By the Rose
by MusedMoose
Summary: Part 2 of the DreamThorn Trilogy. What would you do if you got a letter from Ends of the World? The anime club at Sir Wilhelm Prep School is about to find out. Contains light fem–slash.
1. Chapter 1: Letterbomb

**Author's Note:** welcome to the second part of the Dreamthorn Trilogy, a crossover between Revolutionary Girl Utena and Neil Gaiman's "The Sandman" graphic novel series. If this is the first you've seen of it, I highly recommend reading the first part, "Objects of Desire," which can be found in my profile. Thank you for reading.

* * *

". . . and someday, we'll shine. Together."

The lights went up, and the crowd went wild.

By The Rose, Chapter 1: Letterbomb

It wasn't much of a crowd; the anime club at Sir Wilhelm Prep School wasn't exactly large. Most of the time, there was just the eight of them in the third-floor classroom with a TV on a stand at the front and about two dozen chair-desks and math posters papering the walls. But eight people could make a lot of noise when they wanted to.

"See, I told you we should stick with this one!" Henry, one of the club's founders, leaned back in his desk, nearly knocking his uniform coat off the back of his chair, and exulted in the cheering. He ran his hands through his short, messy blonde hair, then turned and smirked at his brother. "And you said they wouldn't like it."

Henry's twin, Eric, shrugged his broad shoulders. "You got me. But the first few episodes were about the girliest thing we've ever watched." Unlike his brother, he still had his school uniform's tie tied. His short hair and stronger build gave him an athletic look that his brother lacked. "But I'm glad we kept it. That was worth it."

Henry stood and posed in front of the TV as the DVD went back to its main menu. "I promise you good stuff, and I deliver! Yea or nay?"

"Yay!" Amelia cheered. As always, she sat in the front row. She'd been one of the first to join the club, and while her enthusiasm for what they watched never faded, she'd been banned by majority vote for ever again suggesting they watch Sailor Moon in its entirety. Her height, or lack thereof, had led to more than a few jokes about her being much like her namesake from Slayers. "That was so beautiful – they finally get to be together!"

"It seems that way; it's left open enough." Sharon, half-folded into a corner with her boyfriend Chris, leaned forward, despite his arms wrapped around her waist. She seemed serious, as always; her dark red hair was bound into a tight bun, giving her a stern look. "There's something oddly familiar about how it all turned out, though. It's definitely an unusual take on the classic fairy tale."

"So, did you like it? I can't tell," Chris said, then laughed when Sharon gave him a cross look. He then did his best to get away as she tried to adjust the narrow end of his tie about six inches. She settled for flicking at his short ponytail, prompting him to try to undo her hair, and the struggle continued.

Sean, the most recently joined member, leaned back in his desk with a grin, then pushed up his ever-present sunglasses. "I can't get past the ending of that last episode. Anthy friggin' stabbed her!"

"I can't believe we had to wait a day before watching this one," Amelia said, turning quickly to look at Sean. "I hardly got any sleep last night, wondering how that was going to turn out." She shook her head, her dark brown curls flying back and forth.

"That was pretty intense," Eric said, and rose to stand next to Henry. "Everyone, any thoughts on what we should watch next?"

"Something with giant robots," Chris said. He let go of Sharon with one arm, and pushed up his horn-rimmed glasses. "I think we need a break from drama for a while." He paused. "So definitely not Evangelion again."

"Once was enough," Kara said, shooting Chris half a glare. She sat on the back of one desk chair, her black-stockinged legs kicked up onto the desk in front of her. She blew her black bangs out of her face, then crossed her bare arms over her chest. "That was really something, though."

"I told you guys it'd be worth it," Henry said.

"I still want to know how Akio drives when he's sitting on the car." Doug, the club's overly tall techie, was sitting near the TV as usual, just in case something went wrong. He chuckled when Henry turned and glared at him. "What, would you ride in a car with no one driving it?"

"I wouldn't go anywhere in Akio's car!" Amelia shivered. "I swear, I'm going to get creeped out by red cars for the rest of my life."

"Note to self," Chris said, "get my car painted red."

"Could you sabotage his car for me, Doug?" Amelia asked.

"All right, c'mon," Eric said, waving his hands. "We've only got a few minutes before lunch is over, we need to decide – oh, hi, come on in."

A new girl stood in the classroom door. She was fairly short, with pale skin and green eyes and wavy brown hair tied back in a ponytail that reached nearly to her waist. She wore a grey sweater and long blue skirt, the standard girls' school uniform in the cooler months. She leaned partway into the room and glanced around. "Is this the anime club?"

"Damn right," Henry said, putting his hands on his hips. "You should have come here a few weeks ago, you just missed something good."

"Relax, bro," Eric said. "Yes, we're the anime club. Did you want to join?"

"I think so," the girl said. "I've heard a lot about it."

"Welcome!" Amelia said, rising from her desk with a bounce and walking over. "What's your name?"

"Marie."

* * *

Sean laughed, then slung his grey uniform jacket over his shoulder. He pushed his sunglasses up atop his short black hair. "You're still thinking about that?"

He was walking with Eric and Henry, as he shared his last class of the day with the twins. Granted, he'd much rather share a class with Eric than Henry; Eric was the calmer of the two and stuff like that. But it'd been a good day, so Sean didn't really care.

"C'mon, there's a lot to think about," Henry said. He had a look on his face Sean knew – the guy was still obsessing about something. "I mean, we never got to see Utena and Anthy get back together. Can you really call that a revolution?"

"Depends. You think that bed rotates?" Sean cracked, then laughed when Henry glared at him. "Relax, man. . . ."

"I think the revolution was supposed to be personal," Eric said. He'd shed his uniform coat at the end of the day, and was carrying it under one arm. And of course, Eric being Eric, he still had his tie on. "I mean, in the end, it was all about freeing Anthy. She just needed a prince."

"You think it could have been anyone, or did it, like, have to be Utena?" Henry asked.

"Juri being her prince would have been cool," Sean said. "The chick seems to have a thing for purple hair anyway."

"I don't really know," Eric said. Sean wondered if either of the brothers had actually heard him, or if they were ignoring him on purpose. "Maybe, maybe not."

The three of them continued down the hallway of the school's second floor. All around them, fellow students walked and ran and called out to each other; the usual chaos at the end of the day as everyone just wanted to get away. They reached the row of beige-painted lockers, and the chat stopped for a moment while they spun their combinations.

Sean opened his locker, went to put his books inside, then stopped. There was something in there that wasn't his. A small white envelope.

He paused, set his books down and took out the envelope, then turned it over. A wax seal held it closed. A red wax seal, with a familiar rose imprinted.

Sean laughed, then looked over at Henry and Eric. "Okay, who's got my locker combo-"

Henry and Eric also held envelopes. Sean's locker was on the bottom row, so as he looked up, he could see that theirs both had the same seal. They looked too surprised for this to be a joke, or at least, a joke they were in on. Neither of them said anything.

"Red pill, anyone?" Sean asked. "Or maybe, red rose."

Eric looked over at Henry. "You didn't do this?"

"You think I would?" Henry snapped, his face flushing for a moment. "No, I didn't do this. Do I look like Akio?"

Sean flipped his sunglasses down. "In the right light, with a good dye job, maybe some actual charisma," he said. He jammed his books into his locker, then got to his feet. He thought Henry might flip out at him over the joke, but the twins just looked at each other.

"I didn't do this either," Eric said. Sean held back a 'duh;' this was totally not Eric's style. "You think we should open them?"

Sean folded his coat and stuffed it into his locker. "Gee, let me think. Yes." He waggled the envelope back and forth in front of the twins' faces. "It's probably just a joke, might even be a funny one."

All three of them opened their envelopes. A moment later, they were all reading the same thing.

"To one chosen by Ends of the World," Henry read. "The gates will open at Banner Hall at 3:00 PM." He paused. "What the hell?"

They stood there for a moment in silence. Two students passed nearby, talking loudly as they made their way toward the building's exit.

"So that's it? That's the end?"

"Something like that. I don't know what to do."

"I didn't really expect this to happen to you – everything always seemed so good between you two."

"Yeah, but I was always hoping. You know how it gets, no matter what you have, you always want something more, even if you're happy."

"Well, you've got more now. Even if it's just more free time. You know the saying – be careful what you wish for and all that."

"That's not nice. . . ." Their voices faded as they went down a staircase.

Sean looked at Henry and Eric. "Dude, where's my ring?" he cracked.

* * *

"You got a letter too?"

Amelia nodded quickly. "This is really weird, Sharon," she said. "I mean, it's like someone knows we just finished watching Utena. Wouldn't you freak out if you got something like this?"

"I did, and I didn't," Sharon said. She smiled down at Amelia, then looked at herself in the small mirror inside her locker and adjusted her bun. "But I think you're right. This has to be a joke. Life imitating art is well and good, but things like this simply don't happen."

Sharon closed her locker, then jumped back at finding Chris there, his coat hanging open from his shoulders. His light brown hair was down, though that wasn't saying much – the dress code prevented the boys from having hair that touched their collars, so Chris barely kept his long enough to fit into a ponytail.

Chris threw his arms wide. "Come with me, as one chosen by the Ends of the World!"

"Your hair's too short for that," Amelia said, pointing at his head, then his chest. "You're just not bishie enough. And your shirt should be open."

"I can fix that," Chris said, reaching for his top button.

"Not in public, dear," Sharon said. She swatted his hand away, then leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "But you're part of this little joke too?"

Chris deflated. "What, did Henry put you up to this?"

"You think it's him?" Amelia scowled, then thought about it for a moment and frowned. "I was . . . I don't know. I mean, I wouldn't want to ride in the Akio car, like we said. But I was kind of hoping that this was for real."

"'Roses are red, violets are blue, everything is possible, nothing is true,'" Sharon quoted. "Thank you, Alan Moore." She paused. "And I suppose that the saying involves roses doesn't help."

Amelia shook her head. She had PE for the last period, so she'd already shed her uniform, and now wore jeans and a t-shirt with an image from Escaflowne on it. "Nope. I can't help thinking, though, what if there's something to this?"

"I honestly don't think there could be," Sharon said.

"But what if there is?" Chris said. "You were there, we've all had that talk about what anime we'd live in if we had the chance."

Sharon tilted her head as she looked at him. "And not a single one of us chose Utena."

"We hadn't seen Utena yet," Chris said, smirking.

"Hmm. You do have me there." Sharon swept the coat off of Chris's shoulders and donned it, then looked to him and Amelia. "It's nearly three. Shall we go?"

Amelia nodded. "Yeah. I'm nervous, but . . . yeah."

The three of them headed out of the old brick building and into one of the grassy courtyards scattered across campus. A few still students still walked around, easily recognizable in the school's grey-and-blue uniforms, though most headed toward one of the exits from campus. Sharon looked around as they walked, then saw who she was searching for. Not that he was easy to miss, with his close-cropped hair and his towering height. "Doug!"

Doug looked over, then headed in their direction. He held up an envelope as he approached. "Going to Banner Hall, I take it?"

"Yeah, we heard something about a rose and a sword," Chris said, chuckling. "Sharon thinks it's all some kind of joke."

"I was kind of thinking the same thing," Doug said. He tugged at his brown goatee. "My locker's near Kara's, she got a note too. We thought it was something Sean did. He's probably waiting for us all to show up so he can laugh."

"I wouldn't put it past him," Sharon said.

"I don't know, I don't think he's that bad," Amelia said, looking at each of them in turn. "I mean, I know he doesn't take anything seriously. But I don't think he'd really go to all this trouble. And . . . wait." She held up her envelope, flipped it back and forth, then stared at it. "This wouldn't fit in through the slots in the lockers."

For a moment, none of them said anything. Then Chris glanced at his watch.

"Almost three," he said. "Let's go."

When they reached Banner Hall, an ivy-covered old building of red brick, Kara was already there. At first, Sharon thought the dusky-skinned girl had already changed, then remembered that Kara's 'adaptations' to the school's uniform tended to make her look a bit different than others. It might have been that she'd cut most of the sleeves off of her sweater, or the pins she wore on her chest, or the black tights she wore under the dark blue skirt. Either way, she was always easy to spot from a distance – her jet-black hair, cut fairly short save for the long bangs and the three thin braids at the back of her neck, marked her as quite distinctive at this school.

"Doug," Kara said as they approached, and nodded at the rest of them. "This is messed-up."

"That someone's playing a big joke on all of us," Doug asked, "or that this might be for real?"

"Both," Kara said, then rolled her eyes. "I don't like it either way."

"What's so bad about it?" Amelia asked. "If it's a joke, okay, we all laugh and go home. And if it's not-"

"It has to be," Sharon interrupted. "It's anime. It's not real."

Kara looked back over her shoulder, to Banner Hall's closed and locked doors and up to the scorch marks where the roof met the walls. "And I got no idea what's behind the doors if it's real," she said. "Didn't they close this place up years ago?"

"Since the fire, yeah," Doug said.

"Maybe it's like Nemuro Memorial Hall," Amelia said. "I wonder how many people died in the fire."

Kara turned and gave her a strange look, then cracked a smile. "You're really hoping for this, aren't you?"

Amelia blushed a little, then turned away. "Not really," she said. "I mean, if there's a duel game, then there's an Anthy. And no one should have to be like that."

"Damn right," Kara said, then nodded toward something behind them. "Here come the other guys."

Chris turned and looked. "About time – Sean, you ass!"

Sean, walking at the front of the small group, held two swords in one hand. "What?" he asked. "Sorry we're late, I had to bribe someone in the drama club."

"Okay," Kara said quietly to Amelia, "he's worse than you." Amelia just smiled.

The eight of them gathered around the entrance to Banner Hall. A chain and padlock bound the handles of the large double doors, and looked like they hadn't been opened for a very long time. Tall trees grew around the hall, blocking off most of the rest of campus. Everything was quiet.

"So," Chris ventured, "now what?"

"I dunno," Sean said. "Anyone else not get their ring in the mail?"

The padlock snapped open, and the chains stirred, unwinding themselves from the handles. The gathered friends stared as the chain fell to the ground, and the doors swung open, revealing only darkness.

"What the hell," Henry murmured.

"Anybody got a flashlight?" Doug asked.

"I don't think we need one," Amelia said, taking a slow step toward the open doors. "Think about it . . . it was night, sometimes, when Utena went to duel, or it was always sunset, with the Black Rose duels. But there was always light in the arena."

"Yeah, but the arena had the castle above it," Chris said.

Sean looked up. "Nope. Oaks."

"This is insane," Sharon said. "Or maybe just inane. I'm going in." She walked out from under Chris's arm, and headed for the door. The others followed.

Once they passed the threshold, they could see.

"Doug?" Amelia asked in a small voice. "How many stories was Banner Hall?"

"Three or four," Doug said, scratching his head. "That's a lot more than three or four floors."

A great, wide, winding stairway stood before them, leading up into a haze. Clouds of mist floated all around them, and light with no source suffused the place. A single stone pillar stood at the middle of the staircase, which itself had no railing.

"Holy shit," Kara breathed, no force in her voice.

"All right," Eric said. "We've got to find out what's going on here."

"And you didn't realize that this is impossible?" Sean asked. He didn't sound like he thought it was a joke anymore.

"Roses are red, violets are blue," Chris said quietly, then trailed off.

After that, there was nothing to do but climb.

No floating castle waited when they reached the top. What they found was a vast expanse hidden in the mist, a large flat place of black stone with the rose seal done in white stretching across it. Crenelations, like the top of a castle wall, stood all around the edges. They entered through a wide, round-topped doorway in the wall, and a similar place stood across the arena from them.

The eight of them walked into the arena, looking around. The mist overhead shined a dull grey, and the black stone underfoot reflected them in its polished finish. Their footsteps echoed, small and hollow, in the silence.

"Still think it's impossible?" Kara asked no one in particular.

"This simply . . . shouldn't be," Sharon said. "It shouldn't. There's no way to fit this into a building."

"This is awesome, is what it is," Henry said. "It's real."

Chris turned all the way around, looking over the entire arena, then burst out laughing. "And we're the ones chosen by Ends of the World?" He snorted. "Come on, man. I want to live in an anime just as much as any of us, but this is just wrong."

"You're not kidding," Eric said. "Something's not right here. Everything's not right here."

Amelia's eyes were wide. "But we're standing here, right? I mean – it has to be real, if we're all here, right? And-" She turned. "Oh my god! Isn't that – it's the new girl!"

A silhouette the doorway across the arena slowly came into the light. Marie stood there, her hair done up in an elaborate arrangement of braids and curls, looking at the group with a placid expression on her face. She wore an off-the-shoulder dress done in red and white, the red coming around from the sides and forming an hourglass shape with the white at the front of the dress. The edges of the red silk were scalloped and trimmed with rose vines done in green and gold, and more vines and leaves wrapped around her torso in no apparent pattern.

Marie walked halfway across the arena, then stopped. The look on her face suggested that she was waiting, that she could wait forever if need be.

"So she's the one who's doing this," Sharon said. "I might have guessed."

"But she just showed up today," Amelia said.

Doug shook his head. "Doesn't mean she's new to the school. I think she's in my math class, but I didn't really notice her before."

"So?" Amelia asked. "We just finished Utena today."

"And we're being plotted against by a bunch of bored otaku?" Chris asked, then snorted again. "Come on. You really think someone would do all this just to play a joke on us?"

Henry took a few steps forward, but didn't say anything. Before he took another, Eric spoke up.

"Henry," he said. "You're not . . . ?"

Henry looked over his shoulder, a scowl forming on his face. "Leave me alone, Eric. You know how the story goes."

"Yeah, but I don't think any of us saw some prince when we were kids," Kara said, then rolled her eyes. "Tell me you don't want to duel for her, Henry."

"What she said," Doug said.

Sean took a step forward, walking toward Henry. "What she didn't say. You know what the one engaged gets, don't you?"

"This isn't-" Eric motioned to Henry, who ignored him. "Damn it!" He hurried toward the middle of the arena, trying to catch up with his brother.

In time, they all met in the center, standing opposite Marie, who said nothing. Once they had all gathered, Eric stepped forward. "Are you going to tell us what this is all about?"

"I am the Rose Bride," Marie said.

"No you're not," Doug said, "you're a girl in my Trig class!"

If Marie heard him, she didn't show it. "The path before you has been prepared. You know what you must do."

"That's not one of Anthy's lines," Amelia said quietly. "That's from the Black Rose saga. Why would she say that?"

"This is messed-up enough, and you're wondering why she's saying the wrong lines?" Chris asked. He looked disturbed, though.

"There was no Black Rose saga," Sharon said, more subdued than usual. "Everything was Akio's doing. Mikage might as well have imagined it all, and Mamiya was Anthy."

"So it could have been her saying that," Amelia said, her eyes growing wide. "I don't – this has . . . this is just too much."

"So we duel for you," Henry said, cocking his head at Marie. "Like in the show."

"You know what you must do," Marie said. "And you know the rules of the duel."

"Deal." Henry turned to the rest of the group. "Who's first?"

"Come on, bro," Eric said. "You've got to be kidding."

"Leave off, Eric!" Henry snapped. "Unless you're challenging me, just – go away. I don't want you distracting me."

Sharon took a step forward. "Henry, don't be a-"

"Let him go, babe," Chris said. "You're not challenging him, right?"

"Nope," Sean said. "I am." He tossed Henry one of the swords he held–

And suddenly everyone but Henry, Sean, and Marie stood at the edge of the arena, near the doorway where they'd come in. There were cries of surprise, and Eric yelled for his brother again. Kara turned and looked at them all.

"I don't think this is a joke anymore," she said, then started to scowl. "And I don't like what that means."

"For the guys?" Amelia asked, her eyes still open wide. "Or for Marie?"

"Yeah," Kara said. "Both."

At the center of the arena, Marie spoke: "If the rose is knocked from your chest, you lose the duel." She placed a green rose on Henry's chest, attaching it to his shirt pocket, then did the same with a purple rose for Sean.

Henry raised one of the swords Sean had brought, saluted him, and bared his teeth in a fierce grin. "I think we know how this one goes."

"Didn't Saionji lose, like, three times?" Sean said, then laughed and gave Henry a mocking salute.

"Anthy never dueled," Henry said. "Who's got the better rose now?"

From somewhere in the haze came the sound of great bells ringing. The duel had begun.

_They know best how they can mess with us – Nursing an opinion's getting dangerous_

Henry took a step back, then leaped for Sean and swung, yelling. Sean ducked and ran off to the side, swinging behind him as he went. His sword smacked into the back of Henry's leg, sending him tumbling as he tried to land.

_And in a world where good's not good enough – Let's get loaded and kick up a fuss_

"Son of a bitch," Henry muttered as he stood. "That's not how you're supposed to do it!"

"Cry some more," Sean said, holding his sword ready. He chuckled. "Not my fault you don't know how to use a sword."

"Like you do?" Henry spat, then charged again.

_The boys wanna fight – But the girls are happy to dance all night  
The boys wanna fight – But the girls are happy to dance all night_

"I've had my moments," Sean said, blocking Henry's strike. He spun his blade, sending Henry's sword out wide, then swiped at the rose on his chest. Henry jerked himself back, nearly going to one knee, and managed to avoid the strike.

Henry then dropped his shoulder and slammed into Sean from the side, knocking him to the ground. Sean rolled, dropping his sword, and got to his feet easily.

"Weren't you just saying," Sean said, breathing hard, "that wasn't how it was supposed to go?"

"Like you listen," Henry said, then took a few quick steps toward Sean and swung.

_What a mess we've made, it's ridiculous – The whole wide world's a stage of complete chaos_

"Like I should listen to you?" Sean ducked the swing, then rushed around Henry and grabbed his sword from the ground. "Come on, man. You know I should – ack!"

Henry spun again, and Sean caught the strike just before it hit his rose. The two of them traded attacks back and forth, neither gaining an advantage. All the while, Marie stood there, just outside the white stone rose seal, her expression showing nothing.

"You really want a girlfriend that bad?" Sean asked, then sidestepped one of Henry's attacks.

_It's gets so funny that we get confused – We don't know where to turn cause we've all been used_

Sean whipped his sword at Henry's chest. Sparks flew as Henry barely blocked. He pushed forward, and the two of them caught in clinch, the hilts of their swords scraping against each other.

"Everything we've seen today," Henry said, "and you think all I want is a girlfriend?"

_Is there anybody else?_

"Well, she's kinda cute," Sean said, then stepped back and away from Henry, spinning around him again. "Can't say I like the silent type much, but. . . ."

_Is there anybody else?_

"This isn't a joke!" Henry yelled.

_I'm sick sick sick of saying nothing_

Sean back-stepped away from Henry, and held his sword before himself in both hands. "Everything's a joke, Henry," he said, sounding more serious than usual.

_Sick sick sick sick of doing nothing_

"You just don't get it."

Henry charged again. Sean held up his sword, then took one step to the right and swept forward.

_I'm sick sick sick of saying nothing_

There was a scrape of metal, a faint thud and rustle, then a cloud of green rose petals billowed over the dueling arena. The bells rang, their tones drowning out everything. Henry fell to his knees, and dropped the sword. Sean turned, looked at Marie, and grinned.

* * *

"Do you think she said it to him? 'From this day forth, I belong to you,' and all that?"

Kara gave Amelia a blank look, then closed her locker. "I don't want to know," she said. "I'd kinda like to forget yesterday happened."

"I don't think I could," Amelia said, shaking her head quickly. "I mean, think about it. We saw – everything. It all happened. Just like in Utena. Everything was there, right down to the duel bells."

"Doesn't make it good," Kara said. She turned, and started heading down the hallway, moving for the doors. Amelia followed.

"I don't know what it is, but I'm really excited," Amelia said, talking fast. "I almost expected my cat to start talking to me when I got home last night."

Kara gave her a weird look, then laughed. "Yeah, you would."

Amelia frowned. "Hey. What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing bad," Kara said, shrugging. "Just that you get into this anime stuff a lot more than I do."

"Then why'd you even join the club?" Amelia asked.

"I dunno," Kara said. "It seemed fun, and I was curious. I'd heard about anime and all that, just hadn't really seen what it was about." She shook her head. "I'd heard that some people really get into it, dressing up and shit like that, and I like watching it, but this? No."

"Yeah, me neither," Amelia said. "I never thought – oh, look." She pointed.

Kara looked. Sean was there, walking toward the parking lot. He had a huge grin on his face, and it wasn't hard to see why. Marie walked beside him, clinging to his arm, looking like she was made to be there and was perfectly happy about it.

Kara turned back to Amelia. The shorter girl frowned, and Kara did the same a moment later. "Something about all this sucks," she said. "It just does."


	2. Chapter 2: You Do What You Have To Do

Ten minutes until the first bell. Students filed into Sir Wilhelm Prep School, guys in their blue slacks and jackets and grey shirts, girls in their blue skirts and blouses and grey sweaters. Chatter filled the air among the high-roofed brick buildings, along with laughter and the occasional yell.

Eric and Henry walked slightly away from the crowd, neither saying a word. Up ahead, Doug walked into the wide concrete concourse, motorcycle helmet tucked under one arm, then looked back over his shoulder. He saw the twin brothers, and stopped, waiting for them to notice him.

The three young men shared a glance, and grouped together as they walked into the school's main hall.

By the Rose, Chapter 2: You Do What You Have To Do

"You didn't even know she was in your class?" Chris rolled his eyes, and slung his arm around Sharon. They didn't get much time together during the day; lunch and the between-class breaks were about all they could fit in. Fortunately, they had some classes near each other's, and met just outside the doors. "How'd you miss her?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Sharon said. She sighed, then reached back and tightened her hairband. "I suppose she's just easy to miss. But she was in American History, like she'd been there all along."

"She probably has," Chris said. "I mean, what's the chance someone could just show up and have everyone think she'd been here all along?"

"What's the chance of there being a dueling arena hidden in an old building?" Sharon asked, looking up at Chris. She paused, then continued when he didn't answer. "You don't know what to make of this either, do you?"

Chris shrugged. "I dunno. We just had the first duel yesterday. If it goes as the show did--"

"And there's no evidence that it will," Sharon interrupted.

"Then we'll have another one today," Chris said. "Hey, you're not going to challenge Sean, are you?"

"Are you worried I'd consider myself engaged?" Sharon gave Chris a serious look, waited until he started to look nervous, then smiled. "Of course not. I'd still like to think this is just the drama club playing some elaborate joke on us."

They walked through the halls to their lockers, then took out the books they needed for their next classes. As they were about to separate, Sharon snatched Chris's lapel and drew him close.

"You're not going to challenge Sean, are you?" she asked, deliberately using the same words. She watched his eyes. The smile came far too quickly, and she could almost hear him telling her to relax.

"Relax, babe," Chris said. "I've got you. You think I want some random chick for a sudden bride?"

Sharon narrowed her eyes. "It's not the girl I'm worried about. I don't think she would steal you from me. But you know what happened in the series."

"Didn't you just say it wouldn't go that way?" Chris asked.. He grinned, then gave her a quick kiss. "We'll see what happens. Two bucks says this doesn't last a week before someone gets bored."

Sharon frowned as she watched him go. There were more ways to take what he'd just said than she really wanted to think about.

Sharon's French class went by too slowly. She hurried out of the main building once it was done, heading across campus to the gym for P.E. The brightly-lit locker room had the usual odd mixture of scents, mostly sweat and make-up, and was filled with girls in various stages of undress, either getting ready for P.E. or changing back into their uniforms. She looked around. There were two people she had to talk to.

Amelia was there, already changed, staring down at her athletic shoes. Sharon greeted her quietly, not wanting to disturb her. It turned out she wasn't as lost in contemplation as Sharon had thought; Amelia raised her head almost immediately.

"Heya," Amelia said. "How was French?"

"Same as always," Sharon said. "How are you doing?"

"Thinking too much." Amelia's laugh sounded forced. "I could hardly sleep last night, I kept thinking about what happened."

"You're not the only one, I'm sure." Sharon opened her locker, then fished through her gym clothes just in case there was an envelope waiting.

"No duel challenge, I already checked," Amelia said.

Sharon turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "You looked through my locker?"

"I – gah!" Amelia flushed. "Not like that! I mean, there wasn't one in mine," she said. "Now that I think about it, I still don't know how they got the envelopes in our lockers yesterday. Whoever they are," she added.

"Ends of the World," Sharon said quietly. She shuddered. "I know you've often thought about living in an anime, you've said so yourself. Did you think it would be like this?"

"I wouldn't have picked Utena," Amelia said. She sounded like she'd already thought about this quite a bit. "I really wouldn't. I mean, sure, we're already in high school, so that part wouldn't be all that different, though the uniform skirts are way too short. And I wouldn't want to have to deal with that guidance counselor. But . . . in Utena, it's like there's a few people in control – okay, only one if you're thinking of Akio."

"I try not to," Sharon said, in the middle of changing her clothes.

Amelia nodded. "No kidding. But it's like most of the students are either extras or Black Rose duelists. I don't really want to be either one."

"And then there's the council," Sharon said, and closed her locker. "They're the ones who get the letters." She turned and looked at Amelia, watching her face carefully. "So what will it be, Amelia – extra or duelist?"

Before Amelia answered, a snort came from nearby.

Sharon looked around. By now, the locker room was mostly empty. Kara stood at the end of the row of lockers, arms folded over her chest, giving the two of them a dark look. For some reason, she still wore her black tights under her gym shorts. Sharon started to say something, but the expression on Kara's face silenced her.

"Neither one, really," Amelia said. "I don't think Marie should have to be with Sean if she doesn't want to. But she looked happy yesterday."

"Anthy always looked happy too," Kara said. "Until someone slapped her."

* * *

"Seen Sean yet today?" Henry asked.

Eric looked up at his brother. He'd gotten past the idea of having someone who shared his face a long time ago, but there something about the look in Henry's eyes disturbed him. He moved his books aside, giving Henry room to set down his tray on the lunch table.

"Not yet, bro," Eric said. "And if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, please, don't."

"Give me one good reason why not," Henry snapped, then sat down. "You saw what happened yesterday."

"And you don't think that's a good reason?" Eric asked. His brother glared, and Eric shrugged. "I was there, I was watching. He beat you."

"Like I've got much practice fighting with a sword," Henry said, then huffed. "He just got a lucky shot in. Once. It won't happen again."

"Is this about Sean? Or is it about Marie?" Eric gave Henry a questioning look when his brother scowled at him again. "What? It's a legit question. I know how much you liked Utena, it seemed like you might want to try things her way."

Henry muttered, then shook his head and chuckled. "I'm already wearing a boy's uniform," he said. "And I don't think pink's my color." He took a few bites of his lunch, then continued. "But seriously. I think there's really something to this. And who wouldn't want the power to change the world?"

"I wouldn't," Doug said, coming up behind Eric. He made room for himself at the table and sat down.

"What?" Henry asked. "Why?"

"Same reason as Utena," Doug said. "There's still a girl at stake in all this. You might remember her. Short, pale, long hair, in my Trig class?"

"Ha-frickin'-ha," Henry said. "So pull up your red socks and challenge Sean, if you're so worried about Marie."

"Henry," Eric chided. He looked at Doug. "I'm with you on this. I don't think it's right. Even if it is a joke, she's still acting like she's going out with him. And she's calling herself the Rose Bride, so if she's taking this seriously, who knows what's happening."

Doug shook his head. "I don't think I want to know," he said. He started to say something, then paused and looked up, toward the end of the lunch table. "Hey, Sean."

Though it was past noon, Sean still wore his sunglasses. He had one arm around Marie, who was clinging to him like they'd either been together for months or were the most affectionate of new couples. "Doug," Sean said with a nod to him. "Good twin, evil twin," he continued, nodding to Eric and Henry.

Eric watched Marie's face as Sean bantered with Henry. He looked for the same flat, dead look he'd seen in Anthy's eyes through so much of the series. Granted, Anthy was an anime character, and her eyes were larger than anyone's could be. But after seeing who Anthy really was, he'd recognized the expression in retrospect.

Nothing like that. Marie seemed genuinely happy. Eric turned back to his lunch, frowning. There had to be–

"Fuck off!" Henry yelled, standing up from the table and getting in Sean's face. "I told you--"

"Hey, not my fault everyone calls you the evil one," Sean said, holding up his free hand. "Back off, man."

"No!" Henry reached into his backpack, then pulled out a purple rose. "You and me. After school."

Sean's mouth fell open, then he started to smirk. "Henry, I'm shocked. I'd never have thought you were, y'know, 'that way.'"

"Shut up!" Henry snarled. "The dueling arena, dumbass. You better be there."

"With bells on," Sean said, still smirking. "Hope you bring a better game than last time, or this might get boring."

Eric watched his brother fume, and kept frowning. This wasn't going well. And no matter who won the duel, he had a feeling Marie wouldn't be any better off.

And where did Henry get a purple rose, anyway?

* * *

"You can't be okay with this."

Marie smiled up at Kara, her green eyes just short of shining in the midday light. The two of them were walking across campus, two students among dozens on the break between classes.

"Is there a problem?" Marie asked.

"Damn right there's a problem," Kara said. She blew her bangs out of her eyes. "What's up with you and Sean?"

"I'm the Rose Bride, and he's the one engaged," Marie said. She sounded like it should be the easiest thing in the world to understand.

"And that's not a problem?" Kara asked. "Damn. You just met the guy yesterday, and now you say you're engaged to him." Marie nodded, and Kara scowled. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me," Marie said, then pulled her long ponytail over her shoulder. "This is who I am. This is what I'm supposed to do."

"And you like this," Kara said. It wasn't really a question.

"It's interesting, if nothing else," Marie said. "Why are you so concerned?"

"You gotta ask?" Kara shook her head, and hefted her backpack up higher over her shoulder. "Either you're pretending to be someone's love-slave, basically, or something really messed-up has happened and you – never mind," she said, seeing the look Marie was giving her. "You don't get it, do you?"

Marie's confused look disappeared, replaced by a knowing smile. "I think I know more than you think I know."

"Right," Kara said flatly. "And if Sean told you to do something you didn't want to?"

"If Sean told me, I would want to do it," Marie said.

Kara stopped, and grabbed Marie's shoulder. The other girl stopped as well, but otherwise didn't react to her touch. "If this is some joke, you need to stop it right the hell now," she said.

"Hey, hands off my girl, we're booked up," Sean said as he walked up to the two of them. Marie leaned against him, putting her arms around his waist. "You'll have to wait for me to kick Henry's ass again if you want a shot at her."

"I'd rather shoot you," Kara said. "You so desperate for a girlfriend you'd go along with this?"

"When life hands you lemons," Sean said, "make lemon meringue pie." He paused at the strange look Kara gave him. "What? I don't like lemonade."

Kara rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

Sean laughed, leaning back from her a little. "Sticks and stones, _chica--_" He then whipped his head back as Kara tried to slap him. "Jeez! Lay off, I was just joking."

"I told you not to call me that," Kara said, just short of a snarl. "I hope Henry cuts off your rose, your glasses, and half your face." She stormed off, then nearly knocked Doug down with the door as she walked into the next building.

Doug blinked at her, getting his balance again after jumping out of the way. "Hey, Kara. Bad day?"

Kara started to snap at him, then took a deep breath. "You don't even know."

"So tell me," Doug said.

She tilted her head at him, considering. He seemed honest. "What class you have next?" she asked.

"Trig," he said, "with Marie, oddly enough. Which way're you going?"

"I got algebra, so same way," she said, and started walking. Doug fell into step next to her, keeping up easily – he was nearly a foot taller than her. "It's Marie," Kara said. "Something's wrong with that girl."

"I don't think you're the first to notice," Doug said. "I ran into Henry and Eric this morning, and it seemed like that was all they could think about. The whole dueling thing, not just Marie. And things got worse at lunch."

"Let me guess," Kara said, looking up at him. "Sean showed up talking shit, and Henry said he'd beat him down?"

"Something like that," Doug said with a nod. "You talk to Henry?"

"No, Sean. Just talked to him before I tried to kill you with the door." She gave him half a smile.

Doug chuckled, and tugged at his short goatee. "Well, be glad neither of us has Marie," he said. "I would duel over the smallest slight, you know, now that I have an excuse."

Kara gave him a dirty look, then blinked when she saw his grin. "Ha. Very funny." She paused, and looked away. "What gets me is that she – Marie, I mean – looks so happy with Sean, but I know that ain't right."

"You don't think she could be happy dating someone right off? We've seen it before, when new people show up." Doug chuckled again. "Or whenever the new freshmen show up. I know I was looking for a girl right away."

"Yeah, but you're all right," Kara said. "Sean? I dunno. It feels like he's always laughing at everyone."

"Pretty much, yeah," Doug said. They walked through the math section of the building, and came to a stop between their two classrooms. "I wasn't really surprised when Sean showed up with swords yesterday, that's like him."

"You know him?" Kara asked. "I didn't know any of you guys except Amelia before I went to anime club."

"Not well, and not a lot," Doug said. "We've had classes together, and we've been going to the same schools since we were kids. I never really hung out with him, but he always had friends."

Kara nodded, and was about to say something when the bell rang. She muttered. "I don't know about all this," she said. "My mom always said to marry a rich guy; maybe Marie's the same way."

"She's off to a good start, then," Doug said. "See you later."

"Yeah, later." Kara turned and headed for the door of her algebra class, then paused when she heard two people talking behind her.

"I know something you don't know."

"Oh, c'mon, tell me! You're so mean, why do you always do this?"

"It's more fun this way. Then you spend all day wondering what I've got that you don't, and keep thinking you're going to make me crack."

"You always do!"

"No I don't! Only when it's worth it. Not my fault it's fun to make you beg."

"Hmmph. You'll see. Someday I'll have a secret from you, and I won't even tell you, so you can wonder and know that I'll never say anything."

"How am I going to wonder if you don't tell me?"

The voices faded as the speakers went around a corner. Kara muttered under her breath. High school really was stupid sometimes.

* * *

Henry walked up to the doors of Banner Hall, a curved sword in a scabbard slung over his shoulder. He reached for the padlocked handles, and watched as the chain fell away at his touch. The doors swung open, revealing the darkness and the stairway.

He made something between a smirk and a scowl. Time to give Sean what was coming to him. Henry started up the stairs.

_It wasn't his fault._

_Three years old and already a mess, they said. Already in trouble for breaking things, already in trouble for trying to blame it on his brother. This was just the start of things, they said._

_It wasn't his fault._

_Six years old and already sent home from school for a fight. Playground games, some said, but he'd heard what that boy said about him and his brother. Eric didn't care, just wanted to go on the swings. He couldn't let it go by._

_It wasn't his fault._

_Ten years old and already a geek. Eric played sports and everybody cheered, he sat around and read comics and magazines and everybody laughed. He just wanted to be left alone, and they wouldn't let him, so he made them stop._

_It wasn't his fault._

_Sixteen years old and he already knew where he was going. All he had to do was survive high school. Years since his last fight, and learning how to deal with his brother always getting the better deal. Almost there._

Henry walked through the castle gate at the top of the arena, and looked around. It was just as he remembered; more proof that this wasn't some kind of joke and everything so far really had happened. And as further proof of that, Sean was standing at the other gate with Marie, looking smug. For once, his sunglasses were off. Marie was in her red and white dress again, her hair braided and curled.

Henry drew his sword right then, an old cavalry saber he'd swiped from his dad's collection. Sure, he'd probably get in trouble if his dad found out. But it'd be worth it.

Sean, still in his school uniform, stood with his arm around Marie. "I was kinda hoping you wouldn't show up," he said. "Let's make this quick, man, I'm starving."

"Ever heard of getting your ass handed to you?" Henry said, and it came out as more of a growl. "I'm going to feed you your own ass. How's that for a snack?"

Sean held up his hands and mimed being scared. "Ooh, tough guy. And what's that supposed to be? I know this is bring-your-own-sword day, but couldn't you have stuck with the theme?"

Henry paused. "Theme?"

"When's the last time you heard of a Japanese cavalry?"

Henry scowled, feeling his face grow warm. "Shut up and duel," he said. "I don't see your sword."

Sean reached for his crotch, then laughed. "You're the one who gave me a rose. But that's not what I mean." He looked at Marie. "Roses, girl," he said, "let's get started."

They stood at the center of the dueling arena, and Marie fixed a green rose on Henry's shirt pocket, then a purple on Sean's coat pocket. Then she stood in front of Sean, standing with her right shoulder to him.

Henry paused. No. This couldn't mean – not that he wanted to think of this as a joke, but there was impossible and there was _impossible_. . . .

"Rose of the noble castle. . . ."

Marie held her hands over her chest, and a glow blossomed from between them. The glow swept out across the arena, and there was a subtle force to it, nearly enough to make Henry step back.

"Power of Dios that sleeps within me," Marie continued, "heed your master and come forth!"

The glow built and became a white globe as Marie leaned back. Sean stood at her side, holding one hand behind her and raising the other. Ripples from the glow swept through Marie's hair and dress, sending them waving as though in a strong wind.

Then, the handle of a familiar sword appeared from the glow, and Henry nearly dropped his own blade. It was real. All of it.

"Grant me the power. . . ." Sean reached for the sword, and slowly drew it from the glow over Marie's chest. "To revolutionize the world!"

From somewhere in the haze came the sound of great bells ringing. The duel had begun.

_When the moon is in the Seventh House – and Jupiter aligns with Mars_

Henry swept his sword back and leaped. The saber felt heavier in his hand, stronger than the fake sword he'd used yesterday. Sean took a few quick steps back, and blocked his swing. The Sword of Dios threw off blue sparks when the blades met.

_Then peace will guide the planets – and love will steer the stars_

"You still think this is a joke?" Henry yelled, pressing the attack. Keep him off-balance, he reminded himself. The sword doesn't have any power by itself, just like Touga said.

"I – the hell!" Sean quick-stepped back again, parrying Henry's attack. He swept around his opponent, and swung low, the straight blade sweeping through the air. "I just pulled a sword out of her chest and you want me to think?"

"No," Henry said, baring his teeth. He twisted where he stood, and struck at Sean again, then ducked back from Sean's riposte. The guy was faster than he'd thought. "I just want you to lose!"

_This is the dawning of the Age of Aquarius!  
__The Age of Aquarius!  
Aquarius! Aquarius!_

"It's good to want things," Sean said with a smirk. He struck at Henry again, their blades clashing, sparks flying into the dark mist.

Henry caught the sword on his curved blade's guard, and pressed toward Sean. He kicked low, catching Sean's left leg, and sent him tumbling to the ground.

"Goddamn, man, you fight dirty," Sean muttered, bringing up the Sword of Dios quick enough to block Henry's strike. "Seem familiar?"

_Harmony and understanding – sympathy and trust abounding_

Henry pulled back and struck again, getting closer this time. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said, starting to breathe hard. "Just shut up and let me cut off that damn rose!"

"Hah," Sean chuckled, blocking another of Henry's strikes. He caught the saber, binding it with his own blade, and twisted. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Henry pressed hard, trying to keep his grip.

_No more falsehoods or derisions – golden living dreams of visions_

"Saionji fought dirty like that in his duels," Sean said. "He kicked Utena once, maybe more. And you're the challenger for the second duel – ever think about that, green-rose boy?"

Henry paused. No. Then there was a twist at his wrist, and his saber went flying. He leaped back as Sean's sword sliced through where his rose had been a second ago.

"I'm not like that!" Henry yelled. He ducked aside as Sean ran at him, thought about tripping him again but decided not to, then ran for where his saber lay. "I'm not that bastard, I don't care what color my rose is!"

_Mystic crystal revelation – and the mind's true liberation_

"Might as well accept it," Sean said, walking toward Henry, looking like he wasn't in any hurry. "You've got the green rose and you're already getting obsessed. Face it, you've got the Saionji role in this little drama."

Henry picked up his sword, turned, and stood ready.

_This is the dawning of the Age of Aquarius!_

"Ooh, he's getting tough again," Sean said, miming with his hands again. Henry saw the opening and darted in.

_The Age of Aquarius!_

There was Sean's eyes opening wide, a quick attempt at a parry, a quicker block, and a still-quicker slice across Sean's chest. Then, a cloud of purple rose petals filled the air, floating over the arena.

_Let the sun shine in!_

The bells rang, their tones drowning out everything. Henry turned back to Sean, just in time to see the Sword of Dios fade from his hand in a golden light. Sean's mouth hung open, and when he looked at Henry, he could see the disbelief in the other man's eyes.

"Didn't Saionji lose, like, three times?" Henry said, in Sean's mocking tones from yesterday. For once, Sean had nothing to say.

* * *

Henry walked out of Banner Hall's double doors, his coat hanging over his left shoulder, hiding the now-sheathed sword. There was a spring in his step that hadn't been there for a long, long time.

The power of revolution. The power to change the world. In anime club, they'd spent some time talking about what it really meant. Utena herself had thought she could use it for her tests and homework. Chris thought it meant the power to make the world the way you wanted it to be. Amelia thought it was love, pure and simple, and that love was what everyone in the show was really looking for.

Henry chuckled to himself, and shook his head. Whatever it was, the power belonged to him now. And he'd keep it that way.

There was the sound of footsteps from nearby. Henry stopped and looked, though he had a feeling he knew what was coming. Sure enough, Marie stepped out from the shadow of a nearby building, back in her school uniform, her hair tied in its simple ponytail. Henry grinned as she walked up to him.

"I am the Rose Bride," Marie said. She sounded like she meant it. "From this day forth, I belong to you."

Henry pulled her next to him and put his arm around her. "Damn right."


	3. Chapter 3: Story of a Girl

"If a chick cannot hatch from its egg, it will die without being born."

"Shut up, Chris."

"We are the chick. The world is our egg."

Kara turned and punched him on the shoulder. "Shut _up_, Chris!"

By the Rose, Chapter 3: Story of a Girl

Sharon looked around from Chris's other side as the three of them walked up the stairs to the third floor. "Kara, I'd never have thought you'd hit on my boyfriend," she said, starting to smile.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right," she said. "Hitting, not the same thing."

"You were still touching me," Chris said with a grin.

"Hitting's not touching," Kara said. She blew her bangs out of her face, then held up the envelope she'd found in her locker earlier that day. "You know what this is about?"

"No clue," Chris said. "But it's weird for Eric to get so secretive about something. Hell, I didn't even think he knew where my locker is."

"He picked an interesting way to get our attention, though," Sharon said. She looked down at her own envelope. "And he's calling it an emergency Thursday lunch-period session of the anime club?" She shook her head. "Something's definitely going on. Eric wouldn't have gone to all this trouble for anime."

"Henry, yeah, but not him," Chris said. He paused. "Hey, maybe someone got a hold of the Utena movie."

Kara looked up at him. "There's a movie?"

They reached the classroom where they held the anime club. Eric stood at the teachers' podium at the front of the room. Amelia sat at a desk near the front, as usual, and Doug sprawled in a chair in the corner. Sean was also there, his head down on his desk.

Chris stopped in the doorway, the two women nearly running into him. "Sean?"

Sean didn't raise his head. "What?"

"Where's Marie, man?" Chris asked. "I thought you two were . . . engaged or something."

Sean grunted. Amelia glanced back at him, looking like she felt sorry for him, but didn't say anything.

"That's why I called everyone here," Eric said, his hands resting on both sides of the top of the podium. "I'm sorry for being so cryptic, but I had to make sure you'd show up, and I had to make sure Henry didn't find out." He paused. "Kara, shut the door, would you?"

"I got it," Chris said, stepping past both Kara and Sharon. He moved for the door. "Smash the world's shell--"

Kara turned, shoved him away from the door, and slammed it. "I told you to stop that!"

Sean slowly raised his head and looked over at them. His sunglasses had fallen off, and his eyes looked bloodshot. "Did I miss something?"

"No," Kara said, then sat on the back of one of the desk chairs, putting her feet up on the seat. "So, what's this about?"

Eric took a deep breath, and gripped the podium's sides. "Henry won his duel yesterday," he said, "as you can probably guess. But there's more to it than that." He paused. "He told me that Marie drew the Sword of Dios. From herself."

There was a long moment of silence. Then Chris said, "Bullshit."

"It's true, or at least I think it is," Eric said, raising one hand toward Chris. "Trust me, I know Henry, and I know when he's lying. He wasn't this time."

"It's real," Amelia said, somewhat quiet, like she wasn't sure whether she wanted to believe it or not. "It's all real."

"All of it?" Sharon asked.

"Of course!" Amelia turned to her, eyes open wide. "Don't you see? If she could draw the Sword of Dios, there's not really a way you can fake that with someone standing up and all that. I mean, it could have been a trick, but I've seen bits from the Utena musical and it's really obvious that it's fake when they draw the sword."

"There's a musical too?" Kara said, giving Amelia a weird look.

"It's kinda cheesy, but yeah," Amelia said.

"Damn, this thing never ends," Kara said, then shook her head. "So what's this mean?" she asked Eric. "Did any of you really think this was some big joke?"

"What, like you didn't?" Sean asked, leering at Kara. She scowled at him.

"I think we wanted it to be." Eric lowered his gaze. "And we need to talk about what it means, now that we know it's real."

"'When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth,'" Sharon quoted. "Sherlock Holmes. I think you're right, Eric; we need to figure out what's going on."

"Well, we've had two duels," Sean said. "Shouldn't we be having a dance right about now?"

Chris stood up and held his arms out to Sharon. She ignored him.

"Formal isn't for another month," Eric said. "I don't think that's what's going on." He took a deep breath. "I don't know what's happening, but I think it's pretty clear that Marie's at the middle of it. Who here has a class with her?"

"She's in my trig class," Doug said. Sharon nodded as well. "I think she's always been there, but I'm not sure."

"And if she wasn't always there, she might be making you think she was always there." Chris turned in his desk, looking at everyone. "Anyone thought of that? Anthy manipulated just about everyone in the series."

"She ain't Anthy," Kara said flatly. "Why do you think she is?"

Chris blinked at her. "The Rose Bride thing? Hello?"

"That's what she says she is," Eric said. "We don't know for sure."

"But there was the sword!" Amelia said, leaning forward. "How could she draw the sword if she wasn't the Rose Bride?"

"How could anyone pull a sword out of someone's chest?" Doug asked.

"Illusions, plain and simple," Sharon said. "Tricks like that, as far as I know, aren't all that difficult to pull off. We all saw the dress, who knows what else she's prepared. I admit, the dueling arena is a bit difficult to believe, but it could be done with sets and the like."

"Yeah, but who'd pay for that?" Sean asked. He put his head back down on the desk. "If this is a joke, it's a lot of joke."

"I don't think it's a joke," Amelia said, holding her head low. "But I kind of hope it is. Because if it's not, then Marie. . . ." She raised her head, sadness clear in her eyes. "Then Marie's really the Rose Bride."

* * *

Marie sat upon the roof, looking up at the night sky. All around her, the lights from houses and streets shined up, reaching for the stars. It wasn't enough to dim the shadows that lay across her face.

A compulsion, faint but insistent, pulled at the back of her mind. She closed her eyes and began to sing.

"_Chitte yuku – boku no yume.__  
Nigete yuku – boku no hito.  
__Kiete yuku – boku no toki.  
Hana no nai... bara wa ai sarenai._"

* * *

"That's the worst of it," Eric said. He gripped the podium again. "We all know what happened in the series. We know what Anthy went though, and what she would have gone through again if she hadn't escaped."

"Yeah, but that means she's here, looking for Utena," Kara said, then rolled her eyes. "How the hell's that supposed to work?"

"And why'd she come here?" Chris asked. "No one here has pink hair."

"Don't see any girls in boys' uniforms either," Sean said. "Too bad, that'd be hot."

"Did you miss the part about this not being the anime?" Doug asked. He stood, and walked up to the front of the classroom. "Let's think about this. We all get letters from Ends of the World, or someone saying they are." He reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out an envelope folded in half. "Anyone else notice these are too big to fit through the slots in our lockers?"

Eric looked at him, frowning. "I didn't even think about that," he said. "So how'd they get in there?"

"Same way the arena got into Banner Hall," Chris said. "Same way the bells got in there too."

"The bells could easily be a recording," Sharon said, though she didn't sound like she believed herself. "And as we said, the arena itself could be an elaborate set."

"We climbed a lot more than four floors," Amelia said. "I mean, I know that. I was really sore that night." Sean snickered. "Oh, that's not what I meant and you know it!"

"Can we stop arguing if this is a joke or not?" Kara asked, glaring at no one in particular. "Look. We got letters. Doug says they're too big to fit in the lockers, and he's got that right. Anybody get a new letter yet?"

"That's right!" Amelia whipped around in her desk, looking at Kara. "The student council all got letters when Akio wanted them to duel someone. But they also said they weren't supposed to duel out of order, that's why Saionji got in trouble."

"Funny, I thought it was the hitting Touga with a sword thing that got him in trouble," Sean said.

"That too," Amelia said, not missing a beat. "But if Henry wasn't supposed to duel and win yesterday, something would have happened to make him lose." She looked at Sean. "There wasn't a floating castle that started coming down on you yesterday, was there?"

"Bite me," Sean muttered.

"All right, we've established that we're not supposed to just re-enact the anime," Sharon said, talking over Amelia's would-be growl. "So where does that leave us?"

Sean raised his head and grinned. "Confused!"

"Yes, but where else does that leave us?" Sharon asked.

"Right back where we started," Doug said. He stepped down from the front of the room and sat on one of the desks, his back to Eric. "We don't know a damn thing. All we've got is what we've been told." He started counting off on his fingers. "One: we start getting letters as soon as we're done with Utena. Two: strange girl who also shows up as soon as we're done with Utena is acting like the Rose Bride. Three: everything we've seen is either too expensive or too far out there for this to be a joke." He lowered his hand. "Conclusions? Anyone?"

Sean shrugged. "We got nothing," he said. "Shoulda stuck with confused."

"There's something we haven't really thought of," Amelia said quietly. When everyone looked at her, she continued. "Who's going to fight the next duel?"

For a moment, no one said anything. Then Eric tapped his fingers on the podium.

"I don't think anyone should, for now," he said. "I really don't like the idea of dueling for someone. Never liked it in the series, and it's worse now that there's someone real involved."

"You do have a point," Sharon said. "Your brother and I have never gotten along well, but at least if he's the one engaged, you can keep an eye on Marie."

"Great theory," Kara said. "But Anthy snuck off on her own plenty. Utena never knew everything that was going on with her until the end."

Eric paused, then sighed. "I'll do what I can," he said. "Until then, can I count on you all not to challenge Henry?"

"How d'you know Henry's the one who should be engaged to her, huh?" Kara asked, standing up. "What makes him so great?"

"He's my brother and I know him," Eric said.

"Yeah, and you want her to be with him?" Sean asked. "C'mon, man. I wouldn't let my sister date Henry, and I don't even have one."

"You could also get a date much more easily than he could," Sharon said, a wry smile on her face.

"Isn't that kind of why he shouldn't be engaged to her?" Amelia asked. "I mean, we know he's not really good with girls. And I can kinda understand that."

Sean gave her a surprised look. "You're a girl?"

"Oh, shut up," Amelia said, looking cross. She turned her back on him and continued. "But . . . I hate to say it, but maybe someone should challenge Henry? Just to get Marie away from him for now?"

"And who's going to do that?" Doug asked. "There's something else we're forgetting about here. The power to revolutionize the world. Wasn't that what all the duelists were after, somehow?"

"I thought it was really love," Amelia said. "I thought that was there the whole 'engaged' thing came from."

"Don't have to be in love to make like you're someone's bride," Kara said. "Or even their girlfriend." She started for the door, then turned around. "Figure it out," she said, "but don't drag me into your choosing thing. I don't want to make some girl do something she doesn't want to. No one should."

"That's why we should choose," Eric said. "Trust me, I agree with you. And I don't like this any more than you."

"Then you challenge him," Kara snapped. She scowled at Eric. "He's your twin, you should know what he can do. Take the Bride yourself, you want to play prince so bad."

"Kara, that's not--"

Kara stepped out and slammed the door behind her.

"Girl needs a Wakaba more than an Anthy," Sean said.

Chris chuckled. "What, you want to see her get knocked over a balcony too?"

Sharon gave a tired sigh. "That's not funny. And the lunch bell's about to ring." She glanced around at everyone. "Can we agree on who should challenge Henry?"

"Just like the council agreed on who would duel Utena?" Doug asked, then shook his head. "I'm with Kara on this. We start planning, we're no better than them."

* * *

The lights from below began to blur, sweeping up into the dark sky, and music faded in all around her. Marie's hair came undone, and the wind picked up, sending long brown strands flying away from her face. She opened her green eyes wide as she sang.

"_Omottemo – todokanai.  
Chikattemo – mamorenai.  
Inottemo – kanawanai.  
Hana no nai... bara ni asu wa konai._"

* * *

There wasn't much point in going to class after all that.

Sean sat along the wall, in a corner tucked away behind some tall trees near the edge of campus. No one came here. No one but him, he knew that. Sure, anyone could. But it was a good place for sulking, and he'd never come across anyone else here, so he could do what he wanted.

"Goddamn," Sean muttered, fishing through his backpack. He pulled out a silver flask with 'Emergency Medicine' engraved on one side. He unscrewed the cap and took a quick drink, wincing at the taste and the burn. "Goddamn."

Why'd they all have to screw up a good thing?

"Let's go with Sean," he muttered to himself. "He's got money. He can pay. Who cares what we're doing, Sean's paying." He took another drink. "Bastards."

He leaned back against the cold stone wall, and did his best to think. The drink made it a little easier, though the worst of things always came to mind when the flask was out. He remembered back in junior high, when he'd started to have a real social group.

His parents hadn't been big on the whole parenting thing, for the most part, but they were strict about when he went out and with who. Always had been. So when he hit thirteen, and got a curfew that actually lasted past when it got dark, he'd suddenly become Mister Popular.

At first, it seemed like everyone really wanted to be with him. It was like a clique formed around him overnight. Everyone wanted to be his friend. Hell, a few girls even started acting like they weren't disgusted by him, which was great. He took another drink, and cursed at himself.

How long had it taken him to learn the difference?

Maybe it was when his parents got on his case for asking for an allowance increase, again, and when he said that he didn't have enough money for everything, they made him tell everything. Sure, he left out some stuff. Having his hand up some girl's skirt and not even knowing her name wasn't something he wanted to tell his parents about. But he remembered how mad they'd been when it came out that he'd basically been paying for everyone to have a good time.

He remembered his parents, though the thoughts were clouded, so they came out like angry shadows, yelling at him and growing taller as the sun went down.

"Don't listen to people like that, Sean," he said to himself, mocking his parents' words. "They're not your friends, Sean. They just want your money, Sean."

The worst part was that they were right. When he didn't get that allowance increase – hell, when he actually started keeping money for himself – that new clique broke up pretty damn fast. And he learned who his real friends were.

Which, when he really got down to it, was no one.

That was part of why he liked the anime club. Sure, he hadn't started out liking the strange cartoons, and he couldn't always read quick enough to keep up with the subtitles. But the club? They didn't care how much money he had. They just wanted to geek out, and it seemed like they were cool with having him there. And some of the stuff was really good.

Sean took another drink. Another good thing screwed up, and all because of some weird girl and some notes from nowhere.

So now what?

They'd started arguing, and they might not stop. Maybe they'd all duel, maybe they wouldn't, but things were probably going to go to hell pretty fast. And all this over almost nothing. Or was it?

In the anime, they all dueled for the 'power to revolutionize the world.' Doug, that brilliant but misguided techie – if only he'd use his powers for porn instead of good – had even brought it up in the club. Was that actually worth fighting for? And if it was, how would he know? How would any of them know? When would they get to the end of the duels?

And who would have Marie when it was all over?

Pieces started fitting together in Sean's head. Half the club seemed fit to duel already, even if they didn't want to – or if they said they didn't want to. But Eric was just short of putting on a red wig, and with his brother having Marie, that was going to get ugly. Chris and Sharon? That'd get even uglier, even faster.

"Fuck, this is messed up," he said to himself. "They're all gonna fight, and the club's gonna break up, and . . . hey." They'd all fight. One way or another. Maybe even him. But without more letters from Ends of the World, not until he chose to. . . .

Sean took another drink, finishing the flask. He started to grin, then said, "Fuck 'em if they can't take a joke." He wasn't even starting to slur.

It was a good enough plan. Let the rest of them fight. He'd talk to them all, play the joker, just like he always did. Let them think he didn't care anymore. Then, when the time came, he'd be able to beat any of them.

The power to revolutionize the world would be his, and then he wouldn't need anything else. Or anyone.

* * *

"_Nagareteru – chi no namida.  
Komiageru – chi no ikari.  
Kakemeguru – chi no zande.  
Hana no nai... bara wa kaeru sadame._"

The winds whipped harder, and the music rose, seeming to spin around Marie and the house. She stood, and held up her hands, shouting into the sky. The lights from below blurred into a mess of purple and white, faint trails through the buildings still visible. Her eyes glimmered.

Faint, distant, deep-voiced laughter echoed through the depths of her mind, and she fought back a shiver.

* * *

Amelia piled onto the bus with everyone else and found a seat. It was never difficult.

Most students changed out of their uniforms if they had PE last period; it was something Amelia had always been glad for. Granted, she was the only one on the bus wearing an anime logo; today's was a black-with-NERV-symbol shirt she'd found at a convention a few months ago. It got a few strange looks, but most of the others on the bus were used to her weirdness.

It didn't stop her from wishing she had a car, though; if nothing else, she could have used the time alone. But that wouldn't happen.

Her mother still had flashbacks from last year. Marie was the only one who hadn't been in the car that day – oddly enough, she'd been over at Henry and Eric's house with them and Sharon and Chris, watching some bizarre sci-fi anime movie Henry had picked up. So maybe anime really had saved her life.

It hadn't done a thing for her little brother and sister, though.

Amelia leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes as the bus started moving. It wouldn't do for anyone to see her cry. But it was hard not to, thinking back. She remembered her mother in tears, broken glass still in her hair, black eyeliner streaks all down her face. They'd called her at the twins' house, told her that she had to come home right away, but not to let anyone drive her.

Amelia didn't know if she'd ever run that fast before, or since.

The crash had taken her siblings quickly. Her dad's arm was broken, and her mom had cuts and scrapes, but they would heal. On the outside. Amelia sighed, and reached up to the heart-shaped locket she wore under her shirt. Sure, it had seemed kind of strange to start wearing something like this after seeing what Juri kept in her own locket. But having the pictures of her little brother and sister made it easier sometimes.

Always by her heart, as the saying went. Always in her heart.

Her mother hadn't driven since then, and while they had the money, she wouldn't even talk about getting a car for Amelia. Her dad was a little more reasonable, but her mother refused to budge.

There were worse things in the world than taking the bus, true. But it was what her mother said to her after the crash that haunted her now.

"Be strong, Amelia," her mom had said. "Be strong. For you, for us, for all of us. Be bright and strong, so we can go on."

Bright and strong, she said. It was bad enough she'd been compared to the character with her name when they'd been watching 'Slayers.' She had to laugh at that a little; she'd even talked of cosplaying her at some point.

Bright and strong. It seemed like the club needed that needed right now, someone to keep their spirits up with all the strangeness going on. But how was she supposed to be that way when someone's life was at stake? No matter how weird things got, Marie was Marie, and she was still a girl caught up in something. This wasn't the anime, but she'd seen what Anthy was trapped in.

Hopefully there wasn't a brother involved. Amelia shuddered a little at that.

Bright and strong, her mom said. Amelia wiped away the hints of tears, and hugged a worn-out sweatshirt to her. How could she be bright, when some girl she barely knew was causing all this trouble and yet was probably in a lot of trouble herself? And how could she be strong when it meant she might have to fight her friends?

* * *

Marie lowered her arms, and the winds stopped all at once, the lights returned to how they'd been, and her hair fell down around her shoulders. She lowered her gaze, looking down at the roof, and continued singing.

"_Kuyandemo – modoranai.  
Nozondemo – nani mo nai.  
Sakendemo – kikoenai.  
Hana no nai... bara wa kodoku ni saku._"

Then she listened. The laughter faded. She listened again.

* * *

"I'm home!" Eric called as he walked through the front door. By the pile of bookbag and coat by the table, Henry was home too. "Bro?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Henry asked, walking around the corner from the kitchen. "Why're you back so late?"

"Hanging out with Doug, talking engines," Eric said, then gave his brother a grin. "He tricked out his motorcycle, he had to show it off to someone."

"Yeah, sounds like Doug," Henry said, then rolled his eyes. He turned and went back into the kitchen.

Eric paused, listening. The music was gone. "Hey, did you have your stereo up a minute ago?"

"No," Henry said, scoffing a little. "You know Mom doesn't like me playing my stuff loud. She freaks out if she can't understand what we're listening to."

Eric chuckled, shaking his head. "Yeah, I thought your metal days were bad, she's really been on your case since you started to listen to stuff in Japanese." When Henry didn't say anything, Eric leaned up against the doorway and folded his arms. "Where's Marie?"

There. He saw the moment of tension in his twin's shoulders. He'd been caught, and would probably try to lie his way out of it. Eric sighed, preparing for the worst.

"I don't know," Henry said.

"Was she here a minute ago?" Eric asked. "Did she go out the window when I showed up or something?"

"What, you think I'd pull something like that?" Henry asked, turning around with a hint of a snarl.

"Maybe," Eric said. He tried to keep from sounding like he was upset; things got ugly when Henry went on the defensive. "I mean, she is your bride. I know, it's not like we can explain that to Mom and Dad--"

"You better not," Henry snapped. "You think we don't have enough problems?"

"I don't think being on a gas budget counts as that much of a problem," Eric said, smiling a little. "You hardly go anywhere anyway."

Henry just scoffed at him, and headed for the stairs. Eric went after him, yelling when his brother was halfway up the spiral staircase.

"You going to spend the whole time hiding her?" he asked.

"Why not?" Henry shot back. "Yeah, that'd be a great one to explain. 'Mom, Dad, meet my fiancé, you'll never believe how we met.' I can just see that going well, can't you?"

"Calm down, bro," Eric said, starting up the stairs. "We don't even know what's going on."

"I know enough," Henry said. He stormed down the hallway, Eric not far behind him, and stopped right outside his room's door. The door was closed. "I know she's my bride," he said, giving Eric a wicked grin.

Eric's expression changed to a deep scowl very quickly. "Don't go there, Henry," he said, almost making it a command.

"You've been gone most of the day," Henry said. "How d'you know I haven't?" He opened his door, stepped into his bedroom, and slammed it behind him.

* * *

Marie sat, and the music faded. The last lyric was scarcely more than a whisper.

"_Chitte yuku – boku no yume.  
Nigete yuku – boku no hito.  
Kiete yuku – boku no toki.  
Hana no nai... bara wa...._"

She took a deep breath, tied her hair back again, and shuffled across the roof, back to the open window. The one engaged was waiting for her. She could do nothing more.


	4. Chapter 4: I'd Do Anything For Love

Sharon stood at the center of the dueling arena, raised her sword, and pointed it at Henry. "You could have avoided this, you know."

Henry just smirked. "You're the one who got in my face. You made your choice. Don't think I'm going to go easy on you just 'cause you're a girl." He grinned. "Though I bet Chris's pissed that you're here."

"Chris can deal with it," Sharon said, suddenly looking cross. "And it's none of your business."

"We're duelists, and I've got Marie," Henry said. "Of course it's my business."

"Enough!" Sharon whipped her sword through the air a few times. "I believe the roses are next."

By the Rose, Chapter 4: I'd Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That)

"Think I'd get suspended if I went over there and smacked him?" Kara asked.

Sharon looked over her shoulder, down the hall and past the dusky-skinned girl, to where Henry and Marie stood. Or at least, where Marie stood. Henry looked to be in the middle of his best impression of a leering gargoyle, or perhaps some statue of a long-dead god of war. Either way, it wasn't pretty.

"You were supposed to wait for me outside of class," Henry spat. "Where were you?"

"In my own class," Marie said, completely calm. "It's not my fault our classes are so far apart. I got as far as I could before I met you."

Henry snorted. "My class sucks, I wanted you there waiting for me. Couldn't you have left early or something?"

"Perhaps," Marie said. "You didn't say you wanted that, though."

"Don't get smart with me," Henry said. "You're supposed to be my bride, aren't you?"

"Yes," Marie said, without any hesitation.

Kara turned back to Sharon. "Makes me sick," she said. "Where the hell does he get off treating her like that?"

"I think he's taking this all too seriously," Sharon said. She looked back into her locker, trying not to think about the would-be lovers' quarrel going on so close by. "Just because she's the Rose Bride doesn't mean she can be anywhere on campus whenever she wants to be. She has to walk like the rest of us."

"That's not the point," Kara said. Her scowl deepened, and her upper lip began to curl. "He's just being a bastard."

Sharon closed her locker and turned around. Down the hallway, Marie held one of Henry's hands between both of her own, gazing up at him. If it hadn't been for the ugly look on his face, they would have made quite the cute couple.

"Enough," Sharon said. "Come on."

She and Kara walked up to Henry and Marie, and Sharon made it a point to speak first. If Kara got in the first word, this could easily turn into a fight. And she'd put her money on Kara, despite Henry's win at the last duel.

"Shouldn't you keep your domestic disputes at home, Henry?" Sharon asked.

Henry turned to her, looking like he was about to curse, then seemed to calm down. "Like it's my fault she won't listen to me--"

"Oh, bullshit!" Kara stepped up, nearly close enough to Henry to come between he and Marie. "I heard what you were saying. She's got a life beyond being your bride, you ass."

"Prove it," Henry said, starting to grin.

"She's got classes," Kara said, her tone sarcastic. She looked over at Marie. "You can't like putting up with this."

"I'm the Rose Bride," Marie said, though to Sharon it sounded like a reflex. "I have to do what Henry says."

"Then why weren't you waiting outside class for me?" Henry said, starting to look angry again.

"I can't be everywhere," Marie said. "I think someone in the Physics class could tell you about that, how someone can't be in two places at once."

Sharon almost laughed. There was something far too amusing about hearing that come from someone playing Anthy's role in this little drama. Anthy never would have said anything like that to someone she was engaged to. Or to anyone, for that matter.

Henry just rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said. "I've had a crappy day and I wanted you there when I was done. You weren't. End of story. But you're here now." He put his arm around Marie's shoulders and pulled her close. "Come on. Let's get out of here." They started walking away.

"Yeah, sure. Run," Kara said. "My mom always said guys who treated girls like that were cowards."

Henry stopped, and looked back over his shoulder. "Ask Sean if I'm a coward," he said, then gave her a look caught somewhere between a grin and a grimace. "Or pick up a rose and challenge me if you've got a problem."

"Don't tempt me," Kara said, seething.

Sharon walked up next to her, and frowned at Henry. "Be careful what you wish for," she said. "Someone's going to take you up on that."

"Who, you?" Henry laughed, then turned and walked away, his arm still around Marie. Her arm was around his waist, and she didn't look back.

Once the two of them were gone, Sharon turned and looked at Kara. "He's worse than I thought."

Kara blew her bangs out of her eyes, and the scowl she wore slowly eased. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I've only truly known them since we started going to anime club – Chris and I," Sharon said. She turned and started walking, and Kara fell into step beside her. "But I heard about the brothers before that. Eric's the one people seem to like better."

"Charming guy like Henry, no wonder." Kara snorted. "So I guess Henry doesn't like that much?"

"Not at all," Sharon said. "He's got something of an ego, if you hadn't noticed."

"No, really," Kara said.

"But I hadn't thought he'd get like this," Sharon continued. She started to frown. "He's never had much luck with women, from what I've heard. That's another thing Eric's better at. So now that he has the Rose Bride--"

"Marie," Kara interrupted.

"Of course. Now that he has Marie, he's throwing it in everyone's face. Hello, Chris." She opened her arms as her boyfriend approached, and met him with a hug and kiss. "You survived another day of Chemistry?"

"And without even blowing anything up," Chris said, looking rather proud of himself. He took off his jacket and draped it over Sharon's shoulders. "Hey, Kara. I like the fishnets."

"Thanks," Kara said, kicking one leg a little. "Already got one of the teachers on my case, but what can they do?"

"Hey, at least you're not wearing a boys' uniform," Chris said. He laughed, though neither of the girls did. "Okay, tough room."

"Riiiiight," Kara said. "I gotta go. Later."

"See you tomorrow," Sharon said. She turned to Chris, and they started off in another direction, toward the student parking lot. "How was your day?"

"Same as always, pretty much," Chris said. "Though English was cool. The teacher explained this one really dirty joke in 'Romeo and Juliet,' so it wasn't too boring."

"Then maybe you'll start to enjoy it?" Sharon said, giving Chris a questioning look. He started to look like he'd bitten into a lemon, and she laughed. "That might be a stretch, I see." She paused, her mirth disappearing. "We ran into Henry and Marie a moment ago."

Chris blinked. "Anybody hurt?"

"Not like that," Sharon said, smacking him lightly on the shoulder. "He was just short of verbally abusing her, just because she wasn't waiting outside his class as soon as it was over."

"Jeez." Chris shook his head. "That's kinda extreme, even for Henry. He gets his shorts in a knot over little things sometimes, but that's pretty bad."

"And then," Sharon said, "he went so far as to say we should challenge him if we didn't like it. Can you believe that?"

"Yeah, I can." Chris took a deep breath and let it out slowly. They then reached a door that led outside, and he stepped aside and opened it for Sharon. She glared at him for a moment, then walked through. "You remember the first episode, when Saionji said something like that to the rest of the student council?"

Sharon noted that he hadn't said the first episode of what; not that it mattered – there were few other matters on their minds in the anime club. They hadn't met any day this week, and no one had said anything about what they'd watch next.

"He didn't slap her," Sharon said. "And I honestly don't think he'd be as bad as Saionji. But I still don't like it." She paused, and looked at Chris out of the corner of her eye. Some part of her hoped they understood each other well enough for him to accept what she was considering.

Chris frowned, his jaw set. "If you want me to – if it's that bad – I'll challenge Henry," he said. "I don't want to, and I sure as hell don't know how to fight, but I don't like him acting like that."

"I didn't know you cared," Sharon said. "In the meeting a few days ago, you didn't say anything like that."

"I didn't know Henry was being that much of a dick," he said, shrugging.

"And that's not what I meant." Sharon stopped, and looked up at Chris, then took a deep breath. "I was thinking of challenging him myself."

Chris's face fell. "Oh, c'mon. No."

"No? You can't stop me," Sharon said, narrowing her eyes a little. "I'd rather you were with me on this, but I'll do it if you won't."

Chris threw his hands into the air. "I just said I would!"

"For the wrong reasons," Sharon said, giving him a hard look. Chris just turned away, and didn't say anything. Sharon frowned. Just as she'd thought.

* * *

Kara stormed out of her class, wishing she was outside so she could start cursing loudly without one of the teachers getting on her case. Why she had to have a class taught by the most uptight, old-fashioned ancient hag was beyond her. The woman was just short of demanding that their skirts go down to their ankles, or saying that because she had – mostly – short hair, Kara would never find a man who wanted to marry her.

She threw her backpack over one shoulder, felt the familiar weight and the snap of the strap, and tried to calm down. There was something satisfying about finding new ways to piss off the old bag; that never got old. Yesterday, fishnet stockings, tomorrow, maybe a fake tattoo or something like that. And who cared what the old woman thought? It wasn't like she wanted to get married anytime soon.

"Hello, Kara."

Kara turned around quickly, and didn't realize why the voice sounded familiar until she saw who it was. "Hey, Marie."

"Are you in a hurry?"

Kara blew her bangs out of her eyes. "No, just that teacher makes me want to run as soon as she's done," she said, though she felt her bad mood start to fade.

"Good," Marie said. "I'll walk with you."

"Where you headed?" Kara asked. Some part of her mind said that this was pretty willful for Anthy, but then again, Marie had already shown she wasn't the same as the purple-haired girl. Not that she should be.

"PE," Marie said. "I have to get there in time to put my hair up, otherwise it gets all tangled." She reached out and ran her hand down the back of Kara's head, over her short black hair, stopping right before the three braids. "I'd guess you don't have that problem?"

"Something like that," Kara said. "You sure you're allowed to get all touchy-feely with someone you're not engaged to?"

Marie just smiled. "Where are you going?"

Kara shrugged. "Class. Same as always. History. Look, I don't get you, you know that?"

"Oh?" Marie looked at her, her green eyes wide. "What do you mean? What about me don't you get?"

"Everything," Kara said, then shook her head. She was starting to see how Henry got upset with her; either she was dense or she was pretending to be, and either way, it kind of sucked. "You say you're the Bride, then you're going against what Henry wants, and--" She stopped when Marie held up a hand.

"Kara," Marie said, looking her in the eye, "I am who I am. No more, no less. Can you say you truly understand yourself?"

Kara leaned back a bit as they walked, giving Marie a strange look. She understood what Marie meant, but hearing it from her. . . . "What?"

"Exactly," Marie said, and smiled again.

Kara bit back a chuckle. Talk about your strange girls. "Whatever," she said, though she was smiling. "So long as you're not watching us all and telling Ends of the World or whoever about us."

Marie's expression changed in an instant, and Kara nearly stopped where she stood. Fear showed in Marie's eyes, a deep kind of dread, making her look like she was only a breath away from running. Then it disappeared.

"Marie?" Kara asked, her smile disappearing. "You okay?"

"Of course," Marie said. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now. See you later!" She hurried off toward the locker room.

Kara watched her go, then shook her head, and turned toward the history department. Something definitely wasn't right with that girl. No matter what she'd tried to hide, Kara had seen the sheer terror in her eyes. Some part of her bristled at thinking about what – or who – could make Marie that scared.

Images from the anime flashed through Kara's mind, none of them good. She grumbled to herself. While this wasn't the anime, and Marie wasn't Anthy, she was starting to have her doubts. She had to wonder how much good being engaged to Henry could be for the girl.

* * *

"I can't believe you still want to do this," Chris said. "It's not like he's smacking her around or something."

"I'd like to think that even Henry wouldn't do that," Sharon said. A frown had settled on her face some time ago, and hadn't moved since. That usually happened when they argued. "But what he's not doing isn't the point. You didn't see him yesterday."

Chris shrugged. "Why're you bringing up old stuff?"

Sharon glared up at him. "Old stuff?"

"Yeah," Chris said. "That was yesterday."

"And you expect them to be a happy, loving couple a day later?"

"It could happen." Chris smirked. "C'mon. You sure you don't want me to duel him? I could take him, he didn't look that tough back during that first duel."

"A duel that he lost," Sharon reminded him. "And he won his second one. He's clearly doing something right; either that, or Sean's not as good as he seemed. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that he's treating Marie like his property."

Chris turned away, looking across campus. They were standing on one of the balconies on a second-floor building; it was the break between second and third period, a longer break that meant they could get together and all that. Usually. Any hopes Chris had for actually enjoying this break had been dashed when Sharon started going off about Henry again.

Women. As much as he liked Sharon, she could be a real pain when she got herself set on something.

"Chris," Sharon said, sounding insistent.

"You gonna dye your hair pink?" Chris asked, then barely managed to keep from smacking himself on the forehead. Sure, he could be clueless sometimes, he knew that, but of all the things to say. . . .

"Don't start," Sharon said tersely. She hefted her backpack higher up on her shoulders. "I'm just saying. Something needs to be done about Henry--"

"Then get someone else to do it," Chris interrupted. "Get Doug, or talk Eric into it, you know he's not cool with all this. Hell, get Amelia or Kara to do it. Even Sean. He'd probably go for another shot."

"That doesn't do me any good," Sharon said, giving him an intent look. "I know what's going on. I should do something about it."

"Like letting me challenge Henry," Chris finished. It sounded reasonable.

"Letting you?" Sharon stepped back and gave him a questioning look. "Honestly, Chris. If you want to challenge, do it. You're not under my command."

"Well, not here," Chris cracked, then smirked at her again. His usual charm didn't work; she just frowned back at him. She picked the worst times to be difficult.

"Not. The. Point," Sharon said, emphasizing each word. "And stop trying to change the subject. Now. I'm going to challenge Henry. Do you still have a problem with that?"

Chris started to say something, then turned away again and leaned against the balcony railing. "Hell yeah, I have a problem with that," he said, not looking at her. "You think I want my girl engaged to some other chick?"

"It's not like I'd be sleeping with her, don't be ridiculous." Sharon moved closer, and he felt her lean against his arm. He still didn't look at her. "This is something I have to do. I'd hoped you would support me."

He didn't say anything. This was almost too lame for him to believe it was happening.

"So that's it?" Sharon asked. He felt her step away. "The silent treatment?"

Chris turned, slowly, and looked at his girlfriend. He could tell, by the set of her mouth and how she stood, she meant every word she said. The last time he'd seen her look like that was right before their first night together. They'd sort of had to convince each other, but it'd been worth it.

Maybe this would be too. Maybe not. But if she was set, then there was nothing he could do.

Chris tried, and managed a smile. "Good luck, babe," he said, then turned and walked back into the building.

* * *

When lunch started, Sharon couldn't find Chris anywhere. She did, however, find Amelia, waiting outside the classroom where they should have been having anime club. Amelia's dark eyes brightened when she saw Sharon, and Sharon smiled at her.

"Hello, Amelia," Sharon said. "First one here?"

"Sorta," Amelia said. "I kinda wonder if we're even having it anymore. I mean, it's been almost a week, and the last time I talked to Henry, he acted like he didn't even care." She frowned; it looked out of place on her. "I don't get it. He and Eric founded the club, and now he doesn't even show up anymore?"

"I'm not sure," Sharon said; she didn't feel like committing either way. "But you've seen Henry?" Amelia nodded. "How was he treating Marie?"

Amelia paused, then shrugged. "I dunno. It was like she wasn't even there. Sure, she was clinging to him like a monkey or something, and he had his arm around her, but he didn't say anything to her and she didn't talk, so . . . yeah."

"That figures," Sharon said. "Do you know where I could find a sword?"

"I don't--" Amelia's eyes opened wide. "You're going to challenge him?"

"Yes." Sharon looked around the hallway. It was full at the moment, but everyone else seemed to be hurrying one way or another, eager to get their lunch started. "I've had enough of how he's treating Marie, I'm putting an end to it."

Amelia blinked. "Are you going to dye your hair pink?"

Sharon rolled her eyes. "No. Oh, hello, Doug."

"Hey," Doug said as he walked up to the two girls. "Hey, Amelia."

"Heya," Amelia said. "Do you know where Sharon could get a sword?"

Doug grinned through his goatee. "Be glad I'm not Sean," he said, "that was a great straight line."

"Yes, yes, ha ha." Sharon looked up at Doug. "But seriously, I do need a sword." She told him the same thing she'd told Amelia about Henry.

Doug listened without saying anything – Sharon found herself mildly grateful for that – and nodded when she was done. "Yeah, I do," he said. "Some of the guys in metal shop and I have been working on stuff like that, the teacher's kind of crazy and he's actually letting us do it."

"I'm torn between 'you're kidding' and 'thank you,'" Sharon said. "I'll go with both. When can you get me one?"

Doug glanced at his watch. "Right now sounds good," he said. "Unless Henry or Eric show up, it looks like we're not having club today." He sighed. "Would have been nice to have a break from this."

"No kidding," Amelia said, then giggled. "I keep waiting to see people walking around with Black Rose rings or something. Half the time I don't even want to open my locker."

"Nothing like that yet," Doug said. "Thank the gods of anime for small favors." He motioned with his head, and started walking. The two girls joined him.

"Who do you think the gods of anime are, anyway?" Amelia asked.

"Cell, Script, and Storyboard," Doug said with a small smile. "Maybe Fanservice, I don't know. You could probably ask Chris or Henry – speak of the devil," he said, lowering his voice.

Sharon looked ahead. They'd gotten nearly out of the main hall, heading toward the low stone buildings that housed the metal and wood shops, when Henry and Marie had come from another hall not too far ahead of them. She steeled herself. Now was her chance.

"Henry," Sharon called, putting some force into it but stopping short of yelling. "Marie."

The couple turned as one, and Sharon saw that Marie had her arms around Henry both front and back, making her look a bit like a koala. Sharon had a brief mental image of Marie with Anthy's hairstyle, which didn't help. She took a deep breath, then strode toward them. She heard Doug and Amelia behind her, still close. Good.

"What's up?" Henry asked. His hair, normally somewhat messy, was downright tousled, and the wrinkles along his coat's collar looked like they were from hands gripping it too tight. Sharon had a feeling that, if Marie actually wore any makeup, Henry's face would be half-covered in it.

The thought was enough to motivate her. She raised her hand, and held out a green rose. "The arena," she said to Henry, "after school." As soon as Henry opened his mouth, she snapped, "And no, I'm not dying my hair!"

* * *

The new-forged sword hung heavy in her hand, but Sharon walked with a purpose. Banner Hall appeared from between the ivy-covered trees, and she headed for the doors. As soon as she touched the handles, the padlock and chains fell away, and the doors opened, revealing the darkness beyond. As light came in from outside, the staircase became visible. Sharon stepped through the doors, and they boomed shut behind her as soon as her foot touched the first stair.

_This shouldn't be a problem._

_All she had to do was face Henry, and knock the rose from his chest. He couldn't be that good with a sword, he'd fought somewhat clumsily during the first duel, and he got angry too easily._

_This shouldn't be a problem._

_When it was done, Marie would be free of a borderline abusive fiancé. That would take care of a great deal right then. No matter what truly came of all this, at least she'd have done the right thing for Marie._

_This shouldn't be a problem._

_And when it was over, she'd go back to Chris, and tell him what she'd done, and they'd set things right between them. This wasn't a threat to their relationship, it wasn't going to be. There was no reason it should be._

_This shouldn't be a problem._

_They'd been together for . . . nearly a year. She wasn't sure if she loved him – the boy could be incredibly difficult at times, and he didn't plan for the future at all. But they always enjoyed their time together. This might be an obstacle, but it wouldn't be the end. They'd been through worse._

_This shouldn't be a problem._

Sharon walked through the open castle gateway and entered the dueling arena. She drew her sword and dropped the sheath, just in case Henry tried something sneaky. A moment later, she realized that she had nothing to worry about. Henry and Marie both stood at the gateway across the arena, she in her vine-wrapped Rose Bride dress.

A small shudder went through her at thinking of Marie's dress like that, of thinking any part of this situation like it had come directly from the anime. Somewhere in her mind, she knew none of this made sense. But it was happening.

Sharon stood at the center of the dueling arena, raised her sword, and pointed it at Henry. "You could have avoided this, you know."

Henry just smirked. "You're the one who got in my face. You made your choice. Don't think I'm going to go easy on you just 'cause you're a girl." He grinned. "Though I bet Chris's pissed that you're here."

"Chris can deal with it," Sharon said, suddenly looking cross. "And it's none of your business."

"We're duelists, and I've got Marie," Henry said. "Of course it's my business."

"Enough!" Sharon whipped her sword through the air a few times. "I believe the roses are next."

Marie approached, holding an orange rose in her hands. She pinned it to the front of Sharon's sweater, and spoke not a word. Sharon started to whisper something to her, then stopped. It wouldn't matter in a moment.

Henry waited as Marie pinned a green rose to the front pocket of his coat, then grinned. "Bring out the sword," he said.

"Rose of the noble castle. . . ."

Marie held her hands over her chest, and a glow blossomed from between them. The glow swept out across the arena, accompanied by a subtle force; Sharon felt it whipping back strands of her hair, and squinted against the light. It was just as she'd heard, just as she remembered from the anime.

"Power of Dios that sleeps within me," Marie continued, "heed your master and come forth!"

The glow built and became a white globe as Marie leaned back. Henry stood at her side, holding her and raising his own hand. Ripples from the glow swept through Marie's hair and dress, sending them waving as though in a strong wind.

Then, the handle of a familiar sword appeared from the glow. "Grant me the power. . . ." Henry reached for the sword, and slowly drew it from the glow over Marie's chest. "To revolutionize the world!"

From somewhere in the haze came the sound of great bells ringing. The duel had begun.

_It's no secret that the stars are falling from the sky  
It's no secret that our world is in darkness tonight_

Sharon held her straight-bladed sword before herself, guessing Henry would charge right off. She was right.

"Hah!" Henry yelled as the Sword of Dios slammed into her blade, nearly knocking Sharon back. "Hold still, this won't take long."

Sharon started to push back, then spun her blade under his, and quick-stepped to the side. "You'd like to think that," she said, then turned and swung. Henry ducked away.

_They say the sun is sometimes eclipsed by a moon –  
You know I don't see you when she walks in the room _

"I'd know that," Henry said, smacking away her second strike and riposting with one of his own, which she barely blocked. "You see your rose color?"

Sharon didn't say anything, just blocked another attack, then circled around him as quickly as she could. She swung at the back of his leg, flat of the blade, and knocked him forward, making him stumble.

Henry snarled, and steadied himself just as Sharon swung a low attack at his chest. He slipped back, one hand clutching at his rose. "Got a locket you want to tell us about?"

"Says the one who needs a duel to find a date," Sharon said, gasping a little. This sword was heavier than it'd looked a moment ago. She brought it up, guarding her rose, and looked Henry in the eye. "You think she loves you?"

_A man will beg – a man will crawl – on the sheer face of love – like a fly on a wall  
It's no secret at all _

Henry laughed out loud, and thrust the Sword of Dios at her head; Sharon ducked to the left to avoid being speared. "Who said anything about love?"

Sharon ran in a circle around him, trying to get her bearings. Henry turned to face her, holding the sword before him, still wearing that wicked grin. A moment later, he lunged right where she was about to be, and she ducked back, nearly losing her footing.

She turned and faced him, holding the sword before her again, with both hands this time. "You don't care about her."

"And you do?" Henry asked, his laugh mocking. "C'mon. You're just in this for the power, like everyone else."

_It's no secret that a conscience can sometimes be a pest –  
It's no secret ambition bites the nails of success _

"Everyone else?" Sharon blocked an almost lazy strike, then slipped her blade at him quickly; Henry jumped back and scowled at her. "You're the only one who's said anything about that!"

Not entirely true, she knew – Doug was the one who'd brought it up a few days ago. But no one had said they wanted it.

_Every artist is a cannibal, every poet is a thief –  
All kill their inspiration and sing about their grief_

"And what would you do with that power?" Sharon asked, keeping a close eye on his guard. They were circling each other now, around the rose in the center of the arena.

"Anything," Henry said, breathing hard, "I want to. Everything I want to." He swung the sword before himself, and grinned. "Ever lived your whole life in someone's shadow?"

_Love...we shine like a burning star – we're falling from the sky – Tonight _

"Sorry, only child," Sharon said, and lunged.

_It's no secret that the stars are falling from the sky  
The universe exploded 'cause of one man's lie _

There was a moment of clarity as her sword slid forward, over the top of the Sword of Dios, past that blade's golden guard, and toward the rose on Henry's chest. She heard him cry out just as it was too late.

_Look, I gotta go – yeah I'm running outta change –  
There's a lot of things – if I could I'd rearrange _

Once again, a cloud of green rose petals billowed over the dueling arena. The bells rang, their tones drowning out Henry's cry of disbelief. The Sword of Dios glowed a bright gold, and faded from his hand.

Sharon looked over at Marie. The other girl was smiling, a look in her green eyes Sharon hadn't expected.

Was that . . . hope?


	5. Chapter 5: The Chemicals Between Us

Eric heard the door slam almost hard enough to break the windows, and looked up from his desk. He leaned back in his chair, and waited. Heavy footsteps came up the stairs and down the hall. Henry was home.

Eric got up and stuck his head out into the hallway. "Bro?"

He saw the problem right away – Henry was alone. Henry was also scowling, the lines in his face making him look much older and very, very angry.

Eric blinked. "What happened?" He could guess, but–

"Shut up," Henry snarled, then went into his bedroom and slammed the door.

By the Rose, Chapter 5: The Chemicals Between Us

"So your brother's being a little punkass," Sean said, then pulled down his sunglasses and looked at Eric. "This is me. This is me not shocked."

Eric closed his locker, then turned and leaned against it. "I don't know," he said. "I've seen him mad before, but this is worse. It's like . . . I really don't know what it's like."

"Confusion's a pretty good way to deal with it," Sean said, then grinned. "I mean, hell, it's not like he could get a chick like everyone else. He had to fight a duel for her."

Eric frowned. He knew Henry had never had much luck with women, but that had pretty much been a constant since puberty. Something about him just seemed to put them off. "I don't think that's all of it," he said, then shook his head. "I'm surprised you're not more pissed about the whole thing."

"You know who fought him?" Sean asked. "Or did I get kicked off Ends of the World's mailing list when I lost?"

"No more letters," Eric said, though he started to smile. "I'm kind of glad for that. This is bad enough without us getting told we have to duel."

"No kidding." Sean paused, looked beyond Eric, then his eyes went wide. "Oh, no way. No freakin' way."

Eric looked over his shoulder. "What?"

"Look!" Sean said, pointing to another bank of lockers across the building. "Drama!"

Eric looked where Sean pointed, and nearly dropped his books. Sharon was there; it looked like she'd just arrived. She looked more rushed this morning, more stressed – not that she seemed stressed often, but there was a harried look about her. Eric looked just past her, and understood why.

Marie walked a step behind Sharon, smiling and looking like there wasn't a thing in the world that could make her happier.

When Eric turned back to him, Sean was still grinning. "Well, that's the other half of my prayers answered," he said. "Life's good."

"I'm not even going to ask," Eric said.

"Wise man." Sean cackled. "So, another emergency meeting of the anime club today to discuss these new and upcoming developments? Or maybe just watch?"

"Just watch – oh, come on," Eric said. "No, no meeting today, I've got auto shop with Doug before lunch and we'll probably still be dirty from working."

"Not the image I wanted," Sean said, grimacing for a moment before his grin returned. "But no worries. Later." He turned and headed off to class, leaving Eric by the lockers.

Eric turned and watched Sharon again. As soon as the tall girl turned away from her own locker, Marie was there, and started clinging to her arm like they were a couple or something. He watched Sharon stiffen, then she started walking toward class like nothing had happened. Eric shook his head, frowning. He had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

For anyone.

* * *

"Do you have to do that?"

Sharon looked down at Marie – she hadn't realized just how short the other girl was until Marie had started attaching herself to her arm. It was already making it difficult to walk, and people were starting to stare. She could hear the rumors forming already.

When Marie didn't say anything, Sharon stopped, and glared at the girl. Marie just looked back up at her.

"Is there a problem?" Marie asked.

"Yes," Sharon said. "You. On my arm. Like a barnacle."

"I could be more like a cat, if you wanted," Marie said. Hints of a smile formed around her eyes. "They're much softer than barnacles."

"You know that's not what I mean," Sharon said, working her way toward a scowl. "Are you going to cling to me wherever we go?"

"I'm the Rose Bride," Marie said. "I'm supposed to be with the one engaged." She paused. "I thought you already knew this."

Sharon put a hand to her forehead and sighed. Of course. Of course she knew this, and of course Marie would say that. It fit perfectly, didn't it? Anthy always knew everything that was going on, just how to act to get people to do what she wanted to. An entire series' worth of saying nothing but 'yes, Utena-sama,' and it always worked.

She paused then, and closed her eyes. No. That wasn't how it was. Marie wasn't Anthy, no matter how insane this entire thing was, and Sharon sure as hell wasn't playing Utena's role herself. Among other things, she was far too straight for that and far too taken–

Oh. Yes, there was that little problem waiting to happen.

"Sharon? Are you all right?" Marie asked.

She opened her eyes and looked at Marie. "No," she said. "Not quite."

"Is there something I could help with?"

"You've done plenty already," Sharon said. She took a deep breath. "All right. If you're supposed to be my – who you say you are, let's get a few things straight."

"Of course," Marie said, giving her a smile.

Sharon had the sudden thought that Marie was a lot more aware of what she was doing than anyone guessed. She shoved away another set of disturbing thoughts. "First off, don't hang on to me while we walk. Is that clear?"

Marie nodded, and let go of her arm, then started walking. Sharon paused, then hurried to catch up with her. That hadn't gone as planned.

"Second," Sharon continued, "when we're talking to Chris, could you please not mention the engaged thing? This is going to be difficult enough."

Marie nodded again. "I'm sorry if I've caused a problem," she said. "That's not what I wanted."

"You're not the one who's making trouble," Sharon said. "Not directly, anyway. I think. You're. . . ." She sighed. "You're today's problem. But I don't think I'm done with yesterday's problem yet."

She looked down the hall toward her next class. When she saw who was leaning against the wall opposite the classroom door, she sighed. Hello, yesterday's problem.

"Good morning, Chris," Marie said, sounding cheerful.

"Hey, Marie," Chris said. He paused. "Hey, Sharon."

Sharon moved in for a hug, and that was all she got. She didn't remember the last time she'd felt Chris so tense. When she pulled back and looked up at him, he didn't look her in the eye. "Morning," she said. "I didn't see you after school yesterday, did you go home early?"

Before Chris got a chance to answer, Marie attached herself to Sharon's arm, wrapping her own arms around and just short of pulling her close. Sharon let out a small cry that turned into something that might have been a grunt if it'd come from anyone else.

"Marie, what did I just say?" she asked, trying not to get mad and mostly pulling it off.

"You asked Chris if he went home early," Marie said.

Chris laughed, and Sharon glared at him for an instant before looking down at Marie again. "No. What did I say about you clinging to me?"

"You said not to do it while you're walking. You stopped." Marie looked up at her, her green eyes wide.

Sharon gritted her teeth. Leave it up to someone playing Anthy's role to be so damn literal. "Don't you have class soon?"

Marie nodded. "Would you like me to go?"

"Yes," Sharon said. "Shoo. Vamoose. Away. Off with you. Go to all your classes, you don't need my permission." She watched Marie leave, then turned back to Chris. "Are you--"

"You really wanted her out of here, didn't you?" Chris asked. He smirked. "You were one step away from saying 'out, damn spot' or something like that."

"Don't get me started on murder, it's only been a day," Sharon said, then rolled her eyes. She leaned against him a little, and after a moment, he put his arm around her. She sighed. Relief. "It's been odd," she said. "I'm glad you're here."

"Thanks," Chris said, but his voice was flat. "So, you give Henry a good ass-kicking yesterday?"

"Sort of," Sharon said. "He started ranting about something to do with Eric, just another page in the brother complex. It made him a fairly easy target, though I wasn't sure if I'd be able to beat him at first."

"So now you've got it." Chris paused. "The power to revolutionize the world. And the Rose Bride."

"Neither of which I want," Sharon said, poking Chris in the chest. "You saw how Henry was treating her. That's not right, I don't care if they were supposedly engaged or not."

"Right," Chris said. He let go of her. "I gotta go."

"All right, I'll see you after second," Sharon said, then leaned close to him again. He didn't move in for a kiss like usual, but just walked away.

Sharon watched him go, trying to ignore the nagging pain in her chest. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

* * *

When Kara opened her gym locker, she found a note waiting for her.

A single piece of paper, folded in half. For a moment, she thought about just throwing it away. Then she realized it was a piece of lined paper from a notebook, and rolled her eyes. Not the bad kind of note, not the kind that meant someone was going to get their ass kicked and their rose cut off. She laughed quietly at herself, then unfolded the note.

There wasn't much: _Sharon won yesterday. See you on the track, we'll talk and all that. –Amelia_

Kara blew her bangs out of her eyes, then started to change into her gym clothes. Leave it to Amelia to get all excited about that. Yeah, it was good news. But it could have waited. It wasn't like something was going to change if she didn't know about it right this damn minute.

She heard footsteps stop right next to her locker, and looked up. Amelia stood there, already changed for gym, and with her hair pulled back in a different way than usual. She smiled. "Heya."

"Hey," Kara said. "Does Asuka know you stole her hairstyle?"

"I'll only be worried if an angel shows up," Amelia said, totally serious, then busted out laughing.

Kara had to smile at that. Amelia got a little too into the anime thing sometimes, but it was better than having to be around someone who was brooding all the time.

As it turned out, they both got plenty of brooding, courtesy of Sharon, as soon as they hit the track for laps.

"This is completely ridiculous," Sharon said. If the fact that they'd been keeping up a decent pace for three minutes affected her at all, she didn't show it. "He's acting like we're not even dating! Just because of this stupid duel!"

"Well, you challenged Henry," Amelia said. "You knew what'd happen if you won. I mean, she's not called the Rose Bride because she marries plants."

Kara gave Amelia a sidelong glance. "That's kinda disturbing, you know that?"

"It happens sometimes," Amelia said with a shrug and a smile.

"I don't care about the engagement, so long as whomever's engaged doesn't treat her so badly," Sharon said. "I care about my boyfriend. I care about our relationship. And I don't care for how he's acting."

"Faster, you three!" the teacher yelled as they jogged past her.

"Fight-o, moo!" Amelia said under her breath.

"She's not that fat," Kara said, nearly making Amelia choke. "You think he's going to break up with you or something?" From the look on Sharon's face, Kara guessed she'd already thought about that.

"I hope not," Sharon said. "We've been together almost a year, I'd like to think our relationship is stronger than that. And it's not like I want to be with Marie, in any sense. I just couldn't stand to see Henry treat her like that."

"My mom always says no good deed goes unpunished," Kara said. "Figures."

"What figures?" Amelia asked.

"You remember the last part of the series?" Kara asked, looking down at the track as they jogged. "Everything went to hell. Friendships got beaten up, everyone was at each others' throats one way or another."

"That's not entirely true, but it might as well have been," Sharon said. "Things weren't going well for anyone, at any rate."

"Yeah," Kara said with a nod. She wiped at the three braids at the nape of her neck; the sweat from running always made them stick to her skin. "But that's just like this," she continued. "Things are already getting messed up. And how much you want to bet it's going to hell with Henry and Eric too?"

Amelia gasped. "Henry wasn't in class this morning!"

Kara looked past her to Sharon, and nodded at the overly serious look Sharon gave her. Whatever was doing all this, or whoever, they'd already started making their lives more difficult. And she had a feeling she didn't want to know what would happen next.

Things didn't go as she'd thought. What happened next was that Marie was waiting outside the locker room when Kara left it with Amelia and Sharon. Marie walked up to Sharon, and glomped onto her arm as soon as Sharon stood still.

Kara looked at the green-eyed girl, and had to smile. "She treating you better, Marie?"

"Oh yes," Marie said. "Sharon hasn't yelled at me once. And she's shorter than Henry, so it's easier to hang onto her."

"Do you mind?" Sharon asked, then sighed. "I swear, if you keep this up. . . ."

Kara just laughed. Sharon was no Utena, that was clear. But she was a hell of a lot better for Marie than Henry. Not too bad.

* * *

". . . so then my cousin goes. . . ."

Chris nodded along as one of his friends went on about last weekend and what had happened at a party. It wasn't like he wanted to ignore the guy. But there was a lot on his mind right now; saying he had a few things to think about didn't really cover it.

". . . and boom! Right into the pool! She was pissed, man."

Chris chuckled. "I believe it. Hey, I gotta get some books, I'll catch you later." He headed for his locker, then opened it carefully. Nope, no note. No one telling him not to do what he figured he had to – but no one telling him to do it either.

"Hell," Chris muttered. "The council had it easier. They knew what they were doing."

Chris swapped books, then closed his locker and leaned his head against it, trying to think. If only he could have asked Sharon about this. She was always thinking about something, she'd be able to figure out his problem and get an answer without even breaking a sweat. Not that anyone got sweaty from thinking too hard, but still.

Just as he was sure that there was only one way to get around this, he heard two nearby students talking.

"So that's the way it goes."

"I never would have thought of that. Where'd you find this out?"

"My parents told me. I know, I never thought they'd know about this kind of thing. I was so afraid to ask them, but there wasn't anyone else I thought might know."

"Yeah, no kidding. My mom, she's still living in the eighties, I swear."

"My dad's like that, but he was right about this. Now I know what I have to do."

"Are you sure they're going to let you?"

"Um, hello? You listening? They're the ones who told me to do it. I swear, if this keeps up, I'm going to start going to them all the time."

"Yeah, but could you really tell them about--"

"I thought you were sworn to secrecy on that!"

"I am, but you're not."

"Oh, like I'm going to tell anyone. . . ."

Something sparked in Chris's mind. There was a solution. It sucked, and it probably wouldn't end well, but it might solve this problem. All he needed was to find–

"You know, you can't open it like that."

Chris looked up. "Hey, Doug," he said. "Dueled anyone lately?"

Doug shook his head, a stern look on his face. "No, and I'm not going to," he said. "You were at the meeting, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Chris leaned back and stretched, nearly knocking over a passing freshman. He pretended not to notice. "Hey. Did you ever think everything was the way it was always going to be, then suddenly things change, and you realize that you can make them change more to try to get them back the way they were?"

Doug tilted his head, looking at Chris, then blinked. "Okay. You're either sleep-deprived or stoned, or you're thinking too hard and I know you're not used to that."

Chris glared at him, then laughed. "I'd hit you for that, but y'know, you're right," he said. "Sharon always said I never thought things over. Maybe she was right."

"This is about Marie, I take it?" Doug asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." Chris rapped on his locker again, just to be sure, and motioned for Doug to come along. "C'mon, I've got algebra next. You got trig, right?"

"Yeah," Doug said, and they headed toward the math department. "So you're worried about how Sharon being engaged is going to make problems for you and her," he continued. "No real surprise."

"Hey, she's not gay," Chris said, frowning at Doug.

"Really," Doug said, tugging at his goatee. "I always figured her going out with you was just a clever ruse."

"You been hanging around with Sean?" Chris asked. "I swear, he's the one I get all the wiseass stuff from, not you."

"I was up to my elbows in an engine earlier; I'm in a good mood," Doug said, smiling. "And, with all due respect, it's pretty easy to see why this is messing with you. I don't think most guys would want their girlfriend engaged to someone who wasn't them."

"Especially when it's another chick." Chris nodded. "Man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, I guess."

Doug looked at him, and blinked slowly. "You're really going to be that stupid?"

Chris stepped away from Doug as they walked, glaring at him again. "Hey! What happened to 'with all due respect'?"

"I never said that was much respect," Doug said, his voice gone flat. "You're going to mess everything up, Chris."

"Already halfway there, man," Chris said. "Gotta either go all the way or forget about it."

"Then forget it." Doug sort of waved at him, then headed into his classroom. Chris watched him go for a moment, then snorted. Like Doug knew what he was talking about. He wouldn't know how to handle something that didn't have a motor anyway.

When class was over, Sharon was waiting outside for him. So was Marie, both her arms wrapped around one of Sharon's. Doug ignored the other girl and looked at Sharon. "Hey, babe."

"Hello," Sharon said. "Are you – are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Chris said. "Look, I've been thinking."

"That's always good," Sharon said, raising an eyebrow at him. But she was smiling. "What've you been thinking about?"

"This whole duel thing. Look, it's really stupid for me to get all worried about you having Marie as your bride and all that." He paused, and her smile didn't fade. So far, so good. "So, here."

He held out an orange rose.

Sharon's smile disappeared in a blink. "Chris?"

"Yeah," he said.

"You can't be serious." Sharon shook her head. "This is your way of solving the problem?"

"I didn't think I was that much of a problem," Marie said.

"Please," Sharon said. "You don't have to do this. I'm sure someone else will challenge me eventually, and. . . ." She trailed off, then lowered her gaze. "You'd rather it was you."

Sharon took the rose. "See you after school," she said in a quiet voice.

* * *

Sharon walked to Banner Hall as slowly as she could.

This wasn't how things should have happened.

She hardly noticed anything on the way there; her feet seemed to find the place their own. When she touched the doors, the chain dropped off, and she scarcely heard it hit the stone steps. The doors opened, and there came a rush of cold air and fog, and her eyes opened wide.

Sharon took a deep breath. If he wanted a duel, she would give him one. She started up the stairs.

_Nearly a year._

_Everyone called them the kind of couple that would never last. She was motivated, he was a slacker. She planned for the future, he was lucky if he'd planned for the weekend. She already had a college picked out, he was voted 'most likely to flip burgers' back in junior high._

_Nearly a year._

_But there was something about him she couldn't ignore. For all her planning and preparing, for all that her parents had told her it was important, Chris made her realize how important it was to be spontaneous._

_Nearly a year._

_Their first date was odd and awkward; true to his nature, Chris hadn't really planned anything. But he was gentleman enough to not expect her to make out in the back of his car the entire time, so she went along with it._

_Nearly a year._

_They seemed to grow together after that, finding their own kind of balance. He kept things interesting, she kept them moving. And when the time came for them to be together, Chris had planned ahead for once, and came prepared._

_It seemed that she was a good influence on him. But perhaps not good enough._

Sharon walked through the castle wall doorway and found Marie there waiting for her, clad in her odd hourglass-and-creeping-rose-vine dress. Sharon looked down at her school uniform, just in case; it was unchanged. She sighed, a lot more relieved than she truly wanted to admit.

Chris stood at the other side of the arena, a sword similar to the one she'd used yesterday in his hand. He was frowning. Sharon sighed. This was going to be difficult.

Best to get it over with. "Marie, if you would?"

They met at the center of the arena. Marie pinned a red rose on Chris's chest, an orange one on Sharon's. Sharon wondered for a moment just how princely Chris was, to do this, then reminded herself yet again that this was not the anime.

The fact that they now faced each other across the arena proved that.

"Rose of the noble castle. . . ."

Marie held her hands over her chest, and a glow blossomed from between them. The glow swept out across the arena, and there was a subtle force to it; Sharon saw Chris step back, looking surprised. She lowered her eyes, focusing on the next step.

"Power of Dios that sleeps within me," Marie continued, "heed your master and come forth!"

The glow built and became a white globe as Marie leaned back. Sharon stood by her, and held her hand over the light. Ripples from the glow swept through Marie's hair and dress, sending them waving as though in a strong wind.

Then, the handle of a familiar sword appeared from the glow. "Grant me the power. . . ." Sharon reached for the sword, and slowly drew it from the glow over Marie's chest. "To revolutionize the world!"

From somewhere in the haze came the sound of great bells ringing. The duel had begun.

_Lonely feeling, deep inside – Find a corner where I can hide  
Silent footsteps, crowding me – Sudden darkness but I can see_

Chris saluted Sharon with his sword, then lowered it and somehow smiled. "Do you even know how to use that thing?"

"If you're going to make a sword joke," Sharon said, raising her blade, "you're a bit late for that."

Chris leaped forward, fast. Sharon swept up her sword and blocked his first strike, aimed right at her rose. She knocked his blade aside and spun around to his left, keeping her sword between them.

_In the silence of her mind – Quiet movements where I can find  
Grabbing for me with her eyes – Now I'm falling from her skies_

"Not too bad," Chris said.

Sharon just frowned at him. This wasn't funny. "You think this is going to help us somehow?"

Chris shrugged. Somehow, she wasn't surprised.

_No sugar tonight in my coffee, no sugar tonight in my tea  
No sugar to stand beside me, no sugar to run with me_

Sharon circled further, then darted to her left, back the way she'd come. Chris lunged, barely missing her, and she spun around, aiming for his rose. He ducked back, and the wind from the Sword of Dios swept through his rose's petals.

Chris turned and lunged at her again, and Sharon caught his sword on her blade's guard. He pressed toward her, bearing his sword down on hers. Chris looked into her eyes from between the swords, and Sharon scowled.

He knew what that did to her at the best of times. These were distinctly not the best of times.

_Jocko says "Yes" and I believe him, when we talk about the things I say  
She hasn't got the faith or the guts to leave him, when they're standing in each other's way_

Sharon yelled, and shoved him away, then took a few steps back, still holding her sword ready. "That's not going to work," she said. "None of this is."

"What d'you think I'm trying to do?" Chris asked, looking for a moment like he meant it. Sharon lowered her guard, just for an instant, and Chris leaped at her. There was a single short moment when she saw his sword heading right for her rose–

She twisted to the side, and batted the flat of his blade away with her free hand. The steel stung her, but she was safe. She and her rose.

'_Cause it's the new Mother Nature taking over_

Chris turned and struck at her again, and she parried, then pushed against him as he'd done to her a moment ago. Sparks flew out into the darkness above the arena, making Chris flinch back.

_It's the new Splendid Lady come to call_

She had him.

Sharon ducked and swung low, sweeping her blade up in a wide cut, aiming for his chest. Chris blocked her strike, then drove in his own, and she caught it on the Sword of Dios's guard again.

"We could do this all day," Chris said, though he sounded winded. "I thought you liked it like that."

_It's the new Mother Nature taking over_

Sharon flushed, then shoved. Chris stumbled back again, and Sharon followed through, getting close to him, looking him in the eye this time.

_She's gettin' us all_

"You can't say that," she said, quietly so Marie wouldn't hear, "and let me think you mean it. That you mean any of this."

_She's gettin' us all._

She gave a flick and twist, and a cloud of red rose petals billowed into the darkness above the arena.

The great bells rang again. The duel was over.

* * *

Sharon walked out of Banner Hall, looking down at the ground. That hadn't gone as planned. She'd – no. She had to be honest with herself. Walking into that duel, she hadn't know if she wanted to win it or not. There was a hope, somewhere, that defeating Chris would make him see that nothing was going to change for them.

But how could she beat him, and still be the one engaged, and think that he'd be fine with that?

And how could he challenge her, win the duel, and take Marie as his bride, and think that she'd be fine with that?

"Just what you get," Sharon said quietly, "for never planning ahead." She sighed.

As before, Marie waited for her not far from the doors. She was back in her school uniform. Sharon wondered. Would Marie declare herself as the Rose Bride again, saying that she belonged to her? The series had never shown that, and now–

Now she'd never find out, she realized, as she saw Chris standing nearby. Sharon steeled herself, and walked over to her boyfriend. Marie could wait.

"Hey," Chris said. He made no move to hug her or kiss her or anything of the sort.

"Hello," Sharon said. "Chris--"

"I'm sorry," he said. "That was stupid of me. But you won, you've still got the Rose Bride. That's how it goes."

"That's how it goes," Sharon said, nodding. "Are you upset with me?"

"Can't really be," Chris said. "Like you tell me, I gotta take responsibility. So." He took a deep breath. "It's over, Sharon."

"What?" Sharon's eyes opened wide. "You challenged me, you just admitted it's your fault, and now you're breaking up with me?"

"You've got someone else," Chris said, and she saw a faint hint of a smile around his eyes.

"It's not like that!" Sharon yelled.

"You saw the series," Chris said, shrugging. He turned away. "Later."

Sharon started to say something, failed, tried again, then stopped. Fuming silently, she turned and looked at Marie, then blinked. There was something like sadness in the green-eyed girl's expression.

"I'm sorry," Marie said. "I guess I'm more of a problem than I thought."

Sharon took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "Come on," she said, and Marie latched onto her arm as usual. "I want to go home."


	6. Chapter 6: Touch, Peel, and Stand

Henry strode through the main way onto campus, between some of the taller buildings and rows of trees. His blonde hair was mussed, his jacket slung over one shoulder despite the coming cold. He wore no tie, which alone separated him from just about every other guy on campus. A few people stared. He didn't bother looking back.

He walked with a purpose, heading through the halls and looking around, until he focused on someone. He walked up to Chris, who turned and looked.

"Hey, Henry," Chris said. "Where've you been, man?"

Henry fixed a hard look on him. "Where's Sharon?"

By the Rose, Chapter 6: Touch, Peel, and Stand

Kara grumbled to herself. At least it wasn't raining.

This sort of thing had to happen today. Of course the bus would be early one of the few times she actually had to take it. Of course she'd have to walk when she hadn't left early enough to get to class on time. And, of course, she'd be late to the class with the old hag, who'd of course make another comment about how everything Kara did was wrong.

All she needed now, Kara thought, was to have her panties fall down as she crossed the street, and the morning would be complete.

There was the sound of a very loud motor not far behind her, and as it grew closer, it slowed down, until the sound cut off. Someone yelled.

"Kara!"

She paused, then glanced over her shoulder. Doug was there, on his motorcycle, rolling along next to the sidewalk. He'd put the visor up on his helmet, and was grinning like he'd gotten laid right before leaving or something.

"You want a ride?" Doug asked.

Kara blinked. "Really?" She started to smile. Her dad had always told her how dangerous motorcycles were. "Yeah!"

"You ever been on one of these?" Doug asked as Kara slid onto the back.

She pushed down her skirt, sure it was going to flip up as soon as they started riding. Damn. Why couldn't she have worn tights today? "Nope," she said. "Let me guess: put on the helmet, hold on, and shut up?"

"Two out of three," Doug said, laughing a little. "But that's only 'cause we can't really talk on this thing." He showed her where a spare helmet hung on the side of the bike; it was open-faced and bright yellow.

"Great," Kara said. "First I miss the bus, then I gotta wear one on my head."

"Be nice, that was my first helmet." Doug turned around and helped her adjust the straps, then knocked on it once to be sure it was in place. "Cool. Now, put your arms around my waist. I swear, it's safer that way."

Kara almost snorted. "What, you think I'm going to molest you or something?"

Doug looked her in the eye, then shrugged. "Not really, no. You ready to ride?"

She nodded. "That was corny, but yeah. How fast does this thing go?"

"Just hang on."

Kara did, and suddenly the road was flying by beneath them. She held onto Doug tighter than she'd meant to at first, but hell, there wasn't a car around her and she really didn't want to suddenly learn how to fly. Doug drove toward campus faster than the bus ever could, darting between cars and cutting lights close, and they arrived much sooner than Kara had expected. When the ride was over, she leaned back, trying to catch her breath.

"Holy shit," Kara gasped, grinning wide. "I need to miss the bus more often!"

"First ride's always great," Doug said. He parked the bike, then leaned against it as Kara collected herself and handed him the helmet. "Hey, have you – uh-oh."

Kara frowned. "What?" Doug pointed, and she looked. Henry was walking through the main concourse onto campus, looking like he'd just gotten out of bed. He was also moving fast enough to make it look like he had some goal in mind. Kara scowled. "Took him long enough," she said. "Been three days since Sharon beat down Chris."

Doug gave her a curious look. "You want him to challenge Sharon?" he asked.

"Hell no," Kara spat. "He should have stayed home. She already beat him once, she'll do it again if he's that damn stupid. I just don't like seeing him around after how he was treating Marie."

"Yeah, I heard about that." Doug looked down at the parking lot. "Listen. I know this is going to sound strange, but – are you ever going to duel?"

Kara tilted her head as she looked at him. "You want me to?" she asked.

Doug shook his head. "Not if you don't want to. But it seems like you might, if Henry wins Marie again."

"Yeah, I'd do it," Kara said, nodding. "I don't care what this is all about, or if she's supposed to be someone's bride, or anything like that. My mom always said no guy should throw his girl around like that. I know, he's not really throwing her around, but the way he's acting, might as well."

"I hear you," Doug said. "I was kind of thinking the same thing."

Kara blinked at him, then blew her bangs out of her eyes. The helmet had sort of flattened them, and she pushed them up. "You mean it? I thought you didn't want to duel; that's what you said back at the club."

Doug nodded, then shrugged. "I don't know. This is different. It's not like we're trying to say 'oh, I think Marie should be with' someone, because they'd be better for her. It's like we're trying to keep her away from someone who's going to hurt her."

Kara let her breath out slowly. "Yeah. That's a good way to do it. I know Eric said something like that, but. . . . You think we're gonna have to do that, by the end of the day?"

"Henry's storming back after three days. I think we can guess why," Doug said. He turned and looked at Kara. "Tell you what. Let's make a deal. If Sharon doesn't beat Henry when he challenges her, one of us has to challenge him. And we keep fighting him until he loses."

Kara looked up at Doug. Something in his eyes that made it easy to believe him. Sure, her mom always told her to not let a man get the upper hand on her, to be strong, just in case. But this was different. There was something about Doug that made him easy to count on.

And hell, that motorcycle ride had been incredible. "One condition," Kara said.

"What?"

Kara tapped the motorcycle. "Teach me how to ride this thing."

Doug's serious expression broke into a grin. "Deal."

They shook on it. Kara smiled. It was one weird form of insurance, and Sharon would probably kick Henry's ass again. But it was good to know that, if it didn't happen, Marie wouldn't be stuck with that bastard for long.

* * *

For the third time in less than a week, Sharon walked up to the front doors of Banner Hall.

There were so many places she'd rather be. The past three days had been very, very difficult, to say the absolute least. She'd grown so used to being with Chris, to being around him almost all the time – how had this all happened so quickly?

As the chain fell off the handles and the doors opened, Sharon realized that she knew the answer. It was difficult enough to admit it, but it was there, plain as day. The duel game had started it all. They'd been perfectly fine before the letters arrived. And now. . . .

_All she had to do was fight._

_There was no point in remembering, really. Chris had made his choice, both in the duel and after. There was nothing she could have done. Dating or not, he was his own man, and he had all the responsibility for his actions._

_All she had to do was fight._

_And why shouldn't she be upset? It wasn't every girl who had her boyfriend break up with her over her engagement to another woman. Not that it was a real engagement, true. But it was as she'd thought. The duel game was the reason behind it all._

_All she had to do was fight._

_So why was she even here? Why wouldn't she just abstain from the duel, let Henry take Marie, and try to get back together with Chris? Surely, things would be easier if she let Marie go. It would be that easy._

_All she had to do was fight._

_But it wasn't that easy. She'd only challenged Henry because of how he treated Marie. Sure, she was a strange girl. But that wasn't a crime. And it was no reason to subject her to Henry again._

When she came out of the castle wall entrance, Henry was already there, standing opposite her in the arena, looking at Marie. If he'd noticed her arrival, he didn't show it. Sharon walked to Marie's side. For once, the green-eyed girl didn't attach herself to her arm.

"Henry," Sharon said, keeping her voice neutral. "How many times are you going to go through with this, anyway?"

"Until I get to keep what's mine," Henry said. He drew his saber, the same one he'd brought to his duel with Sean. "Now, are we talking, or are you losing?"

"You're losing, no matter what," Sharon said. She hoped he'd catch the double meaning. She turned to Marie. "The roses?"

Marie pinned a green rose to the front pocket of Henry's shirt, then attached an orange one to the front pocket of Sharon's coat. Henry smirked at her.

"Orange rose, eh? Figures. And your hair's almost the right color, just needs to be lighter and actually have curls."

Sharon rolled her eyes. Could he be a little more transparent?

"Rose of the noble castle. . . ."

Marie held her hands over her chest, and a glow blossomed from between them. The glow swept out across the arena, and there was a subtle force to it; Henry stood stiff and tilted forward, keeping himself from being pushed back.

"Power of Dios that sleeps within me," Marie continued, "heed your master and come forth!"

The glow built and became a white globe as Marie leaned back. Sharon stood by her, and held her hand over the light. Ripples from the glow swept through Marie's hair and dress, sending them waving as though in a strong wind.

Then, the handle of a familiar sword appeared from the glow. "Grant me the power. . . ." Sharon reached for the sword, and slowly drew it from the glow over Marie's chest. "To revolutionize the world!"

From somewhere in the haze came the sound of great bells ringing. The duel had begun.

_Come ride with me – Through the veins of history  
I'll show you how God – Falls asleep on the job_

Sharon parried as soon as Marie was out of the way. Henry didn't move. She blinked; she'd expected him to charge, as aggressive as he'd been last time. She kept her guard up, circling around him; he just held his sword before himself, turning to face her the entire time.

"You think I haven't learned anything?" Henry asked, still smirking.

"You look like you've spent all the days you were gone in bed," Sharon said, just short of spitting the last few words. There was something infuriating about that smirk. "I can hardly imagine you've been swordfighting."

_And how can we win – When fools can be kings_

Henry leaped at her, and she caught his blade on the Sword of Dios, jerking back to avoid the curved edge. He pressed for a moment, then drew back and swung at her head, catching a few loose hairs.

Sharon stepped back, quickly. This was worse than she'd thought. Was he actually trying to hurt her instead of going for the rose?

_Don't waste your time – Or time will waste you_

"Still don't get it," Henry breathed, and came at her again.

Sharon feinted to the left, then swung around to her right, bringing the sword about and aiming for his rose. He swung himself back, pivoting on one leg, and pushed off, lunging at her. She parried, sending off blue sparks.

"What don't I get?" Sharon asked, blocking another of his strikes. "What're you so worked up about?"

_No one's gonna take me alive – The time has come to make things right_

"What else is worth fighting for?" Henry asked, then drew back and parried as she struck again. "You know why I want her."

"Power and your brother," Sharon said, scowling at him. "And it took you three days to realize this?"

_You and I must fight for our rights – You and I must fight to survive_

Henry made a lazy strike at her rose, then grinned. "What, like you've never wanted a few days off?"

"Honestly!" Sharon lunged at him this time, and he dodged to the right, then swept his hand up behind her. She felt a tugging at her head, and nearly cried out, then spun around and away. Her hair came flying loose.

"That was your great ploy?" Sharon asked, making it a curse. "How you ever managed to defeat Sean, I don't know."

_No one's gonna take me alive – The time has come to make things right  
You and I must fight for our rights – You and I must fight to survive_

Henry twirled her hairband around one finger, then tossed it aside. "I'd quote Machiavelli or something like that, but you probably know it better than I do," he said, then raised his curved sword again. "Whatever I have to do to win."

"You really are wearing the green rose," Sharon said, half to herself, but Henry heard. His eyes lit up, and he charged at her. She barely got her sword up in time, and her arms shook with the force of his attack.

"I'm not him!" Henry yelled. "Shut up!" He darted to the left, then quick-stepped back to the right as Sharon tried to turn to follow him. Her hair fell over her face, and she held the Sword of Dios before her as she tried to shake it away.

Too late.

_No one's gonna take me alive – The time has come to make things right_

She felt more than saw Henry right next to her, and his sword was too close for her to block. There was a quick _swish_, and a cloud of orange rose petals billowed over the arena.

_You and I must fight for our rights – You and I must fight to survive_

She was oddly glad when the bells rang. She didn't look at him, but Sharon had the feeling Henry just might be laughing maniacally.

* * *

The last person Henry wanted to see was waiting for him when he came out of Banner Hall.

Eric stood there, waiting opposite Marie, on the other side of the path that led away from the building. Henry ignored him. He'd just won his duel, what the hell did he want to talk to his brother for? Besides, Marie was right there. He gave her a grin as he walked up. She started on her usual Rose Bride thing, and Henry held up a hand.

"I got it," he said. "We've done this before, remember?"

"I remember," Marie said with a nod. "But there are things I have to do. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," Henry said, nodding. Sure, he understood. The Rose Bride had things she always had to do, ways she had to act, and all that. It was all part of the duel game. But it didn't matter, not much. All that mattered was what she led to. The power to revolutionize the world . . . to change everything.

Just the way he wanted.

"Henry."

Henry put his arm around Marie, and turned to face his twin. He started to frown. Sometimes, it really bugged him to look like someone who'd outdone him all his life. And from the way he'd always acted, Eric didn't even know.

"What?" Henry asked, putting some force into it. "You knew I was going to be here, you knew what was going to happen."

Eric shook his head, smiling just a little. "Yeah, I knew you were going to be here," he said. He still had his coat on and his tie done right, even after school. Typical. "But I didn't know how it was going to turn out. You've lost as many duels as you've won, you know that?"

"So you wouldn't put even odds on your own brother? I'm hurt. Really, I am." He smirked. "Better start betting on me from now on, Eric. Anyone else is a sucker's bet."

"So you say," Eric said. His smile faded, replaced by that overly concerned look Henry had seen too much of over the past few weeks. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Winning," Henry said. He hadn't thought about it, but now that he did, he knew he was right. For now, until things got clearer, that was all he had to do. "Rose Bride's mine again, and I'll keep it that way."

"You sound like--"

Henry stepped up and got in Eric's face, pulling Marie along with him. Eric stopped talking, but Henry leaned in closer. "Say it," he spat, "I dare you. You know I'm not like that asshole. I'd never hit her. You know that."

Eric didn't take a step back, but his expression eased. "I know," he said. "Or really, I'd hoped you'd say that. Thanks, bro."

Henry stayed close to him for a moment, keeping his glare steady, then stepped back. "Can't believe you thought I'd hit her," he muttered. "I'm a lot of things, Eric, but I'm not like that."

"Then how come you treat her like she's your property?" Eric asked.

"She's the Bride," Henry said, "are you an idiot?" He scoffed. "C'mon. You know how it goes. And I don't treat her like that. I just have – ways I want my bride to be. Simple as that." He paused, waited for Eric to start to say something, then went on.

"And if you don't like it, you know what to do," Henry continued. "Would you?"

"Would I duel you?" Eric asked, though he stepped back, like he was trying to get away from the idea.

"Yeah." Henry puffed out his chest, then let his breath out and smirked. "I don't think you would, 'bro.'"

Henry turned, his arm still around Marie and hers around him, and walked away. Eric watched them go, his frown never fading.

Just what had happened to his brother?

* * *

"I swear, I had no idea getting a divorce was that easy."

Sharon rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up, Sean. It's not like that."

Sean cackled, and ran a hand over his short, dark hair. "Really? Kinda looked like that to me. Girl gets girl, girl has sword fight, girl loses girl. Did I miss anything?"

The two of them stood on one of the balcony-level halls on the outside of the school's main building. Sharon leaned against the low wall, looking down over the edge. It was the break between second and third period, and dozens of students milled about below.

This was usually when she and Chris had managed to find some time for each other. Not that they could do much in fifteen minutes, but still, it was something. It had been something. And she hadn't seen him all day.

"So, oh deep-and-brooding one, how'd the fight actually go?" Sean asked.

Sharon looked over at him. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. How'd the fight go? Did you kick his ass until he made a surprise comeback, did you show up and give up, what?" Sean raised his eyebrows when she gave him a suspicious look. "What?"

"You planning on challenging him again?" she asked.

"Hey, he challenged me," Sean said. "And he was a real dick about it."

"Well, that hasn't changed," Sharon said. She sighed. "He pulled my hairband out, and attacked me when my hair was in my face. That's the only reason he won."

"Cool, I got nothing to worry about," Sean said, grinning. "Good thing we don't have rules or anything like that about the duels."

Sharon shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not concerned about them anymore," she said. "Three times in less than a week was enough. And as much as I don't like how Henry's treating Marie, I don't think it's my job to save her anymore."

"Anymore?" Sean gave her a weird look. "What, you thought it was?"

"Not really," Sharon said, then sighed again. "I don't really know what I think right now. What I want is to talk to Chris again. Have you seen him today?"

"Nah, but I don't usually 'till lunch," Sean said. "I'll tell him you're up for some make-up nookie when I see him."

Sharon looked at him, shocked for a moment, then started laughing. There was something far too funny about that, she couldn't help herself. "Please, don't put it like that," she said, still giggling. "But I do want to talk to him, you can tell him that. Just – just don't have him leave a note in my locker."

"No damn kidding," Sean said. "I don't think any of us are going to pull that for a long time." He paused. "Maybe forever. Might as well not even have lockers, as far as the notes thing goes."

Sharon turned away for a moment, then turned back to him. "Do you think Marie got a note in her locker?" she asked. "Telling her it was time to start the game, or something like that?"

"I dunno," Sean said. "Anthy was always just kinda there, if I remember right. I mean, I don't think anyone ever told her that they were going to duel, unless she was with Utena. She just showed up."

"It was the same with Marie," Sharon said. "And you've given me an idea."

"An idea," Sean repeated. He quirked a smile at her. "So, have I given you a really stupid but worth it kind of plan, or have I inspired you to take the law into your own hands and wreak wild sexy vigilante justice upon a certain girl who made you lose your man?"

"As much as I like the phrase 'wild sexy vigilante justice,'" Sharon said, "that sounds like something Warren Ellis would write, no, it's the former. But now I have to find someone else." She picked up her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. "Thank you, Sean."

"Whatever I did, you're welcome," Sean said, giving her half a wave. "Go forth and don't mention my name when you get in trouble."

Sharon just smiled.

* * *

Amelia watched Kara as she walked out of her classroom. She knew the black-haired girl was probably the last person in the world she'd want to ask about this kind of thing, but Sharon hadn't shown up to PE, and there wasn't anyone else she was really friends with who knew the people involved. And besides, it wasn't like it would really cause any trouble. It was just one of those things that – she hoped – everyone got nervous about.

Kara looked surprised to see her, even if she didn't sound like it. "Hey," Kara said. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Amelia said, then winced when she realized how quickly she'd said it. Kara looked suspicious right away, though it might have been more that she was amused. "You heading to the bus?" she asked.

"I gotta drop off my books, but yeah, I'm stuck with the bus," Kara said. "What--"

"I'll walk with you," Amelia interrupted, then waited until Kara started walking. Neither of them said anything until Kara had emptied her backpack, then Kara slammed her locker shut hard enough to make Amelia jump.

"Okay, spill it," Kara said, folding her bare arms over her chest and giving Amelia a very pointed look.

Amelia took a deep breath. Better to start small. "Are you going to the winter formal?" she asked. The winter formal was one of the three dances over the course of the year; there wasn't a big event like homecoming or prom to go with it, so it was sort of like they just wanted an excuse for a dance. Not that she really minded, but. . . .

"Nah," Kara said. "It's not really my thing, and--" She rolled her eyes. "Good luck on getting any guy in this damn school to ask me out. I think I scare most of them."

"Their loss," Amelia said quickly, then laughed it off. "But . . . umm . . . do you know if Doug's going with anyone yet?"

"Doug?" Kara blinked at her, looking surprised. "I dunno, he hasn't said anything like that. I talked to him this morning, but we didn't really bring up the dance." She started to smile. "Never would have guessed you and Doug."

"Oh, not like that," Amelia said, not too quickly. "But I really want to go to the dance, homecoming was a lot of fun. And Doug seems like I could ask him as friends and he wouldn't, y'know, try anything."

Kara nodded. "Yeah, Doug's that kind of guy," she said.

Amelia laughed again. "I mean, it's not like he's my own personal Allen Schezar, but he's cool."

"Yeah, like Allen could grow a goatee," Kara said, shaking her head. "He should, though. It might make his nose look less like a skateboard ramp."

"Hey. . . ." Amelia giggled. "I thought you liked Escaflowne!"

"It was all right, Samurai Champloo was way better," Kara said. "That was just plain kickass. Only really good thing about Escaflowne was Folken."

"Aww. . . ." Amelia looked past Kara, to a familiar face coming up behind her. "Hey, Marie."

"Hello Amelia, Kara," Marie said, smiling as she walked up to them. She looked like she was in a hurry, but she stopped next to them. "How was your day?"

"Not bad," Kara said, then frowned. "Shouldn't you be with Sharon?"

"No," Marie said. "Henry's last class usually runs a little late, so I'm on my way there."

Kara stopped leaning against the lockers, standing up straight with a dark look on her face. "Henry?" she asked, almost making it a curse. "You're with Henry now?"

"Sharon lost the duel yesterday, so yes," Marie said. It sounded so natural coming from her; Amelia found herself agreeing without even really wanting to. She had to remind herself of what she'd heard about how Henry was treating Marie, then started to frown. This couldn't be too good.

"So now you're running to him," Kara said. She sounded like she wanted to spit.

"His class is almost over, and he wants me waiting for him," Marie said. "Why shouldn't I?"

Kara paused, looking right at Marie. Amelia followed her eyes, wondering what she was doing. "Right," Kara said, sounding like she didn't believe it. "But you can talk to us, right? I mean, if you're late seeing Henry, it's not like it's the end of the world."

Marie's eyes went wide for just a second, barely enough for Amelia to notice. She was sure she'd have missed it if she hadn't been watching.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Kara said.

"What do you mean?" Marie asked. When Kara didn't say anything, Marie smiled again. "I'm sorry, but I have to go," she said, and hurried off down the hall.

"You see that?" Kara asked as soon as Marie was gone.

"She's scared," Amelia said. "As soon as you said 'end of the world,' she looked like a deer in headlights or something."

"Yeah, I know," Kara said. "She did the same thing last week. Something's not right about that girl."

Amelia started to say something, then realized she didn't want to get sarcastic right now. And besides, Kara was right. "Maybe," she began, "maybe I should learn how to fight with a sword."

Kara looked at her out of the corner of her eye. "You gonna challenge Henry for her?"

"I might," Amelia said. "I mean, I'd kind of hoped to stay away from all the duel stuff, I don't like the thought of owning someone and you saw how Anthy was. But this – this isn't right. But I don't even know how to fight."

Kara smiled, and there was some kind of approval in it. "Sometimes it doesn't matter," she said. "Sometimes, you just gotta fight, no matter what. If it's that important to you, you know what you're fighting for and you go for it."

Amelia looked up at her. "I like that," she said. "Who told you that?"

"My mom," Kara said, still smiling. "That's one of the two things she always told me about fighting."

Amelia grinned. From what she'd heard of Kara's mom, she wasn't like any other mother around here. "What was the other one?" she asked.

Kara's smile turned wicked. "Fight dirty."


	7. Chapter 7: Bachelorette

Kara waited by the school's main entrance until she saw Marie.

She stood, watching Marie walk closer. Either Henry hadn't shown up yet or he wasn't back on his master kick, because Marie was alone. Kara watched her face, remembering how Marie had looked when she'd mentioned Ends of the World. Something about that kind of fear just wasn't right.

When Marie got close, Kara called out to her. Marie looked up, smiled, and walked over to her. "Good morning, Kara."

"Hey," Kara said, then leaned closer and lowered her voice. "I'm challenging Henry today."

The look in Marie's eyes made Kara take a step back. "Thank you."

By the Rose, Chapter 7: Bachelorette

"So if I told you I don't think she exists, you'd say. . . ?"

Sharon glared at Marcus. Master of all things computer-related he might be, but the boy could be infuriating at times. "I'd say that you were either insane, or tempting fate."

"Oh really?" Marcus peered at her over his wire-framed glasses. "Tempting fate how? Are you calling yourself 'fate' these days?"

Change that to incredibly infuriating. "Tempting me to report your doings at hacking into the school's records and saying you'd blackmailed me into not telling with some dirty little secret."

Marcus just shrugged. "If I had dirty little secrets about you, I wouldn't be in the school records." He turned back to the monitor, and pointed. "But here you go. List of all the kids here at Sir Wooly Pompous School, arranged by first name. Just one Marie, and I don't think that's the one you're looking for."

Sharon leaned forward and peered at the screen. "Marie . . . Wong. No. Definitely not her." There weren't many Asian students at the school to being with, and Marie was most certainly not a senior. Not the girl she was looking for.

"So," Sharon asked, "when is a student not a student?"

"When she's ajar?" Marcus grinned. "Wait, that's when a door's not a door."

"Clever," Sharon said. "But not clever enough. You haven't found out why she's here. I'm paying you enough for that."

"Even money only goes so far," Marcus said, then wiped his glasses on his sweater-vest. Sharon scowled at him, but the look on his face was neutral, not the leer she'd expected with a comment like that. "Even money can't make me find what's not there."

Sharon nodded. "So the girl's in various classes without being enrolled, and none of the teachers seem to have noticed."

"Like the teachers notice anything," Marcus said. "For example, my calculus teacher hasn't noticed I'm not there, and I don't even have that until third period."

"So you're ditching it and you know your teacher won't notice?" Sharon asked.

"I read the entire textbook the first weekend," Marcus said. "And corrected it. I only show up for tests and quizzes. It wouldn't work if I didn't ace them all."

"Impressive, but not helpful," Sharon said. She stood and started for the door. "Let me know if you find something else. Thank you."

"Hey, it's only been a day and I already found she doesn't exist," Marcus said, looking over his shoulder. "Imagine what I could not find in a week!"

Sharon raised an eyebrow at him. "Make it worth the money," she said, and headed out of the computer lab.

Curious. Far, far too curious. Sharon walked into the main building, heading for her locker before first period. Marcus was good enough to know what he was doing, so if there was any record at all of her transfer – no, it had been long enough, she'd be in the system. And Marcus would have found a stray record if there was one to be found, even if it had been deleted. From what Sharon had heard, he was in fact that good.

No, it all added up to zero. In addition to the general strangeness around Marie and this entire situation, she wasn't enrolled. Yet the teachers acted like she'd been in their classes all along, from what she'd heard from Doug and some of the others. True, Marie wasn't the type to attract undue attention. But some of the boys here would ask out anything female and breathing. Someone would have noticed her before–

Sharon bumped into someone, looked up, and saw it was Chris.

"Oh," she said, not bothering to hide her surprise. "Good morning."

"Morning," Chris said, his voice low. "How . . . how goes it?"

"Interesting," Sharon said. She took a deep breath. "Can we talk?"

"Right now?" Chris asked. "I gotta get to PE. You know I'll get busted if I show up and I haven't changed."

"True, but I don't know when you started to care," Sharon said. "Look. I know this is going to be hard for us both, but . . . I don't want to break up with you. I don't. I lost to Henry, and now--"

"Yeah, but how do I know you're not going to go after Marie again?" Chris asked. "Hell, how d'you know I'm not?"

"We could promise," Sharon said, then stopped short of slapping her forehead for saying something so stupid.

"Yeah, right," Chris said. "A promise. We know how well that works out."

"You're going to hold that over me now?" she asked. She felt her cheeks growing red, and told herself to calm down. That was quite some time ago, he'd said he'd forgiven her, but some things took longer to heal. "I know, you don't make promises anymore," she said. "But you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do," he said. He turned and leaned against the lockers. "Look, Sharon . . . it's not like I don't want to be with you."

"Then don't break up with me," she said all at once.

"It's not that easy." He pushed up his glasses, then sighed. "I gotta go. But – it's this whole duel thing. I don't know what's going on, nobody does. How d'you know we're not going to get more letters saying we've all gotta duel each other?"

"I'd think we would have already," Sharon said. She'd wondered the same thing quite some time ago. "But that wouldn't mean we'd have to follow them."

Chris chuckled, but he didn't sound like he thought it was funny. "Yeah, because not following the letters worked so well in the series."

"This isn't the anime, Chris," Sharon said, letting her impatience show. "You know that. And I don't think either of us want it to be."

"Yeah, something like that," Chris said. "But still. We don't know how this is going to go. And until then. . . ." He trailed off, then the bell rang, announcing first period in five minutes. "Shit. I gotta go."

Sharon stood there and watched him run off, then sighed. There was something just plain wrong about having anime ruin her relationship, especially in a situation like this. And she'd already lost Marie, so it wasn't like she was getting anything out of it.

She shook her head. She was optimistic enough, but just barely, to hope that there would be a happy ending to all this. But right now, she'd settle for an ending.

* * *

"Deal's still on, Doug," Kara said, setting her lunch tray down at his table.

Doug looked up at her, and blinked. "I can start teaching you tomorrow," he said. "If you want, you can wait until after sixth, that's when I've got metal shop." He paused, then smiled with just his eyes. "But that's not what you mean, is it?"

"_Nada_," Kara said. "I saw Marie this morning. She knows."

"You told her?" Doug asked, giving her a questioning look. "That's a new one. What'd she do? Just smile and nod?"

Kara paused, and was quiet for a moment. "No, it was really strange," she said, more quietly than before. "She . . . she looked at me and she said thank you. What the hell."

"That is strange." Doug took a bite of his sandwich, then said, "You can sit down, you know."

"Sorry, weird chicks make me pause and wonder," Kara said, then sat. "But I've been trying to figure that out all day."

"Trying to figure what out?" Amelia said from behind Kara. "Hey, Doug. Mind if I join you?"

"More girls at my table," Doug said, waving her toward a seat. "I won't complain." He grinned at the dirty look Kara gave him. "I'm joking, relax. You know there are girls I wouldn't share a table with."

"Like those three who started bugging us when the anime club first got started?" Amelia asked, then scrunched up her nose. "What was wrong with them?"

"No taste in entertainment," Doug said. "But what Kara's trying to figure out is why Marie's acting strange. Stranger than normal."

"Does she have a normal?" Amelia asked, then clapped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry, that was mean. But what happened?"

"She thanked me, when I told her I was going to challenge Henry," Kara said. The look on Amelia's face made her stop, apple halfway to her mouth. "What? It's not like I felt her up or something!"

"It's – okay, if she was like movie-Anthy, she might let you," Amelia said, and Kara stared at her. "Oh, I'm sorry, you still haven't seen the movie! But anyway, that's strange. Anthy never said anything about who she wanted to be engaged to, unless it was just her acting like she knew someone wanted her to."

"Yeah, and that was only to the person she was with, right?" Kara asked.

"And that was Anthy, not Marie," Doug said. He smiled at Amelia. "You really should remember that."

"Sorry, I got carried away," Amelia said. "But think about it. Either Marie wants Kara to duel for her, or she thinks she can make Kara lose by looking like she wants her to."

"So I'm screwed either way. Thanks," Kara said, and rolled her eyes. "Didn't you have something else you wanted to ask about?"

Amelia shrank back in her chair. "Did you have to bring that up?"

"Yeah," Kara said, then grinned before taking a bite of her apple.

"I'm missing something," Doug said, looking from Amelia to Kara and back again. "So, do you fill me in, or do I threaten you with no more rides on my motorcycle?"

"Hey!" Kara leaned her arm back, like she was going to throw her apple at him. Doug ducked, and Kara just laughed again. "Tell him, Amelia. If you don't, I will."

Amelia blushed. "You're just plain mean sometimes, you know that?" She took a deep breath, and looked at Doug. "Are you going to winter formal with anyone?" she asked.

"I don't know, I hadn't really thought about it," Doug said. "That's not usually my thing, but I've never been to one of the dances." He ran his fingers down the sides of his goatee, and started to smile. "Why?"

"Oh, you – I mean – why're you asking, that's – gah!" Amelia fumed silently for a moment, then looked right at him. "Do you want to go? To winter formal? Just as friends, I mean, I don't know – umm."

Kara laughed, and almost banged her head on the table. If she was this nervous about asking him as just friends, she could only imagine how long it would have taken if she actually had a thing for him. It made her glad she wasn't going.

"Sure," Doug said, nodding. "Sounds like fun. Thanks."

"Okay," Amelia said, looking like she was about to implode into her chair. She let her breath out all at once. "I don't know why I was so nervous about that," she said.

"Now, the real question, Doug," Kara said, smirking at him, "is how can you get her there on your motorcycle without screwing up your tux?"

Doug looked confused for a moment. "What, I can't just wear leathers?" He grinned at the look of panic on Amelia's face. "Kidding, I'm kidding. . . ."

"I don't know," Amelia said a moment later. "That might be kind of fun, showing up to the dance on a bike like that. It'd really make an entrance."

"Only if he rode it into the dance room," Kara said, still smirking.

"Did you change your mind about going, Kara?" Amelia asked. The smile on her face almost made Kara scoot back from the table.

Kara shook her head. "Nah. Not my thing."

"You don't like dancing?" Doug asked. "Not that they really dance at things like this, from what I've heard, but still."

"Oh, I can dance," Kara said, grinning at him. "I've got cousins and uncles and aunts like you wouldn't believe on my mom's side, we get together, there's always dancing. But not to the stuff they'd play at formal." She snickered. "I've got moves. But not your kind of moves." She then looked up as someone else approached the table.

"Here I am," Sean said, sitting down. "What are your other two wishes?"

"You know, you'd make a really bad goddess," Amelia said. "And they're only supposed to give one wish."

"And they have boobs," Sean said. He pushed up his sunglasses. "What?"

Doug looked from Sean to Amelia and back. "I'm missing something," he said, "and I don't think I want to know."

"Only about two dozen manga volumes," Amelia said, shrugging. "You could read them in a few days if you wanted to."

"Anyway," Sean said, "you guys get your new letters?" Everyone stared at him, and Amelia's mouth fell open. "No? Me neither."

Kara punched him on the arm. "Dumbass," she muttered. She looked over Doug's shoulder, to the entrance of the cafeteria hall. "Shit," she said. "Here he comes."

"Who?" Doug asked, then looked over his shoulder. "Oh."

"Okay, who wished for him?" Sean asked.

Henry walked into the lunch area, looking back and forth, a scowl fixed on his face. Marie wasn't on his arm, so Kara could guess why he looked so pissed. She set down her apple and stood up.

"Now?" Doug asked.

"Now what?" Sean asked.

"Now," Kara said. "Before he slaps her or something like that, otherwise I might have to kick his ass right here."

"As much as I'd like to see that. . . ." Doug pushed in his own chair, and a moment later, Amelia stood. "You coming?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," Amelia said. She giggled. "This might be kinda worth it up close."

"Oh, you're gonna. . . ." Sean stood, and pulled a cell phone out of his jacket. "I'm there. I gotta see this."

Kara started to walk toward Henry. A moment later, Marie ran up to him. The girl actually looked like she was apologizing. Kara started to hurry, then caught herself. Her mom had always said to not plan a fight, just let it happen if it was going to. Her mom had told her a lot about fighting, now that she thought about it.

But it was like she'd told Amelia yesterday: when it was important enough, you had to fight for it.

Kara reached Henry when he was in the middle of bitching out Marie for not waiting for him outside the lunch area. She stood a few feet away and folded her arms. "What, she forget to cut the crusts off your sandwich again?"

Henry turned and looked at her, and his scowl deepened. "Shut up," he said.

"I don't think so," Kara spat. "I'm tired of watching you treat her like this. Someone needs to take you down."

Henry started to say something, then gave a grim smile and looked past Kara. "What is this, the cavalry?" he asked. "Takes all four of you to challenge me?"

Sean held up his cell phone. "No, but I am getting this on video," he said.

"Nah, they're just here to spread the news," Kara said, matching Sean's smile. "Did Marie tell you what she said this morning?"

"What she said?" Henry looked back to Marie. Kara had to give the green-eyed girl credit; she knew how to do an innocent look. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"She thanked me," Kara said, then cracked her knuckles. "I told her what I was going to do, and she thanked me."

Henry grabbed Marie's wrist and pulled it up. "Is that true?" he asked, though it was more like a snarl.

"Sorta," Kara said before Marie could say anything. "I didn't tell her this part."

Henry turned. "What par--"

Kara backhanded Henry across the cheek. He let go of Marie's wrist, and stumbled a few steps back, then put a hand to his face. All around them, there were gasps and questions from the surrounding students. Kara waited, hand still raised, for Henry to look back at her.

"What the hell was that," Henry muttered, then straightened up. He looked down at her like she was something he'd found on the bottom of his shoe. "Can't you use a rose like everyone else, _chica_?"

Kara flipped around the green-petaled rose she held, so the thorned stem stuck up from between her fingers. "I got your rose right here," she said. "And don't call me that." She bit the stem between her teeth, then spat it at his feet. "See you after school."

"Beyotch," Sean added.

* * *

"Take your pick," Doug said.

Kara looked down at the rack of swords. Not really what she'd expected, but she'd never been down to the metal shop before. "Gimme a light one," she said. "I don't know how strong Henry is, but I don't want something I need two hands for."

Doug ran one hand over the hilts, then pulled out a sword that looked sort of like the one Miki used in the series, only with a wider and more curved blade. "This'll work," he said, handing it to her hilt-first. "You know how to use that?"

"Not a damn clue," Kara said, then blew her bangs out of her eyes. "Thanks."

"Careful, that's got a halfway decent edge on it," Doug said. He leaned against the weapon rack, and gave Kara a concerned look. "So, should I ask if you're sure about this, or--"

Kara gave him a look that could have set his hair on fire. "Don't even," she said. "Bad enough he's got her clinging to him everywhere he goes, or that he's acting like she's his bitch and all that. No. Not happening." She slid the sword through her belt, glad she'd switched into the pants she'd stored in her gym locker.

Doug chuckled. "That's a good look for you," he said. "The shirt works too."

Kara looked down at her shirt, a black one that said 'LET THE ASSKICKING COMMENCE' in giant letters across the front. "Heh. Figured I'd try to psych him out."

"You do realize you're going to a duel in boys' clothes?" Doug asked, then grinned when she gave him a dirty look.

"These are girls' pants," she said. "Like you'd know."

Doug shrugged. "Hey, I'm the one with a date for the formal," he said. "Sort of."

Kara laughed. "You never know." She rested one hand on the sword's pommel, then nodded. "All right. Thanks for the sword, I gotta go beat up Henry."

Doug saluted her. "May the power of roses and reused footage go with you," he said. He waited until she was almost out of the room, then called her name again.

"Yeah?" Kara asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Be careful." Doug said. His smile was gone.

Kara grinned again. "Hey," she said. "It's me." She headed out of the basement metal shop and headed across campus, toward Banner Hall.

* * *

Despite her best efforts, the duel-stair-climbing song got stuck in Kara's head before she even reached Banner Hall.

She snorted, trying to make it go away, then gave it up as a lost cause and reached for the door handles. The heavy chain unwound itself and fell to the ground, and the doors swung open, revealing the blackness beyond. Kara took a deep breath, tossed her head back, then walked in.

_This one's mine._

_She knew all the whys and hows, and now that she was older, she understood. Her mom married a rich man so she wouldn't have to worry, and it'd worked out well. But it made her the only Cuban woman for about thirty miles in any direction. And when Kara first got to school, it made her the only girl who wasn't pure white._

_This one's mine._

_The first time she'd gotten in trouble for fighting was back in fourth grade. But some things, you just couldn't let go. Stupid blonde bitch, acting like she was all high-and-mighty because of some accident of birth. Like it was Kara's fault she didn't have light skin and blue eyes._

_This one's mine._

_It was a little better when she got to high school. Sure, she still saw white people everywhere she went. But there were a few people who weren't. Didn't make them any better, though. Didn't make them her friends just 'cause of that. But at least some prissy girl wasn't going to get in her face about it._

_This one's mine._

"_You got to understand, Katherine. Little Kara, my little girl. You got to understand. It's not your fault they don't like you. They don't know any different from themselves. And that makes them stupid, you know that? That makes their minds weak, 'cause they don't know any better."_

_This one's mine. Thanks, Mom._

Kara wore half a grin when she stepped into the arena. The mists cleared away from the center, and she saw Marie standing all the way across, under the other castle gate. Kara started walking over to her, keeping an eye out for Henry.

It'd be just like that guy to try to jump her. And now that she thought about it, where the hell was Marie going to put her rose, if she wasn't wearing any pockets?

A silhouette appeared in the other castle gate, and Henry walked out, still wearing his school uniform. He looked Kara up and down, and smirked. For a second, she was ready to kick his ass without even drawing her sword, then she remembered her shirt.

"Cute," he said. "Not really specific, but cute."

"Asskicking's an asskicking," Kara said. "Everybody needs one once in a while. I think it's your turn today."

"Oh, really," Henry said, the smirk slowly turning into a snarl. "What makes you say that?"

"'Cause I got my ass kicked about a month ago by my cousin," Kara said, shrugging. "Usual family thing."

Henry frowned, and for a moment, it looked like he was just confused, not being such an ass about getting Marie or dueling or anything like that. "Really? Your mom's family is like that?"

"Yeah," Kara said. "We always scrap with each other, it's like a tradition." She chuckled. "I can show you, but you gotta put a rose on first."

"Yeah, right," Henry said, and his expression went back to how it was before. Kara sighed. Man, couldn't he not be a dick for more than thirty seconds? "Marie, do it."

They stood opposite each other at the center of the arena, and Marie walked up to Kara, holding a pink rose in her hands. "If the rose is knocked from your chest," she said, attaching it to Kara's shirt, "you lose the duel."

Kara looked her in the eye. "I got this one," she said. "Don't worry about it."

Marie just gave her a small smile, then put Henry's rose on his jacket. She turned and put her hands over her chest. Kara was halfway between making a dirty joke and glaring at Henry when Marie spoke.

"Rose of the noble castle. . . ."

A glow blossomed from between Marie's hands. The glow swept out across the arena, and there was a subtle force to it; Kara's bangs and braids flew around, and she suddenly remembered to drew her sword. As soon as that blade came out, it was on, and she wasn't going to get caught with her pants down.

"Power of Dios that sleeps within me," Marie continued, "heed your master and come forth!"

The glow built and became a white globe as Marie leaned back. Henry stood at her side, holding her and raising his own hand. Ripples from the glow swept through Marie's hair and dress, sending them waving as though in a strong wind.

Then, the handle of a familiar sword appeared from the glow. "Grant me the power. . . ." Henry reached for the sword, and slowly drew it from the glow over Marie's chest. "To revolutionize the world!"

From somewhere in the haze came the sound of great bells ringing. The duel had begun.

_She's a rebel – She's a saint – She's salt of the earth and she's dangerous_

Kara scowled, and raised her curved sword before herself. "Bring it, bitch-boy!"

"You bring it," Henry said, then smirked again. "_Chica_."

_She's a rebel – Vigilante – Missing link on the brink of destruction_

"Wow," Kara said, then held the sword with the back of the blade between her eyes, looking at Henry from either side. "You're stupid, you know that?"

Henry blinked. "What?"

Kara charged, yelling, and swung her sword in a wide arc. Henry dodged without a problem, and she kept swinging – the thing was heavier than she'd thought. She cursed under her breath at Doug, then ducked and ran as Henry swept the Sword of Dios at her.

"I'm stupid?" Henry asked, then barked a laugh. "You don't even know how to use that thing!"

_From Chicago – To Toronto – She's the one that they call old whatshername_

She turned and charged again, and Henry met her halfway. Their swords slammed together, and a shock went through her shoulders. Crap. This was worse than she'd thought.

"This is pointless," Henry growled, pushing harder. "Hell, this won't even take long. Was there a reason for this?"

_She's the symbol – Of resistance – And she's holding on my heart like a hand grenade_

"Yeah," Kara half-gasped, straining. "You're a dick." She ducked and spun, then smacked him hard across the back with the flat of the blade. Henry cried out. "Hah!"

Henry turned on her with a snarl, and Kara brought up her sword again, then ducked aside at the last second and tripped him. He tumbled to the arena floor, skidding across the ground. Kara turned to face him, and laughed as he got up.

"How'd you manage to beat Sharon, huh?" she asked. "What, isn't your sword big enough anymore?"

_She sings the revolution – the dawning of our lives_

He raised the Sword of Dios, then swung it at her, and shook his head. "Nice try," he said. "You're not going to beat me like that."

_She brings this liberation – that I just can't define_

"Oh, really?" Kara started circling him, holding her sword between the two of them, then broke into a run. Henry turned, trying to keep facing her. "Then how come you keep losing?"

_Nothing comes to mind!_

"I've only lost twice!" Henry snarled. He ran at her, but her curving path kept her away from him.

_She's a rebel – she's a rebel – she's a rebel_

"Yeah, well, two out of three, you know!" Kara turned and swung high, and Henry brought his sword up to block. She brought up her knee and slammed it, hard, between his legs.

–_and she's dangerous!_

Henry gasped, gurgled, then sunk to the ground. He dropped the Sword of Dios, and clutched at his crotch. "What . . . the hell. . . ."

Kara kicked the sword out of reach, then put her foot to his chest, and shoved him over onto his back. "Yeah, I don't know swordfighting," she said. "But I've got cousins."

She flicked her sword at his chest, catching the green rose. A burst of petals billowed forth, floating over the arena. The bells began to toll. On the ground, the Sword of Dios glowed gold and disappeared.

Kara looked down at Henry, who was still shaking. She wasn't sure if she should gloat or threaten or what; there was something oddly anticlimactic about all this. All his gloating, and she dropped him that quick? Hell, anyone else she knew wouldn't have fallen for that.

"That's what you get for being such an ass," Kara said. She turned and started walking toward the castle gate, as she could guess who she'd find as soon as she left Banner Hall.

"I don't know. . . ."

Kara paused, and looked back. Henry was on his knees, and looking at her. All the anger, all the smugness, all the general asshole-nature was gone.

""I don't even know," Henry said quietly. Kara turned back around. "I don't get it. I . . . I don't even like her that much." Henry hung his head.

"What?" Kara asked. "So what the hell was all this about?"

"I don't know!" He looked back up at her, and for a second, she thought he was going to cry. "But that was all I could think about! And now . . . it's like it doesn't even matter."

Kara smirked. "Good, not everyone can accept it when they lose," she said.

Henry turned away and sighed. "Yeah," he said. "Maybe."

* * *

Kara walked out of Banner Hall and looked around. She blew her bangs out of her eyes. Come on, she thought, we all know how this goes. A moment later, she heard footsteps, and started toward them.

Marie stepped out from the shadows of one of the other buildings, back in her school uniform, her hair down and hanging almost all the way to her waist. She looked at Kara, then stopped, watching her as she approached.

"Hey," Kara said as she got close. She grinned. "You're welcome."

"I am the Rose Bride," Marie said. She sounded like she meant it. "From this day forth, I belong to you."

Kara gave her a questioning look. "So you really do say the whole thing," she said. "I was kinda wondering about that."

Marie took another step toward her. "Can we go to winter formal?"

Kara blinked. "What?"


	8. Chapter 8: Love and Peace or Else

"Doug!"

Doug spun, nearly dropping his helmet, and saw Sean hurrying to catch up with him. The other guy was breathing hard, holding up his sunglasses with one hand as he sort-of ran.

"Morning, Sean," Doug said. "You trying to get to class on time for once?"

"Hey," Sean said, gasping a little. "You don't get to make jokes this early in the morning, that's my job." He took a deep breath, then grinned. "You hear from Kara?"

"Not since yesterday," Doug said. "Haven't seen her this morning. I take it you want to know if she won?"

"Duh?" Sean cackled. "No, I'm working for Avon now, I want to sell her makeup."

Doug chuckled. "Really," he said. He looked past Sean, then blinked a few times. "I think someone beat you to it."

"What?" Sean looked over his shoulder, then back at Doug, then back again. "Whoa. That's a new one."

"It works for her," Doug said.

Not too far away, Kara walked toward the main building, head held high, backpack slung over one shoulder. The three thin braids at the back of her head were dyed bright pink.

By the Rose, Chapter 8: Love and Peace or Else

"You can't possibly be serious."

Sharon gave Chris the best scowl she could manage. She wasn't well-practiced at it, but he was her ex-boyfriend; she ought to be able to frighten him with just a look. It didn't seem to work. Chris leaned back, but the questioning expression on his face didn't change.

"All I'm saying--" Chris started to say, then paused and tried again. "I know what happened. I'm just saying that, well, maybe we were both kinda stupid about this."

Sharon tilted her head at him, hoping her pointed gaze would keep him quiet long enough for her to think. This wasn't what she'd expected from him. When they'd been dating, she'd rarely seen Chris go back on something once he'd made up his mind. It was an odd mix of determination and stubbornness, and one she'd found almost admirable.

Then again, she'd never been its subject.

"You're right," Sharon said, slowly. "We were both stupid about this. But if you'll recall, you started it."

"I know," Chris said, sounding exasperated. "And that's why I'm trying to finish it, y'know?"

"Yes, I know," Sharon said. "And I don't like it. I'm surprised you didn't run up to me the day after I lost that duel."

"Nah, I was still feeling sorry for myself," Chris said, smiling.

Sharon had to smile a bit as well. That sounded about right. He did get into a funk from time to time, but it usually didn't last. "So," she said, "what makes you think I even want to go to winter formal with you?"

"Because I'd pay for everything to make up for being stupid?" Chris asked.

"Interesting start," Sharon said. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Any other reasons, or were you planning this as one big bribe?"

Chris started to say something, again, then stopped. His smile disappeared. "Wait a sec," he said. "You're not answering me, and you're doing it on purpose."

Damn. "True," she said. "Can you accept that I don't want to answer?"

"No," Chris said quickly. "C'mon. After everything we've . . . after everything, I think you at least owe me this. I'm trying to make things okay, and you're really not helping."

Well, he was partly right on that. She wasn't helping at all. "Also true," she said. "And there's a reason behind that. Are you sure you want to know?"

Chris slumped. "All right, who asked you?"

"Sean, of all people--"

"Sean?" Chris's head snapped up, surprise and concern clear on his face. "Sean? You've got to be kidding, babe."

"You don't get to call me that anymore," Sharon said, narrowing her eyes at him. "And why shouldn't I go with him? He was kind enough to ask, and you might have noticed we're both single. It's not a date, we're simply going to the dance."

"Is he driving?" Chris asked. "You gonna give him a breath test before?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sharon snapped. "If you'll remember, I didn't even kiss you until our fourth--" She stopped, realizing what Chris actually meant. He wasn't jealous, he was worried. "You think he'd be drinking?"

"What, you think he wears sunglasses all the time to be cool?" Chris asked, then scoffed.

"Actually, yes," Sharon said. She didn't bother to keep the annoyance out of her voice. "Honestly, Chris, I didn't think you'd do this."

Chris gave her a confused look. "Do what? Worry about you?"

"No. I didn't think you'd lie to get me to break a date."

She expected him to get more angry, but instead, Chris just sighed and leaned up against the wall. "He's got a flask in his backpack, Sharon," he said. "I've seen it. He ditches class to go drink. Hell, he told me about it. He was bragging. The guy's a freaking alcoholic, and he wears the sunglasses 'cause half the time he's hung over in the morning."

Sharon gave him a considering look. Chris seemed to be telling the truth. But she'd seen him lie to get out of things before, like the time he'd broken one of their dates claiming he had to see a relative in the hospital when he'd really gone to play mud football. While Chris didn't lie often, he was inventive enough to cover for himself. Usually.

"I don't believe you," Sharon said. "And I thought better of you than to try something like this to get me back."

"Damnit, Sharon, would you listen--"

"No," Sharon said. "Don't you have a class to get to?"

Chris gave her a dark look and stormed off, nearly running over a freshman as he went through the hall doors. Sharon leaned back and sighed. Why, oh why, couldn't this have been a more positive breakup? Granted, the circumstances were odd to say the absolute least. She was certain that she was the first girl in this school, if not ever, to lose her boyfriend because she'd won a girl in a duel.

She shook her head. Some things were still too odd to think about for long. Sharon closed her eyes, trying to center herself before her Physics class; she needed her mind working right for this one.

Naturally, a distraction showed up just a moment later, in the form of two loud girls walking down the hall.

"You actually told him that?"

"What was I supposed to tell him? I have to do what I have to do! I'm not going to lie to him."

"I'm not saying that! But you're so – blunt. What'd he do?"

"Same thing he always does. He shrugged and mumbled something."

"So typical. Think he'll ever learn that he has to actually react to things sometimes?"

"Oh, you know how he is. If it's not about sports or cars he has to work really hard to care. I don't know why I even tried."

"You'll find someone better at college. Even if it is so far away."

"I hope so. . . ."

Sharon opened her eyes, her concentration now completely shot. This was going to be difficult. Perhaps it was time to find somewhere else to clear her head before her classes, somewhere less populated. . . .

* * *

It wasn't meant to be a meeting of the anime club, but it might as well have been. Everyone but Henry was gathered around a lunch table in a corner of the cafeteria. Eric had moved one of the chairs to the head of the table, and was addressing the group.

"I know we've only got about twenty minutes, but I wanted to talk to you guys about all this," he said.

"Is this going to happen all the time?" Marie asked. She was leaning against Kara's shoulder, and looked like she would have been in the same chair if she could. "I'm glad you include me, but I don't think I like you talking about me like I'm not here."

"Damn right," Kara said, nodding. She looked around the table at everyone. "Let's keep this open, I don't want a note from one of you showing up in my locker."

"What if it's got a lottery ticket in it?" Sean asked.

"Maybe," Kara said, chuckling a little. "Is it a winner?"

Sean laughed. "You think I'd give you a winning one?"

"But back to what we're discussing," Sharon said, her voice raised just enough. "I think we can see that things have deviated a great deal from the series."

"But we knew that right at the start," Amelia said. She looked around the table, and settled on Sean. "I mean, you and Henry had to choose to duel each other, bring-your-own-sword and all that." She smiled. "That was weird. I don't know if we ever saw that happen in the series."

"Never did," Chris said. He leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head, playing with his stub of a ponytail. "The show never said anything about how they figured out who got Anthy to begin with."

"That's not the issue," Eric said, tapping his hand on the table. He took a deep breath. "I'm worried about Henry."

Kara shrugged. "He ain't here," she said. "He came home last night, right?"

"Yeah, he did," Eric said. "And he looked like someone had run over our dog. I tried to talk to him, and he just . . . he just shrugged, and went into his room." He looked at Marie. "When he lost you the first time, he was so mad I thought he'd start breaking things."

"Really?" Marie asked. "He never seemed that angry to me."

"You don't have to live with him," Eric said.

"Thank the gods for small favors," Sean muttered.

Eric glared at him. "Hey."

"So you're saying," Doug said, "Henry was acting strange when he was the one engaged, and when he lost that the second time – was he back to his old self, or what?"

"Not really," Eric said. "But he wasn't mad."

"He said something like that yesterday," Kara said, leaning forward. "He was acting like he didn't even know why he'd got such a bug up his ass about Marie."

"Do you have to put it like that?" Marie asked, leaning away from Kara a little.

"Yeah," Kara said, smirking at her. "But it was bizarre. I thought he was actually going to apologize or something, but he just seemed weirded out."

"You did put your knee where it shouldn't go," Marie said, quieter than usual but just loud enough for everyone at the table to hear.

"Really?" Amelia asked, just short of throwing herself out of her chair as she spun to look at Kara. "That's how you beat him? I didn't even think you could do that in a duel!"

"I don't see rules anywhere," Kara said, shrugging. "It worked, I went with it."

Doug chuckled, and tugged at his goatee. "That reminds me," he said, "of the time in the series when Saionji got the fake letter from Ends of the World."

Marie shuddered. Kara gave her a worried look, and asked, "You okay?" Marie nodded, and motioned for Doug to continue.

"Anyway, we know what happened with that," Doug continued. He looked at Kara. "You should watch your back," he said. "Whatever he said yesterday, it could be some kind of ploy to get you to relax."

"Do you think he'd do that?" Sharon asked, looking at Doug, then to Eric.

"I don't think so," Eric said, shaking his head. "Henry's never been much of a schemer. If he's pissed off, then he's pissed off, but he's not going to pretend to be your friend just to stab you in the back."

"I can take him," Kara said. "He's too tall for me to not see him coming."

"Lots of people are too tall for you," Sean cracked. Kara gave him the finger.

"But that's kind of scary to think about," Amelia said. "What if someone really did give Henry a letter – sort of? I mean, not literally, but what if someone's making Henry act like that? Akio did that kind of thing back in the series. We all know he was behind all the stuff that happened."

"Not all of it," Eric said, glancing at Marie, "but a lot. And he was scheming with Touga on that one." He paused, and nodded to himself. "All right. I think we can all agree that we need to make sure Henry doesn't win a duel again."

"Seriously?" Doug asked, frowning at Eric. "You're doing this again?" He looked at Marie. "Do you really want someone else saying who you get to be engaged to and who you don't?"

Marie looked right at him. "I didn't like being engaged to Henry," she said. "And no, Kara didn't tell me to say that."

"Definitely not Anthy," Sean said.

Marie only smiled.

"I dunno," Kara said. "I'm not losing to Henry, that's all that matters. She leaned back, and put an arm around Marie. "I'm not putting her through that shit again."

"I don't think any of us want that," Eric said. "But--"

"And that's why we're not agreeing to anything else," Doug interrupted. He stared down Eric when the other guy turned a frown on him. "You're doing it again, Eric. First you wanted us to choose who'd challenge Henry. Now, you're trying to get us all to not let him win."

"It's not the same," Eric said, still frowning. "I'm not trying to make things one way or another. I'm worried about my brother."

"He mellowed out after the duel!" Kara stood up and scowled at Eric. "You're pulling the same shit, Eric, and I'm sick of it. I don't care if you were sorta the leader of the anime club. This ain't it. This isn't the baseball team where you're captain or sub-captain or whatever the hell you are. You can't tell us what to do."

"I don't think he's really trying that, Kara," Amelia said.

Kara looked down at Amelia. "Oh yeah? How's telling us to not let someone win any different than telling us who's going to fight next?"

"I never said that," Eric said.

"Close enough," Kara said. Behind her, Marie stood up, and stepped closer to her. "You're trying to make things go your way. And I'm saying no way."

Eric, still seated, threw up his hands. "Fine. Fine! Let's just sit back and do whatever we want to do, and see what happens."

"Let the roses fall where they may?" Sharon asked. "That's not a bad idea. If we try to plan this, then we're no better than the student council. She looked at Marie. "Marie, what do you think?"

"I don't have any say in this," the green-eyed girl said, "but thank you. It's not my place to say who duels and who doesn't."

Kara turned on her. "What's wrong with you?" she asked. "What do you mean, it's not your place? You're the one who has to be engaged!"

"Girl ain't choosy," Sean said. "Gotta love that."

"Shut up, Sean," Kara said, glaring at him. She looked over everyone at the table. "Look. If you want to challenge me, bring it. But I like you guys enough to think we can all be okay with this." She paused, then started to smile. "One other thing. Can we all say we won't try to pull something at winter formal?"

Amelia blinked at her. "You – you're going?"

* * *

"Young lady, just what do you think you've done?"

Kara looked up at the teacher. She didn't recognize her, but she guessed the old woman was in the math department or something. Kara never spent much time there, so of course the teacher wouldn't know who she was.

Sure, things might look a little suspicious right now. She and Marie had headed outside after yelling at Eric – okay, so Marie hadn't yelled at Eric, but still – and they were sitting under a tree in one of the open spaces between buildings. Yeah, Marie was leaning against her, and someone might call that a public display of affection if they were really uptight, but so what? No reason for a teacher to get an attitude.

"I think I'm sitting on the grass," Kara said. "There rules against that now?"

"I was talking about your hair," the teacher said, bending halfway over at the waist and fixing Kara with a glare that suggested she was used to people listening to her.

Kara shrugged. "I turned it pink," she said. "So what?"

"The school's dress code specifically prohibits unnatural hair colors," the teacher said. She straightened up, and folded her arms over her chest. "You'd better dye them back before tomorrow, or I'll--"

"You don't know who I am, do you?" Kara interrupted, glaring at the teacher. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Marie lean back a bit, giving her a curious look. Kara did her best not to smirk.

The teacher bristled. "Young lady, I don't care who you think you are."

"Do you care who Phil DuMonte is?" Kara asked, trying to make it sound casual.

"Phil – Philip DuMonte?" The teacher's eyes widened behind her glasses. "Yes, I know him."

"That's my dad," Kara said. She did smirk, then, as the teacher went pale. "So you know how much money he gives to the school."

"You're Katherine?" the teacher asked, still looking shaken.

"Yeah, but my friends call me Kara," she said. "You can call me Ms. DuMonte. And you can get the shaft when I tell my dad you were going around telling me what to do with my hair. I don't think he'd like that."

"Young lady . . . do not threaten me. . . ."

"Ain't a threat, it's the truth," Kara said. "Dad's real big on not letting someone who isn't him or Mom act like my parents. He'd get pissed. Might even decide he doesn't want to donate again. You want that to be your fault?"

The teacher stammered a few times, then stormed off in a huff. Kara laughed, making sure she was loud enough for the teacher to hear her, then leaned back against the tree. "I swear, that never gets old."

"I didn't know your name was Katherine," Marie said. She started to smile, though Kara swore there was something smug in it.

"Yeah, my dad wanted it that way," Kara said. She shrugged again. "My mom always calls me Kara, so that's kinda what stuck with me when I was growing up. What about your parents?"

Kara watched Marie's face. She wondered if Marie was going to have some story ready, or if she'd try to not answer, or something like that. She half-expected her to say something about a brother, then cut off that train of thought before it could go any further. If Marie had a brother, she really didn't want to know.

At the thought that a brother might be the cause of all this trouble, Kara stiffened. Would she want to know? Or not?

Marie looked away after a moment. "I don't know," she said, quiet. "I never knew my parents. I've been a foster child as far back as I can remember."

"Really," Kara said, leaning forward and trying to look Marie in the eye. "So you've never really had parents? No brothers or sisters?"

"Something like that," Marie said. "I've gone from house to house most of my life. I'm used to it. I don't know if I have any siblings, I don't think so." She turned, and gave Kara a bright smile. "You don't need to worry about it," she said. "That's just how it is for me."

Kara frowned. "That's bullshit and you know it," she said. "Don't give me that 'yes, Utena-sama' crap. The last thing I want is to find out some horrible secret about you right when things go to hell, got that?"

"Yes, Katherine," Marie said.

Kara gave her a blank look. "That's not funny."

Marie chuckled, but just barely – Kara almost wasn't sure she heard it. "But I can call you Katherine?"

"Not when anyone we know's around." Kara looked around quickly, but no one was nearby; most people ate lunch inside. "But yeah, it's okay. It's not like anyone here would know you were talking about me."

"Katherine, then," Marie said. She smiled. "I like that."

Kara took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "So why do you want to go to winter formal, huh?"

"It seems like it'd be fun," Marie said. "I've never been to a dance or anything like that. I never knew anyone at the school well enough to ask, or I wasn't there when the dance happened. It's . . . something I've always wanted to do."

Kara nodded, then curled her upper lip. "I ain't wearing a dress."

"I didn't think you would," Marie said. For a moment, there was something bizarre behind her smile, something that suggested she'd thought a lot more about this than just since yesterday.

"Wait," Kara said. "You've been planning?"

Marie lowered her gaze a bit, like she was embarrassed, then said, "You did tell me you were going to challenge Henry."

Kara nodded. "And you thanked me," she said. "You really aren't Anthy."

"Of course not," Marie said, looking up. "I'm the Rose Bride."

"Riiiight," Kara said. "You're weirding me out, you know that?"

Marie smiled again. "Yes, Kara."

Kara looked up. That Marie had called her Kara meant – yep, just as she thought. Someone she knew was walking toward them, and from the look on his face, he was pissed. Kara wondered for a moment if she should care, or if she should even stand, then figured it was too late. He was already there, looking down at them both.

"Hey, Eric," Kara said. "Club meeting over?"

"You know that's not why I'm here," Eric said. He sounded like he was trying hard to keep calm.

Which, of course, was reason enough to push. "Oh, I'm psychic now? Did I miss a letter or something? I haven't been to my locker, and it's not like I've got Ends of the World on speed-dial."

There. Again, Marie froze when Kara said that. Kara narrowed her eyes. There was still something Marie wasn't telling her. Probably lots of somethings. But there was something else that might be just as bad, standing right in front of her.

"Look," Eric said. "You know I don't want to do this."

"Then don't," Kara said, then blew her black bangs out of her face. "Sounds pretty simple."

Eric held out a pink rose. "After school," he said. "I know I can keep her away from Henry. He's my brother, I know how he works."

"First off, she's right here!" Kara scowled at Eric. Bastard. "Second, how the hell do you know you can beat me? Your brother didn't do so hot."

"I will," Eric said. "You'll see. See you then."

"Right," Kara said. "Go fuck yourself until then, would you?"

Next to her, Marie actually giggled.

"You don't have to make this a big deal, Kara," Eric said. "I'm just trying to do what's right, don't you see that?"

"I see you wearing a long red wig," Kara snapped. She snatched the rose out of his hand, then bit off a few petals and spat them at his feet. "Go lift some weights or feel up a cheerleader or something, bat-boy. I'll be there."

* * *

Kara stormed up to Banner Hall, and stopped just short of kicking the doors open. She settled for yanking on the handles, and pulled the doors open wide as soon as the chain hit the ground. The mist cleared, the staircase appeared out of the darkness, and she started up.

_Know who you are._

_It was something she'd read when she was about twelve, and it'd stuck with her over the past four years. When you go your entire life and the only people who look anything like you are your mom and the rest of her family, you start to realize things._

_Know who you are._

_That was when she'd started making changes. The long hair was the first to go; she'd never liked it and only wore it like that 'cause it was the style. Then, it was cutting off the sleeves of her school uniforms._

_Know who you are._

_Of course, shit happened along the way. People started giving her attitude because she'd changed her looks, so she could either suck it up or give it right back. Her dad reprimanded her after that first fight, but not all that much, and she knew her mom was proud. She'd stood up for herself. She'd done things her own way._

_Know who you are._

_Yeah, she knew who she was. No one gave her shit anymore; they knew enough about who she was to stay away. But there was always room for change, always room for something else. And now, there was something more, something that had never been there before._

Kara tossed her bangs out of her face as she walked through the castle gate and into the arena. She felt her braids sweep back across her neck, and smiled. Yeah. Time to get this done.

Eric waited for her on the other side of the arena. He had some kind of sword with him, straight-bladed with a curling guard, sheathed at his waist. For some reason, he was wearing his letterman jacket. Kara rolled her eyes. She really shouldn't be surprised.

"So, you here to learn?" Kara called out.

Eric frowned. "Learn what?"

"Learn how your brother got his ass kicked."

"That's not why I'm here," Eric said, shaking his head. His blonde hair glistened in the light and the mists. "Look, you know how Henry's been. Why don't you just let me--"

Kara just about snarled at him. "You're full of shit, you know that? You want to be the prince that bad?"

"I'm not – this isn't about--" Eric closed his mouth, then rested his hand on his sword. "Let's get this over with."

"Yeah." Kara turned to Marie. "You okay?"

"Of course," Marie said. She pinned a pink rose to the front of Kara's uniform shirt, and then pinned a blue rose to the front of Eric's jacket.

Kara wondered about the colors for a moment, then shook her head. "Let's go."

"Rose of the noble castle. . . ."

A glow blossomed from between Marie's hands. The glow swept out across the arena, and there was a subtle force to it; Kara's bangs and braids flew back, and she put a hand behind Marie, preparing. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Eric put up a hand to shade his face.

"Power of Dios that sleeps within me," Marie continued, "heed your master and come forth!"

The glow built and became a white globe as Marie leaned back. Kara held her hand behind Marie's back, and raised her other one. Ripples from the glow swept through Marie's hair and dress, sending them waving as though in a strong wind.

Then, the handle of a familiar sword appeared from the glow. "Grant me the power. . . ." Kara reached for the sword, and slowly drew it from the glow over Marie's chest. "To revolutionize the world!"

From somewhere in the haze came the sound of great bells ringing. The duel had begun.

_You can run on for a long time – Run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time – Sooner or later God'll cut you down _

Eric's first charge was quick, and Kara barely got the Sword of Dios up in time to block. He was stronger than she'd thought, and she stumbled back a few steps before getting her boots set. Hell, that wasn't how it was supposed to work. . . .

_Go tell that long-tongue liar – Go and tell that midnight rider  
Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back-biter – Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down _

Kara pushed back, just enough, and spun to the side, then kicked out at Eric's shin. He ducked back, and glared at her a moment later, when they were separated.

"That's not how you're supposed to duel," he said.

Kara smirked; she couldn't resist. "When you've got the sword, you tell me how it goes," she said. She ducked to the left, then leaned right, coming in at Eric with the sword up.

_Well my goodness gracious let me tell you the news – My head's been wet with the midnight dew  
I've been down on bended knee – Talkin' to the man from Galilee _

Eric parried, quick, then spun his blade, twisting the Sword of Dios. Kara's hand wrenched, and the sword went flying off behind her. She yelped, then ran backwards, and nearly fell.

_He spoke to me in the voice so sweet – I thought I heard the shuffle of the angel's feet  
He called my name and my heart stood still – When he said, "John, go do My will!"_

"Hah!" He charged her again, and Kara ducked, then kicked low. She caught him this time, sending him stumbling past her. She scrambled toward her sword, then grabbed it and got to her feet all at once.

"You don't get it, do you?" Eric asked, turning toward her again. "You saw what Henry does! He beat everyone who beat him."

"Yeah, but he ain't here," Kara said, holding up the Sword of Dios. She watched Eric's eyes, trying to figure out what he was going to do.

_Well you may throw your rock and hide your hand – Workin' in the dark against your fellow man_

"He will be," Eric said, walking slowly toward her. "You don't know my brother. He doesn't just give up."

_But as sure as God made black and white – What's done in the dark will be brought to the light_

"What, you think I forgot about last year?" Kara took one step back, then another. "He asked that girl out how many times before she said she'd get her brother to kick his ass?"

Eric actually laughed at that. "Six, I think," he said. "But that's just it. Henry's going to come after you again. I'm the only one he'll actually let win."

"Ohh," Kara said, smirking. "So he's gotta let you win?"

_Go tell that long-tongue liar – Go and tell that midnight rider _

Kara lunged at him then, aiming for the rose. Eric ducked back again, barely blocking with his sword. Sparks flew, winking out over the arena.

_Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back-biter _

"That's not it!" Eric struck at her, and she caught it on her blade, making the strike go wide. "I'm the only one who always beats him! If I've got Marie, he'll stop!"

_Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down_

"Wow," Kara said, blocking another strike, trying to ignore the pain in her arms. He was a lot stronger than he looked. "So it's not true?"

Eric pressed in closer, until they were within arms' reach, and pushed at her again, forcing her to give ground. "What's not true?"

_Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down_

"You're not really the good twin?"

Eric paused. "What?"

Kara yelled, lowered her shoulder, and charged, shoving against Eric as hard as she could. Inside his guard, she whipped up her sword. A quick, sharp strike, and a cloud of blue rose petals swept around them both before floating off across the arena.

_Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down._

From somewhere in the hazy darkness, the bells rang. The duel was over.

Kara looked back over her shoulder. Eric stood there, stunned. "Happy?" she asked. "This ain't the series. And you're the worst Touga ever."

"That's not what I want," Eric said, all the anger and power gone from his voice. "I just want to keep her safe."

"Same here," Kara said. "You coulda just said that, but you had to be an ass about it." She walked over to Marie, and the shorter girl took Kara's hand once she was close enough.

"Kara . . . if you--"

"Shut up, Eric," Kara said, not looking back.


	9. Chapter 9: Ebony and Ivory

"So, you lost?"

Eric turned to see Sean walking up behind him. It was a cloudy morning, but Sean still had his sunglasses on. "Yeah," Eric said, not bothering to hide that Sean was irking him. "I lost."

"Kinda figured," Sean said. "Using a sword's not the same as a bat, eh?"

Eric frowned at him. "You're not helping."

"Then my work here is done," Sean cracked. "Hey, tell me something."

"What?"

"The duel song. Was it 'Hot Girls in Love'?"

Eric turned and kept walking.

"What? Am I right?"

By the Rose, Chapter 9: Ebony and Ivory

"You're glowing."

Amelia shot Sharon a dirty look in the mirror. "I am not!"

"You are so," Sharon said, and finished applying eyeliner. "You've been glowing this entire time. I'm surprised you can still see yourself in the mirror."

"Oh, be quiet," Amelia said. She fussed at her hair for what Sharon guessed was the fifteenth time that evening. Amelia's curls were usually rather unruly; the hairstylist had worked some kind of magic that not only kept them all in place but was quite flattering. "I – I wish you were going with Chris."

"Yes, there is that," Sharon said, keeping her voice neutral. She looked through the shared collection of lipstick she and Amelia had brought together, and selected a few that might work for her. "I wish that things could be otherwise," she said. "But they aren't, and Sean's as good as any, I suppose."

Amelia chuckled. "C'mon, tell us what you really think," she said. "Blue or green with the eyeshadow?"

"Something more neutral, you don't want to clash with your dress," Sharon said. "And what I really think? I think Chris can't be as smart as I thought he was. This whole thing is ridiculous."

"Well, anime gets like that," Amelia said. She put down the makeup and turned to look at Sharon. "I mean, I know this isn't an anime. We'd have to put on a lot more eye makeup if it was."

Sharon laughed out loud. "I hadn't thought of that," she said.

"What, you never wondered how big their eyelids must be?" Amelia grinned, showing dimples, then continued. "But it just seems like things have been so crazy since those envelopes showed up."

"There's no 'seem' about it," Sharon said. She selected a color of lipstick and applied it, then blotted. "Things have been very, very odd, to say the absolute least. If we get through all of this dance without something strange going on, I'll be surprised."

"I'd make a bet, but I don't know which way I want it to go," Amelia said, then giggled. "Hey . . . what was it like?"

Sharon had a feeling she knew what Amelia meant, and stiffened. "What was what like?" she asked.

"Being engaged," Amelia said quietly. She glanced to the bathroom door, but no one was nearby. Sharon was mildly thankful. "I mean, we saw what Utena's life with Anthy was like, sort of. What was it like with Marie?"

"She was . . . clingy." Sharon made a kissing face in the mirror. The color would work. Not that she planned on kissing anyone tonight, but it was a formal dance; looks were, in fact, everything. "That's honestly the best way to describe her. Clingy and quiet."

Amelia chuckled. "And if Sean were here, he'd say something like 'So she's a dryer sheet?'"

Sharon shook her head. "He would say something like that," she said. "But truly, that's how Marie was. She said very little if I didn't ask her, and even when we talked, it was like she was just saying enough to answer." She paused, and sighed. "She was hard to deal with. She stayed in my room, my parents never saw her."

Amelia's eyes opened wide. "She stayed in your room?"

"What else was I supposed to do?" Sharon asked, frowning at Amelia. "I don't know if she had anywhere else to go, and I wasn't going to tell her to leave. For all I know, she'd have slept in the front yard."

Amelia nodded, and went back to her makeup. Sharon did the same, quietly glad for the end of the conversation. With everything that had happened so far, she welcomed the chance to put it all behind her for the night. Then again, there was Kara's request a few days ago.

"_Can we all say we won't try to pull something at winter formal?"_

The very thought of Kara, of all people, going to a dance like this was almost enough to make Sharon's head hurt. And then there was the issue with Marie's state of non-existence as far as the school records were concerned. Of course, it was possible for non-students to attend, but if Marie had tried to get a ticket as a student. . . .

Sharon glanced at Amelia out of the corner of her eye. There. That quiet, anticipating smile was on the girl's face again; it was rare enough for Amelia to be so quiet about anything that made it so unusual.

"You're looking forward to this, aren't you?" Sharon asked. Amelia nearly jumped out of her stockings.

"I--" Amelia blushed. "Yeah," she said, and it was almost a whisper. "It's like--"

The doorbell rang. Sharon and Amelia stood still, listening as Amelia's mother greeted Sean and Doug and let them in. She called up the stairs a moment later, and Amelia said they were almost ready.

"Best face forward, then?" Sharon said as they both put on their heels.

"Yeah, took long enough to put it on," Amelia said, then giggled again. They gathered the last of their things, and went downstairs to greet the boys.

Sharon had to admit: Sean and Doug both cut rather dashing figures in their tuxes.

"Wow," Sean said, looking at the two of them over his sunglasses as they descended. "I'm fighting off a sudden urge to start quoting Shakespeare."

"Do you even know any Shakespeare, Sean?" Sharon asked.

"Thee, thou . . . hey, nonny-nonny. All I got," he said with a grin. "But seriously, damn, you two fine."

Sharon had to flaunt a bit at that. Her dress was a simple black strapless sheath with a sweep of decorative gems and a long slit up one side; she normally hated formal gowns but had just about fallen in love with this one. A pair of elbow-length gloves added elegance, or something much like it. As for Amelia, she'd gone for a more traditional gown in dark blue, which set off both her eyes and her borrowed diamond jewelry quite well.

Sharon watched Doug's expression as they walked into the house's entryway. Just as she'd thought – the boy was rather enchanted with Amelia. She hid her smile as well as she could, and hoped again that nothing too bizarre would come up this night – it would be a shame to spoil whatever else might happen.

Naturally, Amelia's mother wanted pictures. Quite a few of them. While that was going on, Sharon pulled Sean aside and leaned close. He gave her a strange look, then asked, "Za?"

She quickly smelled his breath. No. "Have you been drinking?" she asked, keeping her voice down.

"No way," Sean said. "They'd kick me out if I showed up even buzzed."

"So you do drink," Sharon said, giving him a stern look. "Do you?"

Sean was quiet for a moment, then grinned. "What, you can get through a day at Sir Whiny Preppie School without a shot or two?" At the glare she gave him, he backed up, raising his hands like she'd moved to hit him.

"Honestly, Sean," Sharon said, still giving him that look. "Chris warned me that you'd show up drunk for this."

"Fine," Sean said. He somehow managed to sound angry and be quiet at the same time; it was disturbing how much that reminded Sharon of her father. "Yeah, I drink. I've got a lot of shit to deal with. You happy now?"

"I don't know," Sharon said, keeping her voice down. "Does your drinking interfere with school, or does school interfere with your drinking?"

"Y'know, if I'd wanted a lecture, I'd be taking my mom to this." Sean took off his sunglasses, and looked Sharon in the eye. "I'm fine. I don't even drink that much, just to . . . take the edge off sometimes. My old man puts a lot of pressure on me." He shrugged. "Besides, where d'you think I get my booze?"

"You're not driving, are you?" Sharon asked.

Sean laughed out loud at that, and grinned again. "What, you think Doug would let me drive the Hummer?"

Amelia's mouth fell open. "You – you brought a Hummer?"

"Yeah," Doug said, tugging at his goatee and looking rather embarrassed. "My dad said he wanted us to go in style. I guess he also wanted us to go in a tank."

"Hey, we gotta keep the girls safe," Sean said, putting his arm around Sharon. Her stern look came back, but he ignored her. "And if anyone gets in the way, we run 'em over." He put his sunglasses back on. "Let's roll."

* * *

The formal took place in some giant hotel with a name that Doug didn't bother to remember. He navigated the Hummer into a parking place or two, wishing it was as easy to steer as his motorcycle, and the four of them headed in.

After the mandatory pictures, he and Amelia started to look around. There was a huge dance floor, of course, and large circle tables were grouped around the edges of the room, all with lots of flowers and what looked almost like party favors. There were already a lot of people here, though the dance itself wasn't supposed to start for about five or ten minutes. Most of the tables were about halfway full, and Doug started looking around for a place to sit.

Next to him, Amelia started to giggle. She said something, and he leaned down to hear better. "What?"

"The tables," Amelia said, pointing. "They've got condoms on them."

Doug looked. She was right. "That's a new one," he said. "I wonder how many parents got pissed off about that."

"Not as much as they'd be if someone went home pregnant," Amelia said, then giggled again. Doug smiled at her blush.

"Doug! Amelia!"

He turned and looked. Eric waved at him from a table, and he wasn't the only one there. Naturally, being the supposed baseball stud that he was, Eric hadn't had any trouble getting a date. It was the others at the table that surprised Doug.

Henry was there too, and he'd gotten his hair cut; only their postures and expressions and Henry's glasses made it easy to tell the twins apart. Then again, Doug thought, get enough guys in tuxes together in one place and they all looked alike. The two girls at the table also looked alike – Eric had gotten them dates with the Sanford twins, Lisa and Andrea. Lisa, closer to Eric, looked happy enough, while Andrea was smiling in a way that suggested she just wanted to get through the night.

Such great company. "You want to go sit with them?" Doug asked Amelia.

"Sure," Amelia said quickly. "I mean, it'd be kind of rude, now that they've called us over and everything."

Doug smiled. He had to admit, she was cute when she got all nervous like that.

They joined both sets of twins at the table, and Eric rose to shake Doug's hand. "Good to see you," Eric said. "You two look great."

"Thanks," Amelia said. "I swear, I hate dress shopping!"

"But it looks good on you," Andrea said, though it sounded like a reflex.

A moment later, Sean and Sharon walked into the large room, and Eric called them over as well. Sean pulled out a chair for Sharon, then stood with his arms spread wide.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the party can start now," he said, grinning. The twin girls laughed, and Sean smirked.

As if on cue, music started playing. Sean blinked, and Amelia and Doug both started laughing; Henry and Eric joined in a moment later. Sean just renewed his pose. "Damn," he said, "I'm better than I thought."

It didn't take long for the dancing to start. Doug had to admit to himself, he was a little stiff – this really wasn't his thing, and he hadn't practiced or anything like that. But Amelia had enough spirit for both of them, and he quickly learned to just keep up with her.

The next thing he learned was that tuxes weren't much good for keeping cool.

Not too far away, Sharon and Sean danced, with Sean busting out some kind of moves that might have looked better with faster music. Everyone around seemed to like it, and Sharon moved pretty well herself, so it wasn't long before there was a small circle around them. Doug had to smile at that, and wondered if Sharon's elaborate hair formation was going to come down before the night was over.

He didn't see much of any of the twins out on the dance floor, but when Doug and Amelia went back to the table to take a break, Henry was there.

"Oh, she didn't ditch you, did she?" Amelia asked, looking upset.

"No, they both had to fix their hair," Henry said, then rolled his eyes. "Just how it goes, I guess." He then looked up, and Doug glanced over his shoulder to see Sharon and Sean walking up to the table.

"I swear, if I'd known you danced like that, I'd have worn flats!" Sharon was red-faced and fanning herself with a hand, but she was smiling.

"What can I say?" Sean said. "The DJ's actually good, you can't waste that." He glanced at his watch. "Okay, you've got three minutes."

"Um, no," Sharon said.

"Sharon?" Henry leaned forward. Doug frowned at the look on his face – it wasn't what he expected from Henry.

"Yes?" Sharon asked, raising an eyebrow at Henry.

"Look . . . I want to apologize," he said. "I was real jerk about things – about everything. I don't know why I was acting like that, and I'm sorry."

Sharon paused for a long moment, then gave a small nod. "Kara mentioned something like that," she said. "Apology accepted." She started to smile. "And it's not like I have anything to worry about, that's up to--"

"Kara!"

Doug turned and looked at Sean's exclamation, and he wasn't the only one. There was a lull in the music, and it seemed like the whole room had stopped to watch Kara and Marie walk through the doors.

Marie wore a strapless white dress that was so tight Doug wondered how she could breathe in it, let alone dance. The top looked like some kind of corset, laced-up with golden cords, while the bottom part was a mix of white and gold cloth that hung in sweeping folds but looked like it would fly up and out if she spun at all. She wore matching bracelets, rings, and earrings, all of gold. Her hair shined, hanging loose in sweeping waves.

Next to her, Kara was a pretty damn sharp contrast. She wore a very classic, Roaring Twenties-style tuxedo, complete with tie, tails, and bright white spats. Doug had to look twice to make sure she didn't have a cane or a top hat. She was actually wearing makeup, though it looked like just dark eyeliner and lipstick. And on top of that, she'd dyed her bangs bright pink.

For a moment, there was silence at the table. Then, Sean said, "Anybody else wonder if she's got her uniform on under that?"

"I didn't know they'd let in girl-girl couples," Amelia said, still not taking her eyes off of the two of them.

Next to her, Doug chuckled. "What, they've got condoms on the tables and you don't think they'd let two girls go together?"

"They don't need condoms." Henry shrugged as everyone looked at him. "What?"

"Damnit Henry," Sean said, faking an angry voice, "stop stealing my lines!"

Right about then, Eric returned to the table, the twin girls a moment later. Eric called out to Kara and Marie as he'd done everyone else. The twin girls made some noises about the new couple, but no one seemed to pay any attention to them. Kara and Marie made their way through the crowds over to the table.

"Hey," Kara said. "Look what I got dragged into." She was smiling, though.

"You two look great!" Amelia gushed. "Where did you get those outfits?"

"I know a few places," Marie said. Her smile was almost mischievous, and Doug had to wonder just where she was talking about.

"Yeah, she kinda talked me into this," Kara said, looking a little strained. Doug had a feeling she didn't quite mean it like that. "You guys got room?"

Kara and Marie sat down at the last two chairs at the table. Oddly enough, Kara pulled back a seat for Marie – even though they were both girls, the gesture seemed strangely chivalrous. Doug started to wonder if Kara was getting into playing the role of the prince. Sure, the newly pink bangs were a good sign. But as far as he knew, Kara had always been rebellious, this could be just another part of that.

"So, what made you decide to – dress like that?" Andrea asked, looking at Kara and Marie.

"I don't wear dresses," Kara said, giving her a wicked grin.

Doug watched the look on the twin girls' faces. Of all the people here, he had a feeling they'd be the ones to make some comment about Kara bringing another girl to a dance. Then again, Kara had enough of a reputation around the school, after the time she'd fought a girl in the middle of the common area. He chuckled. Maybe the twins just weren't taking their chances.

"So, has the music been any good?" Marie asked. "We wanted to get here earlier, but--"

"Hey," Kara said, giving Marie a look. "So I haven't worn makeup for three years, I hardly remembered how to put it on. Sue me."

"I'll have my lawyer call your people," Sean said, grinning. Kara turned at him and was about to make a rude gesture, but Marie grabbed her hand. She settled for a snort.

"Either way, you look great," Eric said, "both of you. And yes, the music's been pretty good so far, we were dancing earlier."

"Oh, really?" Kara asked, then smirked back at Sean. "You dance like a white boy, Sean?"

"Sean," Sharon said before he could say anything, "dances much better than I'd thought he would."

"Gee, thanks," Sean said, but his chest was puffed out. Doug chuckled again.

"I'm still getting used to dancing in heels," Amelia said. "This isn't like that dancing game, I'm still – oh, jeez." She started to blush.

"Dancing game?" Henry asked. "You found a place that has it?"

The conversation continued, bouncing around to different topics. Doug watched Kara and Marie, trying to be subtle about it. 'Subtle' was definitely the right word. There was clearly something between them, something he had to watch for carefully or he might miss it. Kara always looked at whomever Marie was talking to, like she was waiting for something – a duel challenge, maybe, which seemed pretty silly coming from one of the twin girls. But she was definitely keeping an eye out for something.

As for Marie, if he hadn't known, Doug never would have guessed she was the Rose Bride. For one thing, the dress she was wearing was far too sexy for anything that Anthy would have worn. Okay, movie-Anthy, maybe. That might be–

"Doug!"

Doug blinked, and only then realized Amelia was poking him in the side. She waved a hand in front of his face, and smiled.

"We losing you?" she asked.

Doug grinned, and shook his head. "No, just kind of zoned out for a second," he said. "You want to dance again?"

Amelia actually beamed at that. Doug paused for a moment, then got to his feet and held out a hand to her. She took it, and the two of them headed back to the dance floor.

Still at the table, Kara watched them go. She smiled. Despite everything Amelia had said, it looked like there might be something between them. Cool. She glanced back to Marie, who was also watching the maybe-couple, then Henry spoke up.

"Hey, Kara."

Kara looked over to him. "Yeah? Hey, where'd your date go?"

"Someone else asked her to dance," Henry said, and shrugged. "I don't care, she didn't really want to come with me but Eric asked them both for us. I . . . I wanted to apologize."

"Really?" Kara started to frown, then tapped Marie on her bare shoulder, and the green-eyed girl turned. "Kinda surprised to hear that," Kara said.

"I know, I know," Henry said, bowing his head a little. "But I was a real jerk, with the whole duels thing. And with you, Marie. I'm really sorry about that, to you both. I don't know what was wrong with me."

Kara glanced at Marie again. While she hadn't really expected a smile, the look on Marie's face was almost enough to scare her. For a moment, Kara wondered if someone had mentioned Ends of the World again. Then, it was gone, and Marie just looked concerned.

Marie turned and gave her a questioning look. Kara shrugged, faintly, then turned back to Henry.

"Yeah, I remember what you said after the duel," she said. "You really don't know why you were being such an asshole?"

Henry bowed his head again, looking embarrassed. "Okay, I deserve that," he said. "And no, I don't know why. But I'm sorry. I don't want to be like that again."

"Don't worry," Kara said, then gave Henry a vicious smile when he raised his head. "You try it again, I'll kick your ass again."

"Thanks," Henry muttered, but he was starting to smile.

The dance went on; their friends came and went from the table, and Kara and Marie were both asked to dance several times. Neither one went.

"You're not dancing?" Amelia asked after some time.

"Not without Kara," Marie said, smiling and looking like the answer should be obvious.

"This still isn't my thing," Kara said, then shrugged. "The stuff he's playing, I don't really know how to dance to it. It just looks like . . . moving sorta in time with the beat to me."

"Yeah, that's most of it," Sean said. "The rest is pure style." He leaned back and posed in his chair. A moment later, Sharon thwapped him on the stomach.

"Style and ego," Sharon said. "But at least you have style."

"Gotta work with what I got," Sean said.

"The DJ's got no style," Kara said. "So you're one up on him--"

The song that was playing ended, and instead of another synthesized beat, the sound of horns filled the room.

_Shakira, Shakira. . . ._

Kara sat up straight, and turned around quickly, looking at Marie. Marie's eyes opened wide, then she started to smile. Kara got up from her seat, and held out her hand to Marie.

"We dance to this," Kara said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes, Kara."

Marie started to spin as soon as they hit the dance floor, moving around Kara in a way that made the flowing part of her dress flare and rise. Kara put her arm around Marie's waist, and when they reached the middle of the floor, the dance truly began.

_I never really knew that she could dance like this – She makes a man want to speak Spanish_

Kara stood behind Marie, one hand on the other girl's hip, and they started to move, to one side then the next, nothing but legs at first. Marie spun out from her, holding Kara's hand, and Kara spun after her.

_Como se llama (si!), bonita (si!), mi casa (si!), su casa –  
Shakira, Shakira. . . ._

It didn't take long for a circle to clear around them. Most of the anime club was on the floor by now, gathered near the edge of the circle, watching the two dancers.

_Oh baby when you talk like that – You make a woman go mad  
So be wise – and keep on – Reading the signs of my body_

Marie leaned back against Kara, arms up and around the other girl's neck, legs pressed close. Kara wound an arm around Marie again, and the two of them leaned down and to the side, keeping one leg straight while bending the other. There was no space between the two of them.

_And I'm on tonight – You know my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension – Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

Kara came up from their pose first, and spun around Marie, holding one of her hands. Marie leaped, her dress flaring out, and Kara caught her around the waist and twirled her, spinning once and then spinning Marie around herself.

_And when you walk up on the dance floor nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected – the way you right and left it – So you can keep on shaking it_

"This is the best dance ever," Sean said, nudging Doug with an elbow.

"Do you think they'll get in trouble for this?" Sharon asked.

"Maybe," Amelia said. "I mean, the thing we signed to get tickets said something about overly sexy dancing."

Sean smirked. "Totally worth it."

_I never really knew that she could dance like this – She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si!), bonita (si!), mi casa (si!), su casa –_

The two girls pressed together again, facing each other this time, still with two hands together and arms around each others' waists. They moved forward, then back, always perfectly in time, never separating, legs just short of wound around each other. Kara then flung Marie, sending her spinning, and Marie paused at the edge of the circle and gave Kara a smoldering look.

_Oh baby when you talk like that – You make a woman go mad  
So be wise – and keep on – Reading the signs of my body_

Kara held out her hand and returned the look. Marie spun back toward her, and Kara caught her and moved into a very low dip, bringing their faces close together.

The crowd cheered.

_Oh boy, I can see your body moving – Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing – But you seem to have a plan_

Kara slowly pulled Marie up, then spun her once more, bringing her back to how they'd begun, with Marie's back to her. Their synchronized steps began again, faster and more complex, a blur of white and black. Marie reached back and put a hand to the side of Kara's face.

_My will and self restraint have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can – But I can't – So you know – That's a bit too hard to explain_

The two women separated as the beat changed, still holding hands, stepping in tune. Marie dipped Kara this time, and spun her out, then returned to her a moment later.

_Senorita – feel the conga – let me see you move like you come from Colombia_

Kara caught her and continued the spin at the center of the circle, leaning Marie back, the gold in her jewelry catching all the lights of the dance. When they stood again, Marie was behind Kara this time, bare arms around her. One hand was on Kara's shoulder, the other at her waist.

_Mira en Barranquilla se baila así – say it!  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila así_

They went through the same complex steps again, Marie seeming to lead this time, though the final spin brought Kara back to the outside. As the song came to a close, Kara dipped Marie one last time, taking her nearly to the floor and holding it until the final notes filled the room.

_The attraction, the tension – Baby, like this is perfection –_


	10. Chapter 10: Tubthumping

"My parents are gone for two weeks. I know a guy whose uncle runs a liquor store. And the cleaners can be bribed. You two coming or not?" Sean smirked, then looked over the top of his sunglasses at the twin brothers.

Henry and Eric turned to look at each other. Henry could just about tell what his brother was thinking. Sure, Eric was more of the partying type than him. But that sort of went along with the baseball/jock thing. Eric wouldn't expect him to say yes.

"What kind of party did you say this is?" Eric asked, giving Sean a curious look.

"PDMB," Sean said. "Please Drink My Booze. You in?"

Henry glanced at Eric out of the corner of his eye, saw the doubtful look there, and said, "Hell yeah."

By the Rose, Chapter 10: Tubthumping

"If you're going to this party too, you gotta promise me something."

Amelia closed her locker, then looked at Kara. Her eyes widened as she tried to figure out what the other girl meant. "What?" she asked. Things had been going so well since the dance; an entire week without someone trying to challenge Kara or anything like that. And things with Doug – anyway.

"Promise me," Kara said, then leaned up against the lockers and folded her bare arms over her chest. "Promise me you won't suddenly put on a ring and challenge me."

Amelia blinked, and was about to say something mean, then realized what Kara was talking about. "Oh, come on," she said, trying not to laugh. "You really think I'd go Nanami on you, just 'cause we're all going to a party?"

"Hey, you never know," Kara said, though she started to smile. "But no, I know you're not going to pull something like that."

"Of course not," Amelia said, doing her best to look upset. It didn't last long, but not just because she couldn't hold it – she saw Marie walking toward them. "Heya, Marie."

"Hello, Amelia," Marie said, then attached herself to Kara's arm. "Hello, Kara."

"Hey," Kara said.

Amelia watched Kara's face. She remembered how the two girls had been at the dance – it was pretty hard to forget, and it seemed like half the school had been talking about it on Monday. Dancing like that just didn't happen at most high school dances, as far as she knew, and it had been kind of strange. Maybe really strange.

And, if you listened to Sean, really sexy. But that was Sean.

"How was your day, Kara?" Marie asked. Something about her voice made Amelia think she meant it, and wasn't just asking because she was the Rose Bride.

"Not bad," Kara said. "The old bat in first period still growls at me all the time for my hair, but she can piss off."

"That might cause problems in class," Marie said.

Amelia laughed all of a sudden, trying not to squeak. "Oh, that's a horrible image," she said.

Marie almost smirked. "Thank you."

Amelia took a moment to get herself under control, then asked, "So you're coming to Sean's party too?"

"I think so," Marie said, nodding. "Unless Kara doesn't want me there."

"You said you wanted to go," Kara said, turning a sort-of glare on Marie. "I told you, you can go or stay home, whatever you want."

"I know," Marie said. "But some things just work out that way. Yes, I'll be there," she said, nodding at Amelia. "I've never been to a party like this, it sounds like fun."

"Yeah, real fun," Kara said, rolling her eyes. "Just don't get someone puking on you or trying to throw you down in a bedroom and you're all right. I don't know how I got talked into this one. Hell, I don't even know why Sean invited me."

"Well, you're part of the anime club," Amelia said. Wasn't that kind of obvious? Sean seemed to like hanging out with them, so of course he'd invite them. Then again, Sean seemed to know a lot of people. "And he probably wanted you to dance again," Amelia continued, giggling a little.

Kara laughed. "Yeah, like he even has that CD!"

"You could sneak it in," Marie said, looking sort of both devious and hopeful.

"I don't have the CD either." Kara looked down at Marie again, who was still clinging to her arm. "And I'm not going to a party like this in a tux. You and Doug going, Amelia?"

"Yeah," Amelia said, and felt herself blush a little. She guessed it really was that obvious.

"He gonna take you there on his motorcycle?" Kara asked. She started to grin, then stopped. "What?"

"I . . . I don't know," Amelia said. "We haven't really talked about that. He's not really a drinker and wouldn't drink and drive, he told me that, but he didn't say anything about how we'd get there."

"You okay with the motorcycle thing?" Kara asked. "You seem kinda nervous."

Amelia gestured vaguely. "It's not that," she said. "And I should probably go meet him anyway." She forced a smile. "So if Kara's not wearing a tux, does that mean you won't go in your dance dress, Marie?"

"I'm not sure," Marie said, smiling. "Someone tried to grope me when I wore that, so probably not."

"What?" Kara glowered down at Marie, then blew her pink bangs out of her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me someone tried to grab your ass?"

"You might have started a fight," Marie said, her green eyes going wide. "I didn't want you to get thrown out. And he didn't really grab me, he just tried."

Kara snorted. "Right. Fine. You see him at the party, tell me and I'll kick his ass."

"Yes, Kara," Marie said. She was still smiling.

"So I'll see you there, just – less formal," Amelia said, starting to back away. "I gotta go catch the bus, talk to you later!"

Amelia hurried down to the ground floor and out the main building's front doors, then slowed. Of all the times for something like this to come up. Sure, she knew Doug rode a motorcycle, that was no secret. He just about lived in the auto and metal shops. But she'd never really thought about riding on the bike with him.

That, and her mom would never, ever, ever let her. Amelia had a feeling her mom would faint if she did and word got out.

Amelia got on the bus and sighed. Things hadn't been easy with her mom recently. The anniversary of when her little sister and brother died was coming up, and that was always hard. And now that she thought about it . . . the party was that same weekend. Amelia touched the locket under her shirt, and shook her head. Maybe she'd find another way to get to the party. Sure, Doug was probably skilled enough with the motorcycle if he hadn't crashed or had an accident. But she didn't want to know how her mom would take it if something happened to her this weekend.

* * *

"Damn, Sean. I thought 'ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall' was just a song."

Chris at the driveway at the back of Sean's house. A pickup truck was parked there, and dozens of bottles and cases of booze filled its bed. Chris hardly knew half the brands he was looking at, and there a lot of drinks he'd never even heard of. What the hell was 'midori'?

Sean turned and gave Chris a laugh that was half cackle. "That's why I went with the hard stuff."

Chris nodded. Yeah, that seemed about right.

He was surprised that Sean had asked for his help with the party prep. It wasn't like he'd ever done something like this. But then again, Sean had promised him some shots of the really good stuff before the party started, and Chris couldn't argue with that.

For one thing, Sharon was going to be at the party too. That was enough to make him want to start drinking early.

"So," Chris said, picking up another case of bottles, "how was the formal?"

"You didn't hear about that? Man. . . ." Sean shook his head, then picked up his own box. The two of them headed back into the house, and set the bottles down in the bar area. "You shoulda been there. Kara and Marie were practically making out on the dance floor. It was awesome."

Chris chuckled. He had heard about that, umm, 'dance.' One of his friends in algebra had sent his cell some pics taken during Kara and Marie's performance, and he had to admit, it was pretty hot. Not that he had much of a thing for Marie after what'd happened with Sharon, and Kara was a little too scary to be sexy, but damn, they looked good together.

"Hey." Sean turned to Chris before they went back to the backyard. "I know this is probably a stupid time to bring it up, but I don't like you telling Sharon that I'm some kind of drunk-ass."

Chris winced. Yeah, Sean would bring that up. "You're right," he said. "This is a stupid time to say that."

"Hey, I do this for the good of the people," Sean said, and struck a pose that was probably meant to be inspiring or noble. "But seriously. You could have screwed up my date, maybe the whole night. I know she used to be your girl, but I'm not that much of a dick."

Chris leaned against one of the boxes of booze and sighed. "Yeah, I know," he said. "I was being . . . I don't know. I mean, I just got all pissed off when I heard you asked her."

Sean lowered his sunglasses and looked at him. "So you're sorry?"

"Yeah, I guess," Chris said.

"Good enough." Sean clapped Chris on the shoulder. "Makes you feel any better, I'm not trying to get with her. I just didn't want to go alone."

Chris paused, then shook his head. "Nope, don't feel better."

"That's what the shots are for," Sean said. He pulled out a bottle, spun it over the back of his hand, and set it on a table, then pulled two shot glasses out of a pocket of his cargo pants. "Better make sure this stuff's good, y'know? I don't serve bad drinks."

Chris grinned. "Yeah. Better be sure."

* * *

When Amelia and Doug pulled up on the back of his motorcycle, it took them a moment to realize he actually had cut the engine; the music from Sean's house was that loud.

"Wow," Amelia said, taking off the helmet and shaking out her curly hair. "That's just . . . wow."

"Just a little loud," Doug mused, taking off his own helmet.

"No, not that, the ride!" Amelia got off the bike and faced Doug, smiling so hard she thought her face might break. "That was just . . . oh, wow, I don't even know. I mean . . . I think I know why you like this thing so much!"

Doug laughed, then stroked his fingers down the sides of his goatee. "I didn't think I'd convert you that quick," he said. He sobered a little. "But I'm glad you came," he said. "I told you it's not that bad."

"Yeah, but. . . ." Amelia trailed off, and sighed. "I told you why," she said, starting to sound sad. "I really didn't want something to happen."

"And I told you, I won't drink tonight," Doug said. "And . . . thanks for telling me."

She looked at him, and they were quiet for a moment. Then he stood, and she had to look up. Amelia laughed, and Doug put his arm around her, and they headed inside.

The sound that hit them when they opened the door was nearly enough to knock them over. Whatever it was, it was blaring, with enough of a heavy bass beat to make the floor shake. There were already girls dancing on some of the tables, though Doug saw some guy with his shirt off on a table in another room, with a crowd of girls around him. He chuckled. Good to know that some things went both ways.

They made their way over to the bar, and found Sean there, still wearing sunglasses and dressed like a typical bartender. He threw his arms wide and yelled a greeting as soon as he saw them.

"Heeeeeey, lovebirds!" Sean said. "Took you long enough, we started without you!"

"You would've already started if we were the first ones here!" Amelia said, though she laughed.

Sean clapped a hand over his heart. "That'd hurt if it wasn't true. Anyway! What you drinking?"

Doug shook his head, holding up a hand. "I'm designated," he said. "Someone's gotta play the adult."

"That's it, I'm never growing facial hair," Sean said. "Amelia! I'd say 'name your poison,' but damn, that's cheesy."

Amelia giggled. "Yep! Hey, you got any Mike's?"

Sean gave an exaggerated frown. "I go to all this trouble to bring the best, and you want cheap flavored stuff? _Now_ I'm hurt." He handed her a bottle from under the bar, grimacing all the while.

"Thanks! Hey, who else is here?"

"Most of the club, and a bunch of other people I may or may not know," Sean said, then tapped his glasses and cackled. "I tried to get Kara and Marie to share a Lesbian Slumber Party, but Kara tried to kill me with a bottle, so maybe not."

Amelia paused. "Please tell me that's a drink," she said.

"It's a drink," Sean grinned. "Now get outta here, go embarrass yourself in front of half the school!"

They walked past a large table, where what looked like some kind of strip-poker game was going. There were clothes piled in the middle of the table along with money, and one of the guys there had a bra on his head. Some cheesy horror flick was showing on the big-screen TV, but it didn't look like anyone was actually watching it. In one corner, a girl in camo pants and a tie-dyed tank top was playing DJ, though the stack of shot glasses next to her made it anyone's guess how well she was actually mixing.

Amelia and Doug saw some familiar faces, and headed out into the backyard. Things were still going strong out there; no one had jumped into the pool yet two empty kegs floated in it. The music wasn't as loud outside, but the beat was still everywhere.

Amelia handed her bottle up to Doug. "Open this for me?" she asked.

Doug chuckled, and cranked the drink open as they made their way over to one of the outdoor tables. Eric was there, along with Sharon, as well as Kara and Marie. Their friends greeted them as Doug and Amelia walked up.

"Hey, didn't think you'd be here," Eric said, waving a glass half-filled with ice at the newcomers. "What's up?"

"My blood alcohol level," Sharon said, slurring just a little. She had a big stupid grin on her face, though.

Amelia giggled. "You drunk-sitting already, Eric?"

"He is not," Sharon said.

"What she said," Eric said. "Nah, I'm mostly here because it beats practice or trig. You guys see Henry on your way in?"

Doug shook his head. "Nope. He's here too?"

Kara laughed, loud enough to draw stares. "He headed off with some blonde chick in a miniskirt," she said. "She asked him to dance! You should have seen his face!"

"Nice," Doug said, nodding.

"Did Sean try to give you a lesbian drink too?" Marie asked. She had half a margarita in front of her, and the drink looked very bright green in the patio lights.

"That bastard," Kara muttered.

Amelia looked up at Doug. "You're a guy, right?"

"Oh, honestly, if you don't know yet . . . oh, never mind. It's only been a week." Sharon gave the two of them a wide-eyed look. "What? I've no idea how fast you do or don't move."

Amelia reached up and tugged gently on Doug's goatee. "He's a guy," she said, giggling a little again. "So no lesbian drink."

"Figures Sean would know something like that," Kara said.

"So," Doug said, sitting down at the table. Amelia sat in his lap a moment later. He glanced at her bottle – only half gone. Was she being forward or just friendly? "Henry's off dancing, maybe, and Sean's at the bar. Anyone seen Chris?"

"He's around here somewhere, probably trying to get some," Sharon said. She reached for one of the shot glasses, saw it was empty, and muttered under her breath. "Not that I care. Stupid."

"Shit happens," Kara said, shrugging. "Amelia, you show up on Doug's bike?"

"Yes," Amelia said, "it was--"

"You mean you didn't want to?" Sharon asked. "But it's like a giant vibrator, why wouldn't you want to?"

There was a long moment of stunned silence.

"You know, Sharon," Eric said, "you're a funny drunk, but I think you've had enough."

"She gets like that . . . when she's had a few."

Most of the group turned and looked. Chris stood not too far from the door back into the house, a bottle in his hand and a half-asleep look on his face. His shirt looked like he'd slept in it, but he walked steady enough, toward the table where everyone else sat.

"This might be another problem," Marie said quietly. Kara glanced at her, but Marie just shook her head.

"Oh, shut up," Sharon said, squinting up at Chris as he reached the table. "Weren't you telling me to watch out for people who drink too much just a week ago? I didn't think you meant you."

"Hey, I'm not taking you on dates anymore," Chris said, swaying where he stood. "And Sean said . . . Sean said he didn't want you or some shit like that. He just wanted to dance. And stuff."

Eric stood and stepped toward Chris. "Hey, man," he said. "C'mon, let's go back inside. You kinda look like hell."

"Feel like hell," Chris said. He laughed but it sounded fake. "Feel like hell ever since . . . ever since this girl told your brother – hey." He turned and scowled at Henry. "Why was your brother in there making out with some chick?"

Eric actually laughed at that. "They're making out? About time. I was starting to wonder about him."

"Yeah, man," Chris said. "She was all over him, like . . . like. . . ." He took another hit from the bottle he held. "Like something. I dunno. But I'm not talking about him, even if he helped start all this. This is all fucked up."

Chris staggered closer to the table, and came to a stop in front of Kara and Marie. Kara was on her feet in a second, standing between Marie and Chris. He swayed a little, then pointed at Kara. It took him a moment to get his hand in the right place.

"This is your fault," Chris said. "You and your girlfriend."

"Yeah, it was me," Kara said, rolling her eyes. "I made you break up with Sharon. I even made her duel. Hell, I made her beat you. Will you sit down and shut up, dumbass?"

"No!" Chris yelled. "No. Not you. You." He pointed past Kara, sort of, at Marie. "You. You're the one who showed up and all those letters . . . things. All this is because of you." He hiccupped. "I'd still have a girlfriend if it wasn't for you. I'd be okay if it wasn't for you."

Amelia leaned over to Marie. "Five bucks on Kara."

Marie smiled. "I'm not betting against her."

"Hey!" Chris tried to push past Kara, but she put a hand to the middle of his chest and shoved, sending him stumbling back. "Don't you touch me, bitch. . . ."

"I'm gonna touch you with my boot if you call me that again," Kara snarled. She tapped her foot on the patio – she was, indeed, wearing heavy boots that weren't part of the school's dress code and looked like they could sterilize someone with a well-placed kick. "Dare you."

"Don't start with him, Kara," Sharon slurred. "He's not worth it."

"Oh, shut the hell up," Chris said, finally managing to stand up straight again. "You're no better, you . . . yeah. You're the one who went off and fought Henry for her." He gestured in Marie's general direction. "Wasn't for you, I'd still be dating you."

"Chris." Eric put his hand on the other man's shoulder. "I think you should come inside now, man. Come on."

"Fuck off, jock," Chris said, and shoved Eric's hand off of him. "This is between me and . . . me and my ex-chick."

"Your very ex-chick," Sharon said. She started to stand, wobbled, then apparently thought better of it and stayed sitting down. She picked up one of her empty shot glasses. "You're the one who had to be so damn stupid, acting like just because I was engaged to Marie we'd break up." She took a deep breath. "I'm not drunk enough to not know what a self-fulfilling prophecy is, Chris."

"A what?" Chris blinked a few times. "You're doing it again, talking like you're in college or something, like you're smarter than me." He took another swig, then saw that the bottle was empty and tossed it away. There was a splash as it hit the pool.

"Wow, this is better than Springer," Amelia said. She leaned back against Doug, who put an arm around her, protective.

"Oh, shut up," Chris said. He turned back to Sharon, then to Marie, then looked at Kara again, who was still on her feet and looked ready to fight. "Oh. Sure. I see how it is. You're all against me. Hrruh.

"Fine. Sharon, you can forget about me asking you out again. It's over."

"You said that last month," Sharon said, mockery clear in her voice. "You're breaking up with me again after doing it once? What, are you practicing? It's not like there's anyone else here who'd date you."

"Sharon, that was mean," Amelia said quietly.

"But it's true," Sharon said, showing no sign of stopping. "You're a fool, Chris. You know that? You're an idiot sometimes. You've got no future, and you don't even want to. You just want to fool around and babble about anime and hang out with your friends and lay in bed all day."

"Hey, you liked the lay all day thing," Chris said, though he'd taken a step back.

"I used to," Sharon said. "But I'm so much more productive now."

Chris started to say something, then turned and pointed at Marie again, his hand right in Kara's face. "This is still your fault!"

Kara smirked. "Oh, really? Yeah. It's all our fault you couldn't keep things going with your girl." She glanced over at Sharon. "He not man enough for you, Sharon?"

Behind her, Amelia and Marie both giggled.

"Hey, you never said I wasn't – shut the hell up!" Chris started to turn away, then looked back. "The hell's wrong with all of you," he muttered. "Can't you see she's doing this? Marie's gonna have us all wanting to kill each other--"

Kara stepped forward, smacked into Chris, and pushed. He stumbled, skidded across the patio, and went into the pool with a splash almost loud enough to be heard over the music. Kara wiped a few drops off of her shirt, and snorted at Chris when he surfaced.

"Don't even start that shit," Kara said, standing like she was ready for Chris to climb out of the pool and fight her. "You're the one who screwed up. You would have done it eventually, whether Marie showed up or not." She turned her back on him, and returned to the table.

There was silence for a moment, then they all watched as Chris climbed out of the pool and walked away. Amelia stood and sort-of pulled Doug out of his chair, saying she wanted to dance. Then there were four.

"I don't know about the rest of you," Sharon said, "but I'm clearly not drunk enough for all this."

"Was he always that bad?" Eric asked. "I never saw him act like that before."

"It's been . . . difficult for us," she said. Sharon turned to Marie, who looked sorry. "It's not your fault, Marie," she said. "You know how it is. We would have broken up sometime, especially if he was that insecure."

"I'm not sure," Marie said. "But I don't know much about these things."

"Look, if he tries anything," Kara said, "you come tell me, all right?" She glanced at Sharon. "You too. I don't want him pulling something on you 'cause of us being here."

"Yes, Kara," Marie said.

"Yes, Kara," Sharon said.

"Hey!" Kara shot Sharon a scowl; the redhead girl was smiling and starting to laugh. "Not you too."

"Oh, but you don't think we'd make a lovely couple?" Sharon asked. "You can keep wearing the tux, that's fine with me."

Marie looked over at her. "You took my margarita!"

"I told you I wasn't drunk enough," Sharon said. She shrugged. "I had to amend that, and yours was the closest drink." She motioned to the empty shot glasses. "I couldn't get Eric's, he's still holding it and I'm sorry, but I just don't see you that way."

Eric chuckled. "No problem," he said. "You going to be all right?"

"Oh, I'll live," Sharon said. She motioned to one of the empty chairs. "Sit, sit; I might as well tell you all now that Chris has put up our dirty laundry or however I should say that."

"He broke up with you when you challenged Henry?" Eric asked, sitting down. "I didn't see you two together much after your duel, but I figured that was because of Marie." He looked over at Marie, seeming slightly embarrassed. "Sorry."

"It's all right," Marie said. "Like I said, it was a problem."

"Not your fault he was an ass," Kara said. "Yours either, Sharon."

"True, I suppose," Sharon said, looking down at her empty glass. "But I knew he didn't want me challe . . . chalale . . . dueling. Oh, God, this is all so messed up." She put the glass on the table, then leaned forward and folded her arms, resting her head on them. "This is so messed up and this is so not helping. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore."

"Pouring out your heart while drunk! That's always fun."

Everyone looked up to see Sean walking toward the table. He held a small tray in one hand, half a dozen shot glasses on it. He set down the tray and pulled up a chair, then half-bowed to the lot of them.

"Can't be much of a host if you're all out here," Sean said. "And I saw Chris go dripping all over the carpet, so I know I missed something. Fill me in?"

"He was being an ass," Kara said. "He tried saying everything's Marie's fault." She paused, looking contemplative for just a moment. "I had a problem with that."

"So did Chris, a moment later," Marie said, smiling again.

Sean chuckled. "Works for me," he said. "Cleaning crew'll take care of everything, even the pool, so no worries. What else did I miss?"

"I've picked . . . a bad time to drink a lot," Sharon said, raising her head just enough to look at Sean. "And he told me you weren't trying to sleep with me when you asked me out. Thank you."

"Wow," Sean said, laughing out loud, "that's a new one! First time I've ever been thanked for not trying to get some."

"You've been thanked for trying?" Sharon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I'm too much of a gentleman to say," Sean said.

"Liar," Kara cackled.

"True," Sean said. "But anyway. Just doing my thing to make sure you all have a good time." He started to stand, then looked over at Kara and Marie. "You two gonna dance? Eh? Eh?"

Kara started to say something, but Marie leaned over, partway into her lap. "Not enough roses," she said.

* * *

Sean looked around at the mess that was – mostly – his parents' house. There were people draped across the furniture and piled on the floor, bottles spilling all across most flat surfaces, and he wasn't sure but he thought he heard moaning coming from one of the back rooms.

Damn. Good party.

He made his way to the kitchen, making a mental note to both call for the cleaning service early and pay them enough to keep this all a secret. He opened the fridge, and noticed two important things.

First, he really needed to go food shopping. There was nothing in the fridge but milk, eggs, and something that might have been Chinese food a few weeks ago.

Second, unless he was completely crazy – and he wasn't ruling that out, though he'd had worse hangovers – that was Henry curled up in the kitchen corner with one of the hottest girls at the school.

Sean closed the fridge and leaned against it. They were both still clothed, so it wasn't quite blackmail material. But damn, talk about the things you never expected to see. Maybe there was something to what Kara had said back at the dance; maybe Henry really was sorry about what he'd done and how much of a dick he'd been about the whole dueling and Marie things.

Of course, there was also a chance that the girl had been drunk enough to think that Henry was Eric, in which case she might freak out as soon as she woke up. And if that was going to happen, there was something Sean needed to do first.

Sure, he'd never been all that close to the brothers. But they were good guys. And after the shit he'd been through, Henry deserved to have something good happen to him.

Sean walked back to his room and returned with his camera. Some things just had to be caught and saved forever.

Henry would thank him later.


	11. Chapter 11: Looking Through Patient Eyes

"No love for the hacker?"

Sharon scowled at Marcus. "You take more money from me--"

"Hey, 'take' implies stealing. You paid for services rendered." He snickered.

"You do things with it that are probably illegal," Sharon said, going on like he hadn't said anything, "and then you tell me there's nothing more you can find?"

"Hey." Marcus leaned forward in his chair, giving her a hard look through his gold-rimmed glasses. "Look. I found everything I could. You have any idea how hard it is to track down foster kids sometimes?"

"I'd think--" Sharon paused. "Foster children?"

"Yep." Marcus turned and picked up something from a nearby printer. "Your little mystery girl's been all over the place." He handed her the paper.

Sharon looked at the image. It was definitely Marie, and the news article said it was taken at some Christmas event several years ago. Sharon peered closer, and blinked. "You didn't alter this, did you?"

"Not for a paying customer," Marcus said, looking pleased with himself.

She looked at the picture again, just to be sure. That was definitely Marie – there was no mistaking that familiar wide-eyed look. But while some things about pictures could be changed with little trouble, Sharon had a feeling that wasn't the case.

In the picture, Marie's eyes were a dark brown.

By the Rose, Chapter 11: Looking Through Patient Eyes

"You're the strangest person in the world to shop with, you know that?"

Marie looked at Kara over her salad. "What do you mean, Kara?" she asked, then glanced at the bags gathered around her feet. "I thought you liked what I picked out."

"Ain't that." Kara sipped at her smoothie, then picked out one of the fries from the basket between them and ate it. Say what you wanted about a mall food court, you couldn't beat the variety. "I saw what you got at that one store. When the hell are you going to wear that?"

"Your school has another dance at some point, doesn't it?" Marie asked, giving her a smile.

"My school?" Kara rolled her eyes. "Yeah, there's another dance, but not until May or something like that. And trust me, that's not prom material."

"Oh, so you know what goes with a dress?" Marie reached into one of the bags at her feet, and pulled out a small box. She took out the piece of jewelry she'd bought, a bracelet with two chains on it that connected to a ring. "I thought it was very nice."

"Still don't get why you even want to wear jewelry," Kara said, shaking her head. "And no, I've got no clue what goes with a friggin' prom dress."

"Not that I'd expect you to wear one," Marie said, and for a moment, Kara swore that she'd smirked. But it was gone a blink later.

"Damn right." Kara took another sip, then frowned a little. "You didn't get to do this kind of thing much, did you? Growing up, I mean."

Marie shook her head. "Not at all," she said. "I don't even remember the last time I had anything this expensive, especially just clothes. None of my foster parents could afford something like this. I'll have to thank your parents again."

Kara grinned. "Yeah, Mom always wanted more kids, no shock she'd take to you that quick," she said. Kara had finally introduced her parents to Marie last weekend, the day after the party. She'd expected it to be awkward. Really, how do you tell your parents you're engaged to another girl because of some bizarre thing from an anime series that involves a sword coming out of her chest?

Simple answer: she didn't. She just said Marie was a friend from school, and that she was having some trouble at home. Kara's mom had just about fallen all over herself; Kara was surprised she hadn't asked the other girl to move in with them.

And it was all true enough, Kara supposed. Then again, she didn't really know. . . .

"What's your family like now?" she asked. Marie looked up from her salad, her eyes wide.

"What?" Marie asked.

"Your foster family," Kara said. "The ones you've got now. What're they like?"

"Nice enough," Marie said, shrugging. "I don't see them all that often, truly. I'm not even sure why they took me in, and I know it won't be permanent. But it's going well enough." She paused, and took another bite. "I'm curious. What were you like growing up?"

Kara paused, then laughed, looking down at the table and hoping she wasn't blushing or anything like that. "Oh, man," she said. "You had to ask that?"

"Mm-hmm," Marie said, nodding. She was smiling again, and Kara swore she was enjoying this.

Kara leaned back in her chair, reminiscing a bit before she answered. She looked over at Marie. It was almost strange to see her out of the school uniform – not that Marie wore her uniform at the party or at winter formal, but still. It seemed like she was having some influence on what the girl wore; the simple black shirt and jean shorts were some sign of that. And she was shorter than Kara had realized – the nicer shoes she wore to school obviously had some kind of heel on them, 'cause Marie in sandals barely hit five feet tall.

Then again, Kara knew she stood out here, no matter what; the old concert t-shirt and baggy jeans weren't the kind of outfit that kids at this mall usually wore. And the hair alone would have made her stand out. She chuckled as she remembered what her parents had said about it – her mom had raved, saying it worked so well for her, and her dad had just nodded along, saying he was glad she could express herself.

If only he knew. Not that she really wanted him to, but still.

"I was . . . a little punkass," Kara said, laughing. "I got in all kinds of trouble, mostly 'cause I wouldn't take anyone's crap. Even the teachers."

"That seems like you," Kara said, nodding. "They didn't understand you?"

"They didn't understand a lot," Kara said, sitting up and leaning toward Marie. "I mean, you've met my dad, y'know?" Marie nodded. "He's so mellow, I could probably show up with my head shaved and covered with tattoos and he'd just say 'Well, if that's what you wanted to do,' or something like that."

Marie gave her a considering look, then giggled. "I don't know if I could picture you like that, Kara," she said. "Please don't."

Kara laughed out loud. "Oh, c'mon! You think I'd really shave my head? I swear, like I don't get enough shit at school – oh, hell. Speaking of shit."

A trio of blonde girls was walking toward their table. Kara looked them over, mentally adding up how much their clothes and jewelry and cell phones and purses and . . . she stopped counting when she hit four digits per person.

"Sorry," Kara said when the three girls stopped. "No more seats."

"Like we'd want to sit with _you_," the girl in front snapped. "What, was the dance floor full today?"

"Oh, I understand," Marie said, giving the girl the familiar wide-eyed look. Kara tried not to chuckle, and mostly succeeded. "You're going to tell us you didn't like our dance at the formal. That's too bad."

"Yeah, it's not our fault you don't have any moves," Kara said, and threw the girl a wicked grin when she scowled at her. "Shouldn't make that face," she continued. "You'll get wrinkles."

"What's wrong with you?" the lead girl asked. "You show up with hair like some – like some eighties video, you don't dance to anything _good_, and then when that stupid DJ plays something by some skank, you two just – just--"

"You dyked out on the dance floor," another of the girls said. "That was so gross."

Kara burst out laughing. She couldn't help it. Marie joined her a moment later. When the lead girl told them to shut up, they laughed harder. Kara thought about spitting some of her smoothie at her, but decided not to. Would be a waste of good food.

"So you're still pissed about that?" Kara said. "Wow. Does it hurt to be that stupid? How the hell did us doing a dance--"

"One that everyone else seemed to enjoy," Marie added.

"Yeah, one with a lot more style than anyone else," Kara said. "What, did you get pissed that we were actually dancing? Your boyfriend leave you for a better dancer?"

"My boyfriend, thank you _very_ much, sat there and drooled the whole time," the lead girl said, rolling her overly made-up eyes.

"Sounds like a personal problem," Kara snickered.

"Shut up! He, like every other guy in the room, has the whole 'ooh, two girls at once' fantasy, and you two were just making it come true for him. For all of them. Didn't you see everyone staring at you?"

"Nah," Kara said, shrugging. "Too busy dancing."

"That was a really good song," Marie said. "And I'd never danced like that before." She looked up at the girls and smiled. "It was my first dance, so we had to do something special."

"Wait," the third girl said. "You'd never danced like that before? You just went out there and did . . . that?"

"Yes," Marie said. "Why?"

"I swear, you two must be lesbians," the second girl said. "There's just no other way. And that's so gross."

Kara just shrugged again. "We're not dating," she said. "And you know what happened a few years ago, right? Did you think there wouldn't be any girls showing up with girls or guys with guys?"

"I didn't see any guys with guys," the second girl said. "Too bad. That would have been hot."

"Jeez, double-standard much?" Kara asked.

"Not that it's _any_ of your business," the first one said. She started to say something else, but Kara cut her off.

"Yeah," Kara said, "it's not. And you coming over here and getting in my face? How we dance is none of your business. Ain't my fault you were there, ain't my fault you didn't like it. And if I'd known you were going to come here and bitch at me for no reason, I'd have done the same damn thing."

Kara sat back and waited for that to sink in. She'd dealt with girls like this enough over the past few years. They never thought anyone would actually say something against them; their little world was just that, too little. Her mom had told her about people like that back in junior high, when she'd been teased for not being white. Some people just couldn't deal with things that didn't fit into their world.

And it was always fun to watch them dealing with it, or trying to. The lead girl just made some kind of sarcastic noise, and the three of them walked off.

"You seemed to know how to handle them," Marie said, then giggled again. "That was fun."

"Yeah, same thing as always," Kara said. "Girls like that are just bitches. It's like, oh, you're not just like me, therefore you suck."

Marie nodded, and for a moment, Kara caught something in her eyes, some kind of wisdom beyond her years. "You've dealt with them before," she said."

"Not them, but yeah." Kara nodded. "It's always the same shit." She kicked up one leg, showing the heavy boot under the edge of her loose pants. "Wish they'd send their boyfriends over," she said with a grin. "All I gotta do is say I'm gonna kick, and they back off."

"It worked well on Henry," Marie said, smiling again.

"Nah, that was a knee," Kara said, but she kept grinning. A moment later, she asked, "He hasn't been giving you trouble, has he?"

"No," Marie said, shaking her head. "I've hardly talked to him since formal, and that girl at the party dragged him off just after we showed up."

"Yeah, right," Kara said. She was quiet for a moment, looking off toward some of the shops. "I wonder what happened with her. Henry's been going around with that big stupid grin on his face, so it must have been something good."

"Something like that," Marie said with a quiet smile. She paused, then asked, "Are you worried about him challenging again?"

Kara looked back to Marie, and sighed. Yeah, she hadn't really wanted to talk about this today. But Marie had asked. "Not really," she said. "Not him, anyway. Could always happen that Chris or Eric get a wild hair up the ass and try to duel again. I don't want that to happen, though."

Marie's smile didn't change, but Kara saw something subtle in her eyes, different this time; it was a kind of serenity along with something she couldn't place. "If it happens," Marie said, "I trust you."

Kara felt her face grow warm, and hid it behind her smoothie. "Thanks," she said after a moment, then for once let her bangs fall over her eyes. "I got no idea how to respond to that, but thanks."

* * *

Sharon leaned back in her chair and cracked her neck, wincing in both pain and relief. How did Marcus stand being in a computer chair for this long every single day?

With the article he'd found for her, there was no point in . . . retaining his services, as he put it. She stifled a scoff. How quaint, like he was on call or something. But now that she had the name of a foster home, she could do more searching.

At least, that was the theory.

Searching, Sharon thought, usually meant looking for something that could be found. Even the greatest scientists' research wasn't in pursuit of mere figments of the imagination. Because the longer she searched, the more it seemed like that was Marie's case.

The foster home had no record of whomever was currently taking care of Marie. And the worst of it? They didn't seem alarmed. She'd called three different times, talked to a different person each time, and each of them had a different explanation for the lack of data.

Sharon sighed, then turned off the computer and headed for bed. No matter how impossible it seemed, she wasn't willing to accept that there was no logical explanation to this. There had to be a method to this madness. She would find it.

But, she wondered as she turned out the light, at what cost?

* * *

Kara glanced at her watch again. Something was definitely wrong. Marie wasn't wearing much makeup and wasn't trying to look good for anyone; there was no reason for her to still be in the bathroom.

She kicked off of the low wall where she'd been sitting, and walked back into the mall. She'd never understood why some girls always had to go to the bathroom in pairs. What the hell was the point? They were all grown up, they didn't need someone to make sure they flushed or something like that.

As soon as she was back inside, Kara saw what the problem was, and had to stop herself from running right at it and tearing it apart.

When she'd told Marie that she wished the annoying girls would call over their boyfriends, so all she'd have to do was threaten to kick them, she hadn't really meant it. But there were three guys standing around Marie now, big guys, keeping her from walking toward the mall's doors.

Kara paused, and watched for a moment. They weren't touching her, just keeping her from walking by, and Marie was leaning against a wall, looking back and forth, trying to look past the guys. Something about the expression on her face tugged at Kara, and again, she had to hold herself back.

Then again. She'd once heard Sharon say something about not planning violence, just letting it happen. Maybe it was one of those times.

Kara walked up behind the nearest guy, and stopped out of what she guessed was his reach. She folded her arms over her chest.

"Okay, who wants their balls kicked in first?"

One of the guys, a big lummox with a mostly-shaved head and sunglasses that were too small for his face, looked over at her and nudged one of the others. "Hey, it's Kara! Breep! Breep! Dyke alert!"

Yeah. He wanted to get kicked first.

Kara turned a savage grin on him. "With guys like you, who wouldn't want a girl? Now fuck off, you're bothering my friend."

"I don't think so," the third guy said, turning and taking a step toward Kara. He was blonde, like the girls, and had his hair cut in a way that made him look military. He was also wearing a polo shirt that was at least one size too small, which kind of ruined the image. "We saw you two at the dance. Just your friend, eh?"

He made a move to poke at her, but Kara grabbed his fingers. "You want to keep these?" she asked, then blew her bangs out of her eyes. "Walk away, you're pissing me off."

The guy tried to pull his hand away. Kara didn't let go, and dug her nails into his skin, then started to squeeze. She smirked, baring her teeth a little. The guy started to raise his other hand, and Kara made a face at him.

"What," she said. "You gonna beat up a girl now? Just 'cause you can't dance? Just 'cause your bitches didn't like how we danced?"

She let him go at that, but didn't lower her hands. She flicked a glance at Marie, who was still leaning against the wall, breathing hard. Kara checked her cheeks. Nothing. She almost sighed in relief. If one of the guys had slapped Marie, she would have had to beat the hell out of all of them, just to make sure she got the right one.

"Jessica's not a bitch," one of the other guys growled. It seemed like he was trying to sound intimidating. Kara laughed in his face.

"Jessica? That's her name?" She laughed again. "Which one was she? 'Cause I can't tell them apart. I mean, you get a bunch of blondes like that in a room, do they stand around wondering who's Tiffany and who's Jenny? Or do they just sit there telling each other how pretty they are, so they can gossip about who's ugly later?"

"Man, she was right," the guy in the sunglasses said. "You've got a hell of a mouth on you, girl."

"Call me 'girl' again and you'll have a hell of a bloody mouth," Kara said, glaring at him and curling her lip. "Now. Out of my way."

She pushed past the guys, shoving the front one aside, and took Marie's arm, then spun around before any of the guys could make a move. One of them stood in front of her, the blonde one, and she snarled at him.

"I've got a knife," she said. "You want to keep your junk, you back the hell off and get out of my way." She looked him right in the eye, then reached for her pocket with her free hand.

"Hey, man, this ain't worth it," the one with the sunglasses said. "She'll cut you, c'mon."

"Fine," the blonde guy spat. "Go dyke out again, I don't give a shit."

Kara cackled. "Like you're any good in bed," she said. "How much does your girl fake it, huh?"

The guy started to sputter, and Kara laughed again, then pushed by them, leading Marie outside. As soon as they were out, she turned to Marie. "Are you okay? They didn't touch you, right?"

"No, nothing like that," Marie said, her eyes wide. "They just – they stopped me, and said that – oh. . . ." She looked down at her hands. They were shaking. Before Kara could say anything, Marie leaned forward quickly and hugged her.

Kara paused. She wasn't really used to this sort of thing. But with Marie . . . she had to admit, it was kinda nice. And she'd gone in there for her. Sure, she liked to think she'd break up any guys who were all picking on some girl. But that wasn't why she'd gone in. That was for her. Just for Marie.

Slowly, Kara put her own arms around Marie. Maybe it wasn't so bad, being a prince or something like it.

* * *

"After all I did for you, you went and did more?" Marcus leaned back in his swivel chair, and put a hand over his heart. "I'm almost hurt," he said. "You thought I didn't do enough?"

"It's not that," Sharon said, only half-paying attention to his antics. "I just thought there was more. There had to be. There still has to be." She showed him the printouts of what she'd found last night, or more appropriately, what she hadn't found last night. "She's not there. She just isn't."

Marcus looked down the page, a listing of kids from the foster home. "Yep, she's not there," he said. "No Marie, no nothing." He paused. "Who the hell would name their kid 'Eternity'?"

Sharon laughed, unable to help herself. It was oddly relieving. "Maybe that one fostered herself," she said.

"It's a guy," Marcus said. "Damn."

"Oh, that's unfortunate," Sharon said, holding back more laughter. She let it out for a moment, then sagged into another chair. She almost expected a cloud of dust to float up, but then again, the computer lab was usually filled with one breed of geek or another. "I don't know, Marcus. I just don't know. This is all insane."

"Why're you still looking?" Marcus asked, then pushed up his glasses.

Sharon paused, then took a deep breath. She'd asked herself the same thing not too long ago. "Because," she said. "There's an answer to everything, it's just a matter of finding it. I have to know."

* * *

"Thank you," Marie said.

Kara glanced at her, sort of – they were in her bathroom, which had two sinks and a mirror big enough for four or five people to see themselves. "For what?" she asked.

The look Marie gave her was almost shy, but there was something in it Kara couldn't really place. It was just like it had been earlier that day, when they'd been talking about the duels and what'd happen if someone challenged her again. Sometimes, Kara really had to wonder just what was going on behind those green eyes.

"For everything today," Marie said. "Going to the mall, shopping, even what happened. Both times."

"Oh, that," Kara said, looking back at herself in the mirror. She'd undone the three pink braids, and was in the middle of brushing them out. "Don't worry about it. I swear, you and Amelia are the only people in the world I'd even want to go shopping with."

"Not just that," Marie said, and gave Kara a smile. "Thank you for--" She paused, then posed dramatically, throwing her arms up and leaning her head back. "Rescuing me," she said, then burst into laughter.

Kara started laughing too, she couldn't stop herself. It was just too much. Then again . . . nah. As long as Marie wasn't in a coffin or something, she didn't have anything to worry about.

"Hey, I just did what I had to do," Kara said, glancing at her friend and sort-of bride. "I couldn't let those guys push you around. And those girls, they're not worth worrying about." She paused, and sighed. "My mom always told me about people like that, y'know?"

"Not really," Marie said quietly.

"Oh, shit," Kara said. "I'm sorry, that was stupid."

"No, it's all right," Marie said. "Go on."

Kara turned and leaned against the bathroom counter. There was something just plain fun and cool about having a friend over to spend the night. She'd never been big on the slumber party thing, or on the party thing in general. But after spending the whole day with Marie, having her over at night just seemed like a good idea.

That, and there wasn't really anyone else she wanted being around when she was in her pajamas. Sure, they were just an old pair of plaid boxers and a tank top, but still. It was her sleepwear, and it was private, dammit. As for Marie, she had a nightshirt that went down past her knees with a pattern of leaping sheep, which was oddly cute.

"My mom told me, before I even started high school," Kara began, "that things were going to be hard for me. She knew what it was going to be like."

"Did something like that happen to her?" Marie asked, then dug through her bathroom bag and pulled out a brush.

"Nah, I don't think so," Kara said. "But she knew. Look around. How many people do you see at our school who aren't white?"

"Six, counting you," Marie said.

Kara blinked. "You counted?"

Marie gave her a mysterious smile. "Maybe."

"Anyway," Kara continued, running her own brush through her pink bangs, "my mom straight-up told me. This whole place is mostly white people, and rich ones, with kids who think they're the shit because they've got money. People like that, when they're young and rich? They'll do anything to make themselves feel better. It's just like bullies growing up, just with talking instead of hitting, usually."

Marie looked at her in the mirror. "Your mom sounds pretty wise," she said.

"Something like that, yeah," Kara said, then grinned. "I swear, I'm the only girl in the whole school who gets on okay with her parents."

_come - to - me  
we'll never be apart_

"And I feel like an ass," Kara continued, "talking about this with you."

"But I want to know," Marie said, turning to her. "I don't remember my parents. I know I told you that."

_the sun – you see – is me_

"Still feel like an ass." Kara shook her head. "Any way I can make it up to you?"

_no - more - pain  
no memories remain_

Marie tilted her head, as though considering, then handed Kara the brush. "Brush my hair?" she asked.

_now you – can play – with me_

Kara chuckled, then took the brush and stood behind Marie. When she looked in the mirror, everything was different.

Most of the reflection was gone; the mirror didn't show the bathroom anymore. Kara was looking out across a city, all lit up in the dark, light in white and purple shining up from a maze of streets and buildings. Up above, there were stars, but there were lines between them all, constellations connecting across the sky where the ceiling should be reflected.

_so love – me now – you are – the one  
I give – you all – the stars – I see_

Kara's breath caught in her throat. She recognized the scene. This was impossible. It had to be. She remembered this part of the series way, way too clearly. This was the top of the tower at the middle of Ohtori. This was the town that they were overlooking. This was the scene when Anthy tried to kill herself. Kara suddenly realized she could still see herself and Marie in the mirror. Her breath caught in her throat.

_the rain – is gone – no pain – is here  
my heart – I beg you all - your - love_

Marie wasn't wearing the nightshirt anymore. She was wearing a powder-blue nightgown, with ruffles along the cuffs and shoulders. Kara herself was wearing light blue mens' pajamas that looked a few sizes too big.

_come - to - me_

Kara glanced down at the brush she was holding. The hair caught in it was a dark purple.

_we'll never be apart_

She let go of Marie's hair and stepped back, almost running into the wall.

Marie turned as the brush clattered to the floor, a confused look on her face. "Kara?"

"You're – what the hell was that?" Kara spat, just short of yelling.

"What was what?" Marie asked.

_the sun – you see – is me_

"You were wearing--" Kara coughed, then took a deep breath. "I saw something," she said, then leaned against the wall and slowly sank to the floor. Her heart was beating so fast it almost hurt. "I don't know what the hell that was."

Marie knelt next to her and took her hands. Her own hands were warm. "Kara," she said quietly. "Are you all right?"

Kara looked at Marie, at the worry in her green eyes. Could she tell her?

_no - more - pain  
no memories remain_

No.

"I'm okay," Kara said. "Just – it's nothing. Probably just tired." She got to her feet, then pulled up Marie with a grin. "C'mon, let's go pretend to go to sleep so we can stay up all night."

Marie giggled a little, then nodded. She walked out of the bathroom, and Kara took one last glance back at the mirror. Nothing. She turned the light off.

_now you - can - play  
all - the - games  
with me_


	12. Chapter 12: She Bangs

Sean ran his finger down a list in a small binder. "Goggles?"

Henry pointed to a box. "Check."

"Pads, knee and elbow?"

"Check." Henry snickered.

"C'mon, man. Markers?"

Henry blinked. "Markers?"

"Guns. Dumbass."

Henry scowled, then pointed to a pile of weaponry. "Check, all loaded, safeties on."

"All righty then." Sean closed the binder, then threw Henry a grin that almost made him step back. "Rally the troops, man. Time for some paintball."

By the Rose, Chapter 12: She Bangs

"So it's Team Lovebirds versus Team Real Men, that sound good?"

As Sean had expected, that got an immediate reaction from Doug, Amelia, and Kara. Marie didn't seem to care. He laughed at the dirty looks they gave him. It wasn't the first rule of combat, but psyching out the enemy was always fun.

"If I'd known you were going to be an ass, I wouldn't have done this," Kara said, folding her arms over her chest. "Had to divvy up the teams like that, didn't you?"

"What, you want to shoot your bride?" Chris asked.

Kara squinted at him. "You're first," she said. "Where's my gun?"

"Now, now, children," Sean said, though he did start handing stuff out. Starting with the masks, of course. "You all got the lecture, I don't want anyone actually getting hurt. And my friend's dad will kill him and me if you get blood on this stuff."

"And he let you borrow all this?" Eric asked, pulling a mask on over his dark cap. "That must have set you back."

"Nah, he said it was a slow weekend," Sean said, grinning again. "But seriously, you know how to use the stuff, so be careful." He paused for drama. "Besides, we could get in enough trouble just being here."

They were gathered in one of the forests on the edge of campus. It was after dark, but the moon was mostly full; there was more than enough light to see by. Perfect.

"I still can't believe we're doing this," Amelia said. She wore mostly camouflage, but somehow still managed to make it look cute and bubbly. Sean wondered if she really knew what she was in for.

Doug chuckled next to her. "So, what's the game? Capture the Flag, or just last man standing?"

"With teams like that?" Kara asked, then scoffed. "What you think we're going to play?"

"Last Whatever Standing," Sean said, nodding. "We don't really have enough people for capture the flag, much to my regret. That'd be kickass, talk about your playing fields."

"You do realize we're going to get in trouble if we get caught?" Doug asked. "I know it's easy to see who's not playing, but still. There are people around, even late on a weekend."

"So don't shoot them," Henry said. He'd already donned his equipment, looking kinda strange with the mask and pads and full-black clothes. He cocked his gun, and Sean saw him smile behind the mask. "Let's get going."

"Just a minute, bro," Eric said, and pulled up his own mask. "So what're the team bases? Where are we starting?"

"Banner Hall?" Marie asked. Sean blinked at her. "It's hidden well enough," she said.

"I think we can all say that's a bad idea and move on," Sean said. Some of the others nodded. "Seriously."

"Tell you what," Doug said. "We're on the north end, so we'll go to the west end, near the gym. You guys go to the east end, by the metal shop. We'll start at. . . ." He glanced at his watch. "I've got 8:34."

"Thirty-five here," Sean said. He pulled up his sleeve, and pulled down his mask. "Quarter to nine?"

"Works for me," Kara said. She grabbed one of the guns and holstered it, then took an extra clip. "Everybody arm up."

"So, Kara," Sean cracked, "you ever been mistaken for a man?" Kara pointed her gun at his crotch. "Yeah. Never mind," he said. "Remember, three hits and you're dead, you guys got blue paint, we got red. Move out!"

* * *

It was only a game. It was only a game. It was only a game.

Amelia told her heart to stop beating so fast.

She ducked down low as she made her way through the narrow space between two buildings. She could hear, not far away, Doug going around the other side of the building on her left. They'd split up shortly after the game started, figuring two teams of two would be a good way to find and take down the guys' team.

Okay, yeah, Doug was a guy too. But without Sharon, they couldn't really do guys-vs-girls, and she hadn't heard much from Sharon since the party two weeks ago – they hadn't really talked during PE either. Something was definitely wrong with her–

Amelia gasped and threw herself to the ground when she heard something snap nearby. She dared a glance up, wondering if her goggles were reflecting the moonlight, then let her breath out all at once. It was just Doug.

She started to get up. "You scared me!" she whispered.

"Sorry," he said. "I thought you'd know it was me."

"It could have been anyone," she said. She frowned at him, though they could only really see each others' eyes.

Doug put a finger to his lips, sort of, then gently cupped the side of her face. She saw the look in his eyes, and had to hold back a giggle or four. This was a really odd time to be feeling romantic, but maybe it was the adrenaline and the darkness and the sounds coming closer oh crap.

Amelia hit the ground again, Doug right next to her, then raised herself up on her elbows and held her gun out. Were those footsteps? Voices, maybe? It wouldn't be Kara and Marie, they'd gone off in the other direction. Just stay low, it had to be. . . .

Yep. Someone was walking just along the side of that other building, staying low but visible against the light stone. Too thin to be Eric, maybe it was Chris or Sean. Amelia held back another giggle, but for a completely different reason.

"Think I can get him?" she whispered to Doug.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Doug look back and forth, slowly. "There," he whispered, nodding to the left. "I'll cover you. Go for the shadows, he won't see you."

Amelia found his free hand and squeezed it, then slowly got to her feet, staying low and holding her gun to one side like she'd seen some cop shows. She tried to keep her steps light and quick, but she knew she made some noise. Almost there. She glanced at her target – his gun was up!

_Tak! Tak!_

Amelia hit the ground for the third time in less than two minutes. There was a yell. It sounded like Chris.

She looked up, and saw her black-clad would-be target running back the way he'd come. A moment later, Doug walked up to her, clinging to the wall but staying high.

"Okay," Doug said, "I can see why so many people get into this," he said. Amelia could hear the smile in his voice.

* * *

"You hear that?"

Eric looked over his shoulder at his brother. "Yeah," he said. "Sounds like Chris got nailed."

"Figures," Henry said; it sounded like he was smirking. "That's what he gets for going off alone." He paused. "You sure you saw the girls go this way?"

Eric nodded, then put a finger over his mouth. The masks muffled their speech some, but it was quiet enough on campus this time of night; sound would carry no matter what. He and Henry were sneaking along the edge of one of the fields, heading toward the west end of campus. He'd seen someone moving over here not too long ago, and it only made sense. The two of them had run all the way over as quickly as they could; Kara and Marie couldn't have gotten too far.

And of course, there were other issues that went right along with that.

"Any reason you wanted to hunt them?" Eric asked, trying not to sound confrontational.

"Nah, not really," Henry said. Eric watched as his brother looked over the surrounding area, making a slow sweep with his gun. "I just think they'll be easy targets, y'know? It's not like they know what they're doing."

No one here really knew what they were doing, Eric thought. Only Sean had ever played paintball before, and that was just once or twice, from what he'd said. But damn, it had sounded like fun. And with midterms coming up, they all needed some stress relief.

"Besides," Henry went on, "you really think Kara and Marie are going to be much good at this?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Kara'll be too busy trying to protect Marie," Henry said, then chuckled. "The prince thing and all that. You saw her, she almost had a rose on her shirt, might as well have."

Eric wasn't entirely sure what Henry meant by that, but he didn't say anything.

"And Marie, she's so girly, I bet she gets hit once and doesn't want to play anymore." Henry paused. "Clear."

They kept on with their slow, low movement forward, Eric leading and keeping his eyes open. True, Henry had a point. While Kara somehow knew how to use a sword, sort of, she didn't seem like the kind who'd be much good at this sort of thing. Then again, he'd been wrong about her before. Not that he really wanted to think about that right now.

Eric paused. What was that? He held up a hand for Henry to stop, then motioned to the right, toward one of the low brick walls that stood all around campus and didn't really serve any purpose. He and Henry crept toward the wall, then peered over.

"Got 'em," Henry whispered.

"Almost," Eric said.

Someone – no, two someones – crouched in the corner between two buildings, not too far away. Eric took a moment to let his eyes adjust to the shadow. They were both too small to be Doug, so unless the couples had split up, that was definitely Kara and Marie. He ducked back behind the wall and looked at Henry.

"Split up," Henry whispered. "You go that way, I go this way. When we're in position, open fire."

Eric nodded. They moved out. Not too much later, he was looking down his front sight at one of the two girls – he couldn't tell who in the dark. He glanced over to the other end of the brick wall, waiting to see Henry's shadow.

There.

Eric got one of the girls in his sight, then counted to three, knowing Henry would do the same. He fired, and heard another shot at the same time.

Marie screamed first, followed by Kara's yell. Then they were kind of a dark blur, but Eric figured they were running . . . right toward the brick wall. He blinked, then watched as they leaped the wall, both of them splattered with a gob of red paint. Eric rose and tried to re-aim, but the girls were moving too fast.

He met up with Henry again at the middle of the wall. "Kickass!" his brother said. "Let's go!" Henry started to run after them, but Eric caught his shoulder. Henry frowned at him.

"Stay down," Eric said, then smiled, making sure it showed in his eyes. "We run right after them, they'll see us coming." He nodded to the side. "Circle around, we'll sneak up on them again."

* * *

Doug tore around a corner, his back aching from where the last shot had got him. Damn, those things hit harder than he'd thought. And was he crazy, or had Sean been hanging by his knees from that tree?

He kept running, then saw a bush and slid behind it, worming his way underneath the leaves. He'd lost Amelia somewhere along the way. Chris had led them into the open, then there'd been shots from up high, somewhere in the trees. He'd caught a quick sight of Sean while he ran.

Where Amelia was, he didn't know. But he'd only been hit once, which meant he had to find her.

Doug took a deep breath, and listened. He didn't hear anyone coming toward him. Good so far, but that meant Amelia didn't know where he was. He checked his gun – still most of a clip, and he had one extra. Good. A plan started forming in his head, and Doug grinned.

This might be fun.

"Come on out, Doug!"

That wasn't good. It sounded like Chris. Doug waited and listened.

"We've got your chick!"

Yeah, definitely not good. Doug crawled out from under the bush, and dashed for the nearest shadow, behind another building. Chris's voice had come from where he'd just been, maybe a little more that way. . . .

Doug circled around the building, listening as Chris tried to call him out again. When he finally reached the open space where they'd both been shot, he had to keep himself from snarling. Chris was standing there in the middle, with Amelia in front of him, holding her like a human shield.

Okay, Doug thought, this had officially gone too far. It was supposed to just be a game. He started to aim, then caught sight of something in one of the trees. A faint gleam . . . Sean was still up there.

It wasn't quite the same plan, but it would still work.

It took him a while, as he wasn't really good at moving that quietly, but Doug made his way around another two buildings, and got to a place behind both Chris and Sean. He waited for a moment, then searched and found a rock. He aimed and threw, bouncing it off of one of the building walls, but not the one closest to him.

Just as he'd thought, Chris spun around. "Where is he?"

"I don't--"

Then Sean yelled as Doug shot him. All he'd needed was the voice. He got off three shots, and heard Sean scream again, before fleeing back toward the buildings.

They got what they deserved for trying to use Amelia as a hostage. Now he just had to save her, if she hadn't shot Chris already.

There was another yell, Chris this time. Doug grinned.

* * *

"Got me right on the ass. . . ."

Eric tried hard and managed not to laugh at Henry. After the way he'd been acting a month ago, if anyone deserved to be hit in the ass with a paintball, it was his brother.

Not that he'd say so out loud. But it was funny in a karmic kind of way.

The two of them crouched behind a row of bushes, still on Kara and Marie's trail – or, he thought, maybe Kara and Marie were on their trail. It was kind of hard to tell. The darkness made it difficult to tell where anyone was, even with the full moon; the moonlight didn't reflect off of the paint once it dried. Eric leaned back against one of the bushes and tried to think. This might be more difficult than he'd planned.

"Listen," Henry whispered. "That them?"

Eric waited, straining to hear. There was something shuffling, off to the right, sounded like it was far enough away but not too far. He raised his gun and slowly slid out the clip, checking. Three more shots and he'd have to reload. Good enough.

He glanced at Henry, who nodded. Sometimes it was good to be twins – if they were thinking the same thing, they didn't need words.

They headed toward the noise, staying low and against the bushes, guns down but ready. Henry was in the lead, and Eric watched behind them, just in case it was a trap. Okay, it probably was a trap, no matter what. But it'd be easy enough for the girls to split up.

But would they? Kara and Marie had seemed pretty close over the past few weeks. He didn't know Kara all that well, but the girl had a toughness to her, a kind of way that made people not want to get close. Most people, anyway. Amelia had never seemed to have any problems with her, and Marie . . . well, that was different.

The whole thing was different, Eric reminded himself. He wished it could be even more different. Whatever had happened to Henry to make him such a jerk. . . . Eric had been watching him ever since, just in case it happened again. He knew that being the one engaged would make him a target, but he still was sure he could beat Henry if it came down to that.

He nearly ran into Henry, and stopped. The shuffling sound came from not too far ahead of them, in a copse of trees. He couldn't see anything around the trees, so he looked up. Nothing. He cocked his gun and motioned to Henry.

Henry, still low, moved toward the trees, sweeping his gun back and forth. Right before he reached the trees, the shuffling stopped, and Henry fell back with a yell. A raccoon sped out of the copse and into the bushes, then was gone.

Henry struggled to his feet. "Son of a bitch!"

A shot rang out, and Eric saw a burst of blue paint on Henry's chest before his brother hit the ground again, still swearing. Eric rose halfway and turned, aiming toward where he guessed the shot had come from.

There. In the shadows, under that window . . . he could see just enough. Too many limbs for it to be only one of them. He fired, quick, two shots.

"Dammit!"

That was Kara. Eric grinned, then ran around the bushes and toward them. He saw the two shadows dart away from the wall, heading toward Banner Hall, then thought he saw one of them turn back. There was the sound of another shot, and something slammed into his shoulder, but he kept running. Kara and Marie darted around the building, and Eric paused. No way he was going to chase them alone.

"I swear, I'm gonna kill her," Henry said when Eric got back to him.

"She get you in the balls?" Eric asked, glad Henry couldn't see him smiling.

Henry growled. "Shut the hell up," he muttered, then slowly got to his feet. The paint splatter was centered right at the middle of his chest.

Eric winced. Solar plexus shot – that must have hurt like hell. "You all right, bro?" he asked.

"I'll live," Henry said. "Great job covering me."

Eric shrugged. "I didn't know they were there," he said. "And I swear, I didn't know about the raccoon." He paused. "At least it wasn't a monkey. Or a mouse."

Henry pointed his gun at him. "Don't even. You see where they went?"

"Behind Banner Hall," Eric said. "Figures."

* * *

Kara, breathing hard and holding her side, leaned against the brick building. Next to her, Marie was reloading. She kept listening, but didn't hear a thing. Then again, she was just about panting behind the damn mask, so for all she knew they could be surrounded. Why had she gone along with this again?

"Are you all right?" Marie asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kara said. "You okay?"

"Yes, Katherine."

Kara grinned. If Marie was calling her that, they were definitely alone. "Just not used to running around like this."

"Me neither," Marie said.

Kara looked at her. For everything they'd been doing, Marie looked like she'd hardly noticed. They'd both been hit, Kara twice in the leg and back, Marie once on her left arm. But Marie had kept running through it all, never complaining, hardly even breathing like she was tired. Kara shook her head. That'd just figure if she was in really good shape along with everything else.

"How do you think Doug and Amelia are doing?" Marie asked.

"Still alive, I hope," Kara said, looking back the way they'd come. "Keep watch the other way, okay?"

"Yes, Katherine."

Kara smiled. "Yeah, Doug and Marie probably took out the others by now," she said. "I swear, this is some of the weirdest shit I've ever done." She paused. Considering they were leaning against a building that sorta had a dueling arena inside it, she had different definitions of 'weird' and 'normal' than most people.

"I think it's exciting," Marie said, and Kara heard the smile in her voice, even through the mask. "There's something fun about hunting everyone."

Kara gave a quiet chuckle. "You just like going at this alone, so you can call me Katherine," she said.

"Yes, Katherine," Marie said.

Kara rolled her eyes. She'd left herself wide open for that.

The sound of a branch snapping came from the way Marie was watching. Kara froze, and next to her, she felt Marie do the same. They were coming back. She was pretty sure it was Eric and Henry, it made sense the twins would work together.

"You see anything?" Kara whispered.

"No," Marie whispered back. "Should we look?"

Kara nodded. "Yeah."

Marie took the lead, and slinked against the building, pressing herself close to the bricks but not touching them. Kara crept close behind her, one hand on Marie's shoulder. She held her gun so she could shoot over Marie's head if she had to. She wondered if this was also part of the prince thing. Sure, Utena never had a gun. But Utena never did anything like this.

When they reached the corner of the building, Kara lowered her hand to Marie's back, signaling for her to stop, then pressed gently. Marie kneeled, and Kara leaned over her, peering around the corner.

Nothing. There was nothing behind Banner Hall but more forest. She waited, looking at the silhouettes of the trees, waiting to see someone coming out from around one. After a moment, she realized she was holding her breath. She went with it; seemed like a good idea.

Suddenly, Marie gasped.

There was the sound of footsteps behind them. Before Kara could move, Marie darted and spun around her, standing between her and whoever was coming.

"Marie!" Kara yelled.

One shot, then two more in quick succession. Marie cried out, and Kara caught her as she stumbled back, most of her body splattered with red paint. She was still breathing, of course, but damn if she didn't sound like she was hurting.

"Marie. . . ."

Marie looked up at her, green eyes shining in the moonlight through the mask. Kara saw her smile. "Saved you this time," Marie said, then coughed.

Right about then, Kara understood what people meant by 'righteous rage.'

Kara raised her gun, and pointed it at the two shadows coming her way. She fired, quick, and pegged the front one, splattering paint all over his goggles. From the sound of the yell, she couldn't tell if it was Henry or Eric, but it was definitely one of the twins. She fired again, nailing him in the chest. He fell over.

There was someone else behind him. Kara kept firing. He aimed at her, and then–

_Click._

Kara let out a whooping laugh, and unloaded at him, still firing even when most of his back was blue. After a moment, she heard him yell "I surrender," and pulled the trigger one last time. Her gun clicked, and she laughed again. Good timing.

She looked down at Marie, and only then realized she'd been firing one-handed, holding up Marie with her other arm. Kara dropped her gun and pulled Marie's mask back, and looked at her. She was all right, though she finally looked tired.

"That ain't fair," Kara said, then smiled when Marie gave her a questioning look. "I'm supposed to save you, dammit."

Marie coughed. "You told me," she said, "you thought trying to act like a prince was stupid."

"So that's what you did?" Kara snorted. "Don't pull that with me."

"Yes, Kara," Marie said.

"Ouch. . . ."

Kara helped Marie stand, and walked over to her victims. "I think you got three," she said, then cackled.

"I think I got a lot more than three," Eric said, struggling to his feet. "You're lucky I ran out of ammo."

"Yeah, everyone's got an excuse." She smirked, then looked over to Henry, who was still on the ground. "What's the matter, Henry? I know you've got a thicker skull than that!"

"When I can feel my face again," Henry muttered, "I'm going to get you for that."

* * *

"Wow, you got your asses kicked by two girls?"

"Shut up, Sean," Henry said.

Sean had to laugh at that. The twins seemed to be in a world of pain. And of paint. It looked like Kara had pegged Eric at least five times, and Henry wasn't much better off, with that head shot.

"Looks like you guys had a good time," Sean said. "We gonna do this next month?"

"Oww . . . no," Amelia said. She was limping; she had one big shot on her left knee and another on her right calf. She'd actually gotten tagged out – there was a third shot on her back.

Next to her, Doug only had two shots on him. Sean nodded to the tall man – he'd hit him, both of those times, but in the end Doug had gotten the best of him. "Good shooting," Doug said.

"Yeah, no kidding," Sean said. "Chris's still recovering."

"I am not," Chris said from the back of the truck. "I just . . . I just had to lay down."

"Pansy," Sean tossed over his shoulder.

"Sorry if I used up too much ammo," Kara said. She'd taken off her mask, and was grinning, her pink bangs plastered back against her head. "Okay, not really. But still."

"That was fun," Marie said. "But I don't think I'll try that again."

"Yeah, that was pretty crazy," Eric said, nodding to Marie. He then turned to Sean. "We were sneaking up on them, me and Henry," he continued. "Marie heard us and threw herself in front of Kara, and took all the shots."

"It was worth it," Marie said, then winced. "I'll be nothing but a bruise tomorrow, but it was worth it."

"I could have taken that, then you could have taken them out," Kara said, frowning at Marie. "I told you, you didn't have to do that."

"Yes, Kara."

Sean chuckled. Now, that was interesting. Just when he'd thought that he was used to not thinking of Marie as the Rose Bride, something like that came along . . . he'd never thought she'd do that. Not because she was or wasn't Anthy, but it just didn't seem like the kind of thing Marie would do.

He filed that away inside his head, just another piece of the puzzle. And with it, he had just enough to start to see the big picture. Or at least, the part of the picture that mattered.

His part.

"All right, let's pack up and get outta here before someone finds us," Sean said, grinning again. "We still gotta show up at school on Monday, and I don't want to get expelled after that good of a time."

"Says the one who didn't get his ass shot," Henry muttered. Sean just laughed again.

It was just like he'd said. Fuck 'em if they can't take a joke.


	13. Chapter 13: Come Undone

Sharon opened her locker and found a note there.

Her heart leaped, and she stiffened, then reminded herself to breathe normally. What could it mean? She'd seen enough detective movies and TV dramas to think that someone might send her a note since she was in search of the truth. And considering that this whole mess had started with the original notes and Marie's appearance, it didn't seem that farfetched.

Well. No point in delaying.

The note didn't have the rose seal on it, and a moment later, Sharon understood why. She sighed. Such a waste of adrenaline.

_Sharon – Look, I know I screwed up. I miss you and I'm sorry. I'll be outside at our old tree after school, please come talk to me. –Chris_

By the Rose, Chapter 13: Come Undone

"Wocka – chicka – wocka – chicka--"

Henry turned and glared at Sean. "Shut up! I swear, every single time I'm with my chick, you walk up and start doing that."

"Hey," Sean said, looking mildly offended. He adjusted the lapels of his uniform jacket. "Not every time. I've got more originality than that."

"Not much," Henry scoffed.

"You wound me," Sean said, though he was grinning. "Really. But seriously, man, I'm just glad to see you with someone, instead of getting all pissed about Marie and all that."

The two of them were walking through the halls of one of the smaller buildings. Granted, 'small' was pretty relative on a campus where you could hide half an army and not really have anyone notice. They'd found each other without much trouble a few days ago in the paintball game, but that was different.

"Then again," Sean continued, "you weren't looking too hot at the game on Saturday."

Henry actually chuckled a little at that. "Hey, I was stuck with you guys instead of going out with her," he said. "She had a girls' night out or something like that. Who wouldn't be pissed off?"

Sean looked a little unsure, then nodded. "Yeah, but you got to shoot people. You can't tell me that wasn't fun."

"I got shot a hell of a lot more than that," Henry said, grumbling a little. They headed through one of the double doors and out onto the larger campus. "My head still hurts from where Kara nailed me."

"Yeah, she can do that to a guy," Sean said, then cackled. "Totally worth it, though."

Henry turned and gave him a strange look, then pushed up his glasses. "Shit, you're into about Kara like that?" he asked.

"I dunno," Sean said, shrugging. "I've always had a thing for the rough chicks; there's something nice about a girl who can kick your ass."

Henry snorted. "You're stupid, you know that?"

"Says the guy who met his girl when they were both half-drunk." Sean watched the look on Henry's face change, though not how he'd thought – Henry didn't get angry. Rather, the would-be evil twin just kind of gave him a stupid grin.

"I gotta take what I can get," Henry said. He shook his head. "I'm glad she's with me, though. And I'm not gonna mess it up like Chris did."

"Yeah." Sean nodded, then looked down as they walked. Sure, Chris had seemed to be having a good time at the paintball game. But he'd heard about how quickly things had gone to shit at his party. Not really what he'd wanted to happen between Chris and Sharon. Sean hadn't thought that getting them both drunk would lead to some amazing realization that got them back together, but still.

It kind of sucked to have some of his only real friends going through so much trouble.

"Damn right," Henry continued. "I swear, I wish I'd met her before all this dueling crap happened. I'd never have bothered."

"Oh, really," Sean asked, his grin returning. "You saying that you'd rather have a girlfriend than the power to revolutionize the world?" Henry didn't say anything, so Sean went on. "Think about it, man. You could do anything. You could get the girl you've got now and the rest of the cheerleading team. Your own personal harem. And they'd love you for it."

Henry squinted at him. "What, you trying the harem thing now? Maybe that's why you got the purple rose."

Sean gave him a punch on the shoulder. "C'mon," he said. "I'm not painting my car red, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know," Henry said. "But I was hoping to forget about . . . about all this." He lowered his voice. "I did enough, I've seen enough. I don't care about it anymore."

"Whatever you say," Sean said, shrugging again. "Whatever you say."

* * *

"I think I'm still sore from this weekend."

Kara looked up and saw Amelia standing there. The joke was way, way too easy. "Really?" she asked. "You and Doug get a little too much exercise or something?"

Just as she'd thought, Amelia turned bright red. She put her hands over her mouth, which only made it worse. Kara laughed out loud.

"Sorry, had to say it," she said. "But yeah, I'm all banged up," she continued, turning her leg to show the big round bruise. "I had to lie to my parents about what we were doing, and now I've gotta wear pants around the house for the next month."

"What about Marie?" Amelia asked. "Is she all right?"

Kara rolled her eyes. "She didn't have a mark on her. I don't get it. Girl that pale, you'd think she'd bruise like crazy. But nothing. And she's the one who took all those shots when the damn twins snuck up on us."

Amelia nodded. Kara had told everyone the story when they'd all gathered at the end of the night; there had to be some explanation for why Marie was covered in paint and Kara was completely out of ammo. She remembered the look on Henry and Eric's faces at the end, and grinned again. That had been far, far too much fun. Sure, it would have been better without Marie getting hurt, but if it wasn't bothering her, then no problem.

Sharon's voice came from behind them both. "That makes some kind of sense, you know."

Kara turned and frowned at the redhead girl. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. "Some people heal fast, what's wrong with that?"

Sharon just shook her head. Her tightly-tied bun didn't even move. "It's nothing," she said.

"Don't seem like nothing," Kara pressed. "You come up on us all sneaky, say something that sounds like part of some mystery we're supposed to solve, and then say it's nothing?"

"Sorry," Sharon said, bowing her head a little. "I've had a very rough past few days."

Amelia walked over to Sharon, looking up at the taller girl. "What is it?" she asked. "Wait. It's Chris again, isn't it?"

Sharon blinked. "How did you know?"

"He was sorta glum on Saturday," Amelia said. "I mean, he was until we started shooting at each other. Then he was fine."

Sharon blinked again, and stepped back from Amelia, looking from her to Kara and back again. "Just what did you do this weekend?"

After PE, Marie was waiting for Kara outside the locker room. Kara walked up to her, pushing her just-washed bangs out of her eyes, and hugged her. "Hey," Kara said. "What's up?"

"Hello, Kara," she said, then looked beyond her. "Hello, Amelia, Sharon."

"Heya," Amelia said, then, "See ya." She grabbed Sharon's arm and started walking away.

Kara glanced over her shoulder, and saw Amelia talking to Sharon, being very animated and all that. "Heh," she said. "Probably trying to play relationship doctor."

"If you say so," Marie said, looking at them as well. "It looks more like Amelia's trying to encourage her, though I'm not sure why."

"No kidding," Kara said, and the two of them started walking toward the main building, Marie's arm around hers. She heard someone yell something at them, but she gave them the finger without looking back. "Sharon's all going on about something with Chris. I don't know why she's still pissed about him."

"They made quite a scene at the party," Marie said, then giggled. "Sharon's funny when she's drunk, though I don't think Chris thinks so."

"Yeah, no kidding." Kara paused. "And I don't think that's all of it. When she walked up to us in the locker room, she said it made sense that you healed so quick, or something like that." She frowned at Marie. "Any idea?"

Marie tilted her head. "Maybe," she said.

Kara looked down at her. "Maybe?"

"Maybe," Marie said with a nod. "I've always been a fast healer, and I don't bruise easily. Perhaps she thinks there's something odd about that."

"Well, you ain't exactly normal," Kara said without thinking. She wondered if that was the best thing to say, then stopped worrying when Marie laughed. "What?"

Marie didn't say anything, but let go of Kara's arm, then tugged on her three pink braids. Kara laughed, understanding. "You're not entirely normal either, Kara," Marie said. "But it's better that way."

"Damn right."

When the next class ended, Kara walked out, planning on meeting Marie halfway so they could catch the bus home together. By now, Marie was pretty much living at her house – her excuse that Marie was having trouble at home had led to her mom offering a guest room and all that. It worked out pretty good, she had to admit. And she knew her parents wouldn't turn out to play Akio's role. She laughed at the thought.

Kara turned a corner and nearly ran into Sean, who held his arms out like he was trying to block her. Kara pulled back her leg, and Sean's arms flew down to guard himself. She laughed, then moved to go around him.

"Hey, hold up," Sean said, "I wanna talk to you."

Kara stopped, and turned back. "Hurry it up," she said. "I gotta catch a bus."

"No worries," Sean said. "You miss it 'cause of me, I give you a ride home. That good?"

"Sorta," Kara said. "Marie doesn't have a key, so I gotta make sure I get home before she does. And riding without her just sounds like a bad idea."

Sean snickered. "Fine, fine, I'll make it quick. Look, this is gonna sound weird, but d'you want to go out sometime?"

For just a moment, the entire hall seemed to go quiet. Everyone around her moved more slowly, and they seemed blurred, like she'd started seeing faster than everyone for some reason. Kara tried to think back to when someone had last asked her out, and came up with nothing. Never happened before.

But why now? And why the hell Sean? He'd never acted like he liked her; he took shots at her like he did everyone else. Maybe this was just another joke. And besides, there was something else important to think about.

"You serious?" Kara asked, and the world seemed to speed back up to normal.

Sean tipped up his sunglasses, letting her see his eyes. "Yeah," he said.

"No," she said.

"No?"

Kara nodded. That was easier than she'd thought it would be. "No. Where the hell is this coming from? And why'd you think I'd say yes?"

"I dunno," Sean said. "I thought it'd be pretty cool if you did, and it's not like you're going out with anyone." He was smiling like he was challenging her to say something different.

Obviously, he didn't know her very well. "Umm, hello? Marie?"

"It's official between you two?" Sean asked, grinning. As usual. "I thought it was just the Rose Bride thing, I didn't know you two were. . . ." He made some kind of obscene gesture with more than a few fingers.

Kara slugged him on the shoulder, hard as she could. "Fuckhead. It's not like that."

"Fuckhead? That's a new one." Sean chuckled. "But seriously, what d'you mean, it's not like that? You're the one engaged, right? That's gotta have benefits."

"Not like you'd understand," Kara snapped. She paused, thought for a moment, and smiled. The look on Sean's face was worth it. "It's not like that," she said again. "Marie's special. She needs me."

"Yeah, I bet," Sean said, then pushed up his sunglasses.

"You're a dumbass, you know that?" Kara blew her bangs out of her eyes, then shoved past him and headed for the doors.

Of all the stupid things to do. What the hell was he thinking? Like she'd go out with him to start, even if Marie wasn't an issue. She didn't really like the thought of not having Marie around, but still, Sean had some balls thinking he was going to get away with that.

"Kara."

She whipped around. "What!" Then she saw what was in Sean's hand.

"Didn't really think you'd say yes," Sean said. He was still grinning. Damn, that was getting irritating. "So I came prepared."

Sean held a pink rose. He took another step toward her, and waited for her to take it. Kara snatched it away from him, then bit the rose off of the stem and spat it at him.

Sean winced. "What is it with you and putting roses in your mouth?"

"You asshole," Kara spat. "You planned this. You figured you'd get me all weirded-out, ask me out just to make me think different, like you might actually be serious for once, and then you go and pull this."

"Yeah, pretty much," Sean said. "But it worked." He glanced at his watch. "And you're gonna miss your bus if you don't get going. See you tomorrow."

Kara turned and stormed off, heading for the front of campus. She seethed. It figured. Leave it to someone who thought everything was a joke to play with her like that. Not that it mattered. There was no way in hell she was going to lose to him.

Marie was waiting for her by the bus, which was mostly full. Kara just grabbed her arm and got on board. Marie gave her a questioning look, and Kara scowled back. The pale girl nodded, and squeezed her hand.

At least someone understood.

* * *

"You can't think that this is going to work."

Chris looked at Sharon as he walked toward their tree. He should have known she'd be here before he was; she tended to think ahead. That had been one of the things he really liked about her. Now?

Well, now it was a little annoying, since he'd hoped to be waiting there for her, not the other way around. He sighed. He'd do what he could.

Chris walked up to her and stopped, looking down at her. Her hair was undone, which didn't happen very often; he liked it better that way and she knew it. So if she was just going to say that she didn't want to get back together, then why was she doing what she knew he liked?

"Why d'you say that?" Chris asked. "Look . . . I know I screwed up. I know. And I want to make up for that."

"It's not something you can just undo, Chris," Sharon said, looking him in the eye. "This is serious. And I think it goes beyond you or I."

He blinked. That wasn't what he expected. "What?"

"Oh, you don't see it. . . ." Sharon trailed off – not like her at all, Chris thought – and put a hand to her forehead. "I've been doing a lot of searching."

"What, like soul-searching?" Chris asked. "I know what you mean, I've been thinking about things a lot too. And I really want to be with you again. I think if we just stay away from this whole stupid duel thing--"

"But we can't!"

Chris stepped back. As if this whole conversation wasn't weird enough already. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"No," Sharon said, gritting her teeth a little. "I'm distinctly not okay. You shouldn't be either. None of us should be."

Chris sighed again, then set down his backpack. He had the sudden feeling he was going to be here for a while. "Okay, babe. What's going on?"

"First, you lost all right to call me that when you challenged me," Sharon said, giving him a stern glare.

Chris tried to chuckle. He should have known he wouldn't get away with that, but it was kind of a habit.

"Second, like I said, I've been doing some searching," Sharon went on. "And no, not about myself. About Marie."

"About Marie?" Chris echoed. "What about her? Yeah, I know she's kind of the reason we're all into this, but what's there to find about her?"

"Almost nothing," Sharon said. He recognized that look. She'd figured something out, and she was trying to get him to figure it out too. She'd done that a lot, back in the early days of their relationship. Back then, he'd kind of liked it; it made him feel like she actually thought he was smart.

Now, it was annoying.

"All right, I give up," Chris said, then cut her off when Sharon tried to protest. "Look. I don't know what you're talking about. So why don't you just tell me?"

"Fine, if you're not even going to try," Sharon said. Damn, she got pissed off quick. "I've been trying to figure out who Marie is and where she comes from. I got some help from Marcus--"

"That hacker kid?" Chris asked.

"Yes, you remember we had a class with him last semester," Marie said. "And he found some very interesting things about her. For one, she's a foster child, though the records on her are lacking to say the least. Second, she's not enrolled here at all."

Chris frowned. Okay, there was definitely something not right going on here. "She's not even here?" he asked.

"In a way, yes," Sharon said. "And there's no record of where she's supposed to be fostered. The girl shouldn't be here, there's no sign of her living anywhere nearby, and in the earlier picture of her, she has brown eyes."

"Wait, what color are her eyes now?" Chris asked.

Sharon gave an irritated sigh. "You didn't notice?"

"I know yours are blue," he said, starting to smile.

"Stop that," Sharon said. "Marie has green eyes, Chris. She didn't in that old picture. We've known that there's something strange going on with her since the beginning, and this only makes it more odd."

"She got contacts and you think she's some kind of weirdo?" Chris shook his head. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. If she was getting that obsessed over Marie, things might not work out after all.

"I don't know. Maybe it's contacts, but I've got a feeling about this." Sharon leaned back against the tree. "I know this must sound crazy. But in a way I'm glad you sent me that note. I've needed to talk about this with someone."

"Yeah," Chris said after a moment. "Glad I could help and all that."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," Sharon said. She nodded to him and walked away.

Chris watched her leave, wondering just how much trouble this whole thing had gotten them all into. He sighed. There was no way this could end well.

* * *

If the chain hadn't fallen from the doors of Banner Hall as Kara walked up, she was pretty sure she would have yanked the handles right off.

She hardly remembered the school day. It had taken all of what little patience she had left to not rip into that old bat of a teacher when she got on her case for her fishnets – again! – and she didn't remember a thing about any of her other classes. Spending the whole day fuming kind of sucked, and she hadn't slept well last night because of it.

Goddamn Sean.

Marie hadn't been much help either. As soon as Kara told her about the challenge, she'd gone into full "yes, Kara" mode, and hadn't said much else. Kara knew she cared if she won or lost, so why'd Marie have to be like that?

Beyond the doors, the stairway spiraled up into the darkness. Kara walked into the fog and headed up, taking the stairs two at a time.

_This is not going to happen._

_She'd started to get used to having Marie around. Yeah, the girl wasn't the kind she'd usually hang around with. But who was? Half the school acted like they were scared of her, the other half like they thought she was a joke. The anime club was one of the first places where she'd felt like she had friends._

_This is not going to happen._

_And the weird thing was, it seemed like that with Sean. She'd seen him at the party, and didn't think he really gave a shit about all those other drunk people. He just liked doing stuff like that; she didn't know why._

_This is not going to happen._

_Which, of course, brought her right back to yesterday. If Sean had just asked her out, that would have been one thing. Saying no to that was easy; she'd never seen the guy as more than just a friend, just another person in the anime club. But toying with her like that? That was just shitty._

_This was not going to happen._

_She'd show him what happened when people messed with her head._

Marie waited for her on the other side of the castle gate, clad in the red-on-white hourglass dress, the rose vines winding all around her and shining in the light from nowhere. She did her best to return the other girl's smile.

"Are you all right, Kara?" Marie asked.

"Give me five minutes and a rose, and I'll be fine," Kara said, starting to grin. Yeah, she could do this.

They had to wait for Sean to show up. He'd changed out of his school uniform, and was wearing a black shirt and jeans, along with a denim jacket that looked like he'd stolen it from some 80's movie. Kara laughed when he walked across the arena.

"What, that supposed to be some kind of armor?" she asked. "All you need now is a mullet."

Sean just pulled down his sunglasses and winked. "Hey, when you got it, you got it," he said, then brandished the curved sword he held. "Let's get it on."

Kara scowled. "Don't even start, jackass," she said, then turned to Marie in time to catch the last of her smile. "Roses," she said quietly. "This won't take long."

They stood in the middle of the arena, the lines of the black-and-white rose seal stretching around them. For a moment, Kara wondered again how this could be inside Banner Hall, then Marie came forth with the roses. After pinning a pink rose to Kara and a purple rose to Sean, she returned and stood next to Kara.

"Rose of the noble castle. . . ."

A glow blossomed from between Marie's hands. The glow swept out across the arena, and there was a subtle force to it; Kara felt her bangs and skirt blowing back, and she put a hand behind Marie, preparing. Across from her, Sean pushed his sunglasses back up, and stood ready.

"Power of Dios that sleeps within me," Marie continued, "heed your master and come forth!"

The glow built and became a white globe as Marie leaned back. Kara held her hand behind Marie's back, and raised her other one. Ripples from the glow swept through Marie's hair and dress, sending them waving as though in a strong wind.

Then, the handle of a familiar sword appeared from the glow. "Grant me the power. . . ." Kara reached for the sword, and slowly drew it from the glow over Marie's chest. "To revolutionize the world!"

From somewhere in the haze came the sound of great bells ringing. The duel had begun.

_Her face is a map of the world – Is a map of the world  
You can see she's a beautiful girl – She's a beautiful girl_

Sean started to circle her, holding his sword between them. Kara did the same, matching his moves as they went around the smallest ring of the rose seal.

"This is stupid, you know that?" Kara asked, watching his face. Damn those sunglasses, she couldn't see his eyes.

"Lots of things are stupid," Sean said, grinning, still circling. "I mean, this is high school. You think any of this really matters?"

_And everything around her is a silver pool of light__  
The people who surround her feel the benefit of it  
It makes you calm – She holds you captivated in her palm_

"I know what matters!" Kara charged, bringing the Sword of Dios around and slamming it into his curved blade. Blue sparks flew, reflecting in the strange fog that surrounded the arena.

"Marie," Kara said, glaring at Sean from either side of her sword. "She matters. I don't give a shit about the rest of this."

_Suddenly I see – This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see – Why the hell it means so much to me_

Sean just laughed, and pressed hard on her, breaking her out of the clinch. He struck at her as she leaped back, and pushed forward. Kara brought her sword up, quick, barely catching his.

"So it's true!" He laughed again, then dropped back, holding up his sword in a relaxed guard. "Everything they say about you two."

_I feel like walking the world – Like walking the world  
You can hear she's a beautiful girl – She's a beautiful girl_

Kara focused on him, raising her own guard. She wanted to look over at Marie, but she knew he'd see her do it. She started to circle, and he matched her, then she leaped for him again.

Sean caught her blade once more, and she kicked him in the shin, then tried to push him back. He didn't move, but she saw him wince.

_She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white  
__Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember what you heard  
She likes to leave you hanging on her word_

"Like I give a shit what they say?" Kara snarled. "I told you, dumbass. She needs me. That's all I care about."

"Yeah, but she's the Rose Bride," Sean said, then put both hands on his sword and pushed, trying to force her down. "You think she needs you? Just you?"

_And she's taller than most – And she's looking at me  
I can see her eyes looking from a page in a magazine_

Kara felt her knees start to give, and ducked back, catching another strike on her blade as she retreated. "I'm the only one who cares," she said, starting to breathe hard. "You just want the power, whatever the hell that is."

_Oh she makes me feel like I could be a tower – A big strong tower  
She got the power to be – The power to give – The power to see_

"Hey, I treated her good when I had her," Sean said, sounding like he might actually mean it. He struck again, and Kara barely caught it. Her arms were starting to shake. "Not my fault it didn't take long for Henry to be an ass again."

_She got the power to be – The power to give – The power to see_

"You thought it was a joke!" Kara yelled. She sprang at him, staying low, then swept her sword up at his rose. She felt more than saw his sword block hers, then she crashed into him.

_Suddenly I see – This is what I wanna be_

"Everything's a joke!" Sean said as he stumbled backwards. He pushed back, then caught Kara around her middle and threw her to the ground.

_Suddenly I see –_

Kara started to get up, but Sean's sword was at her rose. Before she could get her arms up to block, he flicked the tip of his blade across, and a shower of pink rose petals flew into the air, spiraled around him, and floated across the arena.

_Why the hell it means so much to me_

There was the sound of great bells ringing, and Kara started to shake. The duel was over, and she'd lost.

Sean pushed down his sunglasses again, and grinned at her. "Now, that was fun."

Kara clenched her jaw, and slowly got to her feet. "Yeah, fun," she said, still breathing hard.

She took a step toward Sean, and belted him in the mouth, knocking his sunglasses to the arena floor. "We gotta do that again sometime. Like, tomorrow." She spun a purple rose around her fingers, dropped it onto his sunglasses, then stepped on them both.

The snap under her shoe was almost as satisfying as the look on his face.

Sean glared at her, his mouth open. A few drops of blood appeared at the corner of his lips. "You – hey, those are my – what the hell?"

"What, you think I'd get all weepy and show up in a girl's uniform or something?" Kara snapped. "Not a chance."

"You're wearing a girls' uniform now," Sean said, his grin right back in place.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Shut the hell up," she said. "See you back here tomorrow." She turned and started to walk toward one of the castle gates.

From behind her, Sean called out, "What if I say no?"

Kara turned and gave him a grin so predatory it made him take a step back. "Then you forfeit, and you lose." She looked over at Marie, who was watching her. "See you tomorrow, Marie."

"Yes, Kara."


	14. Chapter 14: St Elmo's Fire

When Kara walked up to the main building on campus the next day, Marie wasn't waiting for her.

She had to admit, it was kind of lonely.

She heard the snippy remarks from a few people she passed, heard them asking where her girlfriend was and saying she'd been dumped and all that. She didn't bother looking at them; they weren't even worth a rude gesture.

This wasn't going to last long.

By the Rose, Chapter 14: St. Elmo's Fire

"Morning, Kara – oh my god, where's Marie?"

Kara glanced up from putting stuff into her locker. Doug and Amelia had walked up when she wasn't looking. "Hey, you two," she said, managing a smile. "Guess who decided to be an asshole yesterday."

Doug frowned. With Amelia next to him, he seemed even calmer and quieter than usual. "Sean," he said after a moment. "Am I right?"

Kara nodded, and Amelia just about exploded.

"How could he do that? I thought he didn't even care. He didn't say anything about it, or act like he even thought about it – I didn't think he. . . gah!"

Doug put a hand on Amelia's shoulder, and she leaned against him. "Are you all right, Kara?" he asked, then put his arm around Amelia. "You seem kind of . . . actually, no. No, you don't."

Kara stood up, then looked at the two of them. Damn. They were almost annoyingly cute together. "What," she said, "you think I'd be all broken up about this?" She rolled her eyes.

"Well, that is kind of like breaking up," Amelia said. She pushed her wavy ponytail behind her shoulder, and leaned closer to Doug, like she was trying to hide under his jacket or something. As tall as he was compared to her, she might have been able to do it. "I mean, that's probably not really the best way to put it, but . . . you know what I mean."

Kara nodded. "Yeah, I do," she said, hoping to leave it at that.

Instead, Amelia stepped forward and hugged her. Kara stiffened; she really hadn't expected that. But after a moment, she relaxed, and even returned the hug.

"Are you going to be all right?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah," Kara said, then pulled back from her. "Like I told him, it's not like I'm going to get all mopey about this. Ain't happening. He was enough of a jerk to act like he wanted to ask me out--"

"He did what?" Amelia said all at once.

Kara sighed, then blew her pink bangs out of her eyes. "He asked me out two days ago," she said, leaning against the lockers. "Right at the end of the day. Then he challenged me when I said no."

"That was stupid," Doug said, still frowning. "That's . . . that's just not right. I thought we were trying not to play with someone's life like that."

"Yeah, well I guess that only went for Marie," Kara said, laughing a little because she couldn't help it. It was all so insane to think about. Sean had dueled her because he wanted the power to revolutionize the world, whatever the hell that was supposed to be. Maybe. He hadn't really even said why he wanted Marie back.

Then again, that was pretty much just like Sean.

"Anyway," Kara continued, "I already--"

Amelia pointed. "There he is!"

Kara turned and looked. There, coming in through one of the rear ways, was Sean, Marie on his arm like she'd never left. Kara felt her stomach lurch, and looked away. Damn it. Why'd she have to see that first thing in the morning?

"That's it," Amelia muttered. "I'm going to. . . ."

Amelia trailed off as she stomped over toward Sean and Marie. Kara turned and watched. She couldn't hear them, but it was clear from the way Amelia walked that she was pissed, and she guessed Sean saw it too. Sean started to pull back from her – he already had a new pair of sunglasses, smaller than the old ones – but Amelia pressed forward. She must have really been mean, as people around them were starting to stare.

"Y'know," Kara said to Doug, "that's almost worth it."

"Losing her?" Doug asked.

"Yeah," Kara said. "Almost. But like I was gonna say, I already challenged Sean. I'm dueling him after school."

Doug didn't say anything, so Kara looked over at him. He smiled, but in a quiet way, like he was proud of her or something.

"You need a sword?" Doug asked.

Kara grinned. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

* * *

"–can't even call yourself a man!"

Sean did his best not to rear back from the small shrieking girl. Say what you want about Amelia, he thought, but he'd never guessed she could get so pissed off.

He wanted until she stopped long enough to take a breath, and asked, "What? Was it something I said?"

"Like you don't know!" Amelia turned to Marie, then paused. "Morning, Marie," she said. Then she turned back to Sean. "What's wrong with you? Weren't you there when we all agreed that we weren't going to duel? Weren't you cheering Kara on when she challenged Henry?"

Sean blinked, then laughed out loud. There were people around staring at them, but he waved them on. "Oh, c'mon," he said. "Are you even listening to yourself? I never said I wouldn't duel, you were there! And how can you say I was cheering on Kara and saying I wouldn't duel in the same breath?"

"Easy," Amelia snapped. "You've seen how other people are when they win the duels. What made you think you should be the one engaged?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," Sean said, grinning. "What, how do you think of what to do?"

"I don't hurt my friends," Amelia said, then folded her arms over her chest. She looked at Marie. "And what do you think about all this, hmm?"

"I'm the Rose Bride," Marie said. Sean glanced down at her out of the corner of his eye. She looked serious. "I go with the one I'm engaged to. That's just how it is."

"And you don't care if some schmuck gets you?" Amelia asked.

"Hey," Sean interrupted.

Amelia glared at him. "I'm not talking to you!"

"I don't have a choice in who duels and who doesn't," Marie said. "I'm sorry, Amelia, but we have to get to class."

"Oh. Right." She glanced at her watch. "Yeah, we do. But I'm still mad at you," she continued, pointing at Sean. "I hope Kara comes back and throws you off the arena." She turned and stormed off.

Sean looked down at Marie, and shrugged. "That went well," he said.

"Something like that." Marie looked up at him, her green eyes wide. "Should we go?"

Sean shook off an uncomfortable feeling, and nodded. "Yeah," he said. "What've you got first period, anyway?"

After his first class – History 2, probably the hardest class to stay awake in first thing in the morning – Marie wasn't waiting for him outside. Someone else was . . . one-half of the two people Sean least wanted to see.

"Good twin! What's up?"

Eric stared him down. "I can't believe you did that," he said, sounding like he wasn't too far from beating Sean's head in.

Sean took a step back and pushed up his sunglasses, then looked Eric over, trying to see if the guy was hiding a bat anywhere. You never could be too careful with jocks, especially pissed-off ones. "What, is this hate-on-Sean day?"

Eric shook his head. "I didn't think you'd do this, Sean. I really didn't." He paused, then went on when Sean didn't say anything. "I remember how you were when you first lost Marie. But you've seemed all right, I didn't think you'd do that to get her back."

Sean looked at him over his sunglasses. "What, there's another way to get her now? Damn, I wish you'd told me."

Eric tensed up, and Sean took another step back. Hmm, maybe not.

"This isn't a joke," Eric said, taking a step toward Sean. "This is about a girl--"

"Isn't everything?" Sean cracked.

"A girl who's got something really weird happening to her," Eric continued, like Sean hadn't said a word. "And I thought I could count on you to not screw with this until we know what's going on."

"Oh, like we'll ever know what's going on?" Sean laughed in Eric's face, then took yet another step back just in case. "C'mon, man. We're like the student council. Don't you get that? The only way we're going to know what's going on is if we have the Bride."

Sean watched Eric's expression. He was making this up as he went along and all he could do was hope that it worked.

Eric scowled. "This isn't the anime. Can't you get that through your head?" He started poking Sean in the chest with every word. "This. Isn't. The anime."

Sean grabbed his finger. "Don't make me break this, man," he said, lowering his voice. "I'll do it if you don't back off. Wanna see if you make varsity with a busted finger?"

The other guy's scowl faded, and he started to smile. Oh, good, Sean thought; calling the bluff worked. He didn't let go of Eric's finger, though.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Eric asked. He paused. "I'm not left-handed."

Sean looked down and saw that he was indeed holding a finger on Eric's left hand. "Oh," he said. "Well, shit." He closed his eyes and waited for the punch. When it didn't come, he opened one eye, slowly, to see Eric looking confused.

"I almost want to challenge you right now," Eric said.

"But that'd be stupid?" Sean laughed, despite being about ten seconds from a beating. "And it'd make you a hypocrite or something? Or is it 'cause Kara already did?" Eric looked confused, and Sean nodded. "Sorry, man. Pinky beat you to it. Didn't even get off the arena."

"Good," Eric said, and pulled his hand away. "I hope she kicks your ass."

Sean watched him walk away, and told his heart to stop beating so fast. "Yeah," he said to himself. "I get that a lot."

"Is something wrong, Sean?"

He looked over. Marie stood there, looking like she'd been waiting. Go figure, he thought. She was the Rose Bride, of course she wouldn't disturb him when he was talking to Eric. Not that he would have minded the interruption.

Sean looked at her, and wondered how much she was really there, behind the questioning look and wide eyes. "Yeah," he said. "You have no idea."

* * *

Sharon sat in the library and watched internet pages go by, reminding herself that she couldn't really damage her eyes by reading in the dark. Not that it was truly dark; the monitor gave enough light. But at the moment, she felt metaphorical.

All this searching was, if nothing else, crawling around in the dark hoping that she somehow struck an answer.

She closed the webpage and shook her head, then stood and headed for the light switch. This wasn't going to help. None of it was. She could search the entire web page by page, and not find anything that would explain Marie's presence. The girl simply didn't exist anymore.

Sharon turned on the lights and saw Marcus standing there, on the opposite wall. She jumped, and nearly screamed.

"Sorry," the young hacker said. "But you looked like you were in pretty deep."

"Marcus," Sharon gasped, holding a hand over her heart. She coughed a few times, then cleared her throat. "You owe me years back on my life for that."

"Eh, you'll sleep it off," he said. He walked over to one of the desk chairs, spun it around, and straddled it, sitting backwards. "Hey, I gotta know."

"Join the club," Sharon said, and sighed. "There's a lot I'd like to know, and while you've been helpful, it's all leading me nowhere."

"Not what I mean," Marcus said. He waved toward her chair, and waited until she sat down. "I mean, I gotta know. Who's this girl and why're you so hot on finding out what's up with her?"

Sharon paused, and took a deep breath. Could she tell him? As far as she knew, he wasn't an anime fan, so he might not understand. Then again, if he lived more online than off, he should at least be open to the idea of something truly, truly bizarre happening. And if nothing else, she'd bought what he called his 'vow of silence' when she first paid for information.

"I guess 'join the club' wasn't such a bad idea after all," Sharon said, her voice going quiet. "That's where it all started."

By the time lunch was over, Sharon had the whole story out. She also nearly had Marcus's eyes out of his head. The boy had hardly blinked once she'd gotten to the part about the arena.

"So that's why you were going around with that chick for a while?" he asked. "And why now she's with that pink-haired girl?"

"In a way, yes," Sharon said. "I don't know what's going on, and I've lost track of . . . of half of everything, it seems." She slumped in her chair. "I don't know why I even told you all this. But thank you."

"Hey, just 'cause I spend all my time in here doesn't mean I can't listen," Marcus said, smiling a little.

"I still have your vow of silence?" Sharon asked, giving him a hard look.

"Like anyone would believe this," Marcus said, laughing. "I'm not telling anyone, you got that."

"Thank you," Sharon said, then stood and stretched. "I think that helped."

"Told you I was good," Marcus said. "So, you gonna go talk to the pink-haired girl – Kara, right?"

"I think so," Sharon said. She turned and started for the door, then looked back at Marcus. He was still in his chair, looking contemplative. "I don't know what's going on," she said, and he looked up. "But I still want to find out."

* * *

Kara walked into the metal shop after school, and looked inside. She then leaned up against the wall, waited for Doug and Amelia to stop kissing, and cleared her throat. Amelia looked over at her quickly, blushing, while Doug didn't look surprised at all. Kara grinned. That was more fun than it had a right to be.

"Don't worry, I ain't here for long," she said. "Just here for the sword."

"Yeah, I got it out for you," Doug said, then walked over to the rack in the corner. Kara was still sort of surprised that the teacher let them do all that forging. Then again, why not?

"You didn't change out of your uniform?" Amelia asked, frowning a little. "Doug told me how you went wearing a shirt and pants when you first fought Henry."

Kara shrugged her bare shoulders. "That was then," she said. "Seemed right, I was doing it for me."

Amelia was quiet for a moment, then giggled. "That's so sweet," she said as Doug returned from the corner. "You're still wearing the uniform because you're doing this for her. For Marie."

Kara gave her a look. Leave it up to the most anime-obsessed one to start looking for hints and symbolism and all that crap. "It's not like that," Kara said. "Okay, it is, kind of. All I know is I gotta get her back."

"So maybe it's like that for you," Doug said. He handed her the sword she'd used last time, the light one with the slightly curved blade. "I hope you don't ever need this again."

"Thanks," Kara said. She took the sword, and slung the scabbard's strap over her shoulder. That was new, she thought; Doug or someone else must have added it. "And thanks for the loaner again."

"No problem," Doug said, then grinned. "Doesn't feel like your first duel was that long ago."

"Yeah, it's weird like that," Amelia said. She was looking thoughtful again. "Do you think something's messing with how we see time? I mean, in the series, Akio said something about people not growing up, or never growing up, or something like that." She put a hand to her forehead. "Sorry, those last few episodes still give me a headache."

"Could be worse," Kara said. "Could be Eva."

Amelia winced. "Oh, don't even start. . . ."

Kara leaned against the doorway, looking down at the ground, letting her eyes go out of focus. "I try not to think about it, about all that shit. It's not the anime, like we keep saying, but . . . sometimes I gotta wonder about it. About all this."

Doug nodded. "That's no real surprise," he said. "With something this weird going on, you've got to start wondering. Otherwise, you're just accepting, and that doesn't do you any good." He paused, then chuckled. "I'm kind of quoting from my philosophy class, but you get the idea."

"Yeah, I think I do," Kara said. She still hadn't looked up. "But that's different. I start wondering if there's really someone or something or whatever watching us, making us do all this stuff and just laughing at us." She raised her gaze, slowly. "You ever start to think about that? If there really is an Ends of the World?"

"I try not to," Amelia said, more quietly than usual. "Because if there is, then . . . we all know what happened. In the series, I mean. And I don't want that to happen. I don't – I don't care what happens, I'm not riding in the Akio car."

Doug put his arms around her shoulders from behind. "No one is," he said. "No one here, anyway. I don't know what he really showed them, but I don't want to see it."

"Me neither," Amelia said, then put her hand over Doug's. "That just . . . it changed everyone. It made them worse, no matter what was going on."

"I don't know," Kara said, looking down again. "I think . . . it was more like it brought out who they really were, or who they really wanted to be. Most of them said something about getting rid of what was holding them back, shit like that."

For a moment, no one said anything. Kara closed her eyes and tried to think. This hadn't gone the way she'd wanted it to; she'd hoped to just get the sword and leave so Doug and Amelia could get back to making out or whatever. But now. . . .

Now she was almost scared to go.

She held back a snort, and tossed the thought away. There wasn't a chance she was afraid of Sean. The guy thought everything was a joke, even everything that'd happened to them so far. Someone was that much of a joker, no way he was going to beat her again. Yeah, there were a lot of things worth laughing at.

But how you feel about someone? How you want to help someone, all that? No. That wasn't a joke. It never was.

"All right," Kara finally said. "I gotta get going." She looked up at Doug, and tapped the scabbard. "Thanks for the sword. Again."

"Yeah, you got it," Doug said quietly. "Don't let him beat you again."

"Not a fucking chance," Kara said, grinning at him.

Amelia gave her a big smile, but didn't say anything. Kara stepped back and left the metal shop, then headed toward Banner Hall.

At first, she walked more slowly than usual. She knew what might be coming; Doug had started her thinking about it. What if she lost? Then, yeah, she'd challenge again; she wouldn't leave Marie with him. But what about everything they'd talked about?

Kara shook her head, and almost hit herself. This was just like any other problem, just like her mom talked about. You had something to do, you do it, get it done, so it's not troubling you anymore. Simple as that.

* * *

The chains on Banner Hall's doors fell away at her approach, and the doors swung open. She didn't even break stride as she headed for the spiral staircase.

_One more time._

_And maybe, Amelia was right. This wasn't for her. The first time had been for her, in a way; proving that she could take down someone who was being a real asshole and help someone who was sort of a friend. Save the princess, just like in all the old stories._

_One more time._

_But that was just it. She was no prince, she knew that. And who'd want to be a prince? First, she wasn't a guy, and damn glad of that. Second, if she was a prince, she'd have to get all noble and mannerly and all that bullshit. Being a prince meant she had to help anyone in trouble and never say what she really meant – hell with that._

_One more time._

_But she didn't have to be a prince. And Marie didn't have to be a princess. All she had to be was her friend. Because no matter what was happening to Marie, she needed a friend. Marie needed someone who would actually care about her and not just try to use her as the main piece in some game._

_One more time._

_And maybe, just maybe, there was something more going on, with Marie, with everything. She couldn't help remembering that vision in the mirror. She wasn't sure what was the most disturbing. The Ohtori skyline, their changing pajamas, or the sudden change in hair color. But somehow, it might not matter._

_Marie still needed her._

Kara walked through the castle gate into the black-floored arena. She looked around, then called out. "Sean! Your asskicking's here, come and get it!"

Sean's laugh seemed to come from everywhere in the arena at once. Kara reached for her sword and drew it, whipping it back and forth, looking for the sudden attack. She was almost disappointed when she saw him standing at the other castle gate, and headed across the arena to meet him.

"What, you think I'd try to jump you?" Sean asked when they got close. Marie stood at his side, in her Rose Bride dress and looking impassive.

"I dunno," Kara said. "You said it's all a joke, remember?"

"Hey, there are some things even I take seriously," Sean said, and from the look on his face, he meant it. "C'mon. Let's get this over with."

Kara took the scabbard off from over her shoulder and tossed it aside. "Damn right."

Marie stepped forward, and pinned a pink rose on the front of Kara's sweater. Kara looked at her, hoping for a smile, for some sign that she wasn't just the Bride. Nothing. She watched Marie pin a purple rose on Sean's shirt, then stood straight. It was time.

"Rose of the noble castle. . . ."

A glow blossomed from between Marie's hands. The glow swept out across the arena, and there was a subtle force to it; Sean's shirt whipped back and forth like there was a breeze blowing. He put a hand behind Marie, and held his hand over the glowing globe.

"Power of Dios that sleeps within me," Marie continued, "heed your master and come forth!"

The glow built and became a white globe as Marie leaned back. Sean held one hand behind Marie's back. Ripples from the glow swept through Marie's hair and dress, sending them waving as though in a strong wind.

Then, the handle of a familiar sword appeared from the glow. "Grant me the power. . . ." Sean reached for the sword, and slowly drew it from the glow over Marie's chest. "To revolutionize the world!"

From somewhere in the haze came the sound of great bells ringing. The duel had begun.

_Miss independent – Miss self sufficient – Miss keep your distance  
Miss unafraid – Miss out my way – Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

Kara held her sword before herself, waiting for Sean to make the first move. He laughed, and sprang for her, making her duck to one side. She swung, and thwacked him across the back of one leg as she went by.

_Miss on her own – Miss almost grown – Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
So, by keeping her heart protected – She'd never ever feel rejected – Little miss apprehensive_

"Oww!" Sean turned, slowly, and followed her as she started to circle. "And you get on my case about the rules. . . ."

Kara cackled. "Show me where that's not allowed," she said, then quick-stepped toward him, aiming for his rose.

_Said oooh – she fell in love_

Sean caught her blade on the Sword of Dios, and parried, sending her sword away. He struck for her rose, and she ducked aside, then leaned toward him, sweeping her sword at his legs again. He stepped back.

"Man," Sean said. "You're kinda fixated, you know that?"

"Keep it up," Kara said, blocking another strike, "and I'll beat you like I did Henry. He ever tell you about that?"

_What is this feeling taking over – Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise – it's time – to feel – what's real_

Sean swung at her head, and she ducked, bringing her sword up to block. Blue sparks flew, scattering across the arena and leaping over the black stone. She pushed back at him, hard, and unbalanced him for a moment. Kara leaped toward him, but he blocked, quicker than she'd thought.

_What happened to Miss independent – No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye – old you – when love – is true!_

They started circling again, and Sean said, "Nope, didn't say a thing. You hurt more than just his pride?"

"What d'you think's the worst place I could aim?" Kara asked. Sean went pale for a second, and she charged again. Her sword scraped across his shirt as he barely stepped out of the way.

"Hey! These are expensive, you know that?" Sean looked almost insulted, and stabbed at her again; Kara parried without a problem, catching his blade on her guard and sending it off.

_So, by changing her misconceptions – She went in a new direction_

"Not my fault," she said. "You started this."

Sean frowned, for once. He moved toward her quickly, sweeping the Sword of Dios back and forth but always at her. Kara stepped back as fast as she could, keeping her own sword up, her shoulders shaking from blocking the constant attacks.

_And found inside she felt a connection – she fell in love_

Finally, she ducked around to her left, and smacked Sean's legs again as she went by. He yelled again, and she turned, straightening up.

"You're kind of a pain in the ass, you know that?" Sean asked, breathing hard.

"Thanks," Kara said, laughing. "Just making it easy for you to give up."

_When Miss independent walked away – No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today – What happened to Miss no longer afraid_

To her surprise, Sean didn't make another smartass comment, but just came at her again. She blocked his strike easily, then pushed forward into a clinch, bringing herself close to him. "What," she said. "I'm too much for you now?"

_It took some time for her to see – How beautiful love could truly be_

"Like you could be," Sean said, grunting as they pushed against each other. He pulled back for just a moment, then shoved.

_No more talk of why can't that be me –_

Kara kept her feet, remembering what he'd done yesterday, and spun around to the right, then swept her sword up toward his chest. She was too close; he couldn't block. Her sword caught his rose and sliced.

_I'm so glad I finally see!_

A burst of purple petals swept around Sean and Kara both for a moment, then fell in a circle around Sean. The Sword of Dios glowed gold, then faded.

Kara turned and looked at Sean. He didn't seem angry, or sad, or anything like that. He just seemed . . . sort of okay with it. She blinked. Not at all what she'd expected.

"You know," Sean said, looking down at the petals, "I didn't really want this."

"Then what the hell was this all for?" Kara asked, starting to get angry. "You mean – you took her away, so I had to fight to get her back, and now you don't care?"

"It's not that," Sean said, looking at her. "I just . . . okay, this is going to sound stupid and sappy."

"Say it anyway," Kara said. She started to fold her arms over her chest, then saw Marie come close. Kara dropped one hand, and felt Marie wrap her own hands around it. Kara felt herself relax, and leaned closer to Marie. Better, much better.

"I thought – if I had the power, whatever it is, I could make things better for me," Sean said. He almost sounded like he was talking to himself. "And I got it, or I got Marie, and nothing changed. Nothing good, really. Hell, everyone was pissed at me. I haven't been yelled at so much in one day since I crashed the car." He looked over at Kara and Marie, looking almost sorry.

"Yeah," Kara said. "That was stupid."

"And sappy," Marie added.

Sean smiled, then grinned. "Told you," he said. "And hey, I'm sorry. I mean that."

"Get outta here," Kara said, trying to sound angry but not really getting it. The guy had just bared his soul and said he was sorry; how could she get pissed at him after that?

Sean turned and bowed, then headed for the castle gates. Kara looked down at Marie, who was looking up at her. Kara sighed. Yeah, definitely better.

"You don't have to say it," Kara said.

"Say what, Kara?" Marie asked.

"That 'I am the Rose Bride' thing." Kara rolled her eyes. "I know how it goes. You don't have to say it."

Marie nodded, then leaned her head on Kara's shoulder. "I know, Katherine," she said quietly. "I know."


	15. Chapter 15: Everything You Know Is Wrong

Chris waited outside the main building and watched Sharon walk up. He stood straight as she got closer, and caught her eye.

There was something in the way she looked, or maybe it was the way she carried herself. But something definitely wasn't right. She looked like she'd gone without sleep for a while, maybe, or like something was really weighing on her mind.

He took a step toward her, and opened his mouth to say something, but she just shook her head.

Chris raised an eyebrow, mimicking her way of questioning without saying a word. Sharon stopped for a moment, then sighed, and kept on walking.

By the Rose, Chapter 15: Everything You Know Is Wrong

"I swear, I didn't think Amelia was ever going to stop – what the hell was she doing, anyway?"

Marie leaned back and looked up at Kara. "Gushing, I think."

Kara laughed, and blew her bangs out of her eyes. "Yeah, that sounds right."

The two of them, along with Doug and Chris, were sitting outside under a tree, as it was finally warm enough for them to not have to eat lunch inside. Amelia had been there when lunch started, but she'd run off saying she had a club meeting to get to. She'd only been around for about five minutes, sure, but she'd spent almost the entire time staring at Kara and Marie. Kara had just about expected to see stars in her eyes, literally.

Doug chuckled. "She's kind of a hopeless romantic," he said. Kara watched to see if he blushed, but no luck. She gets like that about a lot of things, though, especially if it makes her happy."

"So she's like that with you two?" Marie asked.

Doug did blush at that. Kara laughed, and he tried to glare at her but it didn't really work.

"Yeah, she gets like that," Doug said, then tugged on his goatee. It'd gotten longer since he and Amelia had gotten together; Kara had a feeling Amelia wanted it that way. "I don't really mind."

"Yeah, I bet you don't mind at all," Chris said. He was looking down at the ground, like he had been for most of lunch. "It's like that when you first get together, all that stuff."

"They've been together more than a month," Kara said, giving Chris a look. "They might start getting sick of each other soon." She cackled, and glanced at Doug.

"I don't think they would," Marie said before Doug could say anything. She turned from where she lay with her head in Kara's lap, looking at Doug. "You two seem good for each other," she said.

"Thanks," Doug said, nodding like it was nothing. Yeah, Kara thought, he was way too okay with all this. "I don't really know, but I think you're right. It's just easy to be with her."

"Don't get used to it," Chris muttered.

Doug looked at Chris and frowned. "What's wrong with you, Chris?" he asked. "I know you're still hurting about what happened with Sharon, but--"

"It's not that," Chris interrupted. "Okay. It's sorta that, but it's not all that." He paused, and undid his hairband, letting his barely-long-enough hair fall around his face and over his eyes. "I don't know what's up with her," he continued. "She doesn't even want to talk to me, it's like we never happened."

"Some people do that, when they leave someone," Marie said. "Breaking up always hurts, and some people just want it all to go away."

Chris raised his head and gave her a dirty look, and Kara tensed. If he was going to start with Marie, he'd better be ready to start with her too. She still hadn't forgotten what happened with Sean yesterday; she was ready to fight again if someone else got a wild hair up their ass. Hell of a thing to do on a Friday, but still.

"Oh, what the hell do you know," Chris said after a moment, then hung his head, looking defeated. "You're practically the reason I broke up with her."

"I know I was a problem," Marie said. "But it was your choice. You didn't know what she would or wouldn't do."

"Yeah, like I need you telling me that now," Chris said.

"Hey," Kara snapped. "Leave off or piss off. I don't care how stupid you were, you don't get to take it out on Marie."

Chris raised his head again and started to say something, then he half-closed his eyes. "Speak of the devil," he said quietly.

Kara turned and looked. Sharon was walking up to them, looking more determined than usual. When she reached them, she nodded to Doug and Chris, then looked right at Kara and Marie.

"I need to talk to you two," Sharon said.

Kara shrugged. "Then talk," she said.

"Not here," Sharon said. "Not in public, and not with others around. This is too important for that."

"What, we're not good enough to hear it?" Chris asked, scoffing.

"I'm not starting with you today, Chris," Sharon said, not even looking at him. "Kara, Marie, please?" She took a step back, and waited.

"What the hell." Kara moved, Marie sat up, and the two of them rose together. "This better be good," Kara said as they headed back inside.

"Whatever it is, it's a lot of things," Sharon said, walking ahead of the two of them. "I don't know if any of them can be called 'good,' though."

"Are you sure you want to tell us?" Marie asked as they headed through some of the hallways, and walked into the math department. "You don't seem like you're looking forward to this."

"Believe me, I'm not," Sharon said, then forced a laugh. "But there's not a chance I'm going to keep you in the dark about all this."

"Yeah, that's going great so far," Kara said quietly. The three of them walked into an empty classroom, and Sharon closed the door behind them. "So, what?"

Sharon stood there for a moment, then took a deep breath and looked at them each in turn. "I'm sorry," she began, "but I've been investigating you, Marie. There's a lot about you that doesn't add up."

"You don't say," Marie said, her voice flat and neutral.

Kara gave Marie a strange look. What was that supposed to mean? Sure, it'd been a long time since they'd actually sat down and talked. But things had been going too good for that sort of thing. She didn't know everything about Marie, but so far, she hadn't really wanted to . . . she hadn't really needed to.

She looked at Sharon and suddenly got a very, very bad feeling about all of this.

"Sharon," Kara said, "if this is about--"

"You're a foster child, aren't you, Marie?" Sharon asked. From the look on her face, it seemed that was going to be the easiest question today.

Marie nodded, not looking ashamed or upset. "Yes. I don't remember my parents, and I've been in and out of houses since I was a little girl. Is that a problem?"

"No," Kara said.

"No, it isn't," Sharon said. "Not in and of itself. But it's where you are now that's the problem." She took another deep breath. "I did some searching, Marie. You're not registered with any foster house in the area."

"What the hell!" Kara spat. "You've been digging up stuff on Marie behind my back? What the fuck's wrong with you?" She reached for Sharon, but Marie's hand on her arm stopped her.

"I had to know," Sharon said, her voice hard. She gave Kara a glare. "With everything that's happening, you can't tell me you're not curious!"

Kara almost yelled at her again, then realized what Sharon actually meant. Not the kind of 'curious' half the school called her about Marie, but the wanting-to-know kind. She paused, getting a better hold on herself, leaning toward Marie a little so that they'd stay in contact.

"Yeah, I wondered, sorta," Kara said. She folded her arms over her chest. "But I didn't care enough to start digging stuff up. Marie's here, that's all that matters."

"Thank you, Kara," Marie said softly.

"Normally, I'd agree with you," Sharon said. She looked like she'd calmed down a little. "But that's not just it. As I said, there's no record of her showing up at any of the foster homes in the area. I checked out every one I could find within fifty miles."

Kara blinked. "How many are there?"

"Not many," Sharon said, sounding sure of herself. "Made the search a bit easier, true, but it also made me more sure. There's not a single Marie at any of them. And the only Marie in the school's records is an Asian girl."

Kara had to pause at that. She looked over at Marie, who looked confused. There was something there, some of that same fear that had showed up when someone mentioned Ends of the World. For a moment, Kara wondered why, then she realized that what she'd said a moment ago still worked.

It didn't matter. Marie was here now.

"You don't think," Marie said, her voice still quiet, "that something could have happened to my records?"

"If it was just one or the other, that wouldn't be a big deal," Sharon said. "But missing both sends a flag up. I'm sorry, Marie, but as far as the school and the foster system are concerned, you don't exist."

Kara didn't snarl at her. But she really wanted to.

"And why should I worry about that?" Marie asked. "The teachers know I'm here, they call for me every day in class. And I have a place to go after school. There aren't any real problems here."

"Just where do you go?" Sharon asked.

"Kara's home," Marie said, nudging Kara's shoulder with her chin. "Where else would I go?"

"Of course," Sharon said. She sounded like she didn't approve. "One other question, then." She took something out of her skirt pocket. "What can you say about this, Marie?"

Sharon held out a picture that had come from a color printer. The image showed a small group of kids, probably just barely teenagers. Kara looked, and easily recognized Marie at the front of the group. She chuckled. It looked like Marie had always been pale, but she was a cute kid.

And then she saw why Kara had brought this up. In the picture, Marie's eyes were a dark brown.

"Wow," Kara said. "Y'know, I used to think you were smart."

Sharon pulled the picture back. "What do you mean? Don't you see?"

"I see you messing around with Photoshop enough to piss me off," Kara said. She took a step forward, breaking contact with Marie, and stared Sharon down. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

Sharon started to say something. Behind Kara, Marie choked.

Kara whipped around in time to see tears streaming down Marie's face, then the pale girl darted for the door and threw it open. She was halfway down the hall before Kara could take two steps.

"I was wondering about that," Sharon said.

Kara glared at her, and did snarl this time. "Leave us alone," she said, then ran off after Marie.

The other girl didn't go far. Kara found her in another empty classroom, balled up in a corner, her shoulders shaking. Kara walked up to her slowly, then knelt at her side. "Hey," Kara said, putting a hand on Marie's shoulder.

Marie jerked at her touch, but didn't pull away. She was sobbing, her entire body quivering. She didn't look at Kara.

"Look," Kara said, then sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with Sharon. I think losing Chris messed with her head. But it doesn't matter what she says."

"I know. . . ." Marie sobbed again, then leaned against Kara all at once, nearly knocking her to the floor. "I know that. . . ."

"Yeah," Kara said. She put her arms around Marie, hoping she could at least sort of comfort her. "I don't care if you're not in some foster home's records or the school's list or whatever. You're here."

Marie's crying stopped, and she pulled back and looked up at Kara. The tears made her green eyes seem to glisten. "I know my eyes used to be brown," she whispered.

Kara froze. Marie started crying again. How was that possible? Sure, Kara knew about contact lenses and all that. But Marie wouldn't be crying about something stupid like that. Maybe Sharon was actually right about something . . . but was it really worth it, if it got Marie like this?

"Hey," Kara said, putting her arms around Marie again. "It's all right. I don't care. I don't know what happened to you, but--"

"Kara. . . ."

Kara raised her head at the voice. Either she was crazy, or that was Amelia, but the short girl never sounded that devious. She looked over at the classroom's open door. Amelia was there, and damn if she didn't look pissed off.

"There you are." Amelia didn't move from the doorway, but put a hand to her chest. "By this Black Rose. . . ."

Kara sprang to her feet. "Amelia. . . !"

"I will defeat you. . . ." Amelia lowered her hand. A black rose clung to her sweater over her heart. "And kill the Rose Bride!"

From somewhere in the distance came the sound of great bells ringing. Amelia drew a sword with a long, wide blade. Kara swore.

_Crazy! But that's how it goes –  
Millions of people – living as foes!_

Amelia charged into the room, weaving through the desks, heading right for Kara. Kara stood and dropped her shoulder, then charged, catching Amelia in the gut and sending her to the floor.

_Maybe – it's not too late –  
To learn how to love – And forget how to hate_

"Okay," Kara gasped, "what the fuck--"

_Mental wounds not healing – Life's a bitter shame!_

Amelia snapped to her feet, quicker than Kara'd thought possible. She let out a squeal, and swung at Kara, the sword whistling as it went through the air. Kara ducked back, barely avoiding the strike, and suddenly saw that she had a pink rose pinned to her chest.

_I'm going off the rails on a crazy train!_

Kara stepped to one side, then another, seeing if Amelia would follow her. There was a crazy look in the other girl's eyes, but she turned toward Kara when she moved. Good enough, Kara thought, and started to circle around her, moving between the desks.

"Are you high or something?" Kara asked, stepping back as Amelia started moving toward her again. "What's wrong with you?"

_I've listened to preachers – I've listened to fools  
I've watched all the dropouts – Who make their own rules_

"I must – I must!" Amelia let out a yell and lowered her sword, then charged Kara again. Kara jumped over a desk, sending it tumbling to the ground behind her, and ran to the outer part of the room. She looked back in time to see Amelia make a flying leap over the desks and keep coming for her.

_One person conditioned – to rule and control  
The media sells it – and you live the role_

"What, you think I'm going after Doug or something?" Kara ducked back as Amelia got close, then caught the other girl around the middle, twisted, and threw her down on an empty part of the floor.

Amelia's eyes twitched. "Kara, what. . . ." Then she snarled, and was on her feet again, quicker than before. Kara yelped as the sword slashed near her, then ducked and sped off between the desks again.

_Mental wounds still screaming – Driving me insane!  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train!_

"You still in there?" Kara asked, breathing hard already. She tipped over another desk as Amelia came toward her, then ducked past her, moving down the next row. "C'mon, Amelia, we're friends, right?"

"Ka – ra. . . ."

Kara spun again, moved behind the teacher's desk, and tried to think – not that easy with your friend coming after you with a really big sword. Amelia recognized her, that was good. Then again, the Black Rose people in the series had sorta recognized Utena. Not much help.

_I know that things are going wrong for me_

This was just too much. First Sharon with a bug up her ass about Marie, then Marie running off crying, and now Amelia with a sword? What next?

"You think this is going to help?" Kara asked, hoping she could get Amelia talking again. "What, you want the power too?"

_You gotta listen to my words_

Amelia snarled again, and slashed when she got close. Her sword hit one of the desks, slicing it in half and sending splinters flying through the air.

"Shit," Kara muttered. That thing was worse than she'd thought. She glanced over at Marie, who was still cowering in the corner. Not that she'd want to pull the sword on Amelia, but still.

Kara tried again. "You think Doug wants you doing this?"

Amelia staggered, and the crazy light in her eyes flickered. "Doug . . . ?"

"Yeah, your boyfriend, right?" Kara ran down another row and turned. There wasn't much room here to start, and with all the desks going over, she was running out of space to move. She had to get close.

_Crazy – I just cannot bear –_

"Doug . . . I. . . ."

"Come on, Amelia!" Kara yelled. She let her get close, then ducked low and reached for the rose, but Amelia's swinging sword arm got in the way. Of all the times to learn she was left-handed. "We're friends! Why're you doing this!"

"Ka – ra!" Amelia was struggling, but it looked like she was getting through. Finally. "I – I can't s-stop!"

_I'm living with something – That just isn't fair!_

Kara almost sagged where she stood. Great. This just kept getting better. She got a row of desks between herself and Amelia, and started going back and forth, hoping to wear her out. "Think of Doug or something!" she yelled. "This ain't you!"

"B-but I . . . I.. . . ." Amelia paused, just for a moment, clenching her eyes shut so tight it made her forehead wrinkle. Kara crept closer, then jumped back when Amelia swung at her again. "I have to!"

"No you don't!" Kara ran outside of the desks again, then tipped over a few more behind her. "And where the hell did you get that sword!"

"I don't kno-o-o-w!" Amelia wailed.

_Mental wounds not healing!_

Kara ducked again when Amelia came for her, then shoved her into the blackboard, and ran into the middle of the room. She turned as Amelia charged again, and braced herself.

_Who and what's to blame?_

"You can thank me later," Kara said, and ducked to one side, then shoulder-blocked Amelia again and pushed her, holding her up, until they slammed into the wall. She heard the breath go out of Amelia in a rush.

"Ka – ra," Amelia gasped.

"I got it," Kara said.

_I'm going off the rails on a crazy train!_

Kara reached up and ripped the rose off of Amelia's chest, then stepped back. All around them, the desks stood up and slammed against each other with a clacking sound, coming together in four perfect squares. Somewhere in the distance, bells rang.

Amelia pulled away from Kara, then threw back her head and screamed. The black rose petals spun around Kara and Amelia both, then flew in a cloud out the window. Amelia collapsed.

The room was silent.

* * *

Kara leaned up against the nurse's office wall and looked at Doug. He was looking at Amelia, who lay on the office's bed. Marie sat nearby on one of the chairs, leaning against Kara. Finally, Doug turned and gave Kara a hard look.

"Tell me again."

"She went Black Rose on me," Kara said, then rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Doug. I'm not lying. You think I'd joke about something like this? I'm not Sean!"

"I know," Doug said, then looked back down at Amelia. "She had a rose and everything? She said she was there to kill the Rose Bride?"

"Yeah, both of those," Kara said. "And she had a sword. She didn't even know where she got it." She paused, and lowered her voice. "It seemed like she was struggling with something. I don't think she wanted to fight."

"She didn't," Marie said quietly. "She didn't."

"You were watching?" Doug asked.

"I. . . ." Marie looked down at her hands, and Kara nudged her. Marie managed a smile, then continued. "I saw it, Doug. She wasn't fighting like she meant it. I don't know what happened to her, but . . . Kara made it go away."

"Yeah, right," Kara said. "Good way to put it. It was kinda like she was fighting it when I said your name, Doug."

Doug chuckled, but barely. "Good to know I could help." He touched Amelia's shoulder, then brushed a lock of wavy hair off her forehead.

As though his touch had helped, Amelia stirred, then slowly opened her eyes. "Doug?" she asked, sounding like she'd just woken up. "What're you doing here? Wait . . . where's here?"

Doug glanced over his shoulder at Kara and Marie, then turned back to her. "It's all right," he said. "Do you know where you went after you left us at lunch?"

Amelia blinked, then put a hand on her forehead. "I remember going off to the audiovisual club," she said. "But. . . . I didn't get there? Did I fall and hit my head or something? I've been really tired, I might have--"

"Tell her, Doug," Kara interrupted.

"Tell me what?" Amelia looked at Kara, then back to Doug. "What happened, Doug?"

Doug started to say something, then stopped. He shook his head, then stepped back. "You tell her," he said, then pulled over a chair and sat down by Amelia's bed. She pulled her hand up from under the blanket, and he took it.

"Tell you what I told him," Kara said with shrug. "You went Black Rose on me. Had a sword and everything, said you wanted to kill Marie."

Amelia went pale. "I did what?"

"You don't remember?" Doug asked.

"I. . . ." Amelia put both hands over her face, and lowered them a moment later. "What'd I do? Are you okay?"

"Kara should ask you that," Marie said.

"Yeah." Kara leaned forward. "How's your gut? I had to hit you pretty hard to get you to stop. Your back probably hurts too."

"Yeah, I am kind of – achey," Amelia said, and shifted where she lay. She took a deep breath, then took Doug's hand again and said, "Tell me."

Kara told her everything that happened during the duel, from her showing up with a sword, to how she'd yelled and the desks had moved on their own when the rose was torn off. Amelia started hiding her face more and more behind the blanket as Kara talked, and by the time she was done, Amelia's eyes were all that was visible.

"So you don't know?" Kara asked.

"I wouldn't do that," Amelia said, sounding like she was about to cry. "I promise, I don't want to duel you!"

"I know," Kara said, smiling a little. Next to her, Marie nodded. "Look, it was pretty easy to see that wasn't really you."

"But if it wasn't," Marie asked, still quiet, "then what was it?"

For a moment, none of them said anything. Marie leaned close to Kara, and reached up and clasped her hand. Kara looked down at Marie, and saw some of the same fear in her eyes. She started to scowl. She knew that look too well, and didn't want Marie to have any reason for it.

Dammit. Just when things might have been all right.

"I'm sorry," Amelia said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Doug said.

Kara nodded. "What he said."

"But I don't remember anything," Amelia said. "The last thing I remember . . . I was going down to the audiovisual club – they're in the basement, so I had to take the elevator--"

Kara groaned. "Go figure. Go fucking figure."

"I'm never taking an elevator again," Amelia whispered, hiding more under the blanket. "I don't remember anything after that. Just waking up here."

"It's all right," Doug said, squeezing her hand.

"Yeah." Kara stood, and Marie stood a moment later. "You two gonna be okay?"

"We'll be all right," Doug said, glancing back at her. "Thanks for calling me, Kara."

"Hey, what else was I going to do?" Kara managed a smirk, and turned to leave, Marie behind her. Once they were out of the nurse's office, she leaned against the wall, and put her head in her hands.

"Kara?" Marie asked. "Are you all right?"

"No, I'm fucking not all right," Kara said. She felt herself starting to shake, and forced herself to calm down. "Amelia just attacked me. How the hell am I supposed to be all right?"

Marie took her arm, and gently pulled her hand down, making Kara look at her. There was an odd calmness in Marie's green eyes, the fear from a few minutes ago gone. "I'm all right," Marie said. "She didn't hurt me. Because of you."

Kara choked out a laugh, trying not to cry. "Yeah," she said. "I guess that's something." She reached out and hugged Marie, pulling her close. Why was this happening? And why'd it have to be Amelia? Hundreds of kids at this damn school, and it had to be one of her friends. It shouldn't be like that.

After a long moment, Kara pulled back. "Hey," she said after taking a deep breath. "Can you tell me?"

Marie paused. "Tell you what, Kara?"

"Tell me about you having brown eyes," Kara said, what there was of her smile fading. Marie flinched back, but Kara went on. "Look. I know Sharon's full of shit one way or another. I think she is. But I want to know what got you so bad."

"I don't know," Marie said, lowering her gaze. "I know some, but not very much, and there's places I don't want to go."

Kara frowned, wondering if Marie really meant that or if she was just being figurative or something. "But you know some."

"Some," Marie said with a nod.

"Can you tell me?" Kara asked.

"If . . . if you order me to, Kara." Marie looked up at her, and Kara thought she saw some attitude there, like she was daring Kara to do it.

Some part of her resented being played with, but Kara knew what her answer was. Not that it'd be any other way. "No," she said. "I'm not like that, you know that. I want to know, but tell me when you want to, okay?"

"Yes, Kara," Marie said quietly.

Across the hall, the nurse's door opened, and Doug and Amelia walked out. Amelia looked shaky, but she wasn't as pale. The two of them walked over.

"I forgot at lunch," Amelia said, and pulled something out of the pocket of her skirt. "I wanted to lend you this."

Kara looked down, and realized two things. First, their skirts had bigger pockets than she'd thought. Second, that was a familiar look, but not quite what she knew. Then she saw the title. "Holy shit," she said. "You told me about the Utena movie, I wanna see that!"

"It's really weird, sorta," Amelia said, some of her old smile back. "But here, you can borrow it."

Kara took the DVD, looking down at the sort-of Utena with different hair and a black-and-white uniform. She looked at Marie. "Wanna watch this tonight?"

"Of course," Marie said, then smiled – Kara swore she was smirking. "I'll make curry."

Doug, Amelia, and Kara all stepped back at once.


	16. Chapter 16: Drive

"Wow," Kara said as she walked into the kitchen. "You weren't kidding."

"Of course." Marie turned and gestured to the two plates on the counter. "I don't get to cook often, but I do know how."

Just like she'd said, Marie had made curry; Kara had to admit it looked really good. But there was something just plain strange about this. Marie had seen the series – she'd told Kara that a while back – so she knew what had happened. And while Marie wasn't Anthy, the whole thing was just close enough sometimes.

Yeah, Kara knew it was impossible. But she would have thought the same about Amelia suddenly deciding she wanted to kill Marie.

Marie gave Kara a deliberate look, then took the spoon out of the pot of curry and licked it off. She paused. "I'm still me," she said, starting to smile.

Kara grinned; she couldn't help it. "All right, c'mon," she said, taking the two plates. "My parents aren't here, so they can't get pissed if we eat on the couch."

By the Rose, Chapter 16: Drive

Chris sat alone in his room, in the dark, doing something he didn't want to admit he was doing.

Moping. With Linkin Park cranked up on the stereo.

_It starts with – One thing – I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

Why the hell had things ended up like this? He and Sharon had both screwed up, they should be able to make up and go out again like almost every other damn couple out there. Famous people cheated on each other and had someone else's kids and still got married and all that, so why couldn't he just keep a girlfriend?

So what if no one else had to deal with their girl getting engaged to another girl 'cause of some stupid duel?

_Keep that in mind – I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time_

Chris leaned back in his chair and sighed. The whole thing was stupid. He should have torn up that note as soon as he'd gotten it, should have acted like it all never happened, let everyone else get messed up with all the duel crap.

But as soon as he thought that, he knew it wasn't true. He couldn't have done that. He wouldn't have. While he hadn't been waiting for the letter to come, he remembered. . . . He'd just about jumped at the chance.

To live in an anime series. Now that would kick ass.

_All I know – Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

Even if it wasn't really one he wanted to live in. Why'd they have to get letters from some purple-haired guy in Utena? Why couldn't they have gotten into wherever they trained the Gundam pilots or something?

He had a quick mental image of stepping on the school with a giant robot, and grinned. That would have been worth breaking up with Sharon.

_Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away_

Which, of course, put him right back where he'd been. Thinking about things over and over and over, trying to figure out how he could have done something different or if he could have kept Sharon from doing what made him break up with her in the first place.

"Boy gets girl," he muttered to himself. "Boy's girl duels other boy for other girl. Girl wins duel. Girl gets other girl."

_It's so unreal – Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window_

"Boy acts like a total dickface and duels girl. Girl beats boy. Girl still has other girl. Boy dumps girl 'cause he's fucking retarded."

That pretty much summed it up.

And still, it all came back to those damned letters. Who'd sent them, anyway? Why was someone set on messing up all their lives? And who the hell was Marie? Sharon had said that she was looking for something; she'd even talked to Marcus.

_Trying to hold on – But didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to – Watch you go_

And if Sharon was going to the hacker-boy, something was definitely up. She never let up when she was set on something; that was one of the things he'd always kinda liked about her. But if she was looking for shit on Marie and there wasn't any, then she'd keep looking even if she wasn't getting anywhere.

He remembered that morning when she'd pretty much told him not to even talk to her. She didn't look good, at all, and she was always making sure she was – how'd she put it? – presentable when she left the house.

Yeah, something was definitely wrong. Something was more wrong than he'd thought.

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried  
It all fell apart_

Chris looked over at a pile of clothes in the corner of his room. There wasn't much light, just from the street outside, but he could see the rose-seal envelope on top of the pile. He paused. Yeah, it'd all started with that. So why'd he kept it?

He got to his feet and stumbled over to the corner, then picked up the envelope.

_What it meant to me – Will eventually be – A memory_

"Why the hell," Chris said, "did I keep this thing?"

He hung his head. It was all shit, really. And he'd lost just about everything else that mattered. He hadn't even gotten to go to winter formal – and she'd gone with Sean. Sean! She said she had a good time, but that didn't matter. He held the envelope in both hands and started to tear.

_if the chick cannot hatch from its shell it will die without being born_

What?

_we are the chick the world is our egg_

Still holding the envelope, Chris walked over to his stereo. The CD was still going, and from what he could see through the slot, it was still Linkin Park.

_if we cannot smash the world's shell_

Chris turned off the stereo.

_we will die without being born_

He took a step back, still holding his hand up. "What the hell!" He looked around, and started walking toward the light switch. This had to be a joke.

Didn't it?

_Smash the world's shell, for the Revolution of the world._

The sound of a loud, rumbling motor came from outside, and the room suddenly lit up as headlights shined in through the window.

* * *

"We danced better than that."

Next to her, Kara heard Marie giggle. She didn't look over. Despite what she'd just said, there was something oddly entrancing about the movie. Yeah, the school was pretty weird, though she had to admit it was a lot more interesting than where she went. And seeing Miki and Kozue in the bath together was just plain disturbing.

But damn, the whole thing was beautiful.

"It's been so long," Marie said. "I'd forgotten most of this."

Kara glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, quick. "You already saw this? You didn't say that."

"It's more fun that way," Marie said.

The two of them were spread out across a large white couch, two plates of curry and rice on the floor beneath them. All the lights were off, of course; you really couldn't watch something like this on a big-screen TV without trying for the whole theater thing. It reminded her a little of the time when she'd had some of the others over to watch anime; Henry had brought some weird sci-fi movie that only he understood. The thing had ended up with some messed-up kid growing huge and sort of sucking up everything around him, and the ending didn't make any sense.

Henry said that was what happened when you tried to put a few thousand pages of manga into a two-hour movie. Kara had a feeling that it still would have been messed-up no matter what.

"Are you mad at me?"

Kara blinked, coming out of her thoughts. On the TV, Utena and Anthy were still dancing, though the reflection made it look like there were two of each of them. She grinned again at Utena with short hair. It was weird, but it made sense somehow.

"No, I'm not mad," Kara said. "You think I'd be mad 'cause you watched some anime before me?" She cackled. "Yes, my little Rose Bride, you've pissed me off! Bow before me and rub my feet!"

Marie slid off of the other end of the couch and knelt, then started taking off Kara's socks. Kara yelped and pulled her feet away.

"Hey, I was kidding!" She hit 'pause' on the movie, then gave Marie a look. "You're joking too, right?"

"Maybe," Marie said. She was still kneeling. "I thought that I'd upset you, and you gave me a way to make it up. So I did." She smiled again. "Or I tried. You're not making this easy on me, Kara."

"You're the one trying to rub my feet," Kara said, unable to think of anything else to say.

"You told me to."

Kara sighed. "Look – I thought we were past that 'yes, Kara-sama' crap."

"I've never called you Kara-sama," Marie said plainly. "Do you want me to?"

"No," Kara said, glaring at the girl. "First order: never call me Kara-sama. Second order: I'm not giving you any other orders."

"That's not an order," Marie said, then almost smirked.

"Close enough," Kara said, then rolled her eyes. "C'mon. I don't want you kneeling, you're making me all nervous."

Marie didn't move, and at first Kara thought she wasn't going to. It would be just plain too weird to have her kneeling at her feet for the rest of the movie. But then, Marie said, "Yes, Katherine," and got back onto the couch. Kara started the movie playing again.

A moment later, Marie scooted over and leaned against her. Kara chuckled, and put her arm around Marie. She heard the other girl sigh, and smiled.

It wasn't easy, this whole 'engaged' thing. But it was all right.

* * *

Chris walked out the front door and froze.

A sleek red convertible sat there, parked across the driveway. The headlights shined bright right into his window, and the engine sounded almost like a growl. He saw the keys in the ignition, the white leather interior, the stick shift and the old-fashioned radio.

The driver's seat was empty.

Chris looked around. It seemed like he was the only one outside; no one else was on the street, and no other cars were nearby. He'd gotten outside too quickly for someone to get out of the car and run, and anyway, he'd have heard them. The motor seemed like the only sound for miles.

He took a step toward the car, then another. Nothing happened. He looked around again, waiting for Sean or someone else to jump out of the shadows and laugh. No one. He then looked around for a guy with way-too-long red hair, then almost laughed at himself.

That was impossible, right? This was impossible.

Right?

Chris walked up to the car and touched it. Seemed real enough. He remembered how the car had always shown up no matter where it needed to be – in the middle of some flower maze, anywhere on campus, hell, even in the kendo dojo.

He was sort of grateful that the car hadn't come in through his window. But that didn't change anything. It was here. And so was he.

But why had it come to him? He'd only fought one duel, and he'd lost that one. Sure, Touga only fought in three duels, but he at least won one of his. Maybe that wasn't it. He remembered what he'd been thinking – that the rose envelope had started all this and screwed up everything, how he'd jumped at the chance to live in an anime series.

Maybe that was it.

Maybe, Chris thought, he'd wanted this badly enough. Maybe that was what mattered. What was it that Touga always said, when he was getting someone to ride in the car? Something about showing people the world they desired. Maybe that's what the car was here for, 'cause things really weren't going how he desired right now.

But that car always had a driver.

Chris walked all the way around the car once, then stood at the passenger-side door. He took a deep breath, then opened the door, sat down, and closed it.

The stick shift moved, and the car backed into the street. The front seat was still empty. He could almost hear Amelia, asking if he didn't know better than to take a ride in the Akio car.

Maybe he did. But maybe he still wanted something more. And what did he have to lose?

"If some purple-haired guy tries to make me bend over," he said out loud, "I'm gonna beat the hell out of him."

The car shifted, and began to drive.

* * *

"What the hell?"

"She turns into a car," Marie said.

Kara started to say something, but nothing came out. This was entirely new levels of weird. First Utena had actually been with Touga – which was kind of happy and gross at the same time – and now she was turning into a car?

"Wait," Kara said, remembering something Sharon had said once, talking about some art movie she'd watched. "This is a metaphor or something like that, right?"

"I don't know," Marie said. "Just watch."

On the TV, Anthy got into the Utena-car – Kara almost made a joke about Anthy riding Utena – and said something about going to the real world. Kara started to wonder. Were they actually going to get to be together this time?

The series had ended kind of bizarre; it was never really clear if Utena and Anthy got to get together in the end or not. Amelia had later gone on about how the whole point of the series was to get Anthy free, and then Chris had asked if that meant Utena could have been anyone. Amelia had almost punched him for that.

Kara chuckled at the memory, then shivered. She'd once thought it was kind of funny when Amelia got violent, but that was before today.

They kept watching, and after not too long, Kara had to ask something else. "Wait. That's Shiori? She's a car too?"

"They're all cars," Marie said. "Didn't you see the 'Kozue' licenseplate in the scene in the garage?"

"What, Akio couldn't get them all to ride in the car, so he turned them all into cars?" She blew her bangs out of her eyes. "That's messed-up. Even for him."

"Something like that," Marie said quietly.

Kara paused the movie again, and looked down at Marie. The other girl had been leaning against her ever since she'd gotten back onto the couch. It was kind of a cold night, so Kara had pulled a blanket off of the back of the couch and put it over them both, making Marie look like she was hiding. She pulled the blanket back a little and frowned at Marie.

"Something like that?" Kara asked.

"It's like you said," Marie said. "It's a metaphor. They all want to escape, but they might not. . . . Just keep watching."

Kara shrugged, wondering, then started the movie again. She felt Marie pull herself a little closer, and smiled, then put the blanket back over her.

* * *

It was dark and there was only the road.

Some part of Chris's mind reeled at what was happening. It was just like in the show – the lights on either side, the black sky with purple along the bottom, and the two-lane road with no one else on it that never seemed to end.

And the car drove on without a driver.

The wheel turned, the pedals went down, the stick-shift moved. But the driver's seat remained empty. Chris looked for a seatbelt, just in case, but there wasn't one. He looked over at the empty seat.

"Is this the part where I die?" he asked. His voice cracked partway through. There was no answer.

Chris racked his brain, trying to remember everything about the car and all that from the series. They'd first seen it when Touga and Akio were riding, and that was the first time they'd seen Touga since the guy lost his duel – no, wait, he was in that Black Rose thing, when the crazy girl with the pigtails pulled a sword out of his chest.

He found himself oddly glad nothing like that had happened. The last thing he needed was some freshman girl coming onto him just so she could kill Marie.

Marie.

It had never really been about her, had it? Sharon had dueled because Henry was being an ass. And from what he'd heard, Henry hadn't really wanted to be such an ass, things had just happened that way. But Sharon hadn't wanted to be the one engaged. Neither had he. He just wanted things to be sorta normal again. Yeah, Marie was still the reason why he and Sharon had started fighting. But she wasn't really the reason he'd dumped her.

It was everything, all that came along with the notes.

And now, he was sitting in what he knew was the worst place in the entire series to be.

Chris's gut clenched, and he looked off to the side, wondering if they were going too fast for him to jump out without really hurting himself. As though it could read his mind, the car accelerated, throwing Chris back into the seat.

"You don't want to do that."

The voice was too relaxed, too smooth. Chris looked. There driver's seat remained empty.

"Who the hell are you!" Chris spat. Panic made his voice go high, like he'd never hit puberty. "Let me go!"

There was a deep chuckle, then the radio clicked on. At first, some old big-band music played, the slow, mellow notes really out of place with how fast they were going. Then, the station changed, and a familiar piano piece came from speakers he couldn't see.

'The Sunlit Garden.'

Chris reached for the radio, punched a few buttons, but nothing happened. Then he punched the radio itself. Still nothing. A moment later, the station changed again, and he caught the end of a sentence, a voice he knew too well.

". . . I promise, Chris."

Chris covered his eyes, holding back a scream. Not that, not again. He didn't want to remember that. Especially not now, not since she'd broken their promise, not since he broke up with her, and definitely not here, in this car, going who-knew-where with no one behind the wheel.

With that thought, Chris reached over and tried to grab the steering wheel. The wheel turned, quick, and he was thrown back against the passenger door. Chris's head spun, and his hair came undone, blowing in his face. For a moment, he thought he heard the voice laughing, then he shook his head and pushed his hair away.

"You don't understand, do you?"

"Understand what?" Chris yelled. They were going so fast, his words seemed to get whipped away from him as soon as he spoke. Then again, he didn't think whoever was speaking would have any trouble hearing them.

"Whatever the hell you're doing, you can stop it right fucking now!" Chris swore. "I don't want to do this! Let me out!"

The wheel turned again, and the car slid into the next lane. There was the sound of a horn, and Chris looked. Headlights rushed toward him. Quick. He had just enough time to feel his heart stop before the car swerved back into its lane.

Safe, right?

Chris slumped in the seat, gasping for air and waiting for his heart to stop beating so fast. This had to be a dream. He wanted it to be. He pinched himself, knowing it was stupid but hoping it'd work anyway. Nothing.

After a moment, he scooted back up in the seat, and leaned back, letting the wind blow his hair back from his face. He was still alive; that had to count for something. Whoever or whatever was driving, they must want something from him. That's why the car had come for him. He took a deep breath, trying to clear his head.

"So," he said, "why me?"

There was nothing but the same deep chuckle. Chris turned away, looking out where the window would have been if it wasn't rolled down. There was still nothing to see but lampposts and the distant purple haze.

"Y'know," Chris said, halfhearted, "I can't do shit for you if you don't tell me what you want."

The car slowed, just barely but Chris felt it. He had the odd sense that he was being asked a question. Did he want this? Did he want to be the one who got everyone to duel again? Was he ready to see what would happen?

Could he go against his friends, all of them?

Chris leaned back again and tried to think. It took some doing. Yeah, he wasn't best friends with anyone in the anime club. But there was something there, something about all of them that he didn't find in anyone else he knew. Maybe it was that liking for weirdness, or maybe it was just one of those things that brought people together when they started watching stuff with subtitles.

A common geek bond. Chris had to grin at that.

But what were they now? They hadn't had a real club meeting since Marie first showed up. Hell, ever since the whole dueling thing started, they were lucky if they could talk to each other. He knew some of them still did stuff together – he'd joined most of them for paintball – but it wasn't the same.

Now that the duel game had started, they might as well be enemies.

Chris blinked. Did he really think that? Sure, he'd never dueled because of whatever power Marie supposedly held. But he'd seen the Sword of Dios. Whatever she had, it was real. There was something behind all of this. It wasn't the anime series. It was real.

And to the victor go the spoils, like the old saying went. What could he do with that kind of power?

He had visions of fixing everything. He could make up with Sharon – hell, he could make it so they'd never even broken up. He could make it so she'd never broken their promise. He could make it so Eric led the baseball team to some great victory or something, that'd make him happy. He could get – okay, Henry actually had a girl by some miracle, he could make sure they stayed together. He could get Sean to quit drinking and make him forget he'd ever gone to winter formal with Sharon. Doug and Amelia were cool, he'd leave them alone, maybe make sure they stayed together.

So what about Kara?

She was just as bad as Marie sometimes, and was just as responsible for all of this. She was the one who'd challenged Henry. Chris had seen the video from Sean's cell phone. She'd gotten all bitchy about Henry, and then challenged him even though she said that they shouldn't be dueling over a girl's life.

Chris started to scowl. It was just as much Kara's fault as anyone else's. She was the one going around acting like Utena. The hair proved that.

"Okay," Chris said to no one. "I'm listening."

The car sped up again. The lines at the middle of the road went by so fast they turned into one solid beam. The pedal went down, the stick shifted, and there was a strange forward shift in the car's balance, like something had landed on the hood.

And then, Chris understood.

* * *

Kara blinked a few times as the credits started to roll.

Amelia had warned her that it was a weird movie, but she hadn't really thought it'd be that damn bizarre. A car chase was the last thing she'd expected from an Utena movie – from an Utena anything – but it had worked once it started going. And the music was great.

She didn't really get how Akio had shown up again at the end. He'd looked dead that one time – he'd thrown himself off a balcony, then been dug up. Yeah, pretty damn dead. Not that he'd had much to do in the movie, but still. A bastard like that, it would have been nice if he'd stayed dead.

Then again, that meant Anthy got to kill him again, and with Utena the second time. She grinned. That was worth it. Then there was the naked kissing, and the riding down the road on what was left of the car. Kara wasn't really sure how she felt about that.

And now . . . now, she had the whole weekend to be lazy. Okay, most of the weekend. She had some homework, of course – stupid teachers never let up on it, especially that old bat – but that could wait until Sunday. And Marie had some of the same teachers, so they could do their homework together.

They'd been doing that a lot lately. And now that she stopped to think about it, they'd been doing a lot together lately.

It kind of made sense when she thought about it. On one hand, she'd told her parents that Marie was having problems at home, which was why she didn't want to go there. Her mom had gone totally maternal on Marie, even setting her up in the spare bedroom and all that. Kara chuckled. She knew her mom had always wanted more kids, she probably wasn't too upset at having Marie around.

And then. . . .

And then there was the other reason, the one she didn't really see any reason to tell her parents about. The Rose Bride.

Kara sighed. How would she tell her parents about that, if she ever had to? It wasn't like she could just casually tell her mom that she was engaged. Not that her mom would understand, or her dad. They didn't watch anime, they hardly knew what she was talking about; they thought it was just cartoons. So saying she was sorta living in one and had gotten engaged to this strange girl wouldn't go over too well. It wasn't even a real engagement, right? It wasn't like they had rings–

Kara checked her fingers. Yeah, no ring. At least, not yet.

With everything that'd happened over the past month or so, she wouldn't have been all that surprised if she'd woken up with the rose ring on, or something like that. Yeah, it'd freak her out of that happened. But it wouldn't be a surprise.

The letters had come without warning, the ring could do the same.

Kara reached for the remote and turned the TV and DVD player off as the credits ended. "That was . . . Marie?"

Marie was sound asleep. Kara wasn't sure when they'd moved from Marie leaning against her under the blanket to her laying down with Marie pretty much laying over her, but there they were. Go figure. She remembered the weird double bed Utena and Anthy had sort-of shared in the last part of the series, and rolled her eyes.

"C'mon," she said, nudging Marie. "I don't wanna sleep here." She nudged her again. "Marie."

Marie murmured something in her sleep, and shifted a little, like she was getting more comfortable. Kara waited for a moment, wanting to see if she was going to start snoring. With her luck, that'd happen.

When Marie didn't move again, Kara yawned, then smiled. She was tired, and it wasn't like they had to get up early tomorrow. If her parents walked in, eh, she'd just say they fell asleep. Wasn't like it wasn't true.

Kara shuffled herself a bit so she was more comfortable, and pulled up the blanket a little higher. She reached back and turned out the light.

"G'night, Marie."


	17. Chapter 17: The End is the Beginning

Chris got out of bed, ate breakfast, showered. Just like any other Monday. Images flickered through his mind – all that he'd seen, all that he'd been shown.

He knew what he had to do.

He started to get dressed, looked at himself in the mirror, then paused. He undid his tie and tossed it aside, then slung his coat over both shoulders without putting it on. Lastly, he took off his hairband, letting his hair fly loose.

He smiled.

Time to go.

By the Rose, Chapter 17: The End is the Beginning is the End

Kara walked toward the school's main building with her arm around Marie. Dirty looks and stupid comments, she expected those. What she didn't expect was someone actually walking up to talk to her.

"What is _wrong_ with you?"

Kara stopped, and gave the blonde girl a look. "Hey, weren't you the one who wouldn't shut up at the mall that one time?" She smirked. "Your boyfriend's a wuss."

"Like you'd know what a man is," the girl scoffed.

Kara shrugged, as well as she could. "Don't care," she said. "Same as I told those guys – if boys are like that, who wouldn't want a girl?"

The girl sneered. Kara wondered if her makeup would break off if she kept that up. "Is this some kind of sick heteroflexible thing?"

Marie gave the girl a confused look. "What's that?" she asked. "Sounds like something for the gymnastics team."

"God, you're such a child," the girl said, and rolled her eyes.

"Says the one who looks like she let some kid do her eye makeup," Kara said, then pushed past the annoying blonde and kept walking.

When they were inside, Marie gave a low giggle, and Kara looked down at her. The green-eyed girl was smiling; Kara was a little relieved. After what had happened on Friday, she'd been kinda worried about going back to school.

Images of Amelia going Black Rose on her flashed through Kara's mind. Kara knew she could handle just about anything; with all the shit she'd been through, high school just wasn't that scary. Seeing a friend say she wanted to kill Marie? Scary.

So was the thought that there could be more of them. She knew how the Black Rose thing had gone; it was all people the other duelists knew or sort-of knew. Everyone got a sword yanked out of their chest. But obviously, Doug hadn't had that happen to him – Kara was pretty damn sure he would have said something about that.

So what had happened?

"Kara?"

Kara blinked a few times, then looked at Marie. "Yeah?"

"Are you all right? You looked . . . distant."

"Yeah, I get that sometimes." Kara forced a smile. "I was just thinking about Friday. All that."

Marie lowered her eyes, and nodded. "I remember," she said quietly. "I'm . . . I'm glad Amelia was all right after she woke up."

Kara nodded. "Yeah, she bounced back pretty quick. I think she knew it wasn't her fault, so it wasn't like she was going to get pissed at herself. But I'm glad I told her."

"Do you think you could have kept that a secret?" Marie asked.

Leave it to Marie to ask something she didn't really want to think about. Kara grimaced, then sighed. "No," she said, lowering her head. "I couldn't do that. Something like that, you don't hide it. Especially when it's a friend."

"Perhaps," Marie said, still quiet. "Some things are worth hiding." She raised her head, and said, "Good morning, Sharon."

Kara's head snapped up. Sharon was walking toward them. Kara couldn't tell if the look on her face was because she was upset or if Sharon was just tired or something like that. She still had dark circles under her eyes.

"Hey," Kara said. She tensed, just in case Sharon tried something.

"Good morning," Sharon said, nodding to them both. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Kara paused, and blinked. Okay, that was new. "You're sorry?"

"Yes," Sharon said. It looked like she was having some trouble with this, so Kara waited. "I shouldn't have pried like that. I guess – no. I had to know, there was something I didn't know so I had to find out." She looked at Marie. "Whatever it was that made you run off, I'm sorry, and I shouldn't have started digging up things best left buried."

Kara watched the two of them. Sure, Sharon said she was sorry to both her and Marie. But it was really Marie she should be apologizing to. Marie was the one who'd run off almost in tears. And this was all about Marie's past. It took some self-restraint, but Kara waited for Marie to say something.

Marie glanced at her, and Kara nodded.

"It's all right, Sharon," Marie said. "I guess I can understand. With everything that's been going on. . . ." She trailed off, and her voice got quiet again. "I'd like to know what's happening too."

"I hope you find out, then," Sharon said. She looked from Marie to Kara and back. "If you need something, let me know," she said. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Yeah, later," Kara said. She waited until Sharon was far enough away that she wouldn't hear, then pulled Marie aside, between two banks of lockers. "This is really messing with you, isn't it?"

Marie leaned against her, and Kara put her arms around her, letting Marie rest her head on her shoulder. This, she thought, was why. No matter what had happened to Marie, she couldn't just let her go. Whatever it was she was so afraid of, there wasn't a chance in hell she'd let Marie face it alone.

"It's all right," Kara whispered before realizing she'd done it.

"Maybe," Marie whispered back. "But I don't know what's happening."

"You know some stuff, right?" Kara asked. "You said there was more you could tell me, but you didn't want to yet."

"That's true. And I'm sorry." Marie pulled away a little, and looked up at Kara. "But I don't know what's happening now. And after what happened on Friday, I . . . I don't want to be away from you."

Kara swallowed past the lump in her throat. "You know my schedule, right?" she asked. Marie nodded. "Okay. Someone tries to start something, black rose or not, you come get me." She managed a grin, barely. "You come running."

Marie sighed, but smiled, sort of. "Yes, Kara."

"Okay." She gave Marie a nudge, and pulled her out of the space between the locker banks. Yeah, people were starting to stare; she ignored them. "You gonna be all right for getting to class, or d'you want me to come with?"

"If I said it was up to you," Marie said, her smile growing, "would you believe me? Or would you want to come anyway?"

"I'll walk you," Kara said, then smirked. "Like I give a rat's ass what the old bat thinks. She'll get on me even if I don't get in late, so who cares?"

Marie glomped onto Kara's arm. They headed off for her classroom.

* * *

Henry paced back and forth at the entrance to the campus baseball field. Where the hell was Eric? He was supposed to meet him here an hour ago.

This was why he wished their parents had bought them each a car. It wasn't like they couldn't afford it. There were three cars in the garage already, why not four? Then he wouldn't have to be stuck out here, waiting next to the damn field, for his brother to finish sweating and grunting so they could go home.

Damn. Why'd he have to be related to a jock anyway?

Then again, he thought, if it wasn't for his brother, he wouldn't have gone to that party just to spite him, so he wouldn't have met his girl. Henry grinned. Okay, that was worth it. Just walking around the school with her on his arm and all the other guys staring and wondering how he got a girl like her made it all worth it.

Sometimes it was good to be a little geeky. Some girls really liked that. Once he'd made sure she wasn't with him just to get a shot at his brother, everything was cool.

Now, if only Eric would be cool enough to show up. . . .

"Waiting for someone, man?"

Henry turned. That definitely wasn't his brother. "Hey, Chris," he said. "Where you been? Haven't seen you around much."

"I've been busy," Chris said, coming out from around some of the bushes around the field's entrance gates. "You know what it's like, places to go, people to see, all that bullshit. Didn't think I'd find you here."

Henry started to say something, then paused. Something was different about Chris. What was – oh. He just had his hair down. Nothing big, though Henry'd never seen him with it down before.

"Yeah, just waiting for Eric to show up," Henry said, then pushed up his glasses. "If I'd known he was gonna be this late, I'd have got a ride from my girlfriend."

Chris laughed. "Bumming a ride from your chick?"

Henry shrugged. "She's cool with it," he said. "She's got a cool car. I don't have a problem with her driving."

"You don't have problems with someone else driving?"

Henry paused. "What?"

Chris stood with his back to the setting sun, and put a hand to his ear. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Henry started looking around. He also started to get some really, really intense deja vu.

"Listen," Chris said. "You haven't completely given up hope, yeah?"

"What the hell," Henry said, starting to scowl. "If you're messing around, this is--"

The sound of a motor starting came from nearby. The rumbling was enough to make the ground tremble. Henry looked around, then heard tires squealing.

"Yeah, thought so," Chris said. "You hear it."

The motor got louder, and Henry swore it was getting closer. He looked back and forth, then took a few steps back from Chris. "You--"

"C'mon!" Chris threw his arms back, and his coat fell off of his shoulders as the wind started blowing his hair back. "Come with us to the world you desire!"

Oh, shit.

The motor gunned, and a red convertible screeched into view, throwing up a cloud of dust as it came to a stop in front of the gates.

"You're fucking kidding," Henry said, though it wasn't much more than a gasp. "You're fucking kidding."

Chris leaped over the passenger door, and slid into the seat, then turned and grinned at Henry. "Get in the car, bitch."

* * *

There was no driver.

The road went on forever, there was nothing but lights and two lanes and no stars in a purple-black sky and there was no one driving the car.

Henry had heard of cognitive dissonance, but this was the first time he'd really understood what it meant.

"So this is it?" Henry said. He was in the back seat, and had to talk loud, over the wind and the sound of the motor. "This is why I was being a jerk about Marie?"

"That was all you, man," Chris said. His hair was still down, blowing in the wind, and he leaned back in the passenger seat like he was enjoying the ride. "You did that. You wanted it. You make a damn convincing asshole."

"Shut up!" Henry punched Chris on the shoulder.

"Don't kill the messenger," Chris laughed. "What, you thought someone was making you do that? C'mon. Like you didn't want the power to revolutionize the world?"

Henry started to say something, then stopped. The bastard was right. He'd thought he wanted the girl – like lots of stuff when they were growing up, Eric always got the girls. And he never really seemed to care. So Henry had thought that, for once, he could get one up on his brother.

And in this case, the one who got the girl got the power to revolutionize the world . . . that was what this was really all about.

"Yeah, frustration makes you do stupid shit," Chris said, and Henry glared at him. "Like, y'know, not realize what you really want."

"You think I wanted the power?" Henry asked. "What makes you think that?"

There was a clunk, and out of the corner of his eye, Henry saw the car shift gears. The gas pedal went down toward the floor.

"Only everything," Chris said with a chuckle. "You know they call you the evil twin."

"Like I care," Henry said, scoffing. "They just say that 'cause Eric's the hero jock, so he must be the good twin. You think I've never heard that before?"

"I think," Chris said, "you should listen." He reached forward and pushed one of the buttons on the old-fashioned radio.

Laughter. Nothing but laughter. Henry heard his name in it. They were laughing at him. He slowly leaned back, and started to scowl. That was how it always was. They were laughing at him. They had been since they were kids, since Eric had shown that he was better at sports and running and everything that people could cheer for. Henry scored higher on every test and got better grades since they were in kindergarten, but everyone still cheered for the big damn jock hero.

"Doesn't have to be that way," Chris said.

Henry shook his head, quick, and looked at Chris. The other guy's shirt was open. Henry made an annoyed noise. Leave it up to Chris to make this as close to the anime as it could be. Some things just didn't need to be done.

"So, what's it going to be?" Chris asked. "You gonna take what's yours . . . or are you gonna go on being nothing but the evil twin?"

Henry's girl's image flashed through his mind. Then the car accelerated, and somehow its weight shifted, like someone had jumped onto the hood.

The car went even faster, and Henry saw, and Henry knew.

There was more to this than he'd ever guessed. Everything was real. And it could be his.

* * *

"So, has the tree become official?"

Kara looked at Eric as he walked up. She chuckled. Yeah, she could see why he'd asked that. She and Marie were there, as were Doug and Amelia, and so was Sean. Somehow, they'd started hanging out here, though she knew she and Marie had started it.

"What, you don't get kicked off the team for hanging out with us?" Sean cracked. Amelia threw a raisin at him. "Hey. . . ."

"Come on, it's not like that," Eric said, then sat down. "The guys on the team are cool, but I can't be with them all the time."

Doug chuckled. "That puts you above most of the other jocks here," he said. "Some of them make me think they'd throw me in a trash can if I wasn't taller than them."

"The motorcycle helps," Kara said, then grinned at Doug when he gave her a questioning look. "What? That thing's got 'badass' written all over it."

"That'd be a strange paint job," Marie said.

Amelia laughed, then looked at Doug. "Please tell me you're not going to do that," she said. "I mean, I like the bike now, but that'd just be too . . . something. I don't know what, but too something."

Kara laughed. Amelia sounded like she was back to her old self. The fact that she didn't remember anything about the duel probably made it easier. But Kara still caught herself looking out for signs.

All she needed right now was for someone else to challenge her. And it'd be worse if it was someone she didn't know. The only one now who hadn't dueled at all was Doug, and she really didn't want to have to fight him.

She wondered if it'd be worse to fight him Black Rose-style or not, then sighed. It'd be worse if he knew what he was doing. That would hurt.

"Kara?"

She looked down. Marie lay with her head in Kara's lap, as usual. She looked worried. Kara shrugged, though she didn't bother trying to smile. No point in faking it. Instead, she pushed a lock out of hair away from Marie's face, and said, "Yeah. I'm all right."

"If you say so," Marie said quietly.

Sean cackled. "Wocka – chicka – wocka – chicka--"

"Oh, shut the hell up!" Kara looked around for something to throw.

"Why'd you have to do that, Sean?" Amelia asked, sounding almost like she was pouting. "They were being all cute, and you ruined it."

Sean pulled down his sunglasses, and looked at Amelia, then Doug, then Kara and Marie, then back to Doug. "Your girl likes to watch," he said. "Kinky."

Eric gave a low laugh. "Wow. There really is no hope for you, is there?"

"None!" Sean posed where he sat, sort of putting his hands on his hips and thrusting his chest out. It just made everyone else laugh. "Yes, I see my manliness has stunned you to the point where you can do nothing but . . . okay, I got nothing."

"You never had anything," Kara cracked.

Sean winced. "Ouch. Okay, me and what's left of my dignity are outta here."

"You have dignity?" Amelia asked, then burst out giggling.

"I _had_ dignity," Sean said. "But then I came here."

Kara laughed again, and leaned back against the tree. This wasn't too bad. Sure, there was still the whole thing from Friday. But it was getting easier to not think about that. Maybe they wouldn't have much else to worry about. Maybe they'd forget about challenging her, and she and Marie could get on with their lives.

Of course, as soon as she thought that, she knew that something would change. That was just the way things worked.

"Hey, have you guys seen Henry today?" Eric asked. "He left this morning without me, and I haven't seen him since."

"You guys don't have classes together?" Amelia asked.

Eric shook his head. "Baseball makes our schedules really different. But I usually see him in the halls or something."

"He could be right behind you," Sean said.

Eric looked over his shoulder, and Kara followed his gaze. For once, Sean wasn't joking. Henry was walking toward them, his coat thrown back, collar open, striding like he had some purpose and was really, really sure of himself.

Kara felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Something was wrong here; she had no idea what but couldn't deny it.

"Hey, bro," Eric stood, turning where he sat. "Where've you been?"

Henry looked down and sneered at Eric. "I'm not talking to you," he said, then looked at Kara. He held out a pink rose. "You and me. The arena. After school."

Kara started to stand, realized she'd send Marie to the ground, and didn't move. She just glared up at Henry, then snorted. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," she said. "You've lost how many times and you still want to fight?"

Henry's eye twitched. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's see," Sean said. "Me, Sharon, Kara – you're kinda making a habit of getting your ass kicked. At least I learned."

"For once," Henry scoffed.

"Eh, I'd get pissed, but it's true," Sean said with a grin.

"Why're you doing this, Henry?" Eric asked. "I thought you didn't even want the Bride anymore. Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Never stopped Sharon," Henry said. He turned to look at Eric. "And why do you even care?"

"Because you're my brother," Eric said.

Kara watched Henry's face. There. There was that twitch again. Something was wrong, maybe even more than usual. She shifted, and motioned for Marie to get behind her. Kara slowly stood up and looked Henry in the eye.

"What," she said, more quietly than before, "you're after the power again? You wanna change the world?"

"I can change the world," Henry said, turning back to her, his eyes wide enough to show the whites all around. For some reason, he wasn't wearing his glasses. "You're just in the way and you don't even know it."

"That doesn't even make sense," Doug said. "You okay, Henry?"

"Shut up!" Henry snapped. He thrust the rose at Kara, but she didn't move. "Take it! I'm challenging you, you have to take it!"

"Sure," Kara said. ". . . _Saionji_."

Things didn't go like she'd thought.

Henry whipped back like she'd kneed him again. He took a few steps away, holding the rose up in front of himself like it was a shield. He shook his head, and his hair flew back and forth, just barely. She hadn't thought his eyes could get any wider, but they did. Kara held up a hand for Marie to stay back. This might get ugly.

"No!" Henry yelled, then bared his teeth. "I'm not that asshole!"

"Prove it," Kara said. "Drop the rose."

Eric took a few steps toward Henry. "Bro?" he asked. "Come on, sit down. You don't look too good. Come on."

"I--" Henry shook his head again, then covered his face with his hands. Eric was next to him by now, and he put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's all right," Eric said.

"I didn't. . . ." Henry coughed, then started to stumble. Eric held him up, and brought him over to the tree, then helped him to the ground. "I didn't want to go," Henry managed. "It's real."

Kara sat back down, and Marie sat behind her a moment later. She looked at Henry's hands; the rose was still there. She just wanted it to go away. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" she whispered to Marie.

"I don't know, Kara," Marie said, her voice shaking a little. "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you didn't want to go?" Eric asked. "Where'd you go? And where've you been? You left without me this morning."

"I don't know," Henry said, still covering his face. "I don't know where I went. I don't know where we went."

"We?" Doug asked. He glanced at Amelia; they both looked worried.

"We," Henry said. "Chris. Me and Chris. He – last night – I don't know. I don't know how, but. . . ." He trailed off, then swallowed hard and lowered his hands. "It's real, it's all real. We took a ride in the Akio car."

Silence.

Kara felt Marie reach for her, and took her hand and squeezed. She'd been right. Things had just gotten a lot worse, and in a way she'd never guessed.

"The car's here?" Amelia asked in a very, very small voice. "Oh, no. . . ."

"The car's here," Henry repeated. "I saw it. I was there. I was waiting for you last night," he said, nodding at Eric, "and Chris walked up, and he did the whole speech. Just like Touga. 'The world you desire' and all that. Even had his hair down."

No one said anything for a moment. Then, Amelia leaned forward, and asked, "What happened?"

"I got in," Henry said. His voice was starting to shake again. "I didn't really want to, but it was like I had to. There wasn't anyone driving. The car started moving, I don't know where we were going, but there wasn't anyone driving."

Kara let her breath out. She glanced at Marie. That look of fear was back. It'd been gone for so long. She wrapped her other hand around Marie's.

"Then what?" Eric asked. Kara had no idea how he was staying so calm; then again, he was the one who'd always tried to get them to plan and be rational. She held back a bitter chuckle as she thought that maybe they should have listened to him.

"Then it was just like the show," Henry went on. "All I could see was lights and the road, and the sky was all black and purple. Chris started going on about power, and about how I could get what was mine, and how I could change things.

"And – and I don't know what it was, but it was like he was getting into my head. I could hardly even think. It was like he said – it was what I wanted to hear, and it made sense." He put his hands to the sides of his head. "I couldn't think! I just – and then I saw--"

Henry was breathing hard; again, no one said anything. He started to curl up, like he was trying to make everything go away. Amelia stood and stepped over to him, then knelt and gave him a hug.

"It's all real," Henry gasped.

"It's okay," Amelia said, looking like his mother or something, even if they were the same age. "It's okay. Something happened to me too."

"What do you mean?" Eric asked, frowning at her. Henry still hadn't moved.

Amelia let him go, then sat back down, and glanced at Doug before continuing. "I don't remember it," she said, "but Kara says I was – I had a black rose, and I challenged her, talking like the Black Rose people did in the series."

Eric looked over at Kara. She nodded. "You're serious?" he asked.

"Damn right," Kara said. "Marie was there too. Amelia said she wanted to kill her. I had to fight her off in the middle of a classroom."

Eric sighed. "I didn't think it'd get like this," he said, then paused. "I wish Sharon was here. She's always got a level head about this stuff."

"Yeah, right," Kara said. "She's all obsessed about it, she was looking up stuff about Marie on the internet, trying to find out where she came from and shit like that."

"Something like that," Marie said. "I'm a foster child, and she was trying to find out where I'd been and why I was here." She withdrew, and leaned against Kara again.

"That's even worse," Eric said, shaking his head. "Not you, Marie, but that Sharon's getting into trouble too."

"More like she's making it," Kara said, rolling her eyes.

"Either way," Doug said. "Eric, I think I know what you're going to say. We all can agree not to ride, right?"

"I don't think you can," Henry said, raising his head. He looked like he'd been crying or something; the skin around his eyes was all puffy. He reached into his jacket and pulled out his glasses, then put them on. He still didn't look like his normal self.

"I don't think you can say no," Henry continued. "You think I didn't remember what happened in the show? You think I wanted to get in the car?"

"I dunno," Kara said. "You seemed pretty damn sure you wanted Marie the first time."

Henry shook his head again, nearly sending his glasses flying. "No! That's . . . that's not it. I told you, something was wrong with me, I don't even know why I was like that. This is . . . I don't even know what this is."

"Trouble," Amelia said, quiet again.

"Damn right," Doug said. "Can you remember anything else, Henry? You know there wasn't anyone driving?"

"There's no way you could hide that," Henry said, seething a little. "I'm not making this up. Find Chris and ask him if you don't believe me."

"Can we?" Amelia asked. When the others looked at her, she went on. "You remember how it was. When Touga was doing the car thing, he was hardly even around, unless he was tempting someone into riding." She winced. "That's a really bad image, Chris getting like that."

"He's like that," Henry said.

Kara scowled, but couldn't fight the cold feeling inside her. She looked around at the others as they tried to figure this out. This was only the start. And she had a feeling she didn't want to know how this was going to end.


	18. Chapter 18: Closer

"Don't even think about it."

Chris gave Eric an innocent look. "I didn't say a thing."

Eric scowled at him. It was just like Henry had said; something was definitely different about Chris. It wasn't just that he had his hair down, despite the school's dress code; there was a strange confidence there, a swagger in his walk and a slyness to his grin.

"I know what happened with Henry," Eric said, standing tall and looking down at Chris. There wasn't much difference in their height, but he used all that he had. "I don't know why you're riding in the Akio car--"

"And you don't want to?" Chris smirked, the simple expression gone. "C'mon, man. You can't tell me you're not curious."

Eric kept on scowling. "Just stay away from us, from all of us," he said.

Chris grinned. "Make me," he said, then walked away.

By the Rose, Chapter 18: Closer

Marie sat on the balcony's rail and wondered how much longer this would last.

How long had it been since she'd woken up? She'd only arrived here about two months ago. It already seemed like – no. It didn't. There was so much she couldn't remember. And far, far too much of what she could remember wasn't hers.

There were times when she wanted to think back. Most of the time, she tried not to; she always ended up in tears. But sometimes, there was a faint glimmer of hope in her mind, a suggestion that there was a way out of all this.

Those were the times when her mind filled with blood and roses, and there eventually came to be nothing but sharp, sharp edges and the laughter of a man who loved to pretend to be the prince.

And those were the times she woke up screaming.

Thankfully, the room she had here at Kara's was quiet, and far enough away from the rest of the bedrooms that no one ever heard her. And it didn't happen often. Marie hung her head, looking down at the street, not much more than a story below.

She could jump. She could fall. As long as she landed on her head, she'd die. Then it would be over.

As soon as she thought it, she knew she couldn't. After everything that had happened, death would almost be too easy. No. She shook her head. That wasn't the reason.

Kara was the reason.

Years ago, when she'd seen the Utena anime for the first time, she'd been living in a home full of people who liked other cultures, with parents who'd traveled the world and were set on raising their children to appreciate things from everywhere. That was why they had an anime collection. Something about Utena had drawn her in even then. The way it was like some lost fairy-tale, the nobility of Utena herself, and seeing how in the end, Anthy was the one who'd been controlling so much. . . .

Seeing that in the end, it really was all about saving Anthy, and that the greatest force really was love and nothing more.

Marie took a deep breath, and raised her head, looking off toward the setting sun. That had to be it. It was all she had to hope on. Ever since what Henry had talked about yesterday, she'd known what was coming.

For once, things would be like they were in the series; the anime club seemed to have fought that off so far – although Kara had lost her once, Marie had a feeling that wouldn't happen again – but things were about to become different.

She wasn't the only one anymore who knew that it was real.

She remembered waking up with that terrible knowledge. It still made her heart and head hurt to think about it. Waking up knowing that she was and wasn't who she was. Waking up knowing that something had changed and she had no choice. Waking up knowing that somewhere, someone was coming for her, had been waiting for years to find her again.

Marie glanced back over her shoulder, trying to distract herself. She didn't know where Kara was; likely inside doing homework or something like that. As close as they were, they couldn't spend every minute together.

She couldn't help smiling at the thought.

Maybe there was a way out of this. And perhaps Kara was that way. If there was something she could do – if she could _push_–

No.

That wasn't how things were supposed to work. She remembered when Kara first fought for her, showing up dressed in casual clothes, telling the world she was looking for a war. That was when Marie had started to hope.

Kara had a strength in her much like Utena's, strength and some kind of bloody-minded determination to keep going no matter what happened. Marie sighed. She hated to think of her that way, but maybe that was why Kara had done so well. Because no one could truly keep her away from what she wanted.

Almost no one. Marie shuddered.

The worst part was not knowing. She knew enough to know that she didn't know for sure what was out there, that she didn't know truly what was coming. Sometimes, she began to remember more, then thought of something else as quickly as she could. All she knew was that the worst was yet to come, and come it would.

When all the duels were fought, when the duelists had one who rose above them all, then it would be time for the Duel Called Revolution.

And no matter who reached that duel, it wouldn't be what anyone was expecting. No matter who fought, it wouldn't be what anyone hoped for.

Marie put a hand over her eyes and tried not to cry. Maybe it would be better if Kara lost her. If Kara had to–

"Hey, you okay?"

Kara. Marie wiped her eyes, and turned to face her. "Hello, Kara," she said, trying to keep her voice from shaking. It didn't work.

Kara was frowning. She stepped out onto the balcony, and leaned against the open sliding glass door. "Tell me you're not going to jump," she said.

"Is that an order?" Marie asked, then swallowed hard.

"You know I don't give you orders," Kara said, then blew her pink bangs out of her eyes. Marie realized she'd gotten so used to the gesture that she could almost time when Kara was going to do it. "I'm just saying. I don't want you to jump." Worry started to show around her eyes. "So please, tell me you're not going to."

Marie carefully twisted herself around and slid down off the balcony rail. "I'm not going to jump." She leaned against the rail, facing Kara. Some part of her wanted to go to her, to tell her everything, but. . . .

"Good," Kara said, visibly relaxing. She walked forward and leaned against the rail, and as soon as she turned, Marie leaned against her, wrapping both her arms around one of Kara's. "But you're not okay."

"You can tell?" Marie asked quietly.

"What the hell." Kara snorted. "Of course I can tell. What, you think I can't read you by now, at least a little?"

Marie leaned her head on Kara's shoulder and didn't say anything. _Utena-sama, actually I . . . never mind._ There was too much to tell. Too much that she couldn't say, not right now. Sometime, yes. But not now.

"Kara," Marie whispered. When Kara didn't say anything, she went on. "If someone challenges, what will you do?" She felt more than saw Kara look down at her.

"What, you think I won't fight for you?" She knew that tone of voice; it was like the challenge had already been made.

"I don't," Marie said. "I just . . . with what Henry was talking about yesterday." She took a deep breath. "I'm scared, Kara."

"Hey." Kara's fingertips lifted her chin, making Marie look up at her. There was a hardness around her eyes, and Marie tried not to wince. "Look. I don't know what's going on. But it doesn't change anything between us. You got that?"

Marie blinked, then closed her eyes. Somehow, she knew Kara was right. But that didn't change what she knew might happen. She opened her eyes and nodded, then looked down and kissed Kara's finger before the other girl could pull away.

The look Kara gave her was unreadable. "What was that for?" At least she didn't sound angry.

"I don't know," Marie said, and it was the truth. "It just seemed . . . like something I should do. A thank you."

Kara grinned. "You got a strange way of thanking me, you know that?" For once, she initiated the hug, holding Marie close. There was an odd kind of comfort in that. "I'm not a prince," Kara said. "I know that. But I'm not giving you up. Even after a fight."

"I know," Marie said. It was good to know something for sure.

* * *

Eric walked out of the field, holding a baseball bat over both shoulders and swinging back and forth at the waist. There was something about a good practice, something that made him feel like nothing could touch him. There was a lot of weird stuff going on, that was for sure. After what Henry had said yesterday and Chris acting like he had this morning, he'd needed the practice to feel like he could be in control again.

He chuckled to himself. Maybe he was reading too much into this, or maybe that psychology class he had with Doug was getting to him more than he'd thought. Either way, it was good to be done for the day–

Or it had been, until he saw Chris standing by the entrance to the student parking lot.

Chris, dressed in most of his school uniform, gave Eric a grin as he walked up. "This mean I can call you Batman?" he asked.

"Go away," Eric said, trying to sound threatening. Chris didn't even step back. Eric puffed out his chest and flexed, which didn't work either.

"What?" Chris blinked at him. "I'm a student, this is the student lot. You got no reason to make me leave."

"I don't think your car counts," Eric said, making it something of a growl.

Chris laughed in his face. "You don't scare me," he said. "Don't even try. I saw you almost cry during Haibane, there's no way you can scare me."

Eric started to walk past him. "And there's no way you can get me into the car," he said.

Chris just shrugged. "Who says I'm here for that?" he asked.

"Who else is here?" Eric asked, looking back over his shoulder.

"Amelia."

Eric stopped, and turned around. He swung the bat down from his shoulder, just in case. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean she's down in the basement with her club," Chris said, shrugging again. "Doug's not here. She'll need a ride home."

Eric walked up to him and got in his face. "So where's your car?"

"The real question," Chris said, "is where's yours?"

Eric turned and looked around the lot. It was mostly empty, and he remembered where he'd parked. His blue sports car was gone. He whipped around, and saw Chris holding one hand to his ear.

"Listen," Chris said. "Can you hear that?"

Eric started to say that he didn't, that he wouldn't, but then there was the sound of a motor and he couldn't hear anything else until Chris spoke again.

"I know you, man," Chris said. "You haven't completely given up hope."

Eric tried to shout, tried to say that he didn't want this, that he wouldn't ride. Then Chris stepped forward, and he had to step back.

"C'mon!" Chris said, just about yelling in his face. His coat fell off of his shoulders as the wind started blowing his hair back. "Come with us to the world you desire!"

There was the sound of screeching tires, and a red convertible pulled up next to them. The motor was too loud for Eric to hear himself think, and he followed Chris into the car.

* * *

It was just like Henry had said. The road went on forever, and there was nothing but lampposts and purple-black sky and a long white line.

The sound of the motor in Eric's ears had died down after a while. He sat in the back, scowling and swearing to himself that he wouldn't listen to whatever Chris had to say. He didn't want to see what Henry'd seen. All he had to do was wait this out.

"You know this makes you a hypocrite, right?"

"Shut up," Eric muttered.

"Not that you weren't already." Chris was leaning back in the passenger seat, next to the empty driver's seat. "You were the one saying 'oh, we shouldn't duel!,' and then you were saying 'oh, we need to keep her away from my poor brother!,' and then yesterday, you were saying, 'oh, we shouldn't ride in the evil car!'"

"How the hell would you know?" Eric snapped. "You weren't even there!"

"I know all kinds of stuff," Chris said, then laughed. "And I know why you came along."

"I came along," Eric said, "because you made me."

Chris chuckled, then shook his finger at Eric. "Hey, I didn't take your hand and put you in a car seat and buckle you in," he said. "You chose to ride all by yourself."

Eric looked away. Some of his anger was fading, no matter how hard he tried to keep it going. "I couldn't help it," he said. "I couldn't think."

"That's always your problem, man," Chris said. "You think too much. You think you gotta be the star jock, you think you gotta not only take a hot chick to the dance but you gotta set up your brother, you think you gotta protect some girl you don't even know from all the evils of whatever."

Eric didn't say anything, but looked back at Chris. He was leaning back in the seat, still, and his shirt was open and blowing in the wind. The car accelerated.

"All I'm saying," Chris said, "is that you love playing the prince." Eric started to say something, and Chris smirked, then shook his finger at him again. "You know it, don't call me a liar."

Eric could have called him a lot of things, but that wasn't his style. And he knew Chris was telling the truth. "I try to do what's right," he said in a low voice. "So what? What's wrong with that?"

"Not a damn thing," Chris said. "All I'm saying is that you could do it a lot better. What do you think the power to revolutionize the world really is?"

Eric went back to scowling. "No," he said. "I'm not dueling Kara again. Besides, Marie seems happy with her."

"So give up Marie," Chris said. "Get the power, let the chicks stay together. It's kinda hot anyway."

The gearshift moved, and the car accelerated again. Eric tried to lean forward, but the speed threw him back against the seat.

"That's all you gotta do!" Chris said, yelling over the wind and the motor. "Win the duel, change the world, be the prince whether you get the girl or not!" Chris looked back at him, his hair somehow still blowing away from his face. "What would Dios do?"

There was a sudden shift to the car's weight, and it tilted forward just a bit, like something had landed on the hood. Then there was a light, and Eric finally understood what waited at the end of the road.

* * *

"Sharon? You okay?"

Sharon looked up from her book, and only then realized she'd been staring at the same page for about five minutes without actually reading it. She looked over at Amelia, and nodded, trying to smile. "I'm fine," she said.

"Don't look fine." Kara was there as well, leaning against the lockers. They were both in their PE uniforms. "You not running today?"

Sharon looked down at herself. She hadn't even changed, and hadn't realized that either. She sighed. "I'll be out there," she said. "Go on, you shouldn't be late because of me."

Amelia glanced at Kara, then took a few steps toward Sharon. "Are you sure you're all right?" she asked. "You seem kind of . . . off. I mean, usually you're all set before we even get here."

"It's nothing," Sharon said, shaking her head. "I'll change, go ahead."

It wasn't until they were out running laps that Sharon felt her head start to clear. She still couldn't stop thinking about the entire situation. There was still something so – something so elementally wrong about everything.

And she knew that Marie was at the center. She had to be. There was no other explanation, none that she could see. There had to be something about her that was bringing all this about. If she really was the Rose Bride–

Sharon shook her head. There had to be some other explanation.

She walked out of the locker room with Kara and Amelia, the other two still chatting, and then suddenly they stopped. Sharon raised her head. Marie was waiting for them, of course; she'd gotten used to the pale girl being there. But Eric was standing there too, talking with Marie.

Next to her, Kara asked, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh, come on," Amelia said. "You were there two days ago, right? Eric's not going to challenge you."

"Again," Sharon said glumly.

"Yeah, again," Amelia said. She giggled. "I think he's learned his lesson."

Sharon almost chuckled. "You'd like to think that, wouldn't you," she said.

When they got close, Marie stepped away from Eric, and just short of ran into Kara, hugging her. Sharon gave them a sidelong glance. That was much more affectionate than she'd seen them be; she wouldn't have been too surprised if Kara had kissed her. Marie kept clinging to Kara as Eric walked over.

"Heya," Amelia said. "You have PE next?"

"No," Eric said, hardly looking at Amelia. His gaze didn't leave Kara, and Sharon stepped closer to Amelia. Whatever was about to happen, she had a feeling she didn't want to stand too close to the dusky-skinned girl.

Kara gave Eric a hard look, and started to frown. "You little shit," she said.

"You know why I'm here," Eric said. He was standing taller than usual, his chest puffed out, uniform clean and crisp, tie perfectly knotted. While he cut a dashing image, there was something not quite right about it.

"You're a goddamn hypocrite, you know that?" Kara snarled. "I swear, you were just talking about how we shouldn't ride. And you went. Didn't you?"

There was a haunted look in Eric's eyes, enough to make Sharon step back. The boy was obsessing over something. "You don't know, Kara," Eric said, his voice growing hard. "You don't know." He held out a pink rose. "But you will."

Kara sounded like she was going to say something, then scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said. "You and your brother, I swear." She turned, Marie still clinging to her arm, and walked away.

Sharon gave Eric a long look, and didn't turn away when he looked at her. "Sean told me about Henry," she said. "I thought better of you."

Eric shook his head. "When you have to do something, there's no point in pretending," he said.

Sharon thought again about how much of the prince he looked, and wondered how much he truly knew.

* * *

When Kara walked up to Banner Hall and the doors opened, Marie was waiting for her on the other side.

Kara paused, then looked past her. A round-topped door stood at the base of the huge staircase, with a rose design carved into it. She steeled herself, and nodded at Marie. "Looks like we're there," she said.

Marie looked her in the eye. "Yes, Katherine," she said, then her expression softened. "Are you ready?"

Kara grinned. "It's just Eric," she said. "C'mon. I got him."

They walked to the rose door, and Marie stood in the center of the circular room. There was another rose seal on the floor, black on white stone. The door shut behind them, and Marie disappeared. The room began to rise.

Swirling colors, bright orange and red and yellow, spiraled across the room's walls, spinning on and on all around Kara. She looked down. Marie's school uniform lay there on the floor. She stood up straight, and waited.

The colors blossomed and came together in a wall of roses, petals winding in circles and spinning around each other. Thorned vines drifted down from the ceiling, forming bars on the walls of the room, while the flowers wound over and under and around them. Light came from up above, the sunlight of spring, yellow and warm and shining bright on the flowers.

At Kara's feet, Marie's uniform disappeared.

The flowers settled on the thorny vines, like they had grown there, and opened their petals wide. Every one had a glow in its center, a bright pink spark that floated out. The sparks began to spin around Kara, surrounding her in spiraling light.

Kara leaned her head back and took a deep breath. There was a kind of comfort in the light, a warmth she couldn't place, something calm and familiar and loving. She raised her arms and threw them back, then closed her eyes.

She felt the lights press against her, then they were gone. When Kara opened her eyes, the lights had come together across the room from her. Kara held out her hand, somehow knowing what was about to happen.

The lights glowed brighter and burst, and Marie appeared where they were, clad in her Rose Bride dress, her hand out and holding Kara's. The roses leaped from the vines and crowded over one part of the circular room, forming a tall arch.

The room stopped moving, and the rose arch burst outward, petals floating out and away. The wall where it had been was gone. Still holding Marie's hand, Kara walked into the arena.

Eric was there. He turned and looked as they approached. He had a sword, looked like the same one he'd dueled with before. He was still wearing his uniform coat and tie.

Kara smirked as they walked up. "Did you get the rose elevator too?" she asked.

Eric frowned. "What?"

"Didn't think so." She grinned. "Marie?"

Marie pinned a blue rose on Eric's jacket pocket. He didn't look away from Kara. "You could stop this," he said.

"Yeah, you could too," Kara said as Marie pinned a pink rose on her. "You called me out, y'know."

Eric drew his sword, and held it up. "I know."

"Rose of the noble castle. . . ."

A glow blossomed from between Marie's hands. The glow swept out across the arena, and there was a subtle force to it; Kara felt her braids blowing back from her neck, and she put a hand behind Marie, preparing. Across from her, Eric hardly moved.

"Power of Dios that sleeps within me," Marie continued, "heed your master and come forth!"

The glow built and became a white globe as Marie leaned back. Kara held her hand behind Marie's back, and raised her other one. Ripples from the glow swept through Marie's hair and dress, sending them waving as though in a strong wind.

Then, the handle of a familiar sword appeared from the glow. "Grant me the power. . . ." Kara reached for the sword, and slowly drew it from the glow over Marie's chest. "To revolutionize the world!"

From somewhere in the haze came the sound of great bells ringing. The duel had begun.

Then there was the sound of a motor. Kara whipped around. "What the hell!"

_When the wind is howling through your windowpane – Its not the only pain of the night  
You're burning up in your bed, you gotta fever of love – And there's not an anti-body in sight_

A familiar red convertible sped through the arena, circling around the outer ring of the rose seal. And it wasn't the only one. Other cars stuck up from the stone, or drove without anyone in them. Marie stood in the middle of it all, looking like she could do nothing else.

_Hey Jenny, Jenny why are you crying – There's a beauty of a moon in the sky_

Kara saw something out of the corner of her eye and leaped back, ducking as Eric swung at her. She caught his second strike on the Sword of Dios, and pushed back, getting a little space. "So, you rode?" she asked.

"I thought you knew," Eric said, swinging at her again.

_But I guess when you've been leading such a sheltered life you never lift your head and look so high_

Kara ducked and rolled, coming up just to the side of him. She stood up and shoved in one motion, sending him to the ground. She swept her sword at him, quick, but he blocked. "You kept saying I didn't know," she said. "Wrong."

"No," Eric said, rolling to one side and quickly getting to his feet. "You really don't know!"

_You don't have a lot – But its all that you've got –  
And you can turn it into more than it seems_

All around them, the cars sped past. Kara pressed the attack, striking for his rose, but Eric caught her sword without a problem. Sparks flew out across the arena. He met her gaze as they clinched.

_Just give it a shot!_ – _Fantasize every movement  
And imagine every inch of your dreams_

"You don't know what it means," Eric said, pushing hard. Kara kicked, aiming for the knee, and made him lurch back.

"Don't know what it means?" Kara asked. She swung again, aiming for his head this time. When he blocked high, she closed and grabbed for the rose. Eric caught her wrist. "I know what 'hypocrite' means," she spat. "You don't!"

"I know," Eric said, squeezing her wrist and leaning closer, "that doesn't matter! I've seen it!"

_And no one said it had to be real_

"Seen what?" Kara snapped. One of the cars swept by, closer than before. Just a little more. . . .

_But its gotta be something you can reach out and feel now_

"The Ends of the World!"

Kara smacked his nose with her forehead.

Eric yelled and let go, covering his nose with his free hand. Kara shook her wrist, wincing, then struck for his rose. Eric ducked back, and she barely missed.

_It ain't right, it ain't fair –  
Castles fall in the sand and we fade in the air_

"You're just like anyone else!" Kara yelled. "You just want the power! You're still trying too damn hard to be a prince!"

"Says you," Eric said, sounding calmer. He lowered his hand and glared at her. "You're the one who thinks she's Utena."

_And the good girls go to heaven –_

"Only for Marie," Kara said, smirking. She held up her sword just in case. "And I never said I was a prince."

Eric blinked. "That's from the--"

_But the bad girls go everywhere!_

Kara leaped, bringing the Sword of Dios around in a flashing sweep. There was an arc of blue light, then the sword's tip caught the rose, and a swirling cloud of blue petals burst forth. All around the arena, the cars came to a screeching halt, the sound of brakes and tires echoing across the arena along with the bells. The duel was over.

Eric frowned down at Kara from the middle of a spiral of blue rose petals. "You're as bad as Amelia sometimes, you know that?"

Kara gave him a cheerful smile. "Fuck off." She took Marie's hand as the pale girl walked over to her, and they started walking toward one of the castle gates. She looked at Marie out of the corner of her eye, but–

"They're not going to stop," Eric said.

Kara paused, thought about just giving him the finger, then turned. There was something different in Eric's voice. She looked at him. His hands were shaking.

"You don't know," Eric said, his voice quivering. He squeezed his sword's grip like it was the only thing holding him in place. "You really don't. I – I didn't want to ride. But once it started, I didn't want to do anything else."

"So much for all that practice," Kara said, smirking.

"I'm serious!" Eric snapped. "I just . . . there's no way to talk about it. I don't know how you talked Henry out of dueling." He took a deep breath. "It's going to happen again, Kara. It's going to keep happening."

Kara glanced down at Marie again, looking for some of that same fear in her eyes. Some of it was there, yeah. But it wasn't as bad as it was before. Marie looked up at her, like she was going to ask something. Kara nodded.

She'd never said she was a prince. Only for Marie.

"I can take it," Kara said. She and Marie turned and kept walking.


	19. Chapter 19: Breakdown

"Kara just told me – Eric fought her yesterday."

Doug looked down at Amelia. He tugged at his goatee, trying to hide his frown. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. After everything Eric had said about them not fighting, he went out and. . . . Doug sighed. "Kara won?"

"Of course Kara won," Amelia said. She smiled, but it looked strained. "Half the school would know if she and Marie weren't together anymore."

Doug had to chuckle at that. It was good to know Kara could keep Marie. He started to say something, then paused at the look in Amelia's eyes. "Amelia?"

"Please tell me you're not going to ride," Amelia whispered. She came closer and hugged him, still looking up. "Please."

Doug put his arms around her. "I'm not going to," he said. "I don't want to duel, I've never wanted to duel."

Amelia sighed, then turned her head and leaned against him. Doug held her tighter. He hoped this would all end sometime soon – he didn't know what would happen if it didn't.

By the Rose, Chapter 19: Breakdown

Henry walked into the living room and saw his brother sitting there, folded most of the way into an armchair. One look and he knew what had happened.

Some part of him wanted to gloat. It'd be easy. So much for the good twin, so much for him always doing the right thing, so much for him trying to be the prince and saying that they shouldn't ride, that they shouldn't duel. But Henry looked at his twin's eyes and knew.

Eric had seen the same thing.

Henry went into the kitchen, swiped two beers from the fridge, and handed one to Eric. It wasn't like their parents would notice that they were gone. "Here."

"Thanks, bro," Eric said.

Henry sat down and drank, and for a while, neither of them said anything. Outside, the sun went down, leaving the living room in near-darkness. For some reason, the timer on the lights didn't go on. Henry nodded. It was probably better that way.

"So," he said.

"So," Eric said.

"You ride?" Henry asked.

"Yeah."

Henry took a deep breath. "What'd you see? What'd he say to get you to duel?"

Eric took a long drink, then put the bottle down on a table. "Chris said I could be the prince," he said.

Henry laughed; he couldn't help it. "He said you could be the prince? What kind of bullshit promise is that?"

Eric gave Henry a sidelong glance. "What'd he promise you?"

Henry was quiet for a moment. He remembered the ride, what Chris had promised, and what he'd seen. Everything was real, everything could be his if he took the power to revolutionize the world. And all he'd had to do was walk up to Kara, give her a rose, and beat her in a swordfight. It wouldn't have been that hard. Hell, Sean had beaten her, and Henry had beaten Sean. He could have beaten Kara.

"_Saionji."_

Henry flinched, then waved away Eric's concerned look. That was it. That was always it. When they'd been watching the series, he'd loathed Saionji, 'cause the guy was just a big jerk that couldn't get his way and blamed everyone else. He remembered something Doug had said – that power games always brought out the worst in everyone, which was why Saionji was an okay guy once he wasn't part of the council anymore.

Leave it to Doug to think of something like that. The guy was way, way too mature for high school.

But he was right. And Henry had almost bought into it, had almost played that role.

"He promised me," Henry said into the darkness, "that I could change everything. That I could have whatever I wanted. That I could make everything what I wanted it to be."

Eric sipped his beer. "And you wanted that?"

Henry snorted. "Fuck, who wouldn't?"

Eric was quiet for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. He kind of said the same thing to me, just said it so I'd like it."

"What, that you could change everything if you were the prince?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. That I could be the prince but keep everyone together, that I could do what was right. Or what I thought was right. I don't know."

Henry drank, then nodded. Sounded about right. "You think that's what the power really is?"

"Just to make things happen like you want?" Eric asked, and Henry nodded. "I don't know. I really don't. In the series, we never really learned what it was, we just saw things happening, and the end left a lot of stuff open."

"Yeah, so much for the fairy tale," Henry said. "I remember Sharon going off on that when we were watching it. Like we all thought the prince was supposed to get her princess and ride off into the sunset or some shit like that."

Eric shook his head. "Only riding in that show," he said, "was in the car. And we know what happened with that."

"Damn right." Henry downed the last of his beer. Maybe this wasn't the best time to be talking about all this. But he had to know. "When Chris showed up, and there was the car," he said, "you wanted to go, didn't you?"

Eric paused, then said, "Yeah, I think so. The motor was so loud, and I couldn't think, all I could hear was that and what Chris was saying. There was nothing I could do. I had to go, if I wanted to or not."

"But you wanted to."

"Yeah."

Henry leaned back in his chair, and sighed. "That's the worst part of it. This thing's making assholes out of all of us."

"And Kara's still got the Bride," Eric said. "If there's a revolution, she's the one who's going to deal with it."

"That's her fault for getting like this," Henry said, and laughed a little. "You know how it goes. Smash the world's shell."

"For the revolution of the world," Eric finished.

* * *

When Sharon walked out of the library, Chris was waiting for her.

She stopped, all at once irritated and worried and maybe a tiny bit hopeful. That hope faded quickly; she'd heard from Amelia and Sean what had been happening with Chris, and she knew she didn't want anything to do with it. She looked him over for some sign that what they'd said was true.

Chris's hair was down, his shirt unbuttoned to the second button, his coat slung lazily over one shoulder. It might as well be true; he'd never looked so sloppy before. And why was he wearing his uniform when they weren't on campus?

"Hey, babe," Chris said. "Bookworming again?"

"If you must know, yes," Sharon said, making no attempt to hide that she wasn't glad to see him. "I've lost so much time with all of this – this madness, I've got a great deal of catching up to do. Now, if you'll excuse me." She started to walk away.

"You don't want to talk?" Chris asked behind her.

Sharon looked back over her shoulder. "Of course I don't," she said, a bit more quietly than before. "Why would I? I don't think we have anything to say to each other, we've gone over this before."

"Yeah, but things have changed," Chris said. "C'mon. You know how it goes. Kara's got Marie, they're not going to get split up. Not unless someone makes it happen."

Sharon turned all the way back around, and glared at him. "Oh, don't even start! I've heard what you've been doing. I've heard about what happened to Henry and Eric. You can forget about it." She paused. "And what's wrong with you, saying no one's going to split up Kara and Marie and then trying to get me to duel again?"

"I didn't say anything about dueling," Chris said, then grinned at her. "But now that you bring it up. . . ."

"No," Sharon said, and started to turn away again.

"You owe me."

Sharon froze. That . . . yes, he would bring that up. That was so very much like him; he could be horribly vindictive when he got upset. And she knew exactly what he meant. She was about to say something, to apologize and tell him to piss off in the same sentence, when she heard something.

There was the sound of a motor, distant but getting closer.

"You hear that, right?" Chris asked. He was still grinning.

"Chris, don't do this," Sharon whispered.

"Can't stop now, babe," he said. The motor got louder. "But I know you. You still haven't given up hope."

"Chris!" Sharon pleaded. "No!"

"C'mon!" Chris yelled as the engine's roar got louder. He threw his arms back, and his coat fluttered to the ground. "Come with us to the world you desire!"

A classic red convertible rolled up behind Chris, coming to a stop with a screech. Chris tossed his coat in the front seat, then leered at Sharon.

"You know you want to."

* * *

Sharon had a feeling this was not what Tolkien meant when he wrote 'the road goes ever on and on.'

It was just as she'd thought, everything she'd hoped it wouldn't be. There was nothing but a purple-tinted darkness around them, although it hadn't even been evening when they left the library. There was no one else on the road, nothing but streetlights to either side. Just a single dashed white line going on, and on, and on, farther than she could hope to see.

There was no driver, and no one in the front seats at all. Chris sat in the back with her, leaning his head back, his hair blowing in the wind. His shirt had come all the way open. For a moment, she missed everything they'd been, everything they'd done.

Then she thought of where she was and why, and what Chris had become. She turned to him and did her best to scowl.

"This isn't what I want, Chris," she said.

Chris gave her a look that plainly showed he didn't care. "Not your place to say what you want, babe," he said.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Stop calling me that. You don't get to call me that anymore. I thought we'd been over this."

"Yeah, but I never said I'd stop." He threw his arms back, seeming to exult in this strange ride.

"Enough!" Sharon crossed her arms over her chest, and turned away. "I'm not going to duel again, and I've no intention of fighting Kara. She and Marie seem to be doing quite well, and if I think we can save one relationship out of all of this, it should be theirs."

Chris laughed out loud. "Oh, the prince and princess need saving? That's a good one. Doesn't change a thing. You owe me."

Sharon looked back at him again. "You said that before. What's that supposed to mean, I owe you?"

"I think you know." Chris gave her a wicked grin. He waved at the front of the car, and one of the buttons on the old-fashioned radio pushed in. The dial moved to a different station, and Sharon heard her own voice come through the speakers.

"_I promise, Chris."_

Sharon stiffened, and felt her insides grow cold. He would have to bring that up. "I'm sorry," she said; she was quiet but somehow knew he'd hear her over the wind and the motor. "I didn't mean to."

"Doesn't matter," Chris said, turning toward her. "You promised, and you broke it."

"_I promise, Chris."_

"I didn't want to!" Sharon yelled. "I was with friends, and we were drinking – you know how I get when I'm drinking! It just came out!"

Chris laughed again. "Hell of a way to put that, you know?"

"_I promise, Chris."_

Sharon clapped her hands over her ears. "Turn that off! I don't want to hear it!"

Chris didn't say anything.

"_I promise, Chris."_

"Please!"

"You want to change it?" Chris asked. "You want to make it so you never screwed up that badly, that you never broke our promise?"

"Yes!" Sharon cried.

"_I promise, Chris."_

"Only one way to do that."

Sharon looked at him, and the gleam in his eyes was frightening. She leaned back, then felt the car door against her back. For a moment, she wondered if she could leap out, then decided not to – there was no telling where she was.

"_I promise, Chris."_

"Just stop it!" she screamed. "I'll do it! Whatever I have to do, I'll do it!"

"Then duel Kara," Chris said. "The power to revolutionize the world, you can make it so that never happened."

"But – but that's not what it is!" Sharon shook her head, her hands still held tight over her ears. "All it is – the power's love! That's what it's all about, all it is is love!"

"_I promise, Chris."_

"Yeah," Chris said, suddenly calm. "I thought a lot of things were love."

The car accelerated, and there was a sudden shift to the weight, as though someone was standing on the hood. Sharon turned toward the front as the car sped up again, and the gears shifted, and she saw, and she knew.

"_I promise, Chris."_

_

* * *

_

Kara stumbled downstairs and into the kitchen. Why the hell didn't waking up this damn early ever get any easier? And it wasn't like mornings were good to her. Her hair was all scruffy, her bangs were sticking out in more directions than she knew, and what would be her braids was kind of a tangled mess. It really didn't help that she tossed and turned all the time when she slept. Her bed always ended up looking like something had nested there.

"Marie . . . ?" she mumbled. The green-eyed girl was almost always up before her, and half the time, she had breakfast ready. Normally Kara wouldn't have really liked someone acting like they were the maid and all that, but when it was six-thirty in the morning and they had to leave by eight, it was all good.

Mostly good. Marie was nowhere around. Kara blinked a few times, and started to come more awake. "Marie?"

Something slammed into Kara's back, sending her to the kitchen floor.

Kara hit hard and swore, then started to struggle, managing to flip herself over and grab a hold of–

Marie, crouching over her in her nightshirt, wearing a pair of cat ears.

"Meow," Marie said plainly.

Kara told her heart to stop beating so damn fast and tried to catch her breath. She blinked at Marie a few times. "What the hell?"

"Good morning," Marie said, then sat back on her heels. "I found these and thought it'd be fun to surprise you."

Kara coughed, and slowly sat up. She managed a lazy smile. "Surprise me with bruises," she muttered.

"I'm sorry," Marie said, her eyes going wide. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'll live," Kara said. She chuckled. "I forgot about those; Amelia left 'em here when we had one of those anime nights. I swear, they worked too damn well on her." She tousled Marie's hair. "They look cute on you, though."

Marie smiled, then stood and helped Kara to her feet. Once she was up, Marie pulled her close and hugged her. "Good morning," she said again.

"Morning," Kara said, returning the hug. Then she realized something. "Hey, are my parents here?"

"I heard them leave early," Marie said. "It sounded like your dad said something about a meeting. Why?"

"Just don't want to have to tell them why I'm hugging you in my underwear," Kara said, then laughed again.

"But you only wear boxers for sleeping, so it should be all right." Marie smirked at Kara when she gave her a look, then separated. "Are you hungry?"

Kara spent most of the rest of the morning watching Marie and trying to figure her out. Marie didn't take off the cat ears until they were about to leave for school. Kara had to admit, it was cute in a really weird way, reminded her a little of Amelia. Then she wondered about being sort-of engaged to Amelia, and shook her head to clear that image away.

They got to school, same as always, and Kara saw Sharon standing outside the entrance to the main building. Sharon began walking toward her, and Kara knew something was wrong right away. She hadn't seen Sharon look that . . . there wasn't a better word for it. Sharon just plain looked messy, and that didn't happen.

Kara did her best not to scowl. She didn't know yet, but somehow, she was sure.

"Good morning, Sharon," Marie said.

"Hey," Kara said. "You look like hell, you know that?"

"I've had a very bad day," Sharon said, her voice kind of shaky.

"And it ain't even eight-thirty," Kara said. "Damn. What's going on?"

"All kinds of things," Sharon said, and sort of waved her hand in the air, like she was pointing or making a bug go away or something like that. "I – I'm not sure you'd understand. It's difficult."

"Try me," Kara said. "We're all kind of going through some weird shit, you might have noticed that." Out of the corner of her eye, Kara saw Marie give her a look, like she was hurt. "Not you," Kara said quietly.

"It's nothing," Sharon said quickly.

"It doesn't look like nothing," Marie said.

Sharon took a deep breath, and stood up straighter. Kara almost stepped back, but held herself steady and gritted her teeth, preparing for the inevitable.

"It will be," Sharon said, then thrust her hand forward. She held a pink rose. "In the arena," she said. "After school."

Kara snarled. She'd known it was coming, but still. "I thought we were cool," she said. "I thought you didn't even want to be engaged."

Sharon looked over at Marie. "It's not about you," she said. "It's never been about you. It never was."

"Thank you," Marie said, her voice flat.

"It's about her for me," Kara said. "I'll be there. You better be."

"Count on it," Sharon said, then turned on her heel and went into the building.

Kara watched her go, then looked down when Marie said, "She's not handling this well, is she?"

Kara snorted. "Who is?"

* * *

Kara walked with Marie to Banner Hall this time, their hands clasped together. She'd spent the whole day thinking about the duel, about how Sharon had been this morning. Whatever was happening, it had truly messed with her. Whatever Chris said to make her duel, it must have been something really bad.

The chain fell off the knobs as they approached, and the doors swung open. The stairway appeared out of the mists, and the rose-carved door stood at the base again. Kara squeezed Marie's hand.

"One more time?" she asked, then managed a grin. Marie nodded.

They walked to the rose door, and Marie took her place in the center of the circular room. There was another rose seal on the floor, black on white stone. The door shut behind them, and Marie disappeared. The room began to rise.

Swirling colors, bright shades of green and blue, spiraled across the room's walls, spinning on and on all around Kara. She looked down. Marie's school uniform was there on the floor. She stood up straight, and waited.

The colors bloomed from the ceiling and fell down around her in a rain of rose petals, winding in circles and spinning around each other. Thorned vines rose from the floor, forming bars on the walls of the room, while the flowers wound over and under and around them. Light came from up above, the warm light of summer, calm and golden and shining bright on the flowers.

At Kara's feet, Marie's uniform disappeared.

The flowers settled on the thorny vines, like they had grown there, and opened their petals wide. Every one had a glow in its center, a bright purple spark that floated out. The sparks flew into a circle and began to spin around the room, covering the walls with their spiraling light.

Kara leaned her head back and took a deep breath. The light was warm but she knew it wouldn't last; there was a sense of inevitable cold, the coming of winter. She raised her arms and threw them back, then closed her eyes.

She felt the lights press against her, then they were gone. When Kara opened her eyes, the lights had come together across the room from her. Kara held out her hand, remembering what was about to happen.

The purple lights glowed brighter and burst, and Marie appeared where they were, clad in her Rose Bride dress, her hand out and holding Kara's. The roses leaped from the vines and crowded over one part of the circular room, forming a tall arch.

The room stopped moving, and the rose arch burst outward, petals floating out and away. The wall where it had been was gone. Still holding Marie's hand, Kara walked into the arena.

Sharon stood at the exact center of the rose seal, looking right at them. Kara didn't hurry. She watched Sharon, looking for something – anything that might mean her old self was still in there somewhere. As Kara approached, Sharon rested one of her hands on her sheathed sword. The tall girl's hands were clasped tightly together.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Kara asked. "Last chance to back out."

"There's so much you don't know," Sharon said, her voice full of pain. Kara steeled herself. "I have to do this," Sharon said.

Marie pinned an orange rose to Sharon's sweater, then a pink one to Kara's. Kara gave Sharon one last hard look, then nodded to Marie.

"Rose of the noble castle. . . ."

A glow blossomed from between Marie's hands. The glow swept out across the arena, and there was a subtle force to it; Kara knew it so well she hardly noticed it. She put a hand behind Marie, preparing. Across from her, Sharon bowed her head, and drew her sword.

"Power of Dios that sleeps within me," Marie continued, "heed your master and come forth!"

The glow built and became a white globe as Marie leaned back. Kara held her hand behind Marie's back, and raised her other one. Ripples from the glow swept through Marie's hair and dress, sending them waving as though in a strong wind.

Then, the handle of a familiar sword appeared from the glow. "Grant me the power. . . ." Kara reached for the sword, and slowly drew it from the glow over Marie's chest. "To revolutionize the world!"

From somewhere in the haze came the sound of great bells ringing. The duel had begun.

_On a cold winter morning, in the time before the light –  
In flames of death's eternal reign, we ride towards the fight_

Sharon charged Kara to the sound of revving motors. Kara brought up the Sword of Dios, quick, and blocked the other girl's strike, then swept around to the left and swung the flat of the blade at Sharon's legs. Sharon cried out, then turned.

"Make this quick," Sharon said. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You say that," Kara said, then ducked aside as Sharon swung. "And you brought your own sword? What the hell?"

_When the darkness has fallen down, and the times are tough all right –  
The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight_

One of the red cars sped by them, almost close enough to touch. Kara held up her sword and winced, hoping Sharon didn't take the shot. She saw Sharon take a few steps back; she'd nearly been hit. Kara saw her chance and lunged.

_Fighting hard, fighting on for the steel, through the wastelands evermore –  
The scattered souls will feel the hell, bodies wasted on the shore_

"No!" Sharon blocked, catching Kara's sword with her guard. Sparks flew, arcing across the arena. "I won't!"

"You already did!" Kara circled, keeping an eye on Sharon as she tried to catch her breath. The cars hadn't gone for them last time. A few of them were rising from the stone, sticking out like the entire arena was giving them the finger.

"I know!" Sharon cried. "And I can't let you have it! I have to change things back!"

_On the blackest plains in Hell's domain, we watch them as they go –  
Through fire and pain, and once again we know..._

"Not you too!" Kara charged at her again, and Sharon caught the Sword of Dios with her own blade. Kara pushed, baring her teeth at the other girl. "You're same as Eric – you just want the power!"

"Doesn't everyone?" Sharon hissed, then reached for Kara's rose.

_As the red day is dawning, and the lightning cracks the sky –  
They'll raise their hands to the heavens above with resentment in their eyes_

Kara yelled and leaped back, then screamed as Sharon's sword came down hard on her right shoulder. "Dammit! I just want to be with – why can't you just leave us the fuck alone?"

For a moment, Sharon lowered her blade, her eyes going wide. "Because bad things happen," she said. "Because the smartest people do the stupidest things." A car whipped past between them, sending strands of Sharon's red hair flying in its wake. "Because I couldn't help it!" She ran at Kara.

_Running back through the midmorning light, there's a burning in my heart –  
We're banished from a time in a fallen land, to a life beyond the stars_

"And people say--" Kara parried Sharon's strike, then another, then struck at her rose. Sharon blocked, then leaned to one side, and Kara had to spin quick to keep her away. "–that I have issues!"

"You have the Bride, you have the power," Sharon said, her eyes half-closed now, her voice more calm. "Why? Why'd you get her?"

_And on the wings of a dream, so far beyond reality –  
All alone in desperation, now the time has gone_

Kara caught Sharon's next strike and held it against her sword's guard, then looked Sharon in the eye. "I dueled same as you," she said. "All started 'cause Henry was an asshole. Same as you."

"No," Sharon said, then pulled back and cut at her again. "No! There has to be some other reason! Why?"

_Lost inside you'll never find, lost within my own mind –  
Day after day this misery must go on!_

Kara started to circle, then leaped aside as one of the cars drove through the center of the arena again. Dammit, those were getting too close. She ran around Sharon, then watched the car. It circled around the arena before heading back toward the center – looked like it was always the same one. Hmm.

_So far away – we wait for the day –_

"Maybe 'cause I'm the only one who cared?" Kara said, then smirked. Sharon came at her, and Kara blocked easily. "Maybe 'cause I gave a shit about Marie when no one else would? Ever think of that?"

"That's – not good enough!" Sharon whipped her arm back and thrust at Kara, who barely ducked out of the way. Her sword's edge caught and snagged Kara's sweater.

_For the lives all so wasted and gone –_

Kara pulled away, waited and spun, moving toward the middle of the arena. "You don't think so?" she asked, then held up her sword as Sharon came for her. Just a second . . . there!

Kara leaped, and landed on the hood of the car as it came through the middle of the arena.

She crouched, staying low, keeping one hand on the red steel as the car sped along the castle wall. She was only going to have one shot at this, and Sharon had hardly moved. Kara tensed.

Sharon stood ready, half-crouched. Kara grinned. The other girl was actually going to try it. She was almost there. Kara yelled, "You wanna know why?"

"I have to know!" Sharon yelled back.

_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days –_

There was a moment of total clarity. Everything seemed to slow down. Kara felt her muscles tighten and poise, she saw Sharon start to jump and then leave the ground, she saw the two of them come together in one single moment, saw the light shining off their blades, saw the look on Sharon's face as the Sword of Dios went straight for her rose.

Kara gave her a savage grin. "I'm her Utena, bitch!"

_Through the Fire and the Flames we carry on!_

Orange petals flew. So did Sharon. The car whipped around, skidding across the arena.

Kara leaped off the car and ran for the other girl. Marie was there too. Sharon lay in a cloud of orange petals, tire marks on either side of her. "Oh, shit," Kara said. She shook Sharon's shoulder. "Sharon!"

After a moment, Sharon turned onto her back, staring up into the foggy blackness, her eyes strangely blank. "I don't understand," she said as the bells rang in the distance. "I don't understand any of this."

Kara managed a smile. "You ain't the only one," she said.

"It's true," Marie said. "I think you do understand."

"I just wanted. . . ." Sharon trailed off, and covered half her face with one hand. "I just wanted to make things the way they were. I just wanted to change things back."

"Don't work that way," Kara said. She looked at Marie, and the pale girl leaned against her. "And there's not a chance in hell I'm letting you make it so this didn't happen."

"Oh, I wouldn't have done that," Sharon said. She coughed, then started to cry. "I just wanted . . . oh, God, I hurt him so much. I just wanted to make everything all right again."

"Look . . . I don't know what's up, but I'm thinking Chris ain't really Chris if he's doing all this shit," Kara said, watching Sharon carefully. Just in case she snapped.

"It's still him, somehow," Sharon said. She let go of her sword, and slowly rolled over onto her side. "I just wanted him back, how he used to be."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm kinda sorry," Kara said. "But it's not your fault he – I don't know, he sold out to whatever's doing this."

"No," Sharon said, then sat up straight. "No, it's not." She stood. "I'm sorry."

Kara watched her walk away, then looked at Marie. The green-eyed girl had nothing to say.


	20. Chapter 20: Canon in D

"You want me to do what?" Sean laughed, right in Chris's face. "You're stupid, you know that?"

"C'mon," Chris said. "You were one of the first ones to duel. Didn't you bring swords even when we didn't know what was up?"

"Yeah, but I thought it was a joke." Sean pushed up his sunglasses, and laughed again. "And now you want me to ride? Me? I got my ass kicked twice already, or did you miss that?"

"Everything changes," Chris said, grinning right back at Sean. "Everything can change. Come with--"

"With you to the world I desire, right, right." Sean laughed at him one more time. "Dumbass."

He turned and walked away, leaving Chris leaning against the red car.

By the Rose, Chapter 20: Canon in D

Amelia closed her locker and looked at Kara, her eyes wide. "Sharon did what?"

"She rode." Kara frowned. "And she was really messed-up during the duel, kept ranting about how she had to know, and wanting to change things back."

"I don't believe it," Amelia said. "I thought she was the reasonable one. I mean, she went after Henry, but that was different. Didn't she know what's happening with the car and all that?"

"I'm not sure if she did," Marie said. She was clinging to Kara, as usual, though it seemed like she was holding tighter than before. "She wasn't there when we were all talking about it, when Henry challenged Kara again."

"Yeah, no shit," Kara said. "I don't know what's going on, but we need to talk to everyone." She narrowed her eyes. "We need to have a chat with Chris."

Something about the look in Kara's eyes made Amelia shudder. Any other situation, she'd be worried for Chris. Sure, she was concerned about him; he and Sharon hadn't been doing so good since they broke up. But at least . . . no. She didn't really know enough.

Amelia sighed. "This is all so hard sometimes," she said quietly. "Why can't things just go back to the way they were?"

"That's what Sharon wanted," Marie said. "During the duel, she kept saying that she wanted to change things, to take them back to the way they were, or something like that." She paused. "I think Chris has been telling everyone the same story."

"Yeah, seems like that," Kara said with a nod. "Look, Amelia, we've got one class before lunch. I've got class near the twins and Sean, I can get them. You'll see Doug when lunch starts, yeah?"

"Yeah," Amelia said, feeling herself blush. Some things never changed, not that she'd want them to.

"What about Sharon and Chris?" Marie asked. "You two don't have class with Sharon until after lunch, and I'm not sure about Chris."

"Wow, you know our schedules better than we do," Amelia said.

Marie smiled. "Of course."

"Anyway," Kara said. She looked like she was trying to be annoyed but couldn't really make it. "We'll find the once-happy couple somehow. But we all need to talk."

Amelia nodded. "Sounds good," she said. "Sorta. But you get the idea. I'll talk to Doug, and hopefully I'll run into someone somewhere."

Kara shrugged. "Don't know if it'll work, but it's worth a try. Anyway, just get everyone together in the club's old room at lunch. We'll get a hold of Chris somehow, even if we gotta drag him."

"Good idea," Amelia said, then smiled. "See you then!" She turned and headed off for class, walking quickly at first despite an armload of books, but she slowed once she was out of the girls' sight.

Amelia sighed again. She meant what she'd said a moment ago; this all would be easier if they could somehow just go back and make everything better, make it the way it used to be. Sure, she'd have to get together with Doug again. But she'd be willing to start that over if it meant everyone else was okay.

Then what about Kara and Marie?

Amelia frowned, walking with her head down, her wavy hair hanging in her face. That was the thing, wasn't it? Marie was the one who'd started all this; if she hadn't shown up, then they'd all be okay. Except for Kara, maybe. She didn't know how things really were with them, but Amelia had noticed Kara was less hostile and all that when she was with Marie.

Maybe only a little less. But if she didn't have to deal with everyone trying to challenge for Marie, Amelia had a feeling Kara would be fine, maybe even happy.

That was the worst part. She and Doug could get back together if everything somehow got reset. But would Marie even be here? Would Kara be happy?

"Hey, Amelia."

She looked up. It was Chris. Well, that solved one problem, or at least it would. "Heya, Chris," she said, trying to sound cheerful.

"You okay?" Chris asked. "Kinda looks like you've got something on your mind." He smiled. Maybe she was imagining it, but she didn't think so – there was definitely something devious behind that smile.

"I'm okay," Amelia said. "Good that I ran into you, I need to talk to you."

Chris chuckled. "Funny how that works, I need to talk to you too."

Amelia froze. "Are you going to try to get me into that car?" she asked, lowering her voice.

"I don't know," Chris said. The smile hadn't changed. "You saying you don't want to? You look like you've got a lot to think about, maybe something that could use changing."

Kara was right. It was just like she and Marie had said. Chris was telling everyone the same thing, that they could change things. He hadn't even said it, and she knew – he was talking about the power to revolutionize the world.

Amelia felt a twinge of guilt for thinking so much about wanting to change things, but this was different. "Oh, shut up!" Amelia said, then held up one of her books like she was going to hit him.

Chris didn't move. "Hey, don't kill the messenger," he said, then chuckled. "I'm just asking. No big deal, right?"

"Did you 'just ask' Sharon?" Amelia snapped. There was something therapeutic about being so harsh. But only at Chris. "I heard she was just about going crazy yesterday during the duel!"

"Some people just can't handle it," Chris said. He stepped closer. "Can you?"

Amelia swung her book at him, hitting him square in the gut. Chris doubled over, gasping. She stepped back, and yelled, "Leave me alone!" She stomped away, then stopped and turned. "And you better be at the club's room at lunch with everyone else!"

* * *

They all gathered in the classroom, and for once, it felt like old times.

The twins were waiting when Kara and Marie walked in. Eric stood behind the podium, like he always had, and Henry sat in one of the desks near the front. Kara walked up to them.

"Hey," she said, nodding at them both. "You sure you should be up there, Eric?"

Eric gave her a halfhearted smile. His coat was off, though his tie was still done; at least he wasn't still doing the perfect-prince appearance thing. "Habit, I guess," Eric said. "But it's like you said, we need to talk to Chris. I figured someone should take the lead."

"Yeah, and like I said, you sure you should be up there?" Kara tilted her head and gave him a hard look. "You've screwed up just like everyone else. And he ain't gonna take you seriously, since you rode." She turned. "Same as you, Henry."

"I'm not the one taking charge," Henry said with a shrug. "I just want to make sure he doesn't talk anyone else into riding."

"He tried."

Kara and the others turned. Amelia was in the doorway, with Doug right behind her. She looked troubled and upset at the same time. Either one was unusual for Amelia; both at the same time was damn disturbing.

"Did he give you the speech?" Eric asked. "Did he tell you--"

"No," Amelia interrupted. She and Doug walked in and sat down next to each other. "But I could tell he was kinda working toward that."

"In the middle of school?" Henry asked. "He didn't even wait to get you alone?"

"That's not funny," Doug said, frowning at Henry.

"No shit, Doug," Henry said, scowling right back at him. "I'm not trying to be funny, this is some scary stuff. Do I look like Sean?"

"Nowhere near handsome enough," Sean said as he strolled in. "But that's what you get for taking my name in vain."

"Yeah, you're okay," Kara said, smiling a little. She couldn't help feeling relieved. Sure, what he'd done was screwed up, but as long as he still thought everything was a joke, he was nothing to worry about.

"Might not be," Sean said, pulling off his sunglasses. He looked around the room at everyone. "He tried to get me to ride last night."

The room was quiet for a moment, then Eric asked, "What'd you do?"

"Laughed at him," Sean said, then grinned. "Pissed him off. No ride for me."

"Good." Sharon walked in and sat down. She held her head down, like she was ashamed or something. "I wish I'd done the same."

"Sharon, are you all right?" Amelia asked, walking over to her.

"Not at all," Sharon said. She raised her head. There were dark circles under her eyes. "Sorry. I've hardly been able to sleep."

Again, the room was quiet, then Chris knocked on the open door. "Room for one more?" he asked. His hair was still down.

"Come in and close the door, Chris," Eric said. "We need to talk."

Chris closed the door behind him, then walked up and stood next to Eric, looking him in the eye, then down at Henry. "I'm listening." He was smiling again. Kara had the urge to smack him, but sat down on one of the desks instead. Marie sat down in that desk's chair.

"You've got to stop with this car shit," Henry said, standing up and facing Chris. "I don't know what--"

"Exactly," Chris interrupted. "You don't know." He turned, facing everyone else. "None of you. You don't know. Don't you get it? That's what I'm trying to show you."

"You've shown us enough!" Sharon yelled. There wasn't much force in it, but Kara could tell she was trying. "I don't – I didn't want to see that. I didn't want to have to deal with that, but you made me . . . you made. . . ."

"Hey," Chris said, gesturing at her, "no one made you ride."

"I don't believe that," Eric said. "You know how it was when you talked to me. That motor was going so loud I could hardly think." He stepped out from behind the podium, facing Chris directly. "You made me ride, close enough."

"And you asked me," Sean said. "But they know that. And I stand by my statement that you're stupid." He paused. "Really stupid."

"Man's got a point," Kara said.

"Oh, really?" Chris asked. "Pinkie? You're worse than the rest of them. You don't know, and you've got it right in front of you. Or right behind you."

"Don't start," Kara snapped. "This ain't Marie's fault."

Chris smirked, and started pacing at the front of the room. "You don't think so? Think about it. Everything in the series happened 'cause Anthy was messing with people. She's the one who kept manipulating Utena into doing things, just by being this little helpless girl who couldn't say anything but 'yes, Utena-sama.'"

"I'm not like that," Marie said. She was still sitting down. "Are you sure you've been paying attention?"

"More than anyone," Chris said.

"You don't have much of an argument," Sharon said. She sounded weary. "Anthy had nothing to do with the car, or with getting people to duel after they'd already dueled once or twice. That was completely Akio's work."

"And you're the one who's been playing Touga's role in that," Eric said.

"Chris, d'you have something you'd like to share with the class?" Sean cracked.

Chris looked at him. "Didn't you just say you didn't want to know?" he asked.

"I think you're all missing the point," Doug said, rising from his desk. He walked to the front of the room, standing over everyone else, and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down at Chris. "What you're doing," he said, "is pissing off everyone. You're ruining things. Stop."

Chris shrugged. "No."

"No?" Kara stood, and moved to Chris's other side. Behind her, Marie whispered her name, but Kara waved her off. This was too much. "You're an asshole, you know that? Worse than – worse than Saionji ever was."

"Thanks for the save," Henry muttered.

"You don't even care?" Kara asked. "You don't give a shit? You didn't see Sharon yesterday!"

"I saw her night before last," Chris said, and gave Kara a smile that made her want to punch him.

So she did.

Chris reeled back, holding one hand to his jaw, while Kara stood with both fists clenched, ready to move if he tried anything. Some of the others yelled, and she swore she heard Amelia or Sharon cheering, but she wasn't sure which one. She was vaguely conscious of Marie coming to her side, but she stayed focused on Chris.

"Don't even ask what that was for," Kara seethed. "You earned that. Hell, you earned a lot more."

Chris gave his head a hard shake, then lowered his hand. There was a large red mark across his jaw. "Goddamn. You're lucky I'm not bleeding."

Kara grinned. "Come closer, I'll fix that."

"I'll pass." Chris somehow managed a smile, then headed for the door. He paused before opening it.

"All I gotta say," he said, "is that it's not over yet. And you can say you won't ride all you want. You will." He narrowed his eyes, still smiling, and looked at everyone. "See you then." And he was gone.

For the third time, the room was quiet, then Sean asked, "So, anyone know the number of a good hitman?"

* * *

When they walked out of school that afternoon, Doug noticed Amelia was holding him closer than usual. He wasn't complaining, and he sure wasn't going to tell her to stop, but he could guess why and that pissed him off. With what had happened during lunch, with everything Chris had started, he knew why she was upset.

She wasn't the only one.

They stopped at his motorcycle. He would have liked to give her a ride home, but her mom would freak out if she saw Amelia on the bike. So, they had to say goodbye. It always took a while.

"Hey," Doug said softly, and Amelia looked up. "You mean that, Chris tried to get you to ride?"

"I think so," Amelia said. She looked down again. "I don't know if that's what he really wanted, but – it was there, you know? It was like he wasn't saying it, like he wanted me to ask for it."

Doug glowered, then stroked his fingers down the sides of his goatee. That wasn't good.

"It was really strange," Amelia continued. "It was like he could tell that I wanted to ask if he was trying that. Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah," Doug said, nodding. "It makes a lot of sense. If he can make you think you asked for it, it'll be easier for him."

Amelia pulled away from him a little. She was frowning, and looked very troubled. Doug almost moved to hold her again, but he had a feeling. She needed to get this out. He leaned back against his motorcycle and waited.

"That's just it," she said. "There's something just plain mean about that. I mean, is that what he got Sharon to do?" She shook her head. "That's not right. Why – why'd he have to start doing this anyway?"

Amelia moved to cover her face, but Doug caught her hand halfway, and held it between his own. Her hand almost disappeared between his palms. She started to calm down, and looked at him. At least she wasn't near tears. If she'd been, Doug might have had to track down Chris and beat the hell out of him.

He wasn't normally violent, but there were some things nobody was allowed to do.

"It's all right," Doug said, still quiet. "I don't want to ride. You don't either, you told me that. All we have to do is not go, right?"

"Right," Amelia said. She didn't sound very sure of herself.

Doug did his best to smile. "So, we still on for this weekend?"

"Oh, yes!" Amelia winked. "You're not getting out of this, Akio car or no Akio car. I'm making you keep this promise."

Doug chuckled. "You don't have to make me, I want to go," he said. "I've never been in a hot-air balloon, it sounds pretty fun."

"I know it's nothing amazing," Amelia said, "but you can see forever. Everything looks so small. It's really cold up there, though."

Doug shrugged, adjusting his leather jacket. "I'll be okay," he said.

Amelia reached up and tugged on the end of his goatee. "You better," she said. He understood. She didn't mean just against the cold.

They kissed their goodbyes, and Amelia hurried off to catch the bus. She waved back over her shoulder as she went, saying that she'd call him when she got home. Doug waved, then stood and turned to his bike.

Chris stood on the other side, not too far away, leaning against someone else's car.

"Doug," Chris said, nodding and sounding like nothing had happened at lunch.

"Chris," Doug said. "Go away."

"Wow," Chris said with a chuckle. "That's cold."

"Do you think I even want to talk to you?" Doug shook his head, and put his helmet up on his bike's seat. It figured that this would happen right when he was about to go home. As if he didn't have enough to worry about.

"Fine, fine," Chris said, gesturing vaguely. "Not my fault you don't want to know what's going to happen." Chris smirked. "You'll regret it."

"Yeah, I know," Doug said. "I get in that car? I'll regret it."

"What, this car?" Chris smacked the car he was leaning on, making a dull thud. "I don't even know whose this is. Yeah, you might regret it if you get in, but only 'cause someone might kick your ass for it."

Doug nodded. "You'd know about getting your ass kicked," he said, keeping his voice calm.

Chris grinned, and turned to show the side of his face where Kara had hit him. There wasn't a mark, not a bruise, nothing. "I didn't notice," Chris said.

Doug stepped back, then fought to keep his face neutral. That wasn't supposed to happen. Kara was short, but she was strong; he'd heard from Sean how she'd been pretty vicious in their duels. She would have left a mark on most people.

"Membership has its privileges," Chris said. "C'mon, man. You know you want to know. All that 'stop, now' shit you were saying at lunch, you didn't really mean that. I know you. You're a techie. You're curious."

"Big difference between being curious and being an idiot," Doug said. He slung his backpack over both shoulders, and picked up his helmet. "I gotta go. Don't follow me."

"I don't decide where the car goes," Chris said. "Never know. It might drop by Amelia's place."

Doug paused, then turned a glare on Chris. As tall as he was, Doug knew he could be intimidating sometimes; he'd never tried it much but he was glad for it now. Chris didn't even blink.

"Don't. You. Dare," Doug said slowly.

"Hey, you know how it works," Chris said, still sounding completely casual. "Someone's gotta be alone for this to work right. You saw the series. And Amelia's got a nice, long walk to her house from the bus stop."

"How do you know that?" Doug asked.

Chris just smiled. "C'mon," he said. "You go with me, she's out. I don't talk to her ever again."

Doug drummed his fingers on his black helmet. He couldn't go. But it would mean Amelia was safe, that she wouldn't have to deal with this. The thought of her in the Akio car made his insides clench. He took a deep breath, and sighed, then pushed away from his bike.

A distant motor started echoing in his ears.

"You hear it, don't you?" Chris asked, holding one hand to his ear.

"Cut the crap," Doug muttered.

"Then c'mon!" Chris kicked off of the side of the car, and spread his arms. His hair was blowing back from his face. There wasn't any wind. "Come with us to the world you desire!"

The motor gunned, and a red convertible drifted around a corner in the parking lot and slid to a stop next to them both with a long, loud screech. Chris leaped over the passenger door and slid into the seat. Doug followed.

* * *

He'd heard about it, but he still couldn't believe it. This was impossible.

No one was driving the car. The pedals went down – one of them did, he never saw the brake move – the gears shifted, the car never left its lane. But no one was driving. Doug knew enough about cars to know that such perfect automatic steering was nearly impossible, and wouldn't have worked in a car this old.

Then again, who knew how old it really was?

The rest of the road was familiar. Two lanes, one dashed line down the middle, no one else in sight. Lampposts rose on either side, casting down yellow light that somehow didn't change the color of anything it shined on. The sky above was pitch black, fading to purple toward the horizon.

As long as he'd been watching anime, Doug had never really thought about what it'd be like to be in one. Mecha had too many mechanical impossibilities to really make him wonder, and magic made it too easy to explain stuff away. Now that he was sitting in the middle of something right out of an anime, something that shouldn't be possible at all, his reaction seemed pretty reasonable.

He just wanted to go home.

"Okay, I'm here," Doug said, leaning forward. "Talk and let's get this over with."

Chris leaned back in the passenger seat, his shirt open and flapping in the wind, looking like he didn't want to be anywhere else in the world. "What's wrong?" Chris asked. "You're the auto shop man, you can't tell me the throb of the engine doesn't feel good." He laughed.

Doug just scowled again, and leaned back into the seat. He should have known better than to think he'd get a straight answer.

After a while, he looked at Chris again. "All that stuff you were talking about," he said, "all that stuff you said at lunch. About how we don't know. You don't know either, do you?"

"I know all kinds of stuff," Chris said. His eyes were closed. "I know where this road leads. I know who's driving. And I know why all this is happening. You don't know?"

Doug shook his head. "You don't really know that," he said. "I don't care, no one knows anything about this. You're just trying to get me to duel."

Chris leaned his head back and opened his eyes, looking at Doug. "Okay," he said. "You got me. I know nothing, I'm making this up as I go. Feel better now?"

"No," Doug said, his voice gone flat.

"Me neither," Chris said, and laughed again. "Good thing I was lying."

"I don't get what's so funny about all this," Doug said. "You know what you did to Sharon, you saw her today."

"Not my fault," Chris said. "She couldn't deal with it. Can you? You wanna find out?"

"No," Doug said again. "I said I'd come because you said you'd leave Amelia out of this. I never said I'd duel."

"If you saw, you'd duel," Chris said.

The car accelerated, and Doug felt the engine's throb. It was a powerful machine, that was for sure. But it couldn't be real. It just wasn't possible. None of this was. Sure, he'd heard about the Sword of Dios being drawn from Marie during the duels. And there was what'd happened to Amelia.

Amelia. Doug looked away, focusing on the lights going by so he wouldn't have to look at Chris. He was doing this for her. He had to keep reminding himself that. But he wouldn't betray Kara's trust either.

In the front seat, Chris laughed again, and Doug looked at him. "You're a stubborn jackass, you know that?" Chris asked. "Henry'd agreed to duel by now, Eric wasn't much past him. Hurry up, will you?"

"Keep waiting," Doug said, then gave him a grim smile. Let Chris think what he wanted; Doug knew he wouldn't be dueling.

"I can wait," Chris said. He grinned, that same grin from right before Kara punched him. Doug started to understand why she'd done that. "Can Amelia? How long will she wait before breaking up with you, when I tell her you rode?"

Chris leaned forward before Doug could say anything, and punched a button on the old radio. Doug heard his own voice, then Amelia's, promising that they wouldn't ride. He heard himself from less than an hour ago, saying that he didn't want to ride. He heard what sounded like Amelia on the bus, talking about him, saying she always worried about him when he rode the motorcycle.

Doug pushed himself forward, between the two front seats, and tried to turn the radio off. The car accelerated again, all of a sudden, throwing Doug back into the seat. The impact knocked the wind out of him. Chris chuckled.

"Truth hurts?" he asked.

"You said," Doug muttered, trying to get his breath back. "You said you wouldn't talk to her ever again."

"I don't have to talk," Chris said. "I've got her e-mail, or I can text her. You know she's impulsive, she'd break up with you just for riding."

"She wouldn't!" Doug yelled. The car was going faster now, the motor getting louder, the wind whipping by them both. "She's not like that, she'd talk to me first!"

Chris's grin turned to something just short of pure evil. "You broke a promise. Would she even talk to you?"

"Yes, dammit!" Doug cried.

"Then she'll forgive you!" Chris yelled, and stood up in his seat, looking down at Doug. "Duel! See what waits you at the end of the world!"

Doug struggled, and managed to stand up as well, pushing against the wind. "No! I'm not dueling! No!"

Chris's smile disappeared. "Too bad." Then he was gone.

The car started to swerve. They were on the freeway. Cars were all around them. Doug started to fall forward, then made a grab for the steering wheel on his way down. Too late.

Tires squealing, a harsh metallic crash, glass breaking, then the worst pain he'd ever felt in his life.

Then, only dark.


	21. Chapter 21: How to Save a Life

Amelia waited outside the school's main building for Doug. She glanced at her watch. She hadn't heard from him after school yesterday, and he should have been here by now–

She heard fast footsteps, and looked up. Kara was running toward her, Marie right behind her. Kara stopped in front of Amelia, breathing hard.

"Kara!" Amelia said. "What's wrong?"

Kara gasped, then looked her in the eye. "Doug got hit by a car, he's in the hospital," she said. "I've got my mom's car. C'mon."

By the Rose, Chapter 21: How to Save a Life

Kara leaned against the wall with her arms crossed, trying not to look at anything.

She hated hospitals.

She remembered being dragged to one when her grandma was dying. She'd been about five at the time, too hyper to spend much time in one place for long. Then they'd brought her in to see the old woman.

Kara could still see her, somehow. Laying there in bed, three different tubes sticking out of her arms and another one coming out her nose, looking like she'd snap if you looked at her too hard. She didn't remember much else about that visit, just screaming and falling out of her dad's arms, and trying to get out of the room as quick as she could.

She shuddered a little at the memory, and wished again she was anywhere else. Not that she could go.

As much as she hated to admit it, this had just gotten a lot more serious. Except for when it was a plot device, no one had really gotten hurt in the series. Sure, they all fought with swords, but that hadn't mattered. And even Akio riding on the hood of his car hadn't been enough to make it crash.

Kara sighed, and reminded herself again that she didn't know. But she remembered walking out of school yesterday and seeing Doug's motorcycle still in the student parking lot. She hadn't seen it this morning, but she hadn't really had the chance to look. Somehow, she had a feeling it was still there.

"Kara?"

Kara glanced down. Marie sat in one of the plastic hospital chairs next to her with a months-old magazine in her lap. She looked worried. Some of her hair was coming out of her usual ponytail, making it look like she was trying to fly away.

"Yeah?"

"What you said on the way over, do you really think that?" Marie asked, her voice quiet.

Kara blew her bangs out of her eyes. "Damn right," she said. "There's no other way. Doug's been teaching me how to ride, he's too careful to get hit. And like I said, I saw his bike yesterday."

"Then it was worth staying a little late," Marie said.

Kara nodded. They'd stayed behind to talk with Sean. It was the first conversation she'd had with him, or anyone else in the club, that didn't involve the duels or any of this in what felt like weeks. Sean had been set on getting the club going again, and had been throwing series ideas at her. She'd made him stop when he got to a title she knew was porn.

"Young ladies?"

Kara looked up and almost snarled when she saw it was just a nurse. Her voice was a little too close to how the old bat of a teacher talked. Kara forced a half-smile. "Yeah?"

"Your friend wants to see you now," the nurse said. "Please, follow me."

The nurse led them to Doug's room. Kara forced herself to stay neutral, to not let the shock show. Doug looked like something out of one of those old cartoons, the ones that always ended with someone wrapped up in a full body cast in the hospital. His left arm was in a cast, so was his left leg, hanging in some kind of rig from the ceiling. His body was all wrapped up; Kara guessed busted ribs.

Amelia was there too, sitting next to the bed, tears streaked down her face. She wasn't smiling, which was weird enough to see. But Kara would have wondered a whole lot if she had been.

"Let me guess," Kara said. "You should see the other guy?"

"I'd laugh," Doug said. "But that hurts."

"He's going to be okay," Amelia said, sounding kind of like she needed to believe it, like she needed someone else to believe it.

"I'm sure he is," Marie said. "What happened?"

"Five broken ribs, broken arm, broken leg," Doug said. It sounded like he was reciting it. "It'll be about two months before I get the casts off, but the doctors say I should be all right, shouldn't have any trouble using the arm or walking again. And they've got me on some really good pain pills."

"Good," Kara said, nodding. She leaned against the wall, then looked at Doug. "Tell me what happened."

Doug glanced at Amelia, who nodded. "I want to know too," she said quietly. "Kara said – she said she doesn't think you really crashed."

Doug looked up at the ceiling, and it was a while before he said anything. "Kara's right. I wasn't on my bike. I was . . . I was riding."

Kara cursed. Amelia gasped, then clapped her hands over her mouth. Marie looked at Kara, and Kara shook her head. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Marie reach for her hand, and took it. This was going to suck.

"But – but I thought. . . ." Amelia trailed off. "Why, Doug?"

"It's not because of you two," Doug said, looking at Marie and Kara.

"Didn't think so," Kara said.

"He threatened you," Marie said. "Or he threatened Amelia."

"Sort of," Doug said as Amelia gave Marie a panicked look. "He didn't say he'd hurt you, Amelia. He said that--" Doug coughed, then winced, screwing up his face. It took him a moment to start talking again. He looked at Amelia. "He said if I rode, he'd leave you alone."

Amelia reached for Doug's good hand and held it tight.

Kara leaned forward. "So you rode," she said. "Then what?"

Doug coughed again. "Then I told him I wouldn't duel," he said. "Chris tried to make me, even got up on the seat and I think he was going to threaten me or something. I . . . that was stupid. I stood up too, I was getting really mad." He swallowed hard.

Kara paused. She didn't want to press, but she had to know. "Then what?"

"Then I told him no, and he said 'too bad,' and he disappeared."

"He disappeared?" Marie echoed. Kara looked at her. The same fear was back in her eyes.

"He was gone, just, poof," Doug said. The fingers on his cast-bound hand twitched. "Just like that. Then the car wasn't on that road anymore, it was on the freeway."

Kara sighed. She could guess the rest. She squeezed Marie's hand, just to reassure herself she was there. It was just as she'd thought, and worse than she'd guessed. She made a quick mental note to beat the hell out of Chris, one way or another, then looked at Doug again.

Doug and Amelia were looking at each other, standing as close as they could. Amelia was crying again. Kara held back what she was going to say and waited.

Things had officially gone beyond anything that happened in the series. She knew that now. Sure, no one in the series had refused to duel – hell, the only time someone came close was that Onion Prince guy failing as a Black Rose duelist before he even started.

Kara decided she didn't want to think about the Black Rose thing with Amelia still in the room. Just because.

There had to be something or someone behind all this, she thought. This wasn't just happening anymore, it was happening on purpose, and a purpose meant there was something driving it. Things couldn't go on like this. She had to know what was happening.

Kara glanced down at Marie. Yeah, Marie probably knew more than what she was saying. A lot more. But could she ask her? There were . . . there were places she didn't want to go. And she'd gotten too used to having Marie around. She couldn't just tell her to piss off.

And where would Marie go, anyway? It wasn't like Kara was going to challenge someone and lose on purpose.

Dammit. There were too many questions, and not enough things she could do. Typical. She looked up to see Amelia and Doug looking at her.

Amelia looked back to Doug, and said, "I'll come by after school. My mom's going to be mad that I just left, but they'll understand."

"I know," Doug said. "Thank you."

"I'll see you later." Amelia leaned in and kissed Doug on the cheek, then headed out the door, saying she'd wait in the hall for Kara and Marie.

Kara walked to the side of Doug's bed, tugging Marie along with her. She sat down in the chair Amelia'd been using. "So," she said. "What didn't you tell her?"

"That it was easy to ride when I knew Chris wouldn't ask her to," Doug said. Somehow, he was smiling.

"Good thing you did," Kara said. She managed to smile as well. "Looks like you're more of a prince than me."

Doug shook his head, barely. "I'm no prince," he said, then coughed again. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. "Just did what I had to do." He took a deep breath, then looked Kara in the eye. "We've got to stop this."

"I know," Kara said. She hung her head. "Damn. We should have stopped this before you got hurt. We should have known this'd happen."

"I don't think we could have," Marie said. "Nothing like this happened before."

"Yeah, but this isn't the anime!" Kara snapped, whipping around to look at Marie. "I know you're the Rose Bride or something, but – god, this is so messed-up. It's been messed-up since day one."

"I'm sorry," Marie whispered.

"It's not your fault," Doug said. "Don't ever think it is. You didn't make me ride, you didn't disappear and make the car crash. You didn't bring the car here in the first place. You didn't start the duels."

"I know," Marie said, still quiet. She looked down at her hands, putting them both around Kara's. "But I'm the Rose Bride."

"You're not Ends of the World," Doug said.

Kara felt Marie's hands twitch. She looked at Doug. "Yeah, that's right," she said. "You think there really is an Ends of the World after all this?"

"Seems like it," Doug said. He coughed again, and winced. "Gah. Anyway. Yeah, from how Henry was, and how Eric was, and what Amelia told me about Sharon, there's got to be someone else behind all this."

"Yeah," Kara said, nodding. "But how? How'd all this shit get started?"

"I don't know," Doug said. He leaned his head back on his pillow. "But I'm kind of glad I'm out of it." He chuckled, barely. "Didn't want to get out of it like this, but at least I don't have to worry about challenging you."

Kara had to say it. "I'd kick your ass."

"I know, I'd let you." Doug looked back at her. "I don't know how much longer I can talk, so one more thing." He nodded toward the back of the room's door. Kara looked, and saw his black leather jacket hanging there. "The keys are in the left pocket. Take 'em."

Kara blinked, then looked back to him. "Holy shit, Doug. No. No way. I can't do that."

"The bike won't do me any good in here," Doug said. "Come on. You know how she is, she needs to get out, be on the road."

Kara shook her head, smiling. That was such a typical guy thing, calling his bike or car or whatever 'she.' Sharon always called that wishful thinking. Sure, Doug had another 'she' in his life, but that didn't change anything.

"You sure?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Doug said. "Get the keys before I change my mind." He barely chuckled again.

Kara didn't move, but Marie stretched out, still holding Kara's hand while she fished around in Doug's jacket. A moment later, she brought back the unusual motorcycle key on a silver skull keychain. "Is this it?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, that's it," Doug said. "Now get out of here, I need to sleep."

"Got it," Kara said, taking the keys from Marie. "We'll come visit when we can, maybe after school today with Amelia."

"Thanks," Doug said, and closed his eyes.

Kara turned, and as they were about to leave, she heard Doug call her again. She turned.

"Take care of her," he said.

Kara looked down at the keys and knew that wasn't all he meant. "Damn right," she said, then tugged Marie out of the room as quick as she could.

Once they were outside, Kara dragged Marie down the hall to another sitting area. She didn't see Amelia. Good. She let go of Marie, threw herself into a chair, and started crying. Her shoulders were shaking after only a breath.

After a moment, Kara felt Marie's hand on her shoulder. She didn't move, didn't say anything. Marie sat down next to her, and leaned her head on her shoulder, offering some kind of quiet comfort.

"What the hell," Kara said through her tears. "It's not supposed to be like this!"

"I know," Marie said, then raised her head and put an arm around Kara. "I know."

"You know?" Kara started wiping her face, though the tears were still coming. "What do you know!"

Somewhere nearby, a nurse told her to please be quiet, but Kara flipped her off without looking. She was focused on Marie, on the pain and fear in her eyes, but also the girl herself. This had all started when Marie showed up.

"Who are you?" Kara asked, then sniffed. "This ain't your fault, but if you hadn't shown up, none of this would have happened!"

"I know," Marie said, shrinking back in her chair. The loose hairs fell down over her face, like they were trying to hide her. "I didn't want any of this to happen – I didn't want anything bad to happen to anyone."

Kara took a deep breath, and wiped at her nose. "So. Could you do anything? Could you have, I don't know, made this not happen?"

"Maybe," Marie whispered.

Kara looked at her again. She saw something in the girl's green eyes, something that reminded her of Anthy. She remembered Amelia talking about a fanfic she'd read, where the author had talked about some scary ageless thing that Anthy had going on, and how you could see that in her eyes.

Looking at Marie, Kara finally understood that.

"I know," Kara said, sniffling, "I know I said I'd never give you an order. But if you don't tell me what's up with you, I'm going to order you to." She swallowed hard. "Before anyone else gets hurt. Damn it."

Marie looked at her, and for a moment Kara almost took it back. She looked so sad. But she finally said, "Yes, Katherine."

* * *

Marie took them to a pretty bad part of the city. Kara started to wonder why they were here, until Marie pointed to an apartment building and said, "That's where I woke up."

Kara looked up. The building was an old-style place, looked kind of like a hotel. There were tagger's marks along one side, and the whole place looked like it should be torn down. She heard a siren in the distance. There was trash in the streets. Kara squinted. Of all the places to come.

"What d'you mean," Kara said, not looking at Marie, "that's where you woke up?"

"I'll tell you when we're inside," Marie said. She'd hardly raised her head since they'd left the hospital. She started walking toward the building, and Kara followed.

They climbed the stairs to the sixth floor; the elevator was broken. Marie walked down the outdoor hallway until the reached they sixth apartment, then pulled a set of keys Kara hadn't seen before out of her pocket. She unlocked the door, and it creaked when it opened.

Kara looked inside.

'Grey' was the only way to describe it. The apartment wasn't more than a studio, just one big room with a small sort-of kitchen and two doors, one of which led to a bathroom. The walls were a dingy off-white, and there wasn't anything on them. There weren't any dishes out in the kitchen, and the clock on the microwave was blinking all zeroes. A single twin bed sat against one wall, a rumpled white blanket laying over grey sheets. There was no pillow. The whole place seemed like no one had lived there for a long time.

Kara looked at Marie. "Here?" she asked. "This's your place?"

"I think so," Marie said. "Please, come in."

They walked in and Marie shut the door behind them. She sat down on the bed. Kara started to look around. There was some food in the fridge and cupboards, but only paper plates and plastic utensils. The other door led to a closet; the only clothes inside it were two school uniforms and some sweats. She closed the closet door and leaned against it, giving Marie a hard look.

She still looked so sad. Kara gritted her teeth and made herself say it.

"Okay. Talk."

"I think it was the same day I met you," Marie said. "When I met everyone in the anime club. I woke up here, and I knew I had to get to school."

"Wait," Kara said, holding up a hand. "You just woke up? Here?"

Marie nodded. She was only looking at the floor. "I don't know how I got here. I . . . I think I was at the foster home before. I remember some of the homes I've been to, I've told you about that."

"Yeah, like the one where you saw Utena," Kara said.

Marie nodded again, and was quiet for a moment. Kara took a step closer, and when Marie looked up, tears were streaming down her face. Kara forced herself to stay where she stood. She had to know the truth, and hugging Marie wouldn't help.

"I was so scared," Marie said, her voice gone stiff and high. "I knew when I woke up. I knew I was – me, but I knew someone else too. I knew I wasn't just me. There was something – something I had to do. And I knew that I had to get to your school."

"You woke up knowing that?" Kara asked.

"I woke up knowing a lot," Marie said, then sniffled. She hung her head again. "Like I said, I remember all of Utena, I remember watching it. And when I woke up, I knew what I had to do, and . . . and I realized what I was."

Kara shuddered, trying to imagine that. To wake up and know that you weren't totally yourself anymore? She shook her head, trying to make the thought go away.

"I didn't want to be the Rose Bride," Marie continued. Tears were falling on her hands, clasped before her. "But I felt it. I felt it and I knew I didn't have any choice. There were things I'd have to do, and I couldn't – I had to."

Kara leaned back against the closet door again. She took a deep breath. Just when she'd thought things couldn't get any weirder – no, she'd never really thought that. But she hadn't expected this would be Marie's secret. Even though she knew it'd gone too far for this to be some joke, she hadn't thought of this.

"I don't know how," Marie said. She sounded a little calmer, but she was still crying. "I don't know how it's possible."

"But it's happening," Kara said quietly. "Can't deny that."

"I remember what I dreamed," Marie said.

"You dreamed something?"

"Something." Marie paused. "I remember . . . it was like I was running from something, like there was something chasing me. I don't know what it was, but I was afraid, and it was like I was just watching myself. I was running . . . for so long. Years. Then, there was this burst of roses, and it was like I was going faster, more than just running. Then I woke up, and I was here, and I wasn't just me."

Kara remembered the very end of the Utena movie, with the cars and the castle and Akio all falling apart into nothing but rose petals. She wondered if Marie thought the same. She didn't ask.

"It's been getting worse, sometimes," Marie said. "That . . . that feeling that I have to do things. That I have to be Anthy. Sometimes, I feel like I'm just watching myself again, like there's nothing I can do but what – but what she would do."

Kara nodded, barely. It seemed like Marie was just letting it out, so she stayed quiet.

"It was worse when I was with someone else, when it was Henry or Sean or Sharon. Maybe not so much with Sharon. But definitely with Henry. I tried to defy him, tried to not be Anthy for him. And it just made things worse."

"How?" Kara asked. "Made him even more of a jerk to you?"

"Something like that," Marie said. She sniffled again, then coughed. "I . . . when you first talked to me, when you acted like you cared, I . . . I'm sorry, Kara. But I started to hope you might be the one."

Kara frowned. That didn't sound too good. "Might be the one what?" she asked.

Marie raised her head. Her eyes had gone red and puffy, but Kara could see the hope there. "Might be the one to rescue me."

"Oh, fucking hell," Kara muttered, then put a hand to her forehead. "I'm not a prince, we've been over this."

"Not really, we haven't," Marie said. "But that's just it. This is going to sound strange, but when I'm with you, I feel like I can be . . . me. Not the Rose Bride."

Kara lowered her hand and looked at Marie. Wasn't that what she wanted? She'd only dueled because Henry was being such an ass, she hadn't wanted a bride. She sure as hell hadn't wanted the Rose Bride. And now, she made it so Marie could be less of that?

"With anyone else," Marie continued, "I don't think I could have disagreed with them. I couldn't have told them no. You make me feel like who I used to be."

"That's still who you are," Kara said, snarling a little. She didn't know how much she believed that, after what Marie had just told her. But she had to say it. She wanted to believe it.

"I think so," Marie said, lowering her gaze again. "But I'm not sure."

"How come you're not sure?" Kara asked.

"Some of it's like I said. It's worse during the duels. It's like all I can do is watch, because that's all that Anthy did, I can't do anything else. It's like watching my body stand there while I'm not in it. And. . . ."

Kara stepped back toward her, and stood near the bed. "And?"

When Marie spoke, she was whispering. "And sometimes, it seems like I can change things. Like Anthy did, I think, even if she was just being mean to Nanami."

"Change things, huh?" Kara folded her arms over her chest. "Like what?"

"I don't know," Marie whispered. "I've never done it. I never wanted to. But I think . . . if I reach for the part of me that's Anthy, and I just _push_. . . ."

Kara squatted down by the bed and reached for Marie's chin, raising her gaze. She looked her in the eye. "One order," Kara said. "Don't do that. Ever."

Marie's eyes went wide, and she started to pull away, but Kara held her. "But you said, earlier, you asked if I could have changed things. If I could have made this not happen."

"Yeah, I know," Kara said, not letting go. "Doesn't mean I want you to. Because I don't. That ain't right."

Marie lowered her eyes. "If you say so, Kara."

"I say so." Kara let go of her and stood, and started to pace. There wasn't much room in the apartment for that, but she managed. "So. What d'you think happened? Why are you sort-of Anthy? And where's Utena?"

It was a moment before Marie said anything. "I don't know about Utena. I don't even know how I know something of being Anthy. But I think. . . ." She trailed off, and Kara looked at her. Marie was crying again. "I think Ends of the World is trying to bring me back to him."

Kara scowled and started to say something, then let her breath out all at once. "I feel like I should say it's just an anime," she said, more quiet than before. "But I've been fighting duels for you, and there was that thing with Amelia. Can't deny that."

"And there's Chris," Marie whispered.

"And there's Chris. Bastard." Kara was still pacing.

Dammit. Why did this have to happen to her? And she couldn't even say she hadn't asked for it. Sure, she wouldn't have wanted to live through the Utena series. Not from the inside. Akio was a real fuckhead, and the last thing she wanted was to have to face him down and have him try to sleep with her or something.

She thought back to what Sean had said, sometime between asking her out and challenging her. He'd done what half the school had done – said that she and Marie were together, y'know, like that. She'd denied it, of course. They weren't like that. They didn't even sleep in the same room, not even the same bed, like Utena and Anthy did in the last part of the series.

The scene with Utena and Anthy holding hands across the bed flashed through Kara's mind. She felt her face heat.

Dammit.

Kara turned and made for the door.

"Kara?"

She turned and looked at Marie, one hand on the doorknob. "I gotta think about all this, okay?" she asked.

"You don't . . . sound like yourself," Marie said slowly. "Are you going to be all right?"

Kara blew her bangs out of her eyes. "Doug's in the hospital, Sharon's gone nuts, Chris sold his soul, you've got Anthy in your head, and Akio's coming out of the anime after us," she said. "Yeah. I'll be fine. Just fuckin' peachy."

She walked out and slammed the door behind her. After a moment, Marie didn't follow, so she headed for the stairs and made her way back to the street.

This couldn't be happening. Maybe she could go home, go to sleep, and wake up tomorrow and nothing would have happened. Hell, maybe she could talk her parents into letting her transfer. Let's see her stay engaged–

Engaged. No matter what, she'd fought in the duels, she was the one engaged. Kara sighed through clenched teeth. She couldn't walk away from that.

"You end up in the nicest places."

Kara recognized the voice and whipped around. "Chris. What the hell?" She started walking fast toward him, clenching her fists.

Chris shook his head. "Back off," he said, though he sounded far too casual. "I haven't said a thing."

"You put Doug in the hospital, you asshole," Kara seethed. "You don't need to say anything, you just need to get your ass beat."

"Didn't know you swung that way," Chris said, grinning. "Or is Marie too sore to walk after--"

Kara swung at him, but he ducked out of the way, moving around her. He held up both hands, laughing.

"You little shit," Kara spat.

Chris chuckled. "You're calling me little? C'mon. At least I can wear pants without rolling the cuffs up halfway to my knees."

Kara started to curse at him again, then realized something. She lowered her fists, and forced herself to calm down. There was a way to get an answer. It might not be what she wanted, and it sure as hell wasn't what she really wanted to do, but if there was a shot, she'd take it.

"Where's the car, Chris?" she asked.

Chris paused, and blinked at her. "What?"

Kara managed a grin. There was something nice about throwing him off like that. "The car, dumbass. Red, convertible, no driver? Where is it."

He ran a hand over his hair, looking nervous. "I don't know," he said. "It just shows up when I'm supposed to, y'know, get someone to ride. You want to ride? You're not even supposed to, are you?"

"You're sure as hell not going to seduce me, but yeah." Kara took a deep breath. Now for the hard part. "I want to ride."

There was the sound of a motor in her ears. Kara looked up and down the street.

"So, you hear it," Chris said.

"Yeah."

"You've got something, some reason not to give up hope?" Chris looked nervous, like he wasn't used to making it up as he went along.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Damn right."

"Then c'mon!" Chris stood in the middle of the street, his arms thrown wide, his hair blowing back even though there wasn't enough wind. "Come with us to the world you desire!"

A red car sped down the street right at them, and came to a screeching halt in front of the apartment building. No one was driving. Chris jumped over the passenger side door and slid into the seat.

Kara hopped into the back. Then they were off.


	22. Chapter 22: Collide

Marie walked back to Kara's house. When she got there, no one was home.

She walked through the rooms, looking around, wondering if Kara had gotten back and left or had decided to go somewhere else. When she was sure she was alone, she went to the downstairs guest room.

Kara's parents had been nice enough to let her stay here; it had been more than a month. But now, there was nothing else for her to do.

Marie sat on the bed and waited. She knew, from the part of her that was not her, that she'd wait as long as she had to.

She had no choice.

By the Rose, Chapter 22: Collide

It was just like she'd thought it would be, just like the others had said it was.

Kara was a little disappointed.

There wasn't anyone driving. She'd expected that. The road just kept going, and there wasn't anyone else on it. She'd known that would happen too. She did wonder how it'd gotten dark so quick, and where all the streetlights had come from.

This wasn't anywhere Kara knew. But with everything that had happened, it'd stopped being like anything else she knew a long time ago.

"So now what?" Kara asked Chris, who was sitting in the front seat, looking at the road. "You supposed to convince me or something?"

Chris shrugged. "You did this yourself," he said, sounding oddly casual for someone who'd not only put a friend in the hospital but was cruising along in a car with no driver. Then again, Kara guessed he was used to that last one.

"Yeah, normally I'd tell people what they could do with the power to revolutionize the world," Chris continued. "It was pretty easy to get Henry to duel again, you know that? He still wants it."

Kara barked a laugh. "Yeah, you're an ass. I got Henry to stop no problem. Just told him he was acting like Saionji."

"Figures," Chris muttered. "But what the hell am I supposed to say to you? You've got Marie, you've got the power, and the only one left who'd duel you is me. And I'm not that stupid."

"You sure?" Kara asked.

"Yeah," Chris said. "Doug's out, obviously, Amelia won't go, Sean laughed at me, that bastard, and you already beat the twins and my ex-chick."

"No, I mean, you sure you're not that stupid?" Kara smirked when Chris looked back at her. "You were pretty damn dumb to start this."

Chris just shrugged again. "Whatever. It's not like anyone's got a right to act all high and mighty. Especially you."

Kara frowned. "What'd I do?"

"Gee, let me think." Chris started counting off on his fingers. "You challenged Henry in the middle of the cafeteria."

"Like anyone else would care," she said.

"And Sean got it on video." Chris went on like she hadn't said anything. "You started dying your hair, which is kind of like proclaiming 'look, I'm the Utena! I'm the winner!'"

Kara punched his shoulder. "Fuck you! I did this 'cause I like it."

"And you liked dancing like that at winter formal?" Chris asked, turning around and smirking at her. "Yeah, I saw it. Sean's not the only one with a camera phone."

"Not my fault I've got moves," Kara said, but she felt her face growing warm. "And yeah, I liked it. What the hell does that have to do with it?"

"You're showing off," Chris said. He was still smirking. "You've been doing that since you got Marie. Even when you lost to Sean--"

"For one damn day," Kara snapped.

"You didn't act like it. Nothing changed, you were still the world's greatest duelist and all that." Chris chuckled. "And now you're here. Without her."

"Ain't because of anything you did," Kara said. She leaned back into the seat, folded her arms over her chest, and looked away. The lights were going by faster now. "And don't even ask. I'm not telling you."

"Lover's quarrel, I know how it goes," Chris said. Kara didn't scowl at him, but she really wanted to. "But you know what? Shit happens. Shit's happened to all of us. And it's going to keep happening, right until the end."

"End of what?" Kara asked.

"End of the world."

Kara turned and glared, but Chris wasn't looking at her. He faced the front of the car again, and had his feet up on the dashboard, his shirt open and flapping in the breeze. She kicked his seat, and he turned, looking annoyed.

"What d'you know about the Ends of the World?" Kara asked, raising her voice.

"He's my co-pilot," Chris said, then started to laugh.

Kara thought about punching him again, then figured it wouldn't do any good. A moment later, she realized Chris wasn't the only one laughing. There was someone else, a deeper voice, right along with him. When Chris stopped laughing, it kept going.

"What the hell," Kara said.

He looked surprised too. "That's the first time . . . since the car showed up," Chris said.

"First time of what?" Kara asked, sitting up and looking around. "First time the car talked to you?"

"I don't think it's the car," Chris said. He was starting to look worried. "It was talking to me that time, the voice was. Just asking me questions. It said I didn't know, or asked me if I did, something like that."

"And now what?" Kara asked.

"Now--"

The voice came out of nowhere. "Now. Now you understand."

Kara shuddered; she couldn't help it. The voice was deep and smooth, sending chills up her spine. Just like his had been. Just like she'd thought it would be. Fucking hell, it was true, Marie was right. About all of it.

"Yeah, I understand," Kara said to no one. She looked at the empty front seat. As she watched, the gas pedal went down, all the dials went up, and the car accelerated again. She felt the wind growing stronger, but she didn't back down.

"I understand you're still a bastard no matter what!" Kara yelled. "I understand you're too much of a little bitch to come out and show yourself!"

"What the hell?" Chris asked.

"Shut up," Kara said, then glared at the front seat. "What's the matter? You gotta hide behind the car?"

Nothing.

Kara threw herself back into the seat, still glaring but smiling on the inside. It was true. The guy was messing with Marie, he'd put Anthy in her head or something like that, or maybe he was after Anthy, which meant he was after Marie.

No way, Kara thought. Not while she was the one engaged.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull," Kara continued, still staring at the empty seat. "But it ain't gonna work. Marie's not Anthy. And I'm sure as hell not some prince."

"Aren't you now?"

"Nah," Kara said, and shrugged. Creepy deep voice coming from nowhere, she could deal with that. This was bizarre enough already. All it really needed was some kind of monkey-mouse creature to come out of nowhere and eat all their food. She reminded herself to make sure Marie didn't have one of those anywhere.

"So, yeah. Ends of the World, or whatever you are, you can go fuck yourself. Hard. Or get Touga to do it, you're used to that."

Chris winced. "Hey, you didn't have to put it like that. . . ."

The laugh came again, and Kara laughed along with it. She sat up straighter, and looked all around. Wherever he was, he could hear her. Let him. There wasn't a chance in hell she was giving up on Marie now. No. The girl had been through too much, no way she'd let all that go by. And it was all because of some jerk who couldn't even show his face.

"See you soon," the voice said, and the car started to slow down.

"What the hell was that?" Chris looked back at her. "What'd you do?"

"Stared him down," Kara said, laughing, "and he ain't even here. Hah! Showed you, you bastard."

"Ooookay." Chris shook his head. "Look, I know we're in a car without a driver on a road that might not really be here, but you're kind of freaking me out."

"Deal with it," Kara said. She moved over to the door, and started to stand. "Oh. Here, take this." She held out a red rose, giving him the finger around the thorns. "Tomorrow. You and me. One last time."

"One last time?" Chris asked, taking the rose. "I never dueled you."

"Yeah, I know." Kara grinned. "But I got a feeling you're the last one."

With that, Kara stood, put one foot on the door, and leaped. The last thing she heard was Chris yelling for her, and then there was only the wind blowing in her ears, and then she was back on the street outside of Marie's apartment building.

Somehow, she knew Marie wouldn't be there. Kara went to her mom's car and headed home.

* * *

Marie was waiting for her when she got back.

"Hello, Kara."

Kara leaned against the door frame, looking at Marie. She was sitting on the bed in the guest room. Kara wondered how long she'd been there. She took a deep breath, and said, "I thought you liked calling me Katherine."

Marie bowed her head. "I do."

"You can still call me that, y'know." Kara smiled, and walked into the room, standing before Marie. "Hey. Look at me."

The pale girl didn't move. "You didn't order me," she said. "I don't have to."

"Yeah, I know," Kara said. "But I want to talk to you. If you don't look at me, I'm gonna have to do something drastic."

There was a pause. "Like what?" Marie asked.

"I dunno. Dance around in my underwear or something. C'mon, look at me. We gotta talk."

Marie slowly raised her head. Kara could see that she'd been crying; her eyes were red and the skin around them looked puffy. Kara sighed, and sat down next to her on the bed, then nudged Marie with her shoulder. Marie didn't nudge back, like Kara'd been hoping.

This might be harder than she thought.

"You rode," Marie said, still looking at her.

Kara nodded. "Yeah, I rode. I needed to get some stuff straightened out. You kinda dumped a lot on me."

"I'm sorry," Marie said. "But I had to tell you."

"I know, I know." Kara leaned on her. "I'm sorry," she said. "I kind of blew up at you and walked off, and I know I shouldn't do that. That's not how it should work. Not with us. Not with all this shit going on."

"I'm not mad at you," Marie said, but it wasn't much more than a whisper. Kara looked at her. She was starting to cry again. "There's so much . . . I lied to you."

"What?" Kara put her hands on either side of Marie's face, and turned her to look at her. "When'd you lie to me?"

"When I told you I wouldn't hide something bad," Marie said. "After your first duel, when we were having lunch, and before Eric challenged you. You told me you didn't want to not know something was going to happen until right before it did."

Kara sighed. "Yeah, I remember that," she said. "I wasn't really thinking it'd be like this, but still. Fine. So you didn't tell me. So what? I wouldn't have believed you."

Marie nodded, barely. "It's hard to believe."

"Yeah." Kara paused. "But we've both gotta live with it. And I'm not bending over for the Ends of the World."

Marie jerked, and Kara let go of her. She shied away, and Kara put a hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to come back. "You rode," Marie said. "You – you saw the end of the world?"

"I didn't see a damn thing," Kara said, tugging on Marie's shoulder. "The car was driving itself, sorta. Someone was talking, and yeah, I think it was Ends of the World or Akio or whatever the hell you want to call it.

"But I told him!" Kara tugged again. "I told him I'm not giving you up!"

Marie turned and hugged Kara, nearly sending her backward onto the bed. Marie was shaking, still crying. Kara put her arms around her.

"You don't want me to leave?" Marie asked through her tears.

Kara felt the pressure building, then closed her eyes and let the tears fall. "Not a chance in hell," she said. "I'm not letting you go. And I'm not letting him have you. Whoever he is." She squeezed Marie tighter. "You're my bride."

After she'd said it, Kara wondered for a moment where it had come from, then decided she didn't care. Sure, she'd denied it every time someone suggested she and Marie were more than just friends. But here she was, swearing to Marie that she wouldn't let her go, that she'd protect her.

She remembered the time in the series, when Utena had found Anthy trying to commit suicide. That one line, about them having tea and laughing in ten years, had seemed kinda silly when they'd watched it, but now Kara understood.

This was why Utena hadn't let Anthy go. This was why she wanted to be the prince. And Kara knew this was why she'd do the same thing.

She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that. Marie didn't seem to want to let her go, and Kara didn't feel like moving either. After a while, they both stopped crying. They had each other; Kara knew that and she was sure Marie knew the same. After all that had happened, they couldn't go back. They wouldn't.

Kara closed her eyes and sighed. They wouldn't give up on each other.

She felt Marie shift, then the other girl kissed her on one cheek, then the other. Kara's eyes opened, and she felt her face growing warm again. Marie was looking at her, her face red behind the dry tears.

"Hey," Kara said, softly. "What was that for?"

"I don't know," Marie whispered. "It just seemed like . . . what I wanted to do."

"That was you, right?" Kara asked. "Not Anthy?"

Marie started to smile, and shook her head. "Not Anthy." Her smile faded before making it all the way onto her face. "Was . . . was that all right?"

"Yeah, it was all right," Kara said. She felt herself blushing more. Hell, when was the last time that'd happened? "It was all right," she repeated. "Felt kinda good."

There was a nervous moment, then Kara leaned forward, and kissed Marie quickly on one cheek, less quick on the other. She tasted salt from her tears.

Kara held Marie close for a little longer, then slowly separated. "C'mon," she said. "We've got a duel tomorrow."

"Chris?" Marie asked as Kara stood.

"Chris," Kara said. "I challenged him before I got off the car. And I got this funny feeling, like he's going to be the last one. Like after him, it's done, or almost done."

Marie looked down, her eyes half-closed. "He's not the last one," she said. "One more duel after him. The final duel."

Kara shook her head, then brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Yeah, sounds about right," she said. "Close enough." She held out her hand. "You ready for this?"

Marie took her hand, then stood and raised her head, looking Kara in the eye. "Yes, Katherine."

* * *

The chain fell to the ground as soon as Kara touched the doors.

She walked through the foggy darkness to the rose door. Marie stood waiting for her, and they entered the circular room and stood in the center of the black-on-white rose seal. The door shut behind them, and Marie disappeared. The room began to rise.

Swirling colors, dark and ominous shades of blue and purple, seeped down the room's walls, light made liquid. The colors pooled on the floor, sending shadows up toward the ceiling. Kara looked down. Marie's school uniform was there on the floor. She smiled to herself, and waited.

The colors ran up the ceiling in thin trails, lighting the room from above, and started to spiral around the room. They formed vines with long, thick thorns, and the light congealed in points along the vines that started to pulse. Roses burst from the light, sending a storm of petals spinning through the room, winding around Kara and settling in a circle around Marie's uniform. New, cold light came from above, the dimness of a winter evening, casting the whole room into uncertain shadows.

At Kara's feet, Marie's uniform disappeared, leaving the circle of petals.

The blue-violet roses began to spin, and the leaves on the vines began to rustle, sending up a noise that grew with every moment. Finally, the flowers opened their petals wide. Every one had a glow in its center, a bright red spark that floated out. The sparks flew into a circle and began to spin around the room, covering the walls with their spiraling light.

Kara gritted her teeth, holding herself steady. The light was cold, and she tried not to shiver. This would pass, she knew it, but it was on her to get through it. She raised her arms and threw them back, then closed her eyes.

She felt the lights surround her, felt their chill sliding over her skin, then they were gone. When Kara opened her eyes, the lights had come together across the room from her. Kara held out her hand, and started to smile.

"Come back to me," she whispered.

The red lights glowed brighter and burst, and Marie appeared, clad in her Rose Bride dress, her hand out and holding Kara's. The roses sprouted stems like legs and slithered across the vines, then crowded over one part of the circular room, forming a tall arch.

The room stopped moving, and the rose arch burst outward, petals floating out and away. The wall where it had been was gone. Still holding Marie's hand, Kara walked into the arena.

Chris came up the stairs just as Kara and Marie entered. He was holding a straight-bladed sword with a wide guard; Kara noted that. She'd have to be careful, just in case he decided to try to hit her with that instead of the blade.

To Kara's surprise, Chris saluted her with the sword, then swept it down and bowed. She chuckled. "If you think I'm gonna bend over in this skirt, keep hoping," she said.

"Man's gotta try," Chris said, grinning at her. "You've made this harder than it has to be, you know that?"

Kara paused. "What?" She glanced at Marie, who looked surprised.

"It didn't have to go like this," Chris said, shrugging. "I could have worked on Amelia and Sean. They'd have ridden eventually. You know how it goes." His grin turned mean. "Everyone takes a ride in the Akio car. Everyone."

"Really," Kara said, then looked at Marie. "You ride?" she asked. Marie shook her head. "Well, look at that," Kara said, looking back at Chris. "Marie's never ridden. That makes you full of shit."

Chris threw his head back and laughed. He went on for a while. Kara started to glower at him, and wondered if she should just rush him right now, knock him around a little before the duel. After a moment, she shook her head. That wasn't how it was supposed to go.

And if she was holding herself back from hitting him again, maybe she was more of the prince than she thought.

Kara almost laughed at that, and walked to the middle of the arena with Marie. They were still holding hands. She waited for Chris to finish laughing, and was glaring at him when he was done. He stepped back.

"Roses," Kara said.

Marie pinned a red rose to the front pocket of Chris's shirt. She then returned to Kara, attached a pink rose to her sweater, and gave her a questioning look.

"Yeah," Kara said. "Let's go."

"Rose of the noble castle. . . ."

A glow blossomed from between Marie's hands. The glow swept out across the arena, and there was a subtle force to it, as always. Kara put a hand behind Marie, preparing. Across from her, Chris saluted again, then stood ready.

"Power of Dios that sleeps within me," Marie continued, "heed your master and come forth!"

The glow built and became a white globe as Marie leaned back. Kara held her hand behind Marie's back, and raised her other one. Ripples from the glow swept through Marie's hair and dress, sending them waving as though in a strong wind.

Then, the handle of a familiar sword appeared from the glow. "Grant me the power. . . ." Kara reached for the sword, and slowly drew it from the glow over Marie's chest. "To revolutionize the world!"

From somewhere in the haze came the sound of great bells ringing. The duel had begun.

_Here come old flat-top, he come – grooving up slowly  
He got – ju-ju eyeball, he one – holy roller_

Kara put up her sword, quick, as the sound of motors burst forth from all around the arena. Just as she'd thought. Perfect. So long as Chris didn't suddenly get a motorcycle, she'd be fine.

Chris leaped toward her, sword out, aiming right for her. Kara caught his blade on the Sword of Dios, and pushed back, refusing to give any ground. A red car whipped by them both, sending her bangs flying.

_He got – hair down to his knees  
Got to be a joker he just do what he please!_

"Keep pushing," Chris said, grinning at her from around his sword. "You can't win."

"Yeah, like – nngh!" Kara grunted as Chris leaned on his sword, and she almost went down on one knee. Keeping her blade up, she ducked to her left. Chris came crashing down, and barely missed her.

"Keep pushing," Kara said, smirking as Chris got back on his feet. "Been a while since someone told you that?" She laughed at the look on his face. "Or did Sharon never get that far? Were you done too quick?"

She thought he'd charge her for that. Instead, Chris just looked down at his sword for a moment, then stood ready again and started circling. Kara did the same, and saw another car coming out of the corner of her eye.

"You don't know what it was like with us," Chris said. "Wow. You don't know a lot of things, do you?"

_He wear no shoeshine, he got – toejam football  
He got – monkey finger, he shoot – coca-cola_

"I know you were stupid enough to break up with her, and then make like it was her fault," Kara shot back. The car sped by them, and she glanced at it as it went past. Good. Close enough. She took another few steps back, still circling.

_He say – "I know you, you know me" –  
One thing I can tell you is you got to be free!_

Chris came at her again, and Kara ducked to one side, then swung low, bringing her blade up at his rose. He caught her sword on his own guard, and pushed again. Kara let him win that one, and ducked back.

Almost there.

"What was I supposed to do!" Chris yelled, and ran at her again. She blocked one strike, then another. "She dueled for Marie! She won! She was engaged!"

"So?" Kara hit his sword hard, then went for his rose. He blocked, then stabbed at her, and she barely got out of the way in time. "You could have done something!"

"Like what! Just let my girl date some other chick?" Chris snarled, and struck at her again. She blocked easily, then swung at his legs, making him dance back.

"It ain't really dating." Kara remembered something Sean had said. "It's more than that," she said, smirking again.

She watched Chris's face go slack for a moment, and had a really good idea what he was thinking. Kara swore to herself that she'd apologize to Marie later, and rushed him, letting out a yell as she went for the rose.

Chris smacked her blade aside as soon as she got close. "Nice try," he said, his face close to hers. "But I'm not Sean."

Kara saw what she was waiting for and jumped.

_He bag production, he got – walrus gumboot  
He got – Ono sideboard, he one – spinal cracker _

One of the red cars circling the arena came at them, and Kara landed on the hood. She held onto the windshield and watched Chris get back to his feet – the car had knocked him over, and man, he looked pissed. She let out a cackle, then watched him as the car circled around again.

Kara stood, held her sword ready, and waited. It'd worked for Sharon, so–

Chris jumped as the car got close, landed on the hood, and shoved her. She tumbled over the windshield and ended up in the back seat.

_He got – feet down below his knees –  
Hold you in his armchair you can feel his disease!_

She scrambled to her feet just in time to get her sword up; Chris had come over and was standing in the two front seats. The arena sped past them as they clinched again.

"What, you think I didn't think of this?" Chris laughed in her face. "You think I wasn't watching your duel with Sharon?"

Kara snarled, pushing back on his sword. "You watching from some bed?" she asked. "Were your pants open?"

"Like you'd want to know," Chris scoffed. He kept pushing, and Kara felt her knees starting to buckle.

"Nah, don't care," Kara said. She lifted a leg and kicked, hitting Chris right above his knee, then stumbled back onto the seat.

_He roller-coaster, he got – early warning  
He got – muddy water, he one – mojo filter_

Chris fell over the front seats and fell onto her. Kara cried out, then shoved him, sending him onto the back of the car. She followed, and got there just as Chris got back to his feet.

He glared at her, then blocked her attack. "You're pretty fucking crazy, you know that?"

"It's a pretty fucking crazy world," Kara said. "You didn't know that?"

_He say – "One and one and one is three" –  
Got to be good-looking 'cause he's so hard to see!_

"I know enough," Chris said through gritted teeth. He was pushing back, and Kara wasn't sure how much longer she could hold him off.

_Come together!_

"Yeah, you keep saying that." Kara took a deep breath. "But I know something you don't."

"What?" Chris pushed hard again.

_Right now!_

Kara let go of her sword with one hand, and ducked down, reaching for Chris's rose as she did. She snatched the red rose off of his chest, and let him go over her, then leaped off of the car, spinning in the air and letting go of the rose.

_Over me!_

A spiral of petals floated out of Kara's hand, floating through the air above the car as it sped directly into one of the arena walls and crashed. The bells tolled as the petals landed in a circle around the car. The duel was over.

Chris slowly picked himself up out of the car. Kara smirked at him.

"I know we're done with this shit," she said as Marie walked over to her. "Last one was you."

"You think," Chris said, then coughed. "You think so? You're wrong. Ends of the World is still watching. You'll still have to deal with him."

Kara looked at Marie. The fear she was looking for, that wide-eyed panic, wasn't there. Kara smiled and took Marie's arm. "Yeah," she said. "I can take him."

Kara and Marie turned and walked out of the arena.


	23. Chapter 23: Under the Milky Way Tonight

Eric stood in the room they'd used for the anime club and looked around.

It was just a classroom, but the teacher had been nice enough to let them use it. Eric had said that they were studying foreign entertainment, which was true enough. Then again, he wasn't sure if anything they'd done in here could have been called 'studying.'

He chuckled at that, then leaned against the wall. It didn't feel right, being in here when no one else was.

The others should be here. They should be watching . . . something. He hadn't helped Henry form the club for it to end up like this.

Eric lowered his head and sighed. When they'd started the club, he'd never thought anything like this would happen.

By the Rose, Chapter 23: Under the Milky Way Tonight

Chris woke up and realized how fuzzy his head had been.

For a week.

He lay in bed for a moment, trying to remember everything that had happened. He remembered sitting here in his room, and the music changed, and then–

Visions of the never-ending road. A car without a driver. And him going along with all of it, acting like he was in control, acting like he knew everything that was happening and how it would all turn out.

Chris put a hand over his face and swore. He'd put a friend in the hospital, and acted like it was no big thing. Fuck, even Henry hadn't been that bad.

The thought crossed his mind: did Touga ever feel like this? Had he ever woken up, wondering what the hell was going on and why he'd been riding around with a guy with purple hair whose car drove itself? Of course not; Touga was an anime character and didn't really have thoughts that weren't part of the script.

Chris shook his head, and slowly started getting out of bed. As if things could have been more messed-up. Seriously. The whole thing was shitty. And he'd been there at the middle of it all, just 'cause he wanted to see what it was like to live in an anime series.

Not that it was completely his fault, Chris thought, huffing as he stood. There wasn't a script. No one had to ride. They'd gone along with it because they wanted to, for one stupid reason or another.

Yeah, so what if he'd just about blackmailed Doug into riding? He obviously didn't trust Amelia enough to not ride, or else he wouldn't have gone himself. And it was his own damn fault he hadn't dueled. All he'd have to do was stand there and let Kara cut off his rose. Problem solved.

Like Doug would actually do any of that. The guy was way too honorable sometimes. Talk about the strong, mostly-silent type.

More memories rattled through Chris's head. He'd almost driven his ex-chick insane. He remembered her face, and how she'd looked when the radio kept playing her own voice over and over again. That had really gotten to her.

Hadn't he once said that he never wanted to make her cry?

Chris shrugged. Just another broken promise. Life was full of 'em. Learn to deal with it or just keep on crying. He hadn't done anything that she hadn't already done to him by breaking her promise.

So now what?

Kara had said, yesterday, that he was the last duel. He'd ranted at her, and said that End of the World was still coming for them. What the hell. How was that even supposed to happen? Marie being sort-of Anthy, he could deal with that; he'd pretty much gotten used to it. But someone, an actual person, coming out of an anime and trying to – do what?

Chris paused at the mirror and checked quick to see if his hair was starting to grow in light purple. No. Good. He turned away, laughing a little.

This was all insane. It'd been insane since day one. They should have thrown away the letters as soon as they showed up.

But then . . . but then he wouldn't have gotten to play, at least a little. He wouldn't have been the one trying to get people to duel, he wouldn't have been the one with all the answers, sort of. He wouldn't have gotten to see the arena, or people drawing the Sword of Dios.

So, in some really warped way, it was all right. He'd gotten to live in an anime series, just for a while. It was okay that it'd be over soon.

Chris got dressed and went to school, glad that the only car he'd ride in today was his own.

* * *

Sharon walked up to Amelia and hugged her as soon as she saw her. Amelia hugged her back, and when they separated, Sharon could see that the other girl had been crying.

"I'm so sorry," Sharon said. "How've you been?"

"I'm – I'm dealing with it," Amelia said. Her voice was rough, but she was standing on her own. "I know he's going to be okay. The doctors said he's young, he'll heal, and the breaks were – were clean."

"Thank whomever's responsible for small favors, then," Sharon said. "Do you have a moment?"

Amelia nodded, and they headed out to a balcony. It was the break between second and third periods, so they had time to talk. Sharon leaned against the railing, and looked out across campus. The balcony faced the greater part of the school, so she could see a great many of the other students on their way to class.

"Do you ever stop to think," Sharon began, "that no one here would believe us about any of this?"

"I don't think I want to believe it," Amelia said. She came to stand next to Sharon. "I mean, the only good thing about all of this is Kara and Marie. That's it. I wish everything else had never happened."

"Kara and Marie?" Sharon asked, looking over at Amelia. "Do you think it's like that between them?"

"It's . . . it's something," Amelia said. "I waited at the hospital two days ago, 'cause I wanted to talk to Doug after they were gone, and I had to call my mom and tell her what happened so she could come pick me up. Anyway, I watched them when they were in one of the waiting areas.

"It was strange." Amelia paused, and looked down. "I'd never seen Kara cry before, it was like . . . I don't know what it was like."

"It's not something you'd expect from her," Sharon said, keeping her expression neutral. She could tell this wasn't something Amelia found easy to talk about. How easy could it be to talk about another's relationship when her own boyfriend was in the hospital?

"It seemed like Marie was comforting her," Amelia went on. "There's something about the way Marie looks at her. I don't think it's just the Anthy thing."

Sharon said nothing. She remembered the look in Anthy's eyes from the series, and how it changed over time, from the blank look to one of true caring as she and Utena grew closer. She also remembered how Marie had run from the room when Sharon presented the picture of her with brown eyes.

"You may be right," Sharon said. She rested her chin on her hand, leaning over the balcony. She then saw Sean walking below, and he glanced up at her, then grinned. Sharon sighed. She'd better tell Amelia what she wanted to; if Sean showed up, the chance for serious discussion would be gone.

"Do you think it's nearly over?" Sharon asked. Amelia gave her a questioning look. "It's this feeling I've had. I don't know what it is, or how it's there, but there's this sense." She swallowed hard, trying to keep her voice steady. "Do you know if Kara's dueled since me?"

Amelia's eyes went wide. "You dueled her? When?"

"Not long ago," Sharon said. "It's not something I'm proud of, I promi – I know that."

"So you rode," Amelia said, her voice gone quiet. She looked back and forth, and asked, "What was it like?"

Sharon frowned. "It's not something I want to repeat," she said, "and not something I truly want to talk about. Let's just say that it . . . showed me a part of myself that I'd like to think I've overcome." She shivered. "I haven't dreamed of it, though I keep waiting to. I can only imagine what it was like for anyone else."

Amelia nodded, then turned back to the railing. A moment later, she said, "Doug and I . . . we promised each other we wouldn't ride. But he did anyway. Because – because Chris said that he wouldn't ask me to ride if Doug went."

Somehow, Sharon managed a smile. "A rather princely thing to do," she said, then held up a hand when Amelia started to say something. "And even princes fall from their horses."

"I guess," Amelia said. "I still wish he didn't. I wouldn't have gone, no matter what."

The door behind them opened, and Sean came through, then closed the door and leaned against it. For a moment, he didn't say anything, then spread his arms like he was about to hug them both.

"What?" Sean asked. "C'mon, entertain me."

"Oh, shut up," Sharon said, rolling her eyes. "You're absolutely no help at all, do you know that?"

"I try," Sean said, grinning. "But wait. Let me guess." He pointed at Amelia. "You're wishing Doug was here." He pointed at Sharon. "You're thinking about some strange feeling that we're about to hit the series finale."

Sharon blinked, then kept frowning. "Hers was a given," she said. "Sorry, Amelia. But why do you think I've had a strange feeling?"

"Just 'cause I put up this cleverly-designed slacker front doesn't mean I don't pay attention," Sean said. He almost looked hurt.

"But you don't," Amelia said, giggling a little.

"True," Sean said, pointing at her. "But I'm not stupid. And I got the same feeling. Show's almost over, boys and girls, and the supporting cast is about to move on."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sharon asked, turning all the way toward him.

Sean shrugged. "I dunno. It sounded good, so I went with it. I'm not the one acting like I've got all the answers, that's Chris."

"Bastard," Amelia muttered, then clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Truth hurts," Sean said. "But am I right? You've got the same feeling and don't know what it means?"

"Yes," Sharon said. She leaned back against the railing. For all his irreverence, Sean might have a point, and he might have thought of something she hadn't. "We were talking about that."

"That and Kara and Marie," Amelia added.

"They're still hot," Sean cracked.

"Putting that aside, do you think we're right?" Sharon asked. "I know Henry almost dueled, Eric and I both did, and I believe Chris dueled her yesterday. No one won, as would be expected this late in the game."

"I dunno," Sean said again. "You mighta noticed that this isn't really following the series. It stopped that a long time ago, when we didn't have a duel after two dances." He paused. "Wait. Strike that, reverse it. There you go."

"At least Henry didn't go after Kara in an elevator with a sword," Amelia said, laughing a little.

Sharon turned and looked at Amelia, then raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"What she said, but more casual," Sean said.

"Oh, that's something that happens in the manga," Amelia said. "I read it, I didn't like it as much as the series. Even if it's got Anthy in a boy's uniform at the end."

Sean grinned. "Sweet!"

"But yeah, there's the dance, and Saionji shows up with a sword and goes after Utena in an elevator," Amelia continued. "It's kind of weird. Touga ends up taking the hit, kind of the same thing that happened in the series."

Sean chuckled, then leaned back against the door. He lowered his sunglasses, and looked at the two women. "I think we can all learn a valuable lesson from this," he said.

"Oh?" Sharon asked. "What's that?"

"Stay the hell out of elevators."

Amelia laughed out loud, though Sharon heard some faint uneasiness. Then Amelia looked surprised, and leaned away from the railing.

"What is it?" Sharon asked.

"I forgot I brought these," Amelia said, and took a small box out of her pocket. The box had an image of Utena and Anthy on it, and when she opened it, Sharon saw something black with four roses in a square.

"Utena tarot cards," Amelia said, sounding a bit sheepish. "I found them online, I ordered them when we were about halfway through. They just showed up a few days ago, I thought I could try a reading at lunch."

Sharon gave her a sideways look, then nodded. It wasn't as though any of them knew what the future could bring, what harm would it do to look?

* * *

Henry walked into what was supposed to be the anime club. The only person there was his brother, leaning against the wall with his head down. He didn't look up as Henry walked in, but said, "Hey, bro."

"Hey," Henry said. "No club today?"

"Looks like it." Eric looked up. "You thought there was going to be?"

"Kinda hoped so," Henry said. He walked over and sat down in his usual desk near the front. "That's how it should be. We should have everyone in here, we should get to forget school and everything else. Just for a little."

"Yeah, I hear you." Eric sighed. "I was thinking about the same thing. You know this is the end, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Henry leaned back in the desk. "Been thinking about that all day, and it's only lunch. I don't know what it is, but it's over. Last duel was yesterday, right? One more to go?"

"Yeah, Amelia said she heard Chris tell Sean he was going to fight Kara yesterday." Eric smiled, slowly. "Almost need a scoreboard to keep track of all this."

Henry snorted. "Why? Like anyone but Kara would have any points."

Eric was still smiling, but Henry saw it get kind of forced. "You won a few, bro."

"Not like I wanted to. It's not like. . . ." He trailed off, and looked away from his brother. Sometimes, it would have been nice to have the guy not know just about everything he was thinking. "I don't know. I didn't want to be like that. You know that."

Eric sat down in the desk next to Henry. "I know," he said. "I'm not proud of what I did either."

"Yeah, you actually dueled after riding," Henry said. He let himself smirk at his brother. Sure, he didn't really mean it. They'd all been played. But at least Henry let himself get talked out of it.

"Just wanted to be the prince," Eric said. "It's stupid, I know, but it felt like the right thing to do. Like there was nothing else I could do that'd matter."

Henry almost told Eric that now he knew what it was like to have him as a brother. But they'd been through enough shit over the past month and a half. Maybe he'd keep his mouth shut on this for now.

"You think she's really Anthy?" Eric asked. When Henry didn't say anything, he said, "Marie."

"I don't know," Henry said. "You make a pretty shitty Touga, though."

Eric punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Come on," he said. "You know that's not what I'm going for."

"Close enough," Henry said. He stood up. "C'mon. Let's get outta here. We should find Kara."

Eric frowned at him. "Why?"

"You said it, we both know it," Henry said, shrugging. "It's almost over. Last chance for us to not come out of this as total assholes."

Eric laughed, and shook his head as he stood. "You got it, bro."

* * *

Kara walked up to the tree at lunch. Sharon, Amelia, and Sean sat there. She stood behind Amelia and looked over her shoulder. "What's that?" she asked.

Amelia looked up. "Heya," she said. "Sit down. I got the Utena tarot cards, I thought I'd see what happens."

"Are you sure you're doing it right?" Sharon asked. "I thought the instructions were in Japanese."

"C'mon, what's the worst that could happen?" Sean asked, smirking. "She gets a full house and someone dies?"

"That's not funny," Amelia said, glaring at him. She arranged the cards in two circles, with two in the center overlapping. "Let's see. . . ."

Kara watched as Amelia flipped the first card. It had the rose seal at the center, and the shadow girls standing around it, with the animals that chased Nanami all around the edges.

_The Wheel of Fortune, representing both kinds of luck as well as fate._

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sean asked.

"I don't know, it's just the first card," Amelia said. "I guess it means things start with fate and luck."

"Seems as good a place as any," Sharon said. "What's the next one?"

Kara leaned closer, interested despite herself. She wasn't sure how much she believed in all this, but when she saw the next card, she started to understand. It was of Chu-chu, with a bag on his back.

_The Fool, representing the unexpected and new possibilities._

"Hmm. You do realize that this doesn't have to mean anything," Sharon said.

"I got a feeling," Kara said. "Keep going." The next card was a shirtless Akio in profile, with the infamous car behind him.

_The Chariot, representing challenges and success._

Amelia shuddered. "We didn't have to bring in the car so early," she said. "I could have gone through the whole deck without that."

Sean chuckled. "Yeah, Akio was all about his deck."

Kara punched him. "What's next?" The next card showed Utena posing with the Sword of Dios, a silhouette of the sword slaying a beast behind her.

_Strength, representing courage, confidence, and determination._

"Damn, she's not wearing any pants," Sean said. "I think I like this deck."

"It's made by fans," Amelia said. Kara thought she saw her blushing a little. "This isn't official or anything."

Kara just chuckled. The next card showed Dios hanging upside down, wrapped in rose vines, before a window with the rose motif.

_The Hanged Man, representing anxiety and a need for change._

"Turn the next one," Kara said. "Quick." The next card showed Utena and Anthy in a sort of yin-yang profile, on the top and bottom of the card, with the dueling arena behind and between them. A bolt of lightning was striking behind the arena.

_The Tower, representing change or disruption, as well as progress._

Kara leaned back, and looked up at the sky. She could see the pattern. And she had a feeling she knew where it was going. She'd heard a little about tarot when she was growing up, and knew just enough to guess which of two cards this pattern would end with.

"Kara?"

Kara looked at Amelia, and shrugged. The other girl flipped the next card. It showed the pigtailed Keiko, pouring water from two pitchers with a starfield behind her.

_The Star, representing hope and a new start._

"That's a good one," Kara said, then shook her head when the others looked at her.

"I dunno, it's okay," Sean said. "Whoever drew that needs something other than colored pencils."

"That ain't it," Kara said. She reached down and flipped the next card. The image was one of Touga, sitting on a rose-decorated stone throne with his shirt partly open. He was holding a pair opera glasses.

_The Emperor, representing ambition, passion, and power._

Sharon looked at Kara, and squinted a little. She was frowning. "That's it," she said. "That's when you dueled Eric."

Kara nodded. "Funny how that works out. Got any idea which one's next?"

"I believe I do," Sharon said. She turned over the card. It was of Miki sitting with Kozue behind him, their hands chained together at the wrists.

_The Lovers, representing romance and relationships._

"Don't say it," Kara snapped at Sean, who was already starting to grin. Before he could say anything, she flipped the next card. It was of Ruka, standing alone with his shirt open, holding a sword, a red rose floating above his upraised hand.

_The Hermit, representing solitude and self-reflection._

Reflection. Kara shook her head again, trying to push away the memory.

"I don't understand," Sharon said.

"You don't want to." Kara turned the next card. It was of a woman – Tokiko, from the Black Rose saga, Kara remembered after a moment – holding a lit candelabra and a trumpet.

_Judgement, representing reawakening or change, both physically and spiritually._

Kara looked around, half-expecting to see Marie standing somewhere nearby, looking at the cards like she was controlling what was on them. Sure, she'd ordered Marie never to '_push_' as she'd called it, but there was no way Kara would know if it was happening.

"You sure you want to keep doing this, Kara?" Amelia asked, looking sympathetic. "I don't get all of this, but it kind of seems like it's spelling things out for you."

"Not just me," Kara said, then flipped the next card. The image was of Akio again, his pants down way too low, his hair unbound, with the planetarium in the background.

_The Magician, representing skill and imagination, but also deception._

"That's you, dumbass," Kara said, glaring at Sean. "That's when you messed with me and then challenged me."

For once, Sean didn't say anything, but just reached forward and turned over the next card. The image was a dark one, Mikage with a large scythe standing in front of the wall coffins from the Black Rose Saga.

_Death, representing the end of a situation, a solution or sudden change._

Out of the corner of her eye, Kara saw Amelia shiver. It would have to be something with a Black Rose reference, wouldn't it? Kara quickly turned the next card. Shiori was on this one, standing with a sword in front of a giant moon, a scorpion on her skirt.

_The Moon, representing a crossroads, changes, and deception._

"And that," Kara said, "is when it all went to hell."

Sean chuckled. "Yeah, she's got a bug on her skirt, and Chris got a bug up his ass."

"You know, I really can't argue with that," Sharon said, though she was quiet. Kara looked at her, and Sharon just nodded to the cards. There weren't many left. "Turn the next one."

Kara did. The card showed Saionji standing in his kendo outfit with the wooden sword, posing, with what looked like green rose petals all around him and blood spilled behind him.

_The Heirophant, representing mystery, spirituality, and morality._

"That's one brother," Kara said.

"And something to do with morals is part of that one," Sharon said, "if I remember right. Perhaps that reflects how you talked Henry out of dueling."

"Maybe," Kara said, and turned the next card. The image was of Wakaba, of all people, standing among blue roses and looking far too cheerful for the company of the other cards.

_Justice, representing fairness and balance._

"That's supposed to be Eric?" Sean asked. He lowered his sunglasses. "I'm trying to picture him in that outfit, and it's hurting my brain."

"You're not the only one," Kara said.

"It's not a science," Sharon said. "And I don't think it's meant to be literal. It's more representative."

"And it's still freaking me out," Kara said, "'cause I know what we've got left." She turned over the next card. The image was of a horned and half-naked Mamiya floating over Mikage and Tokiko, and neither of them looked happy.

_The Devil, representing excess or a sense of being trapped._

Kara looked at Sharon, who didn't look up from the cards. She thought about getting on Sharon's case for that, but hell, she was lucky the girl was still talking after all she'd been through. Kara made another mental note to kick Chris next time she saw him, then turned over the next card. The image was of Kanae sitting on a tree branch above a pool, pouring water from one pitcher to another.

_Temperance, representing harmony, patience, and self-control._

"And that's Doug," Amelia said quietly. "He tried . . . he tried for that."

"Something like that, yeah," Kara said, then wondered if she'd been around Marie too much; she was starting to talk like her. She turned over the last single card. The image was of Juri, standing between two pillars, her shirt and pants open and a determined but distant look on her face.

_The High Priestess, representing wisdom and intuition._

"That ain't Chris," Kara said, then drew back.

"It's you," Sharon said quietly.

Kara nodded. She knew. She turned over the last two cards, and for once, hoped to see something that might show her what was to come.

The first card was of Nanami in an elaborate dress, reclining on a throne, looking imperial and just plain pissed-off.

The second card was Anthy, standing naked in a ring of roses with her hair covering her, a white rose in one hand and a red rose in the other.

_The Empress, representing love, relationships, and fertility._

_The World, representing life, enlightenment, self-awareness, and a journey._

They all stared at the cards, and for a moment, no one said anything. Then Kara heard Amelia sniffle, and looked at her. Tears were running down the other girl's face, but she was smiling, somehow.

"It's like I kept saying," Amelia said. "In the end, it's all about love."

* * *

Kara started walking toward Banner Hall.

She passed through an empty space between two buildings, and was blinded for a moment by the light of the setting sun. When her vision cleared, she saw Henry and Eric standing on either side of her.

"Hey," she said. "One last time, eh?"

"Yeah," Henry said.

"You could say that," Eric said.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Look," he said, "I don't know what's going on. Not much, anyway. But I know that whatever's behind all this, it's his fault I was an asshole when it all started. Get in there and kick his ass."

Kara laughed, then socked Henry on the shoulder, gently. "Damn right," she said.

"Kara," Eric said, and she looked at him. "I'm sorry."

Kara gave him a long look, then nodded. "I know," she said, nodding. "And I'll kick his ass for you too."

She kept walking, and when she reached Banner Hall, Marie was waiting for her.

"Hello, Katherine," Marie said as she walked up. "Are you ready?"

Kara didn't say anything, just walked to Marie and hugged her, holding her close for a long moment. She felt Marie's arms around her, and through her closed eyes, watched the world grow darker. Then, she pulled back, gave Marie a long look, and leaned close.

Marie's lips were warm and soft on hers, and a tingling rush swept through her. She felt Marie's hold on her tighten, and the other girl pressed back, the warmth between them building. Kara's hands trailed up Marie's back until they were in her hair. It was only with some great effort that she broke the kiss.

Kara let her breath out slowly, and Marie looked up at her, a sadness and a gleam in her green eyes. "Katherine," Marie whispered.

"I know," Kara said. "And I'm ready."

Together, they touched the door handles. The chain fell to the ground, and the doors swung open.

Together, they walked into Banner Hall.


	24. Chapter 24: until the END of the WORLD

_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses_

By the Rose, Chapter 24: until the END of the WORLD

Kara and Marie stood at the center of the arena.

The mists that once surrounded the arena were gone, leaving only darkness. The only light came from the rose seal, white on black, shining up and casting odd shadows on everything. Kara turned around, looking for whoever her challenger was supposed to be.

"Should I call the sword?" Marie asked, sounding small and quiet.

"No," Kara said, still looking around. She reached behind herself, and felt Marie take her hand. There. In the light from the glowing stone, she could see the castle walls that surrounded the arena, and the castle gates – no. Only one of the castle gates.

A staircase stood where the other gate should have been. A red carpet was draped over the stairs, and the steps themselves were made of the same glowing white stone as the rose seal. As Kara watched, an orb appeared above the stairs, white with the edge of a red rose seal curving around the nearest part. The orb shined in the arena's light, but there was still darkness at the top of the stairs.

Kara stepped back, keeping herself between Marie and the stairway. She glanced back and forth. All was silent. "You got a bad feeling about this too?" she asked.

"Yes, Katherine," Marie said, and Kara felt her move closer.

Should she call out? Kara shook her head. She knew how that went. If she challenged . . . for the first time, she realized how foolish she'd been to come here.

If she challenged Ends of the World or Akio or whatever was going to show up, there was only one way that could go. And that took Marie straight into a coffin, and ended up with lots of suffering. For both of them. Kara narrowed her eyes. That wasn't how it should be.

Something her mom had said came back to her: _"You don't like playing by their rules? Make your own. Let 'em deal with it._

"_Show them you're stronger than that."_

Despite everything, Kara started to smile. "Thanks, Mom," she whispered.

There was the sound of footsteps. Kara tensed. Behind her, Marie gasped, and squeezed Kara's hand.

Two white boots appeared at the bottom of the darkness at the top of the stairway. Slowly, they began to descend, revealing a pair of white pants and–

Kara turned and ran.

"Kara!" Marie cried as Kara dragged her toward the castle gate. They hit the winding staircase running, and started down.

Kara didn't look back. "Hurry up!" she called to Marie.

"But you can't--" Marie gasped as they went down another level, winding around the great central pillar. "You can't run from the duel! You'll lose, won't you?"

"Not this duel!" Kara glanced at Marie, who'd moved up next to her. "I'm not fighting him, not there!"

The sound of footsteps came again. Kara glanced down. They weren't far from the door. She grinned. They might make it; just had to keep going. So long as Marie didn't trip in that dress.

When they reached the door, Kara stopped, breathing hard. Next to her, Marie hardly seemed like she'd been running. They both looked up. The footsteps were still coming, though they were quieter now. Kara had a feeling that wouldn't last.

"What're you doing?" Marie asked again.

"Pissing him off," Kara said, then cackled. "Seriously. I ain't that good with a sword, even if it's yours. No way I can fight him, but no way he can catch us if we get out of here. He can't get everywhere."

Marie turned and looked at her. The wide-eyed fear was back, and Kara almost flinched. Damn, just when she'd thought they were past that. "How do you know?" Marie asked.

Kara shrugged. "Just a guess," she said, then turned to the door. It looked like the one that led into Banner Hall, but there were no chains. "C'mon, we need to get this open."

They each took a handle and pulled, and the doors swung wide. Kara let out a cheer, then grabbed Marie's hand and ran through the doorway.

From somewhere in the darkness came the sound of great bells ringing.

* * *

"If the chick cannot hatch from its egg, it will die without being born." Sean stuck a purple rose in the chains on the door into Banner Hall.

"We are the chick."

"The world is our egg." Henry and Eric followed, with roses green and blue, then moved aside.

"If we cannot smash the world's shell. . . ." Sharon put the stem of her orange rose through the chains, then stepped back and looked at Chris.

"We will die without being born." Chris stuck his red rose's stem partway through a link and turned away, leaving it hanging.

Amelia stepped forward, holding two roses, one yellow and one white. She wound the stems through the tops of the door handles, one on each side. "Smash the world's shell," she said.

"For the revolution of the world," the anime club said as one.

For a moment, they were quiet, standing before the doors with their heads bowed. Finally, Amelia broke the silence.

"I – I kind of wondered what my rose color would be, same with Doug's," she said.

"Be glad you didn't find out like I did," Henry muttered.

"Over and over again?" Sean grinned when Henry glared at him. "What? It's true."

"You're the one who brought swords to the first duel," Henry said. It sounded like he was trying to be angry, but there was no force in his voice.

"And you dueled me," Sean said. His grin hadn't faded.

"Enough, both of you," Sharon said. "We're all to blame in this, we were all part of this. It's no one person's fault."

"And in the end, we're all just duelists," Chris said. "Just like in the show."

* * *

Kara and Marie ran into a dark room. The air was hot and smelled like smoke. Rows of bronze-and-black boxes studded the walls in an irregular pattern, and dozens of pairs of formal shoes sat at the base of the wall, all arranged neatly. There was a doorway on one wall.

_Despite the lies that you're making – Your love is mine for the taking_

Kara looked back as soon as she realized where they were. The door they'd come through was gone. "Shit," she muttered. "What the hell?"

Marie stepped forward, looking all around. "I know this place," she said.

A low grating sound, and one of the boxes moved, sliding into the wall. A moment later, there was a crash, and the sound of roaring flames. The room lit up in orange and red for a blink, then was dark again. Another box started to move.

Kara looked at Marie. "Figures," she said. "We ain't here when all those are done."

_My love is – Just waiting – To turn your tears to roses_

Marie nodded, and Kara headed for the doorway, Marie's hand still in hers. The doorway led to a small room with a picture of a leaf on one wall. Another wall was nothing but a mirror, and there was a stool in the center of the room.

"Katherine," Marie said, pulling her back. "Are you sure we should go in there?"

Kara shook her head, then tried to smile. She had a feeling it just made her look manic. "I don't know," she said. "I really don't. But as long as it's going up, we should be okay, right?"

Marie paused. "I hope so."

They entered, and the elevator doors closed behind them. The elevator shook, then started moving up. Kara let out her breath all at once, and leaned against the bare wall.

"What should we do?" Marie asked as they ascended. "Just keep running?"

Kara snapped a grin at her. "Sounds like a plan."

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you – I will be the one that you run to_

A deep, mocking chuckle came from the other side of the mirror. Kara snarled, then picked up the stool and swung it at the mirror. The glass shattered, and there was nothing on the other side but the wall. The chuckle came again, from nowhere.

_My love is – a burning – consuming fire_

"Asshole!" Kara yelled.

"You still don't know," the voice said. "You don't know, because you never wanted to ask. Even now, you wouldn't believe it."

Kara glanced at Marie. She looked about ready to panic. Kara turned. The picture on the wall was a cocoon – no, a butterfly. There was a ding, and the door opened.

"C'mon!" Kara said, and grabbed Marie again.

They ran out into a long room. One wall was made up of large windows, while the other was covered with framed photographs. Kara glanced over as they ran past, then came to a sudden stop.

The pictures were of her and everyone else in the anime club. She saw images from duels that she hadn't been part of, along with shots of the others around campus, in class, and–

There was one of Doug and Amelia kissing, and one of her next to him in his hospital bed, crying. There was one of Sharon and Chris in bed together, and one of Chris looking a few years younger and kissing another guy. There was one of Henry and Eric, looking like a professional picture, and one of them in a fistfight. There was one of Sean playing an acoustic guitar, and another of him sprawled out in a chair with empty bottles all around him.

Kara looked around, then pulled Marie closer. "Yeah, I get it," she said to no one. "You always were kind of a voyeuristic bastard. You like to watch, don't you?"

The deep chuckle came again, and Marie shuddered. Kara ran with her down the hall. There was a door at the end, and Kara kicked it open. They ran through.

_No – you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

_

* * *

_

"All that happened," Sharon said, "and we never got another letter."

She looked around at the others. They were huddled up now, as the night was getting colder and the sun was nearly done setting. They might have been the only ones on campus, which suited her just fine. Some things were better done in something vaguely resembling privacy.

"No," Eric said. "Just that one."

"I wish I'd known," Amelia said. She sat on the ground, leaning against the closed doors. "I would have thrown it away."

"I dunno," Sean said. "C'mon. We're all anime geeks here. Like we'd pass up a chance to live in one."

"Like I really had a choice," Henry said.

"Hey, we all had a choice," Chris said. Henry looked over his shoulder at him. "We just . . . were kind of stupid about it."

"Not all of us," Amelia said. She reached up and touched the white rose.

* * *

Kara and Marie ran out of the hallway and onto a diamond-shaped platform covered with roses. All around them was empty space. The platform was above a collection of bizarre red-and-white architecture that seemed to be moving on its own.

Kara looked around, then turned to Marie and asked, "This is just going to keep getting weirder, isn't it? Isn't it?"

"I'm not sure," Marie said, then somehow smiled. "You seem to be . . . taking it very well, though."

"Yeah, well, if I can get used to pulling a sword out from between your tits I can get used to anything," she said, but she was smiling too. She turned and saw the broken-topped gate, just as she'd expected. "Let's go."

They started making their way through the sea of roses. Above them, the sky was purple slowly fading down to pink. Just as they reached the gate, the bars slid upward, letting them through. The deep chuckle came again.

Marie pulled Kara back. "No!"

"What?" Kara asked, frowning at Marie. "C'mon, this is the only way off this thing!"

"But that's where he wants us to go," Marie said quickly. Her eyes were wide, reflecting the sunset's light.

Kara shrugged again. "We'll find a way on the other side," she said quickly. "I'm not staying up here, I remember what happened when this thing fell!"

She tugged Marie along, and they hurried down a narrow staircase, then reached another small room. This one had a single chair in it, and one wall was glass. The room on the other side of the glass was filled with water.

_No – you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

Doors closed behind them as soon as they entered, and the room started to descend. Marie clung to Kara, who put her arm around her. The water in the other room started to swirl. The voice came again.

"You can't escape. Do you think I won't find you again?"

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

"Bullshit!" Kara yelled. "I saw the movie! They got away from you pretty damn easy!" She paused, then smirked. "Didn't you die? Twice?"

The laugh echoed through the small room, and Kara put her free hand over one ear. Marie winced and bowed her head. When the laugh finally ended, Kara felt like something in her brain had been shaken loose.

"What you call the movie," the voice said, "was just a dream."

"Some dream," Kara muttered. "Was that your wet dream, End of the World or whatever the hell you are? You get off seeing your sister kiss some other chick? And what the fuck was that thing with the cars?"

"The movie," the voice continued, "was the Rose Bride's dream."

Kara froze. Next to her, she felt Marie tense.

"She dreamed as she tried to escape. She wished for you to save her. She fled from one world to another, in search of the only one she thought she could love.

"She forgot. You both did."

Kara turned, and looked down at Marie through her pink-dyed bangs. She could see the question in Marie's eyes. There was hope there, hope and fear and some kind of desperation. Marie started to say something, but choked.

"No," Kara said.

Marie blinked at her.

"He's full of shit," Kara said, forcing it out. "You ain't her, I ain't her, and we're getting the hell out of here."

The doors opened, and Kara pulled them out into another long hallway. This one had chairs along both walls, all with small signs on them pointing toward the elevator. They both ran past the chairs, and through a door with the rose seal on it. They came out on a long bridge between two buildings. All around them, the rest of the buildings were moving, passing by and around each other in a dizzying not-quite-pattern.

Kara looked back at Marie. She wasn't sure what the look in her eyes meant. Kara took a deep breath. It was time to play the prince. She held Marie's hand tighter, and said, "One chance. Let's go."

Marie nodded, barely, and the two of them took off running across the bridge. Without a sound, the bridge dissolved into a storm of rose petals, sending the two girls falling through the air.

* * *

The sun had long since set. No one had said anything about leaving the door, about going somewhere else, about leaving Banner Hall behind them. The moon had risen, shining white and full down on them, turning the roses woven through the chains odd colors.

"I remember," Amelia said quietly, "when I first met Kara."

"Didn't you meet her at anime club, like the rest of us?" Eric asked.

Amelia shook her head, staring at the door. "No," she said. "It was . . . yeah, it was freshman year. We had English together, and some guy said something about her not speaking English. I mean, because of how she looks."

"Ignorance springs eternal," Sharon muttered.

"Same with stupidity," Sean said.

Amelia went on. "Anyway. I remember, she stared the guy down, and didn't say anything. She just glared at him until he shut up. I remember wondering how he could be that stupid. I mean, if she's here, obviously she speaks English, right?"

"Seems like that," Henry said. "Not like we've got many people who aren't so white it hurts."

"But there was something about her." Amelia paused. "It was like, no matter what, she wasn't going to put up with that from anyone. The guy was one of the football players or something, probably used to people doing what he said."

"Then it's no wonder," Sharon said, "that she's the one who ended up playing the prince."

There was silence for a moment, then Henry said, "Any idea what's going on in there?"

"I don't know," Chris said. "I wish I did."

"You think she's turned into a car yet?" Sean asked.

"I don't think we'll ever know," Eric said, giving the door a hard look. "I really don't think so."

"So this is the end for us?" Amelia said. She sounded like she might cry.

"Yes."

* * *

Kara yelled as she fell through the air, and clenched her hand around Marie's wrist. She wouldn't let go. She couldn't. No matter what.

And when she landed, Marie was gone.

_You feel so lonely and ragged – You lay there broken and naked  
My love – is just waiting – To clothe you in crimson roses_

"Marie!" Kara yelled, then looked around. She was standing in a wide hallway in the middle of a building. Arched windows made up most of one wall, and a courtyard of some kind was visible through them. Kara glanced outside, then blinked.

A greenhouse shaped like a birdcage stood in the middle of the courtyard. The rose garden. She swore, and started running, looking for a staircase.

The only stairs she found were overgrown with thorned vines. Kara ran at them and leaped, made it almost all the way through. She landed in a heap on the vines, cried out, then struggled to get herself untangled. Scratched and bruised, she shoved off the last of the leafy, clinging vines and ran toward the courtyard.

The greenhouse door was closed. Kara pounded on it, then tried the knob. It opened. She yanked the door open and ran in. Marie was there, and turned as Kara entered. There was a blank, glassy look in her eyes.

"Marie!" Kara yelled again.

Marie blinked, then shook her head. "Katherine?" she asked.

"Yeah." Kara ran up to her. "You okay?"

"I think. . . ." Marie looked down at her hands. She held a metal watering can, and the roses nearby were damp. She dropped the can and screamed, and Kara quickly pulled her close.

"H-how – how long?" Marie whispered.

"I don't know," Kara said. "I think I got here right away, didn't seem like long to me."

"Everything was moving so slow," Marie said, her voice shaking. "I was. . . . I had to water the roses. That was all I had to do. That was all I could do." She pulled back and looked up at Kara. Tears were streaming down her face. "I was her!"

Kara grabbed Marie's shoulders and gave her one quick shake. "You're not her!" she yelled. She picked up the watering can and hurled it at the wall. The entire greenhouse shattered.

_I will be the one that's gonna find you – I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is – a burning – consuming fire_

Kara pulled Marie close and tried to shield her from the falling glass. Then everything went dark. There was the sound of running water, and the scent of roses. She risked raising her head, then gasped.

They were at the top of the tower at the center of campus. Kara recognized the lights from the city all around them; she remembered them from that vision in the mirror. A high rod-iron railing stood all around them, and there was a ledge on the other side of it. She held Marie tighter, and wished that she wouldn't look up.

With what had just happened in the rose garden, Marie might find that ledge a little too tempting.

Marie murmured something, and Kara leaned back a little so she could hear. "We can't get out," Marie said, still crying. "We're stuck here, aren't we?"

"No," Kara said. She put a hand to either side of Marie's face, and made the other girl look at her. "Not just no, but hell no," she said. It was cheesy, but it might work. "I don't care what he throws at us. We're not staying here."

"But. . . ." Marie pointed. "There's only one way to go."

Kara looked over her shoulder, and snarled. Marie was right. She could see where the only door off the roof went. Into a high-ceilinged room with something large and mechanical in the middle of it . . . into Akio's observatory. Right into the middle of things, where everything happened and everything went wrong.

"Will you let me jump this time?"

Kara whipped back around and looked at Marie. For just a blink, she thought the other girl's hair had turned purple, but realized it was only the light coming up from the city. Kara started to snap at her, then just shook her head.

"You never tried to jump, Marie," she said. "You know that, right?"

"I thought about it," Marie said, looking away. "Not with you. Before. When I was engaged to Henry."

"Yeah, he'd make anyone want to jump," Kara said, trying to sound casual. "Look. I'm with you, okay?"

"I know," Marie said. "You're the one engaged."

"No!" Kara yelled. Marie started, her eyes opening wide. Kara took both her hands, and leaned closer. "I mean I'm with you. Me and you. Us. We're getting through this, and we're getting out of here. Got that?"

_No – you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

Marie started to shy away, but Kara pulled on her hands, and Marie finally nodded. Kara grinned, then turned and started toward the doorway. This had to be quick, Kara thought. The longer they were here, the more Marie got like Anthy. She had to get her out of here, and soon.

As for what Ends of the World had suggested, about her being Utena somehow . . . nah. She knew who she was. And as cool as Utena could be, Kara knew that wasn't her. For one thing, she'd never fall for an asshole like Touga or Akio. No damn way.

They walked into the planetarium. As soon as they were two steps past the door, it slammed shut behind them, making Marie jump. The machine in the middle of the room lit up, sending spots of light out from its two spheres, and it started to move. A moment later, the room was flooded with stars, and a pale fog began to float down from the ceiling.

From somewhere in the haze came the sound of great bells ringing.

The deep chuckle came again, and Kara shoved Marie behind her. This wasn't happening. Not now. She didn't want to duel Akio, and sure as hell didn't want to face him, as seeing him real might just be the last straw. Then again, how long had they been running through scenes from an anime?

Kara looked around, trying to get an image of the place before the fog covered everything. There! There was a door off on one wall. Still holding Marie's hand, she started running.

The voice came again. "You can't escape."

"Watch us!" Kara yelled.

They reached the doorway. It was an elevator, of course, two doors with the rose seal painted over them both. Kara reached for the only button, then felt Marie tense and looked back at her.

Marie's eyes had glazed over again. The purple tint to her hair was back, clearly not just a trick of the light this time. Kara swore, and shook her again. "Marie! C'mon!"

"She can't fight it," the voice said. "She knows who she is. She knows who she was, who she's supposed to be. She knows the dream is over."

"Shut up, shut up," Kara muttered, then shook Marie again. She leaned in and kissed her on both cheeks, hoping she'd remember.

Nothing.

"Welcome home, dear sister," the voice said.

"You shut the hell up!" Kara turned, keeping Marie behind her, looking all around the foggy room. The lights from the machine made the fog seem to glow. She heard footsteps again, and snarled.

"Come on out," she yelled. "Fine! I'll fight you! Show yourself and I'll shove the Sword of Dios right up your ass!"

Marie's hand twitched. Kara looked back. The glazed look was gone, and her hair was back to normal. There was a small smile on her face, and Kara burst out laughing, though she wasn't quite sure why.

"You're right," Marie said. "You're not her."

_No – you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark_

Kara kept laughing. "Never thought I'd save someone by swearing," she said, then hugged Marie. Marie hugged her back; even that was some kind of relief. "We've gotta get out of here," she said.

The sound of footsteps grew louder. They were close.

Kara turned back to the elevator. She blinked. There had only been one button before, but now, there were two. "Great," she said. "Now what?" She leaned closer, not letting go of Marie, and looked at the buttons.

One had the rose seal on it. One didn't.

_whispers in the dark_

"Finally," Kara muttered.

"What is it?" Marie asked.

Kara pointed to the buttons. "I think that's it," she said. "We've been going through roses ever since we got here." She jammed her thumb on the button without the rose seal. The insignia on the elevator doors disappeared.

The footsteps stopped, and Marie jumped. Kara looked back to her, quick. Marie was looking off into the mists, scared.

Come on, Kara thought. Just long enough for the elevator to show up. Come on. They had to get out.

Nothing happened.

Kara pushed the button again, then a third time. "Come on!" she yelled.

_whispers in the dark_

"Katherine. . . ." Marie whispered.

Kara hoped she didn't look as nervous as she felt. "Yeah?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"You ordered me not to," Marie said, still whispering. She raised her head, and some of that same glassy look was there, but she wasn't as far gone as before.

Kara took a deep breath, then nodded. "Do it."

Marie turned to the elevator, reached inside of herself for that part that wasn't her, the part that was Anthy, and _pushed_.

There was a sudden loud 'ding!' and the elevator doors opened. Kara let out a cheer, and darted for the elevator, pulling Marie along. Just as Marie was about to enter, something pulled her back by her other wrist.

"Katherine!" she yelled. "Kara!"

"Marie!" Kara put both hands around Marie's arm and pulled. "Dammit! I'm not letting go!"

Marie turned to her, blushing despite everything, and smiled. "I know." She fell toward Kara all at once, knocking her back.

The elevator doors slammed shut, and everything was dark.

Kara felt Marie leaning against her. The other girl was trembling. Kara put her arms around Marie, trying to catch her breath. "Now what?" she asked. Her voice sounded far too loud.

"I don't know," Marie whispered.

Not like they didn't know what was usually at the bottom of an elevator ride, but they'd already been to the room with all the Black Rose coffins. And if they were in the tower at the middle of campus, then. . . . Kara gritted her teeth. Like any of this had really followed the anime. For all she knew, they could end up in–

The elevator stopped, and there was the sound of doors opening. But there wasn't any light.

Kara tensed, tightening her arms around Marie. She heard Marie sniff. Kara looked back and forth, but there was nothing but blackness. Then, the sound of a motor.

"Oh, shit," Kara said.

Lights came on, casting a dim glow across the garage. Kara found herself sitting down, though she wasn't sure how. There was a seat under her, and a steering wheel between her hands. Marie was in the seat next to her. They were in one of dozens of black cars, all alike, all some impossible design.

She looked at Marie. "You don't think--"

The car started moving, and sped toward a crossing gate. Kara stomped on the brake, but nothing happened. "Hold on," she said, gritting her teeth. "I think the shit's about to hit the fan. All of it."

Marie only nodded. The gate opened.

The car sped out onto a long, curving road, and was quickly surrounded by dozens of its kind. The road became a sea of red lights, and the steering wheel turned on its own. Kara looked at Marie again. The green-eyed girl had her hands clenched together in her lap, and her head bowed, like she was trying not to look up. Kara reached over and put a hand over both of Marie's.

"I'm still here," she said, trying to smile again. "He ain't getting you back."

"Do you think you have a choice?"

Kara turned and snarled, looking for the voice. Then she was thrown against the door as another of the black cars slammed into theirs. Marie disappeared. Kara gasped, and saw her in the other car, which started to move away, mixing with the rest of the traffic.

"Marie!" Kara yelled, and grabbed the steering wheel. She turned it, not really caring who she hit as long as she got Marie back. Nothing happened. The car didn't respond. "Dammit!"

What could she do? Trapped in the car – no. It was insane, but so was everything that'd happened since they started this damn duel. Kara reached for the door handle and pulled.

She forced the door open, and harsh winds swept into the car, nearly knocking her back. Struggling, she managed to get halfway out, then pulled herself onto the car's roof. It took a moment to get her feet, but she got onto the hood, steadying herself. She looked around.

There!

Marie was in one of the other cars, pounding on the window; it looked like she was screaming. Kara took a few steps and leaped.

The cars were thick on the road, so she didn't have to go far, but she nearly stumbled as she landed on another car's trunk. She grabbed the rear spoiler to keep herself from hitting the road, and looked again. As she watched, another car hit the one Marie was in, and she appeared in that one, gone from the first.

Shit. Like there wasn't enough to worry about already. Kara started moving, leaping across the cars, always toward Marie.

Kara landed hard on the hood of Marie's car, and scrambled for the door handle. She yanked on it, and tumbled inside. Marie embraced her as soon as she was there.

"Katherine," Marie gasped. "I was . . . are you all right?"

"I'm okay," Kara said, and realized how hard she was breathing. Sweat plastered her bangs to her forehead. She took a deep breath, then looked at Marie; the other girl looked paler than usual. But at least her hair wasn't purplish again.

"How long," Kara said, then coughed. "How long we have to do this? How long is this ride supposed to be?"

"I don't know," Marie said. "I don't – I remember some of this, I think, but we saw the movie, so it could just be that."

"You remember it when Anthy did it?" Kara asked, frowning. But maybe there was something there. . . .

"Something like that," Marie said, her voice going quiet again. "But I don't want to – it's not like that, I don't want you to--"

"Marie! I know you ain't her, but this was supposed to be Anthy's dream, right?" Kara asked. "That's what that asshole said, that it was her dreaming of being rescued or something?"

Marie looked at her, her eyes going wide. "But we know how that turned out," she said.

"Don't have to be like that," Kara said. She started to grin. "You got us out of the tower, when you made the elevator have another button, right? That was you."

Marie only nodded.

"Then c'mon, do something to get us out--" The car jolted, and Marie disappeared. "No!" Kara yelled. She sat up, and looked around. Marie was in a nearby car, looking at her out the window. Kara saw the fear there.

Kara scrambled across the seat, and threw open the passenger door. Marie's car was almost close enough to touch, but she couldn't reach. One chance. "Do it!" Kara yelled. "Please!"

Marie's eyes closed.

There was a strange tone to the endless drone of motors around them. Kara paused, then blinked. Was that . . . ? She looked back down the road, the wind stinging her eyes. She saw what was coming, and let out a cheer.

Doug's motorcycle – no, _hers_, was coming toward them.

Kara held the door open, and stood as well as she could in the doorway. She'd only get one chance, somehow she knew that. Somewhere in her mind, she wondered if it was just another one of Ends of the World's tricks, but she shook her head. Marie had to have done this. She'd been there when Doug was in the hospital, she knew that Kara had the keys to the motorcycle.

Kara glanced at the bike. Nope, no sidecar. She grinned. Hers.

She leaped when the bike was close enough, grabbed hold of the handlebars, and managed to swing herself onto the thing. It was a hard landing, but she kept from tipping over. Kara took a deep breath and glanced at the car next to her. Marie was still there. She leaned over, reached for the door handle, grabbed it and pulled.

The door swung open, and Kara had to swerve out of the way. The wind whipped Marie's hair across her face, and she shook her head, then reached for Kara. Kara rode as close as she could, then grabbed Marie's hand and pulled her onto the bike.

Kara helped Marie slide into place behind her, felt the other girl wrap her arms around her waist. Yeah. That was how it was supposed to be. She floored it.

They sped past the black cars, and for a moment, Kara let herself think this might actually work. Then she saw what lay up ahead.

"Oh, fuck," Kara spat. "Marie! Any way you can get rid of that?"

Just as in the movie, the castle was up ahead. Complete with tank treads and more wheels than anything could possibly need. Kara grumbled a curse. Just what they needed, another run through a maze, and she had a feeling she knew who was waiting on the other side.

"Kara," Marie called. Kara turned halfway back and looked at her with one eye. "I know," Marie said, "we can make it."

Kara turned back to the road. "Damn right!"

They sped toward the castle, toward the mess of wheels and treads beneath it, and drove right in. Kara remembered everything Doug had taught her, all about steering and dodging, how to make sure no one ever hit her hard enough to make her crash. Of all the damn places to have to know that, she thought. She'd make him proud.

The sounds and heat from exploding cars came from all around as they crashed into the castle's wheels. Kara darted around the debris, watching her speed, always keeping an eye on the treads around them in case one got too close. She felt her skin starting to tingle as they made their way through.

They were getting close. She could feel it. And at the end, there would be a way out. There had to be.

Two large treads, standing up on their sides and spinning quick, came into view up ahead. Between them was a single silhouette, a tall, thin man. Marie's arms tightened around Kara, who gave a grim smile.

"Only one way to do this," she said. "I ain't stopping to talk to him."

"I know, Katherine."

Kara pushed down on the throttle, and lowered herself on the bike. Only one shot. But that was what it was all about. One shot with all of this, one last time to really play the prince, one chance to pay back the bastard who'd been messing with all of them.

They rode between the two vertical treads. Almost there. The figure ahead was still in shadow, white light behind him, but Kara knew the shape, the uniform and the hair and the obnoxious smile she couldn't see but knew was there.

Behind her, she heard Marie say the familiar words. "Grant me the power. . . ."

Kara howled. There was only one way this could end. "To revolutionize the world!

"Die, you fucking bastard!"

They slammed into the shadowed figure with a burst of red roses, though for a second Kara thought she saw a look of utter surprise.

Then everything went white.


	25. Finale: Ramble On

The next day, Kara woke up and went to school.

Finale: Ramble On

The old bat was bitching her out again, but Kara found it difficult to care. She thought about getting up and leaving, but somehow, it didn't seem like it would do any good. So she tried to pay attention, tried to do the school thing, but it seemed so hard to focus.

Something was missing.

Next class, she had with Doug; he didn't sit near her, but he smiled at her when she walked in late. Then he gave her kind of a strange look, but she just shrugged; nothing new there. She looked over at him at some point during class.

He had a keychain hanging from his backpack, one of the ones made to hold a picture. The picture was of him and Amelia at winter formal. Kara grinned.

Some things, it seemed, hadn't changed.

The break between classes came, and Kara walked slow. She let everyone else move around her, watched them, looking for familiar faces. A lot of people gave her weird looks, and a few of the more annoying girls scoffed at her. She flipped them off on principle. Just the usual, really, but it was enough to make her wonder.

"Kara!"

She looked, and saw Amelia across the hall, hurrying to her next class. Kara grinned at the shorter girl, who smiled back.

"I love your hair!" Amelia called. "See you at lunch!"

Kara nodded, then noticed her bangs, still bright pink. Maybe that was it; that would explain a lot. She wondered how much things had changed, how much time had gone by, and what everyone else had forgotten.

Lunch came quickly, and Kara headed over to the usual room for the anime club. She somehow knew what they were watching today – the second half of some really weird anime movie, the ending of a series they'd watched a while back and, when it was over, still didn't know everything that was going on. She walked into the room, and grinned.

They were still here.

"Heya, Kara," Amelia said, sitting in the corner with Doug. She looked over at Henry, and said, "See, I told you she dyed her hair!"

"That's weird, but it works for you," Henry said. He ran his hands through his tousled hair, and leaned back. He was sitting in the same desk as always.

"What he said," Chris said. He sat in one of the other desks, his head down, his hair unbound. Kara looked at him, wary for a moment, then he looked up at her. "Funny," Chris said. "I always thought pink and black weren't supposed to work together."

"You know me, I'll make it work," Kara said, trying to sound casual. Then she wondered. "Remind you of anyone?"

Henry and Chris just looked confused, while Amelia and Doug glanced at each other, then Doug shrugged.

"Not really," Doug said. "But we've seen enough anime, there's really no such thing as a non-natural hair color anymore."

Kara chuckled. It was just as she'd thought. Maybe this was what it'd been like for Anthy, at the end of the anime. All the same, she still wondered how much had really changed.

She got her answer a moment later, when Sean and Sharon walked in, his arm around her and she looking somehow both happy and like she wanted to punch him at the same time.

"What, no standing ovation for the king and queen?" Sean asked.

"You're a queen?" Henry asked. "Shouldn't you have told Sharon that by now?"

Eric came in next, fortunately before Sean got a chance to fire back at Henry. They put on the last part of the movie, and a little more than twenty minutes later, Kara's confusion was complete. Then again, that was entirely the fault of the movie itself.

Sean spoke as soon as Eric turned the lights back on. "What the hell was that?"

"The ending," Sharon said. "You were paying attention, right?"

No one said anything. Sean just gave a stupid grin, and Sharon rolled her eyes.

"You mean you didn't understand?" she asked. "I thought it was clear in its own bizarre way."

Sean blinked at her a few times. "Oh, really? Enlighten me, o wise one."

Kara joined in as everyone laughed. Yeah, this felt like old times. Or at least, it would have if the two of them hadn't spent the entire club meeting looking like they were just short of making out. She had to admit, that was a little disturbing.

"Oh, shut up," Sharon said. "I know it was abstract, but I also know you're not that dense. The souls of the world were released. Ayanami, or whatever she became, collected them. And as the song was saying, it all returned to nothing."

"Figures," Chris said. "First time we get lyrics in English, and they're actually important."

Henry snorted. "And we were supposed to figure that out?"

"That's part of it, I think," Eric said. He looked like he'd actually been contemplating the whole bizarre thing. "The whole series was like that, though. There was a lot it didn't explain, you had to figure it out."

Amelia nodded. "I just know I'm going to have nightmares about the giant Rei angel. I mean, that'd freak out anyone!"

"Pretty much," Doug said. "I didn't know what the hell was going on, but that was pretty damn cool."

Sean nodded, but he didn't really look convinced. "Yeah, but what happened to the purple Eva? It just got all Jesus-like and went off into space."

"We watched the whole series and you didn't notice the Christian symbolism?" Sharon gave him a stern look. Kara started wondering if Sean was going to get a lecture.

Sean just grinned. "Sorry, too busy watching you instead."

"Typical," Sharon said, rolling her eyes.

"Like you don't like it. . . ."

Kara turned and looked at Eric. "Hey, what're we watching next?"

The room went oddly silent for a moment, then Eric scratched his head. "I don't know," he said. "It's Friday, and we'd planned to finish the movie today, but we didn't really talk about what we're going to start next week."

"Knights of--" Sean began, but Sharon clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Rayearth?" Amelia said. "I've got it all at home."

"Oh, c'mon," Henry said, rolling his eyes. "No. Very no. All magical-girl stuff turns out the same, you know that." Amelia stuck her tongue out at him.

"All I know is we're not watching Tenchi," Chris said. "God, that guy bugs me." No one argued.

"Ever heard of Utena?" Kara asked, looking around the room. Blank looks from everybody but one.

"Oh, I think so," Amelia said. "That's the one about the girl who wants to be a prince, isn't it?"

"Not more cross-dressing," Sean said, then put his head down on the desk. "Gender confusion makes my head go boom."

"Oh, that wasn't so bad," Sharon said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "No one's going to make you cosplay, at any rate."

He lifted his head. "Can I go as Kintaro Oe?" he asked.

"No," both Sharon and Amelia said at once.

The bells started to ring, and Kara muttered. Figures. Just when she'd started to figure out what they knew and what they didn't. If she'd just gotten a chance to ask about letters, that could have brought everything back. But no.

Eric started talking over the last of the bells. "Okay, we'll talk over the weekend, and we'll have something for next week," he said. "If we can't find a series, bring some OVAs, okay?"

Kara headed to the locker room. Next was PE with Amelia and Sharon, but she needed a moment to think.

They didn't remember, not everything. It was like it had all happened, but it still hadn't – they'd been to winter formal, they'd hung out; hell, they'd probably played paintball. Sharon and Chris had broken up. But no one knew what had happened, no one remembered the duels. They didn't remember that Kara had dyed her hair.

Kara slammed shut her locker after changing, and put her hands over her face. How the hell was this happening? How could almost two months of their lives just get glossed over, like they were no big deal? How could they all have forgotten what had happened? How could everyone just forget Marie?

She paused. Everyone but her.

"Kara? You okay?"

She looked up; Amelia was standing there, changed for PE. Kara nodded. "Yeah, I''m all right," she said. "Just – I dunno."

Amelia frowned; it didn't look right on her. "You don't know?" she asked. "How do you have something go wrong and you don't know what it is?"

Kara forced a smile. "Why you think something's wrong with me?"

"Not everyone," Sharon said as she walked up, "gives such an obvious cry for help." She reached out and flicked Kara's pink bangs out of her face. "You can talk to us, you know."

Kara tilted her head, looking back and forth at the two of them. Would they believe her? It wasn't like she had any proof – wait. She reached into her locker, and fished around in her skirt pocket.

It was there. The motorcycle key. Not much proof, but it'd do. She pulled out the key, and showed it to the other girls. "You recognize this, Amelia?"

"Of course," Amelia said. "That's the key from Doug's bike, he gave it to you after the crash." She smiled, though there was some sadness there. "He really misses riding it, but his parents won't let him get another one yet."

Kara nodded, and put the key away. She was wrong. They didn't know, they wouldn't remember. There was no real reason to tell them. The last thing she needed was her friends thinking she was crazy.

After school, Amelia and Sharon found her again, along with Doug this time. They met her at her locker as she was putting her books away, and Kara noticed Doug was limping a little. They invited her to come hang out with them.

"Sean says his parents got a new big-screen TV," Sharon said. "He still has them convinced that it simply fell over, and hasn't told them a thing about that party."

Kara chuckled. "Would you?" she asked.

"You should have been there," Amelia said. "It was really cool, even if it was really loud. Hopefully next time."

"I don't know if there's going to be a next time," Doug said. He had one arm around Amelia, which looked pretty funny, considering the height difference. But Kara could see . . . they were glad to be together. "He says his parents probably think something's up, and won't go out of town again anytime soon."

"More's the pity," Sharon said. "He had some good drinks there."

"He try to get you to drink a Lesbian Slumber Party?" Kara asked. She grinned at the confused looks. "Don't ask," she said.

"That's probably best," Sharon said, though she was starting to smile. "And I would join you all, but I've got to get to the Mock Trial meeting."

"Mock Trial?" Kara asked. Sure, it made sense, but she'd never heard Sharon mention it. "When did you start that?"

"And is it worth giving up anime?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, in some ways," Sharon said. She looked at Kara, seeming confused. "And I've been part of the club for over a month. I thought I'd told you."

Kara shrugged. "Maybe," she said. "No big deal. And . . . and thanks, but I gotta go." She took a deep breath. One last try.

"I think someone's waiting for me."

Surprised looks from the others, but she just shook her head when they asked her what she meant. Kara said her goodbyes and headed for the student parking lot.

Once she was outside, Kara started walking slow. Her mind filled with dozens of 'what if' questions, each one worse than the last. She forced herself to stop thinking like that. With everything that had happened, there was no way this was a dream. It couldn't be. It just couldn't.

Sure, she might have imagined everything that happened. But there was no way she'd imagine her friends getting together like that. Enough had happened, even if they didn't remember the catalyst for all of this.

Marie.

Kara strolled into the student lot, and headed for the parking places for motorcycles. Once she got close, she paused, and swallowed hard. Her heart was beating so hard it hurt, and she had to take a moment to catch her breath.

"Hey," she said, "that's my bike."

The girl leaning against her bike had long, wavy brown hair down to her waist, and when she turned, her bright green eyes caught the afternoon light, almost seeming to glow. She looked at Kara, who looked back, and didn't say anything more. Finally, the girl spoke.

"I am no longer the Rose Bride. But from this day forth, I want to belong to you."

Kara gave her a grin that felt like it might split her face. "Hey, Marie," she said, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Hello, Katherine." Marie's smile hadn't changed at all.

They stepped forward and hugged, holding it for a long, long time. Kara felt tears running down her face, and tried to blink them away, though she knew Marie would be crying too. And no matter if everyone else had somehow forgotten her, Kara knew she didn't want to let go.

Yeah. This was how it was supposed to be. Didn't matter if anyone else remembered her or not. They knew each other.

Kara pulled back and kissed her on both cheeks, taking away the tears. Marie did the same to her, kissing just beneath her eyes, as her tears hadn't fallen far. They kissed then, salty-sweet with tears and relief and love, above all things love.

When they finally separated, Marie gave her a curious smile, a question Kara already knew the answer to. Kara slid onto the bike, and Marie got on behind her, holding on tight. "So," Kara asked. "Where you want to go?"

"Wherever you're going," Marie said.

Kara had to laugh. It was so cheesy, but at the same time, it was great to hear. "Think my parents remember you?" she asked. "Dunno if they will, but . . . yeah, I'd be okay with you living at my place again."

Marie lay her head on Kara's shoulder. "Let's go home," she whispered.

Kara nodded. "Damn right." She started the bike, and headed for home.

No matter what happened, now, they would shine together.

* * *

Epilogue: The Show Must Go On

(SCENE: a blank black screen. As the music plays, images of the cast appear, fading from one to the other.)

_your love – is better than ice cream  
better than anything else that I've tried_

(Image: the anime club, Eric at the podium at the front, Amelia standing next to the white board. On the board, 'Initial D' and 'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya' are written. There is one vote under the first title, and eight votes under the second. Eric is hanging his head, Amelia is doing some kind of dance move.)

_and your love – is better than ice cream  
everyone here knows how to fight_

(Image: in the hallway at school. Kara is leaning against the lockers with her arm around a laughing Marie. Next to them, Sharon is elbowing Sean in the stomach.)

_and it's a long way down_

(Image: Chris waxing a car, a sleek black convertible.)

_it's a long way down_

(Image: most of the anime club piled onto a large couch, watching a very large TV. An animated explosion of some kind is visible on the TV; expressions of shock and horror on the friends' faces.)

_it's a long way – _

(Image: Eric diving to make a catch in a baseball game.)

_down to the place where we started from_

(Image: Sharon in mock trial, wearing a very serious blue suit. She's clearly about to make a distinct point. Somewhere behind her, Sean is holding up a sign that reads 'OBJECTION!')

_your love – is better than chocolate  
better than anything else that I've tried_

(Image: Henry on stage in drama class, looking nervous but seeming to be doing all right.)

_and oh, love – is better than chocolate  
everyone here knows how to cry_

(Image: some of the group at a karaoke place. Kara is on stage with the microphone, just short of screaming, while those of the anime club we can see are laughing and cheering. Behind Kara, a digital sign reads 'Now Playing: Pink – You And Your Hand.'

_and it's a long way down_

(Image: Doug leaning against a new motorcycle. Amelia sits on the bike behind him, her arms around his shoulders.)

_it's a long way down_

(Image: the entire club at an anime convention, dressed as the cast of Revolutionary Girl Utena. Eric is Saionji, and looks rather put out. Henry and his girlfriend are Touga and Nanami, in a pose that suggests far too much. Chris, somewhat in the background, is Mikage. Sharon is Juri, and Sean is Ruka; they pose back-to-back. Amelia is Wakaba, and Doug is Dios; they pose as any couple would. Kara and Marie sit back-to-back in front of the whole group, facing the camera. Kara is dressed as the short-haired Movie Utena, while Marie is dressed as the long-haired Movie Utena.

_it's a long way – _

(Image: Kara and Marie in Kara's bed, asleep. Kara is somewhat sprawled, but Marie is curled up against her; Kara's arm is around Marie. Through a partly open window, the sun is just beginning to rise.)

_down to the place where we started from_

(Image: fade to black.)

* * *

_**Author's Note Addendum:**__ When I first wrote 'By the Rose,' I hadn't read much of Sandman, only the first volume or two. Like the note below says, I had no idea how things had happened in this story. When I started getting ideas for 'Objects of Desire,' I came to realize where the story was going, and why, and that it would mean expanding upon something I'd already written, something I'd never done before. But I think everything works. At its heart, 'By the Rose' is a story about otherworldly things happening to ordinary (or not entirely ordinary) people, and if nothing else, that makes it a Sandman story._

_The third part of the trilogy, 'A Duel for All the World,' can be found in my profile. This story's author's note as I originally wrote it now follows:_

* * *

Author's Note: I Am The Walrus

I have no idea what to say. Okay, that's not completely true: thank you, whomever you are, for reading this story.

Of all the anime I've watched, Utena is easily the one that means the most to me, for more reasons than I have the time or words to get into here. I'd wanted to write an Utena fanfic for a long time, but there was always something stopping me – mostly, I didn't feel like I could do the series justice. I'd like to think that the more you like something, the better you'd want a fan-based project to be, to better show your love for the series. That, and there was the small problem of not having any idea of _what_ to write. While the series' ending is ambiguous in its way, it's a definite ending; when it's over, I didn't know what could or should happen next, and I wasn't having any ideas for things to happen during or before the series.

I'm not entirely sure where the idea for this story came from, but it's something I kept in the back of my mind for more than five years before I finally started writing it. Some of the reason it took so long to get started was that I knew that it was a tangential story, and thus would have trouble finding an audience – I mean, who reads fanfic to read about a bunch of characters you've never heard of before? But once I'd written the story, I knew it was good enough to put out there, so . . . you know the rest.

So how did all this happen? How did Marie become partly Anthy, and how did Ends of the World reach into the real world? Simple answer: I don't know. This is merely something that happened. As shown in the last chapter, there's a great deal that those involved in the story don't understand, and it's not something that I understand either.

There's a lot that happened in this story that I'd never planned for. Most of that is in the character interaction. I'd planned on Doug and Amelia going to the winter formal as friends, and it wasn't until I was writing the scene where she asks him and she was embarrassed about it that I realized she really did feel something for him. I have no idea where Sean and Sharon getting together comes from either, but it's something that seemed to come naturally over the course of the series, so I was glad to see it happen.

Kara and Marie, of course, were always written to be together, and that's the core of the story. I'm sure someone will ask, or wonder, or debate about their sexuality. That's something I deliberately didn't clarify. Sexuality is a strange and fascinating thing, and sometimes. . . . Sometimes, people just come together, regardless of gender or preference or anything, and when it works, it's a beautiful thing. I felt that saying one way or another would, in a way, cheapen what there is between the two of them. They're together in the end, and that's what matters the most.

As for the songs, well, there's no way I could have had the story without them. I made a point to choose songs that had something to do with the duels, who was fighting in them, and what was happening that led to that fight. At least, most of the time – sometimes I just went with a song because it seemed like a good idea. This is why Chris has older songs for both his duels. I'm not entirely sure why I chose to have every chapter title be a song title as well, but I think it works for the story. For some of those, the song has something to do with the story – it reflects the mood or the events – and other times, it's simply the song's name that works. All I know is that the music is always an integral part of things Utena-based, and that was something I couldn't leave out.

The title of chapter 9, however, is entirely the fault of my friend Mandy.

Anyway, that's more than enough from me. Those of you who stuck with this the whole way, thank you again; I know it must have been odd at times and confusing at the start, but I hope you found the story as a whole worth reading. I doubt there'll be any further stories with this group; after all that's happened, I do believe they're done. Thanks also to those who left reviews; it helped a lot to know that there were people out there enjoying this thing.

Until next time. This is Moose, signing off.

By the Rose: The Soundtrack

Chapter 1: "Boys Wanna Fight," by Garbage

Chapter 2: "Age of Aquarius," from the musical 'Hair'

Chapter 3: "Hana no Nai Bara," from the Utena Musical

Chapter 4: "The Fly," by U2

Chapter 5: "No Sugar Tonight," by The Guess Who

Chapter 6: "Knights of Cydonia," by Muse

Chapter 7: "She's A Rebel," by Green Day

Chapter 8: "God's Gonna Cut You Down," by Johnny Cash

Chapter 9: "Hips Don't Lie," by Shakira

Chapter 11: "Secret Game," from the 'Noir' soundtrack

Chapter 13: "Suddenly I See," by K. T. Tunstall

Chapter 14: "Miss Independent," by Kelly Clarkson

Chapter 15: "Crazy Train," by Ozzy Osbourne

Chapter 16: "In the End," by Linkin Park

Chapter 18: "Everything Louder than Everything Else," by Meat Loaf

Chapter 19: "Through the Fire and Flames," by Dragon Force

Chapter 22: "Come Together," by the Beatles

Chapter 24: "Whispers in the Dark," by Skillet

Epilogue: "Ice Cream," by Sarah McLachlan


End file.
